Another World
by celmore
Summary: What would happen if someone from our universe get pull into the Doctor's universe? Well you will just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The first meeting

**Hello everyone. So here is my first ever Doctor Who fanfiction. Just so you know, this is set sometime after 'The Longest Game' and before 'Father's Day'. I hope you like this story because I had fun writing it.**

I would like to start off by saying that I had a perfectly normal and utterly boring life. Nothing ever happen to me, and my life was filled with work. But now, I am happy to say, there is never a boring and normal day. Now this is the store of how I become one of the Doctor's companions and my life changed for the better.

It all started on a very normal Saturday afternoon in March of 2016…

I have watched quite a bit of Doctor Who lately, so I really need to go for a run. _'Because if I am ever to become a companion then I will need to run, a lot!'_ I thought sarcastically. Now here I am running, okay lets be honest, walk quickly down my boring old street. Then there is a rather loud noise down one of the side streets.

"Okay, I am not going to go and look for the scare noise. That's how the girl gets killed in movies." I told myself as I slowly headed in the direction of the noise. "Wow" I cannot believe my eyes. There is a real dalek down there.

"Hello, are y'all filming a Doctor Who episode?" I ask calling down the street, I know it was stupid but I was curious. The dalek turned towards me and said, "Human detected. Contain," in it creep voice.

My blood turns cold as the dalek starts my way. I cannot run because I am in shock. _'This is not real, this is not real, this is not real.'_ I keep saying over and over in my mind.

"You will go, you must help destroy the Doctor." The dalek said. Then all of a sudden, I am no longer on my street. As I opened my eyes I looked around to see a warehouse of some sorts. There is not much in here except a weird looking machine in the middle of the room. _'Wow, that looks like something out of a Doctor Who episode.'_ I thought before saying "how did I get here? I have to be dreaming."

"The human will be silent." Another dalek screamed at me.

"Ok am I being punked? I mean that show is not even on anymore; what's going on? You are not real, you are just a bad guy on a TV show." I am freaking out and backing away from the dalek.

"Silence" It screamed again as it turn and left the building. "Ok, get a grip of your self. I need to find away to get home," I quickly told my self.

"DOCTOR," I can hear from somewhere in the building. I whipped my head around. _'I know that voice.'_ Now I was getting more confused than anything. Daleks, Billie Piper, me going from my street to here, none of this should be happening. I start running towards where I heard Billie yell when I bump into someone I thought I would never meet, Christopher Eccleston.

"Oh, hello. Have you seen a blonde running around here?" He asked with a smile. I am still in too much shock to actually talk so I just shake my head no. "Ah okay, well if I were you I would probably leave this area is not safe for little humans like you." Then he turned me around and pushed me to the door.

Just then Billie Piper ran into the room. "Doctor it's coming what are we going to do? Who's she?" She asked. But now I am real starting to freak out. _'Why are they acting like they are still on the show?'_

"I don't know. What's your name?" Christopher asked me. "Harper," I said kind of hesitantly.

"Well nice to meet you Harper, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Now off you go."

"Ok rewind and freeze," I yelled, both Christopher and Billie looking at me like I am crazy. "Why are y'all acting like your on the show again? I mean, come on, you have not been on the show since what, 2005? Plus I know there can't be any daleks right now, because they were only in three episodes, which this is not one of them. Oh, are you doing another special? Are there other past actors here? Can I meet Catherine Tate?" _'Now that would be the best day ever'_ I thought getting excited at just the possibility.

Quickly Christopher pulled out a sonic screwdriver and started to sonic me. "Oh, you are not from this universe."

"What!" I screech while Billie says, "what do you mean this universe?" This was all getting to weird for me. My past excitement quickly faded.

"Well you see there are different universes. Each one is a little different than the other, but how did you get here. It should be impossible to go between universes."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You are telling me, that you really are the Doctor and Rose? And that was a real dalek that I talked to? And I am not even in my own universe," my voice got higher and higher as I keep talking.

"Yup, pretty much." The Doctor said, and then everything went black.

 **So what do you think? Please leave a review. I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A whole new world

**Well hello everyone! First off I just want to say how sorry I am to make you wait so long for an update. I was moving into a new house and work has been keeping my busy. Secondly I just want to thank you all so much for reading and the reviews! I just letting you know that anything in italic is Harper's thoughts and anything in bold italic is the TARDIS. Also if you see this ~~~~ that means scene change. Also always enjoy!**

As I woke up I thought of two things; one, my head really hurt and two, that was one crazy dream. _'I really need to not watch so much Doctor Who before bed'_

 ** _'It is not a dream.'_** I heard a female say in my head. My eyes open wide only to close right away because of the bright light. **_'Oops sorry let me dime those lights for you.'_** The voice said.

"Who are you," I asked with my eyes still closed. **_'You know who I am.'_** She said again.

I suddenly remembered the dream. "The TARDIS!" My eyes snapped open immediately, "but how is this possibly? I mean it's all just a TV show."

 ** _'Yes, in your world it is. But here everything is very real,'_** The TARDIS exampled to me. **_'Now you should go and find the Doctor, for you two have a great future ahead of you.'_**

"What do you mean? Hello, TARDIS are you still there?" I asked as a looked around the room I was in. _'ugh that cryptic old goat.'_ I had to think as I heard a laugh in my head.

As I walked out of the room I could see the console room to my left and thought that is where the Doctor would most likely be. The moment I entered to room I was once again amazed. I was in the actual TARDIS. "Wow, she is beautiful." I said as I slowly circled the room.

"That she is" I spun around quickly to see the Doctor looking at me with his confused face. _'Aww, he is so cute with his confused face.'_ "But how did you know she is a she?"

"Spoilers." The look on his face was just to perfect not to quote River Song. "Ok in all seriousness, it's like you said. I am from a different world, and in my world your whole life is a TV show. And I may or may not be a big fan of the show."

"My life is a show. Why would anyone want to watch a show about me?" I could see the gears turning in that brilliant head of his as I sat down on the jump sit.

"Because it is a fantastic show! I mean you live the most interesting life. Never going to the same places, always meeting new people, always getting into trouble."

"I don't always get into trouble," he started to say, but I gave him a look that said 'yeah you do.' "Okay, so maybe I get into trouble a lot. But I still don't understand, how can you know so much about my life and be from a different universe." He started to pace around the console trying to figure out the mystery that was me.

"Well, I think the biggest question should be is how am I going to get back home? I mean the daleks obviously need me for something so if I can get home then there will be nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Well yes and no. Yes because they will not be able to use you for whatever they need you for, and no because they could just go and find other human from your world to use."

"So that means we just need to stop them and send you home." Rose said as we both turn and look at her, "well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"She right, let's go save the world." Said the Doctor holding out his hand for me to take.

"Allons-y" I said before taking hold of his hand and running out of the TARDIS door.

The Doctor, Rose, and I all looked around the corner into the main room of the warehouse. The only thing in the room was the weird machine so we all as silently as we could walked over to it. "What do you think it is?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Not sure, but I think it may be what brought Harper here." I was excited to hear that, _'that means I can go home soon, although I am really enjoying my time with Rose and the Doctor.'_

"So how does it work?" I had to ask.

"No idea, but that's what makes it fun." The Doctor said with a smile, but Rose and I just looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. Let's just get this show on the road so I can go home."

"Right, so first off we need to figure out why the daleks needed you," The Doctor said.

"Second we have to figure out how this machine works," Rose said picking up where the Doctor left off.

"And third we need to RUN!" I whisper shouted, seeing a dalek come into the room, but with the Doctor's luck on our side we did not get out before the dalek saw us.

"The Doctor can not stop us. We will be victorious." The dalek said in the creepy voice it has. _'Gosh I never realized how creepy they sound.'_

"Oh, really and in what way would you be victorious?" The Doctor asked as he walked around the machine, still trying to figure out how it works. I knew it was killing him that he did not know.

"The dalek race will control the human world." At this point there were now three daleks in the room and Rose and I were starting to get worried. _'Come on Doctor, figure it out.'_

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," the Doctor said sarcastically. _'Really now, right now you want to be sarcastic.'_ I had to roll my eyes at him for being so stupid sometimes.

"There is not way you can stop us. This world will be destroyed while we go to the human girl's world and conquer it, but if you try and stop us you will destroy that world." At this the Doctor stop looking at the machine and stared at the daleks, Rose made a sound of disbelief, while I shouted "NO."

"This is goodbye Doctor because now you must decided this world or the human girl's world." After saying this all three daleks disappeared, most likely going to my world, and the machine started up. A count down appeared on the screen giving us five minutes to decided.

"What are we going to do? You can't let the take over Harper's world, but then it will be destroyed," Rose asked.

"I know, but if I do nothing this world will be destroyed. They made it simple enough. All you have to do to stop them is pull this lever; they knew I would not pull the lever unless there was no other option." The Doctor said as him and Rose walked around the room.

I on the other hand, have not move since the daleks left. _'My world is gone,'_ was all I could think. _'Either the daleks will destroy my whole life as I know it or it will be gone completely.'_ As my mind was spinning with all of these thoughts I heard the Doctor say, "That's why they brought Harper here to make a personal connect and make it harder to make a decision. I have no other choice, I have to destroy that world to save ours."

 _'No, I can't let him have more blood on his hands than there is.'_ I know what I have to do; the Doctor was already so much better than before he met Rose and I can't let him take a back step.

As the time was ticking down and the Doctor and Rose talked I started to walk closer to the machine, or now I realize is some type of bomb thing. "So there is nothing that can be done to save both world?" I asked without looking at the Doctor.

"No I am so sorry Harper, but there is no other way. Wait what are you doing?" The Doctor asked frantically trying to get to me before I pulled the lever, but he was to late. "You just destroyed your world; everything you know is going."

"I know, but better me than someone from this world. There was nothing we could do. You said it your self 'there is no other way'." Rose walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulders in a comforting sisterly way, "I am so sorry Harper. I wish something could have been done."

I just sighed, "me too, but lets face it, with daleks there the world was pretty much destroyed anyways." We are stood there in silence Rose comforting me, the Doctor trying his best to figure out who I was, and me morning the lost of, well, everything.

Later that night, we were back in the TARDIS and the Doctor had said we needed sleep. The TARDIS provided me with the best room ever. The walls were light blue and the bed had a TARDIS blue comforter. There were bookshelves all throughout the room fill with all kinds of books, some I have read and some I have not read. There was a desk in one corner and a big comfy chair in another.

But the absolute best part of the whole room was the ceiling; it looked like I was looking out into space. You could see stars, planets, solar systems, and occasional shooting star, and it was constantly moving.

 _'Wow, you have out done your self this time TARDIS.'_ I thought to the TARDIS. **_'Why thank you, my dear, but please call my Sexy. It sounds so much better than TARDIS'_**

I had to laugh at that, _'whatever you like Sexy. Thanks for the room.'_ _ **'You will always have a room here if you need it.'**_ I heard the TARDIS say as I tried to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was my boring normal wonderful little street and then it being blown up or attacked by daleks. _'This does not make for a good night sleep. Hey Sexy can you show me where the kitchen is, maybe a new warm cup of tea will help me sleep.'_

Right after I asked I could see the way in my mind so I got up to go on an adventure though the TARDIS. When I got to the kitchens I saw the Doctor sitting at the table eating a banana. "So you really do like bananas? I always thought it was something you just said to be cute."

"Oi, don't mock the banana. Banana's are good."

I just laughed and had to say, "yep and never go to a party without one." The Doctor gave me a confused look so I just said "Spoilers."

"Specking of spoilers, you Miss. Harper are full of them. How much do you know about me anyways?"

"Well, lets see," I made a thinking face before saying, "well everything. I know more about you than you know about yourself," I said as I was making my tea.

"How is that even possible?"

"It possible, because I have seen every episode at least once, most of them more than once, and there are episode that happen after this regeneration." The Doctor looked as though he was trying really hard to wrap his brain around all of this.

"So how long do I have before I regenerate?" He asked without thinking about it.

"Oh no, I am not messing up the time line by telling you that." I held my hand up and back away a little.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he said a little sheepishly. "It will be best if you don't say anything you know about the future and don't try to stop anything from happening. Better safe than sorry." _'At least we both agree on that!'_

We both just sat there in silence as I waited for my tea to finish when the Doctor asked, "How are you feeling?" He concern was so sweet.

"I am… fine." I looked at the Doctor when I said this and saw a look that said 'yeah right.' "Okay, so I am not fine, my whole world is gone. Everyone I knew, everything I owned, and my job it's all gone. Now what am I going to do?" I was getting sad just thinking about home when the Doctor put his hand over mine.

"You know you always have a place on the TARDIS." I smiled a little before saying, "I know Sexy told me."

"What?!" The Doctor asked and set back in his chair.

"Sexy, the TARDIS, told me I always have a room here if I need it." I said slowly like I was talking to a child.

"You mean to tell me, that the TARDIS talks to you, and you call her Sexy?"

"Yep," was all I told him as I got up, got my tea, and headed back to my room. Leaving a very confused Doctor in the kitchen. _'Well, one good thing about all of this is I get to confuse the Doctor all the time,'_ I thought and heard a laugh from Sexy as I made it to my room.

 **Well I so hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it very much. We will get into the real episodes in the next chapter so I should be able to update faster. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Empty Child

**Hello readers! I have to tell you that I skipped the episode 'Father's Day.' And I am so so sorry. I just could not figure out how to put Harper into the store line. And plus I really wanted to get into write Jack's part. I also wanted to let you know I have created a polyvore accent and will have Harper's outfits for each chapter on there. Here is the link to my polyvore. .com Any was I really hope you enjoy this chapter it was fun to write.**

"You know Doctor, you really need to learn how to drive this thing properly," I said after getting off the ground.

"Oi, I know how to fly her just fine. Thank you very much," he said with a very offended look.

Rose and I just laughed and walked out the doors into a dark alleyway looking place. "You know how long you can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked.

"Five days?" I asked and Rose added "Or is that just when we're out of milk?" I laughed as the Doctor made the comment "of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow."

"So doc, where is the dangerous thing we are looking for?" I asked as I walk a little ways ahead of Rose and the Doctor.

"First off don't call me doc!" He said as he pulled me back next to them, "and second, it must have come down somewhere quite close; within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

I made a fake shocked face and Rose said "a month? We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we were bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"YES!" I said jumping up and down, but the Doctor ignored me. _'How rude Doctor!'_

Rose said, "How much is a little?"

"A bit," he said

"Is that exactly a bit?" I had to ask. We were walking towards a club of some sorts and I was walking backwards to talk with Rose and the Doctor. I almost tripped but the Doctor grabbed my arm and steadied me before saying "ish."

I mumble thanks, a little embarrassed that I tripped, and Rose asked "what's the plan then? Are you gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask." The Doctor said holding out the psychic paper to Rose and I. Rose said "Doctor John Smith, Minster of Asteroids."

"It's psychic paper, tells you what…" the Doctor started but Rose finished it by saying, "whatever you want it to tell me. I remember."

The Doctor was about to say something, but I had to use this opportunity to confuse him by saying "but that piece of paper is blank." _'Well… I am not technically lying, it is blank,'_ I thought to my self.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Doctor asked with that adorable confused face of his, 'but not as cute as the 11th doctor's confused face.'

"The… paper… is… blank," I said it like I was talking to a five year old.

"Umm, well that's new," The Doctor said. "Well you know what they say first time for everything." I said as Rose and I laughed at the Doctor; then she added "Not very Spock, is it?"

"Door, music, people; what do you think?" The Doctor asked before moving me out of the way and started to work on the lock with his sonic screwdriver.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once would it kill you?"

I quietly said to myself "probably," but I am 90% sure the Doctor heard me, because he smirked a little before asking Rose, "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

Rose pulled at her shirt before saying; "To early to say, I'm taking it out for a spin."

"Muuu-mmy, muuu-mmy." Rose and I both heard the voice and turned to look, just as the Doctor said, "come on if you two are coming. Won't take a minute." He went in side and Rose started to head towards the voice the way saying "muuuu-mmy."

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there." Rose had walked a little more away from the club and I had no idea what to do. _'Ok, on one hand, if I follow Rose I get to meet Captain Jack Harkness sooner but I have to be in the air hanging from a barrage balloon. And on the other hand if I follow the Doctor I get to meet Nancy, but I have to wait to meet Jack. Ugh what is a girl to do?'_

"Are you all right up there?" I heard Rose ask and made my decision, "hey wait up Rose." I called as I made it to her the little boy repeated "muuuu-mmy."

Rose and I started up the stairs to the little boy.

Just as we got to the top of the building the little boy said "mummy."

"Okay, hang on don't move," I called to the boy getting a little caught up in the moment. Rose saw a rope and started to climb up the rope. 'Ugh,' I thought to myself as I to started to climb the rope.

Neither of us got far before the little boy said "mummy balloon." Just then the rope moved and Rose and I started flying over London, and not in a good way either. Both of us started yelled "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor."

Rose was flailing her legs about so much so that I yelled at her saying "Rose, quit moving your legs. You keep hitting me in the head."

"Oh sorry," she said as we both stopped and looked at what was before us. Planes and barrage balloons were everywhere and bombs were being dropped here and there around London. I looked at Rose and said "Okay, so maybe not that t-shirt."

She looked at me and nodded saying "yeah not this t-shirt."

Rose and I were trying to hang on as tight as we could, but the planes flying by and explosions were making it very difficult. When all of a sudden Rose lost her grip and fell, knocking into me causing me to fall as well. Both of us screamed as we were falling until suddenly stopped when a light beam came out of nowhere.

"Okay, okay, I've got you two," we heard a voice. "Who's got us? Who's got us, and you know how?" Rose asked frantically.

"Don't question it, just be glad he has got us." I told her earning a chuckle for the unknown voice.

"I'm just programming your decent pattern. Stay as still as you can and keep your hand and feet inside the light field." He said again, while I had to add, "are we on some kind of ride? Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times" I said in a weird voice.

The voice and I laughed while Rose asked "decent pattern?" But he ignored Rose and said "oh, and could you switch off your cell phone."

"What?" Rose asked and I had to think about the fact that I don't have a phone anymore, _'I bet the TARDIS has one lying around somewhere.'_

"No, seriously it interferes with my instruments"

"You know no one ever believes that." Rose said as she got her phone to switch it off. "Thank you, that's much better," the voice said before Rose sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah that' a real load off that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with a Union Jack across my chest, but hey my mobile phone is off."

I really wanted to comment on how sarcastic she was being, but just then I noticed how high we really were. I had been so caught up on meeting Captain Jack Harkness but I never realized just how high up we were. _'Your okay Harper, just breath. You are not going to fall, soon you will be in a ship safe and sound.'_ I told my self. Being afraid of heights is no fun when you are just chilling in the middle of the sky.

"Be with you in a moment." Neither Rose nor the voice noticed I had suddenly gotten really quite, but thankfully the voice said "Okay, I can only get one of you at a time. Ready petal?"

"What?" I asked worriedly before he said, "Hold on tight." I had just enough time to shout "WHAT?" before I was beamed down into the ship.

I closed my eyes as I went down, and the next thing I know I was in Harkness' arms in the ship. "Oh, hi" I waved awkwardly at him. He chuckled before saying "Hello petal."

"Ok, first off, put me down" I wiggled my way out of his arms and said, "second what's with the petal name?"

"Your skirt. I don't know your name so it just seemed to fit."

"Oh, that makes since. I just thought you were crazy." We both laughed and the heard Rose yell "Hello? Don't forget about me!"

"Well, I better go and get her are you going to be okay?" He asked looking slightly worried. "I am fine, but I think I am just going to sit down and rest for a second." I quickly sat down worried myself I might faint.

It was a lucky thing I sat when I did, because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor of Jack's ship and Rose was waking up on the bed. "Are you better now?" Jack asked from his sit at the front of the ship.

"Do you have any lights in here?" I asked and immediately regretted for the light was a little too bright.

"Hello" Jack said and Rose followed saying "hello" also; in which, Jack had to reply with "hello."

"Oh, lets not start this game. It can get very annoying." I said making both of them look away laughing. "So now that we have said hello properly, who are you supposed to be?" I asked coming up to where Rose was standing a little bit closer to Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. 133 squadron royal air force. American Volunteer." Jack said before handing me the psychic paper.

Rose looked over my shoulder before I said "liar." Then Rose said, "This is psychic paper. It tells us whatever you want it to tell us."

"And how do you know?"

"Two things, one." Rose said and I finished it for her by saying "We have a friend who used this all the time. And two," Rose then said as she took the psychic paper from me, "you just handed Harper a piece of paper that is telling us your single and you work out." _'Okay is it just me or is it a little scary that Rose and I are finishing each other sentences?'_

"Okay the finishing each others sentences is scary and a little hot." Jack said with a wink as Rose and I looked at each other. _'Guess it's not just me.'_

"Tricky thing psychic paper." Jack commented. "Yeah, can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," Rose said as she handed the psychic paper to Jack.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free." Jack read then looked back at Rose. "Actually the word you use is available." By this time I am trying to hold in my laugher because Rose looks only slightly embarrassed.

"No way" she starts trying to get out of the conversation.

"And another one, vary," Jack said smirking at Rose. That is when I just lost it and busted out laughing almost doubling over because of it.

"Should we try to get along without the psychic paper?" Rose asked while hitting me lightly on the shoulder. I just smiled at her as Jack said, "That would be better, wouldn't it?"

I added with a laugh, "but so much less fun." I can see Rose is still not super happy with me but I ignored her and said to Jack "Nice spaceship."

"Gets me around" Jack said as he and Rose moved to the middle of the ship.

"Very… Spock," Rose said as she looked at Jack. I just rolled my eyes at her. "What's with you and the Spock thing?" I asked as Jack asked "Who?"

Instead of answering either question Rose just said to Jack, "Guessing you're not a local boy, then?" Rose and I both headed for the front of the ship looking out the windows.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabric that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing your not local girls."

"Guessing right." Rose said as she leaned against the consol but jerked back immediately because of pain in her hands.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked but Rose elected to ignore him so I said yes for her after looking at my own hands and see them just as burned as Rose's.

Rose was once again looking out the window and said, "We're parked in midair. Can't anyone down there see us?"

"No, can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" Jack asked getting closer to Rose. _'Man, am I even in the room anymore?'_ I thought to myself as I watched them.

"Why," Rose asked as she set down in the captain's chair she had previously been standing in. Jack just said "please" and then Rose held out her hands for him.

As Jack was scanning her hands he said, "You two can stop acting now, I know exactly who you are. I can spot a time agent a mile away."

"Time agent" Rose asked looking a little confused.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, I must say, not by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack asked as he finished scanning Rose's hands.

"Sometimes I get swept off my feet… by balloons." _'Oh my word! This is killing me. Do they even know I am still in the ship with them? Stop with the flirting already.'_ I thought and saw that Jack was now tying a scarf around Rose's wrist. "What you doing?" She asked.

"Try to keep still," was all Jack said before leaning into Rose and flipping a switch above her head. Then Rose's hands were covered in gold sparkly things. "Nanogenes, sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them." He leaned up again and flipped the switch making the nanogenes disappear. "They just repaired three layers of your skin."

"Well, tell them thanks!" Rose said, and then Jack said, "We'll get down to business."

"Business?" I asked as Jack grabbed a bottle of champagne and push a button to make stairs appear. "Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses," he said to Rose before heading up.

When Rose and I got to the top I froze because of the height and the fact the we were standing on what looked to be nothing. Rose seemed very impressed and said "I'm standing on something."

Jack made the ship appear, which did not really help me at all, but Rose said, "Okay, you have an invisible spaceship."

"Yeah" Jack commented just watching us. I looked to the side and saw Big Ben and said "tethered up to Big Ben for some reason."

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you remember." Jack opened the champagne. Rose and Jack were having a good time, but I had to get back in the ship. I was starting to freak out a little with being out in the open at this height.

"Okay, lovely as this is. I am going to let you to deal with business and I am going to go back inside." I never gave them a chance to respond before practically running back down the stairs.

 _'Maybe I sould have gone with the Doctor.'_ I thought as I sat down trying to calm down my racing heart.

Jack, Rose, and I were all walking thought the hospital in search of the Doctor. "Hello" Rose and Jack said a couple of time as we walk down a hallway.

Just then we saw the Doctor walk out of a room and Jack greeted him with a handshake and said, "Good evening, hope were not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

The Doctor looked over to us and Rose said "He knows, I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." The Doctor gave a nod to Rose and looked back at Jack.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock." Jack gave the Doctor a pat on the back before heading into the room the Doctor just came out of.

The Doctor looked very confused and asked "Mr. Spock?" I shook my head and said, "What were we supposed to say, you don't have a name."

"Yeah, don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor'? Doctor Who?" I almost laughed at this because of the show but held it in. _'Now is not the best time to laugh,'_ I thought.

The Doctor was looked back-and-forth between us and said "Nine centuries in I'm coping. Where have you two been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, it's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling? We went by barrage balloon." Rose said as we started walking towards the room.

"Only way to see an air raid." I commented smiling up at the Doctor.

He looked at me saying, "What?"

Rose did not answer before saying, "Listen, what's a Chula warship?" The Doctor stopped walking and so did I. He looked to me and asked, "Chula?"

I just giggled and told him, "You are out of the loop Mr. Spock. Better step up your game." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" I heard Jack said as the Doctor and I walking into the room.

I let go of the Doctor and he asked Jack, "What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack turned to look at us.

Rose was standing beside the Doctor and said, "He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it unless we make him an offer." The Doctor had been looking at Rose but now I could tell he was mad at Jack and asked again, "What kind of warship?"

Jack was getting more flustered as time went on. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site, it's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" The Doctor practically yelled at Jack.

"An ambulance. Look," Jack came closer to the Doctor and Rose to show them a hologram of the ship. I had walking closer to the patients and could not take my eyes off them. It was just so sad seeing them lay there not moving. I made me want to cry.

"That's what you chased through the time vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. Its empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro look by the way, nice panels – threw you the bait."

"Bait" Rose asked.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship," Rose said still a little confused.

"They have ambulances in war," I said defending Jack.

Jack walked away before turner around and saying, "It's a con. I was conning you. That's what I am a conman. Thought you were Time agents, you're not are you?"

"Just a couple more free-lancers," Rose said confidently.

"Ahh, should've known the way you guys are blending in with the local color; I mean, flag girl and petal were bad enough, but U-boat Captain?" The Doctor looked really offended by that comment but I told him, "I like your jacket." This made him smile and Jack continued trying to defined his actions.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here doctor?" Rose asked looking around the room.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

"What do you mean?" I asked this time putting my hand on his arm.

"I dunno, some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

We were all walking around the room each thing to process what was going on. Then all of a sudden everyone in the room sat up and said "mummy" at the same time. We all jumped back away from them. _'Wow, this is a whole lot creepier than it was on the show.'_

"What's happening?" Rose asked

"I don't know," the Doctor said as we backed up towards the wall. "Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose and I asked at the same time. We were all against the wall as the patients keep getting closer and closer and saying "mommy". To say I was scared was an understatement.

"You're looking at it."

 **Sooooooooooo…. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks again for reading. Keep a look out for a mad man in a blue box. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Dances

**Hello once again dear readers. I don't know if I have said yet, but anything you recognize I don't own as sad as that makes me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"You're looking at it."

I had grabbed the Doctor's hand very tightly, him doing the same to my hand. I completely forgot that my hands were still burned from the rope, but right now I did not care. Just then the Doctor suddenly yelled, "Go to your room." I let up on his hand a little but the Doctor keep a tight hold on mine keeping me slightly behind him. "Go to your room. I mean it. I am very, very, very angry with you."

Rose and Jack looked very confused at what the Doctor was doing. "I am very, very cross. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" The Doctor pointed with his free hand and then the people looked down as if they were ashamed and slowly walked back to their beds.

"I'm really glad that worked," the Doctor said with a sigh. "Yeah, those would've been terrible last words," I said to the Doctor. He gave me a smile and let go of my hand; I had two reactions to this one, my hand felt very cold without his hand hold it, but it did feel a little bit better because of the burns.

Rose and I were over looking at the patients when she asked, "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack, who was sitting in a chair with his feet up, told her.

I got up and walked over to where the Doctor was standing right as he asked, "How was your con supposed to work?"

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk; let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front – oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to know what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Yeah, perfect," in the best sarcastic tone I had.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners," Jack continued ignoring my comment. "Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation out of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack laughed looking at the Doctor and I. I had my hands on my hips giving him a look that said 'really'. The Doctor face was not much happier than mine.

"Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around this room. This is what your harmless piece of space junk did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty," Jack defended.

I felt a little sorry for Jack, have the Doctor mad at you was not a fun thing, although this was partly his fault.

"Rose, Harper." The Doctor called before turning around and heading out. I quickly followed, and Rose asked, "We getting out of here?"

"We're going upstairs."

Jack jumped up and said, "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

 _'Poor Jack, he is trying so hard.'_ I thought during his little speech.

The Doctor turned to look back at him, "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

We all stopped when we heard an alarm sound. Rose asked, "What's that?"

"The all clear."

"I wish," the Doctor and I said at the same time. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room heading up stairs.

Somehow we got separated from Rose and Jack.

"Mr. Spock?"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor and I leaned over the stair rail and he asked, "Have you got a blaster?"

"Sure," and Jack and Rose came back to the stair and started up to us.

The Doctor led us to a room and, since the Doctor had already told me this, I said, "The night your space junk landed someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out. Get it open."

The Doctor came to stand by Rose and I and we both asked at the same time, "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

"Nothing," was all he said before commenting on Jack blaster. "Sonic blaster, 5th century. Weapon factories of Villengard.

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once" I had to hold in a laugh at this, because I knew what the Doctor had done. He gave me a pointed look saying 'hush'. So I guess I did not hide it good enough.

"Well, they're gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot."

"Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

The Doctor went into the room and I looked at the door and "Nice blast pattern."

"Digital" Jack commented as I went into the room, Rose coming up behind me saying, "Squareness gun. I like it."

I was saddened by the room it was a complete disaster. The Doctor, while looking around the room, asked, "What d'you think?"

"Something got out of here…" Jack started. Knowing what I would find I walked into the other room seeing all the drawings.

"Yeah and" the Doctor probed.

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry." I heard the Doctor say and I said, "A child."

Jack and Rose walked in behind me looking around and he said, "I suppose this explains 'mummy'."

It was all so sad it me. _'Oh sweet heart, you just want your mummy. You poor thing.'_ I always had a soft spot for kids and this just broke my heart.

"How can a child do this?" Rose asked just as the Doctor started the recording.

 _"Do you know where you are?" We heard a man ask._

 _"Are you my mummy?"_

 _"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you… see?"_

 _"Are you my mummy?"_

 _"What do you want? Do you know…"_

 _"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"_

The child went on like this and thankfully Rose broke our silence. "Doctor, Harper and I have heard this voice before."

"Me too."

 _"Mummy"_

"Always 'are you my mummy?' It's like he doesn't know."

 _"Mummy."_

"Why doesn't he know?"

The Doctor started pacing around the room thinking, but I could not take my eyes off of the recorder as it keep playing, _"Are you my mummy? Mummy? Please, Mummy. Mummy?"_

"Doctor?" Rose asked after a few minutes of this.

"Can't you sense it?" The Doctor asked.

"Sense what?"

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

 _"Mummy?"_

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" The Doctor asked before looking at me. Since I was still to preoccupied with the recorder I missed the concerned look he gave.

"When he's stressed he likes to insult species," Rose told Jack.

"Rose I'm thinking," the Doctor had started up walking around the room again.

 _"Mummy."_

"Cuts himself shaving does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than."

The Doctor suddenly stopped right behind me and said, "There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air raids looking for food."

 _"Mummy please."_

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med ship, it was harmless," Jack said again.

"Yes you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was infected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose asked, all of them to caught up in the conversation to realize the tape has run out. I was a little scared when I saw the boy walk into the room and say, "I'm here."

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god and I just sent it to its room."

I could hear the noise a tape makes when it runs out, but it seemed I was the only one.

"Doctor?" Rose asked sounding a little afraid.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"What's that noise?" Rose finally asked.

"End of the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

"I'm here now. Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to its room. This is its room." The Doctor turned around quickly and pulled me behind him, but the child was still looking at me when it asked, "Are you my mummy? Mummy."

"Okay, on my signal, make for the door," Jack said; then he sprang between the Doctor and I shouting "Now!"

The Doctor just smiled and pulled out Jack's blaster pointing it towards the wall.

"Mummy?"

"Go now. Don't drop the banana." Rose and I quickly went through the hole followed closely by Jack, who ask, "Why not?" and then Doctor.

"Good source of potassium?" I offered up a suggestion. "Right you are Harper." The Doctor smiled at me.

"Give me that." Jack got back his blaster and pointed it at the wall. Just as it was closing we heard the child ask, "Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Digital rewind," Jack said before tossing the banana back to the Doctor. "Nice switch."

"It's from the grooves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana groove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good." The Doctor turned to me and asked so only I heard, "you okay?"

Before I had a chance to respond the child started braking thought the wall.

"Doctor," Rose said as we all jumped.

"Come on." Doctor took my hand as was all run down a hallway just to run the other way because more gas-mask people were coming. Soon we were trapped right back in front of the wall where the child was breaking through.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us."

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them, its every living thing in this hospital," I told them, _'this is so much scarier in real life.'_

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon. And a triple enfolded sonic disrupter," Jack said while pointing his blaster at the wall and gas-mask people. "Doc, what you got?"

"I got a sonic er, oh, never mind." The Doctor said while getting out the sonic screwdriver.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic. Totally sonic. I am soniced up." I would have laugh if not for the fact I was terrified at this moment.

"A sonic WHAT?" I was so done with their yelling back-and-forth so I yelled back, "SCREWDRIVER!"

Jack stopped and turned to look at the Doctor when Rose can up with an idea and said, "going down."

When we hit the floor, Rose fell on top of me. "Oh, sorry Harper," she said as she rolled off. I landed on my stomach which made my ready hurt hands sting even worse. "Doctor you okay?"

"Could have used a warning."

"Oh, the gratitude," Rose grumbled to me, cause me to have to hide another laugh.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!"

"Lights" Rose and I started looking for the light switch.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'oh, this could be a little more sonic'?"

"What, you've never been bored?"

"There's gotta be a light switch."

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

Just as Rose turned the lights on the gas-mask people sat up in their beds and started to get up.

"Door," Jack pointed out and tried to use his blaster on it but it would not work. "Damn it, it's the special features, they really drain the battery."

The Doctor made quick work of the lock and Rose asked Jack, "A battery?"

"I was gonna send for another one, but somebody's gotta blow up the factory." Jack looked at the Doctor with annoyance.

"Oh I know, first day I met him he blew my job up." Rose said and I added, "That's practically how he communicates."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"The door? The wall didn't stop it."

"Well, it's got to find us first." I said trying to calm everyone down a bit.

"Yeah, that's right," the Doctor looked happy that I was agreeing with him. "Come on we're not done yet! Assets, assets."

"Well, I got a banana and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."

"Window?"

"Bred, sheer drop outside, seven stories."

"And no other exits," Rose said.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

"Well aren't you the cheery one," I said sarcastically.

The Doctor looked at Rose and said, "So, where's you pick this one up then?"

"Doctor," She tried to get him to stop.

"They were hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."

"Okay, one, we gotta get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah, Jack just disappeared," Rose said.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air," I said as I sat down in the wheel chair Jack had been sitting in.

Rose walked up to the Doctor and commented, "Why is it always the great looking ones that do that?"

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." I was holding in a laugh at this, _'oh this was always so funny to me in the show.'_

"I mean… men," She was trying to make it better.

"Okay thanks. That really help." The Doctor gave a fake smile before asking me, "and what are you laughing at?"

I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Rose? Harper? Doctor? Can you hear me?" Rose and the Doctor walked over to the radio that Jacks voice was coming from. "I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. Its security keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it hang in there."

The Doctor had the broken off wire in his hands as he asked, "How're you speaking to us?"

"Om Com. I can call anything with a speaker grille."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The child can Om Com, too."

"It can?" This time it was Rose that asked the question.

"Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TADIS phone."

"That means the child can phone us," I said and then we heard "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I could do. Remember this one Rose?" Just then Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade began playing.

The Doctor looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Our song," She said looking slightly embarrassed.

The Doctor looked to me and asked, "Do you to have a song also?"

"Nope, I didn't like the idea of being on top of a spaceship floating in middle of the air during an air raid. Scratch that, I don't like being on top of a spaceship in the air at all. Air raid or not." He just chuckled before walking up to the window.

We had been in this room for around five minutes or so and I was getting very board. The Doctor was working on something over by the window and Rose was walking around to room trying to find something to do. It was obvious that she was having no luck at this because she turned to the Doctor and asked, "What you doing?"

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

"He saved mine and Rose's life." I added to the conversation.

"Yeah, bloke wise that's up there with flossing," Rose said. "I trust him because he's like you except with dating and dancing." I laughed at the Doctor's face.

"What?"

"You just assume I'm…"

"What?" I asked this time.

"You just assume that I don't dance."

"What? Are you telling us you do dance?" Rose tried and failed to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I thin you can assume that at some point I've danced." I was thinking back to some of the Doctor's other regenerations and thought _'yeah, at some point I am sure you danced.'_

"You?" Rose once again sounds surprised.

"Problem."

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well I got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast." I laugh really loud this time thinking about his 11th regenerations and his dancing. Both the Doctor and Rose looked at me and I just mumbled "Sorry," stilling laugh a bit.

Rose walked over to the radio and turned it up before walking up to the Doctor and saying, "Got the moves? Show me the moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack will be back. He'll get us out. So come on, the world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."

"What about Harper she has no one to dance with." The Doctor tried again.

"Oh no, leave me out of this. I don't dance!" I said not getting up from the wheel chair I was sitting in.

The Doctor finally gave in and walked up to Rose and looking at her hands. "Barrage balloon?"

"What?"

"You two were hanging from a barrage balloon." I quickly hid my hands because unlike Rose's I still had burns all over mine.

"Oh yeah, about two minutes after you left. Thousands feet above London, middle of a German air raid, Union Jack all over my chest and Harper's skirt flying every which way."

"I've travelled with a lot of people but you two are setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"Is that you dancing because I've got notes," I said just to try and get the Doctor off of the topic of the barrage balloon. It didn't work.

"Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"

"Well his name is Jack and he's a captain…"

"He's not really a captain, Rose."

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing captain envy." Rose said and then added, "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs, you may care to move them."

"If even he was a captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah, shame I missed that."

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." I should have know it was coming, but I was to caught up in Rose and the Doctor that I did not realized we had been teleported. Meaning I was no longer in the wheel chair. I fell to the ground on to my hands causing me to hiss in pain. The Doctor looked at me with concern and helping me up, but before he could say anything Jack continued to talk.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet." The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. "Sorry about the delay, I had to take the nav-com off line to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding you own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her - be back in five minutes."

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor said rather suddenly. I had tried to step back a little but he had got a hold of my arm and was not letting go.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous."

The Doctor with his free hand snapped his fingers make the nanogenes come.

"Their what fixed my hands up," Rose said pointing to them. "Jack called them, um…"

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?"

"Nanogenes yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots. They're millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed- all better now. They activate when the bulkhead's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws."

The Doctor turned to me and pulled my hand up. It was covered in burns, bruises, and cuts. He quick set the nanogenes to work.

"Oh, Harper why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, sounds very sorry for not noticing.

"You were busy and I didn't want to interrupt anything." I gave a pointed look to the Doctor hope he would get the real meaning behind what I said. Rose and Jack both looked a little guilty because of all the flirting and the Doctor had a weird look, almost like he was mad and worried at the same time.

He didn't say anything about it though and told Jack, "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were … doing."

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor said.

"It didn't look like taking."

"It didn't look like dancing." I said before Rose said, "Didn't feel like dancing either."

Rose and Jack were talking in the front of the ship, so I went to sit down and the Doctor came and sat beside me. I knew he wanted to talk about what I said and it made me a little nervous.

"So when you said you didn't want to interrupt anything, what did you mean?" _'You know for genius he can be clueless sometimes.'_

"I didn't want to mess up anything in the story line."

"Oh, this was an episode from your world?" The Doctor asked and I gave a small nod looking down at my feet. "Listen to me Harper," taking my chain in his hands making me look at him. "I don't care if it mess up every time line and story line out there, if you are hurt you tell me, okay?"

"But Doctor, certain things have to happen. If they don't everything could change, and not for the better. Besides its not like you could have done anything before now."

"I don't care. You are more important. I don't like it when you are hurt." It was just so sweet the way he cared. I knew this Doctor had a soft side to him.

"Okay. I will tell you the next time I am injured." I smiled before saying what I was thinking, "I knew this regeneration was just a big old teddy bear." He smiled at me.

"Okay, we're good to go." We turned and looked at Jack. "Crash site?"

We were all walking to the site and Jack said, "There it is, ay they got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We got to get past him."

"The words distract the guard head in my general direction."

Rose was about to walk over there but Jack stopped her. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

"Don't worry. I can handle it."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." I laughed when I saw Rose's face.

"Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"How flexible?" I was trying hard not to laugh again.

"Well by his time, you lot have spread out halfway across the galaxy."

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time."

"What that's what we do when we get out there? That's are mission? We seek new life, and… and…"

"Dance." I just lost it at this time. But as I looked to Jack I saw Algy fall to his knees I quite laughing. The Doctor, Rose, and I ran towards them with the Doctor saying, "Stay back."

"You men, stay away." Jack ordered.

"The effect's become air born, accelerating."

I felt the back of my hand itching and looked at it seeing something that made my heart stop. A scar.

"What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing," I said looking at her.

The sirens started up again and Jack said, "Ah, here they come again."

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?"

"Never mind about that. If the contaminates air borne now, there's hours left."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Till noting, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"

We all headed to where the singing was coming from but I stayed back a little ways. After the Doctor got Nancy out they were about to head to the bombsite, but he notice I was not coming with them.

"Harper come on we don't have time for this." He was about the take my hand but I step back before he could.

"I can't Doctor. I am sorry but I have to get as far way as I can."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because she got a scar on the back of her hand." Nancy said to which I nodded yes.

"NO" both Jack and Rose said. The Doctor eye widened and he tried to say something but I stopped him. "I am going to get out of here while I can still think straight. And Doctor," I looked right at him, "stop this. I believe in you." I felt tears on my face as I slow backed away.

The Doctor's sad look was the last thing I saw before I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could, but soon had to stop. I felt sick and knew what was about to happen. Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was standing in the train station with people all round me. _'He did it. The Doctor did it!'_ I wanted to shout but I heard the Doctor and had to find him.

Just as I got though the crowd of people I saw him and he saw me. I ran up to him and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Your safe." He said with a laugh.

"I told you I believed you could do it." He smiled a big smile before pulling me over to Rose. I ran to Rose and gave her a big hug.

We looked at the Doctor hearing him say, "Alright, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world, don't forget the Welfare state."

He started to push buttons on the ambulance. "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

I laugh as Rose said, "Usually the first in line." He smile at as before going back to work.

As we walked back into the TARDIS the Doctor talking the whole way. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help – ditto – all in all, all thing considered, fantastic."

 ** _'Welcome home, my little human.'_** I hear Sexy say in my head.

 _'Thank you Sexy, but little human?'_ All I heard was a laugh and shook my head at the TARDIS.

"Look at you, beaming away like your Father Christmas."

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?"

"What?" Rose asked and I thought _'I really need to ask him about that sometime.'_

"And everybody lives, Rose, Harper! Everybody lives. I need more days like this."

"Doctor?" I said.

"Go on, ask me anything. I am on fire."

"What about Jack?" The Doctor stop for just a second and Rose keep going. "Why'd he say goodbye?"

The Doctor and Rose were trying to dance, trying being the key word there, and I quickly went to the doors to let Jack in.

I listened to what he was telling the computer and asked, "They stayed in touch?" I asked laughing at him. He turned to me and I said, "Well, hurry up."

"Okay, try to spin me again but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half nelson."

I laughed once again at Jack before going to the captain's chair.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will ya. Your ship's about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft."

"Welcome to the TARIDS." I said raising my hands and spinning around.

"Much bigger on the inside."

"You better be."

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is … you may cut in."

The Doctor turned to me really fast and said, "Harper, I've just remembered."

"What." I looked at him in surprise.

New music started to play and the Doctor started to dance.

"I can dance." Jack and Rose were laughing at the Doctor and I said, "Actually Doctor, I think Jack might like the dance."

"I'm sure he would, Harper. Rose can dance with him." He quickly pulled me up from my sit and we started to dance. _'I just got to say he is not half bad. Or it could be that we are equally bad. Who knows.'_

Soon Rose and Jack started dancing and it was one of the best times I have had in the TARDIS so far.

 **SOOOOOO what do you think? I know I skipped part of the episode because Harper got turned into a gas-mask person, but it is important to the story. You will find out soon. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: More than Friends?

**Hello everyone. So this chapter is in between the episodes; it just to show you the development of the Doctor and Harper's relationship. I hope you like it.**

Soon after our dance party ended Jack, Rose, and I headed off to bed. The Doctor was doing… well whatever the Doctor does when we sleep.

As I slept that night I had a dream about gas-mask people and I was one of them. Instead of the Doctor stopping them he was to late. I watched as him, Rose, and Jack were all turned into gas-mask people. But what really scared me was that fact that I was the one to turn them.

I woke up instantly after the Doctor was turned. I was sweating and panting. Knowing I would not be going back to sleep any time soon; I got up and went on a search for the library.

 _'I always wanted to see it. Hey Sexy, can you show me the way.'_ The TARDIS put images in my mind of how to find the library and off I went. When I got to the library I was amazed by how big it was. "Wow," I said as I walked through the shelves.

I was walking backwards trying to see everything I could and the next thing I knew my foot had slipped off something and I was about to fall.

"Hey, be careful. Don't want to take an unexpected swim, do you?" The Doctor asked as he quickly grabbed me around the waist pulling me away from the pool.

"Oh my word, you really do have a pool in the library," I squealed and turned around inside the Doctor's arms to look at the pool. "Why do you have a pool in the library?" I looked up at him.

"Why not," was all he said before letting me go. "Why are you up so late anyways?"

"Oh, umm… well you know…" I was trying to think of something to say beside bad dreams. I mean come on; I am not 5 years old.

The Doctor gave me a look and said, "Harper…"

"Fine, I had a bad dream." I looked down at the floor, but quickly looked up and said, "no laughing at me," pointing to the Doctor.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, bad dreams. It happens to all of us. What to talk about it?"

"No!" I didn't really want the Doctor to know about the dream, because I didn't want him to think the adventures were too much for me.

"Okay, and what led you to the library?"

"Oh, I love libraries. Books are one of my favorite things in the world. I saw a quote once, in my universe, and it said 'Books are sort of like the TARDIS. Their content exceeds their mass, and they take us to worlds and times we've never dreamed of seeing.' So I guess back in my old life, books were an escape; a way to have your life in my boring old normal life."

The Doctor smiled at me and I back at him. We ended up sitting on the couch together with him reading one of his favorite books to me. It was in Gallifreyan, but the Doctor was translating it as he read. It was a beautiful story. I sadly never made it to the end, because about half way through I began to fell sleepy.

I leaned against the Doctor's shoulder and soon fell asleep. When I woke up that next morning I could remember feeling the Doctor, very carefully, picking me up, taking me back to my room, and putting me in my bed. But what confused me was I thought I felt him kiss my forehead. I was not sure if this was true or just my half asleep mind playing tricks on me.

The Doctor and I never talking about it, but it become almost a routine for us. If we would go on a particularly dangerous adventure or any adventure really then we would meet in the library before I went to bed and he would read a story. Some stories would be from Earth, but most were from other planets. When I got sleepy I would put my head on the Doctor shoulder and not long after that he would be carrying me back to my room. Many times I would put his leather jacket on to keep warm and would have to give it back to him in the morning.

One thing I learned from traveling with the Doctor is when I am not with the Doctor I tend to get in trouble. Its not like I mean this to happen it just does. Its like the Doctor's bad luck has rubbed off on me.

On our latest adventure the Doctor had taken us to a planet where the people looked human except for they were purple. The whole planet was like a big outdoor market. There were booths set up everywhere and had anything you could ever want.

The Doctor had taken Rose to the find a booth with jewelry because Rose wanted to get something for Jackie's birthday that was coming up. This left Jack and I together. Which in some ways are good because Jack was fun to hang around, but others are bad.

"So Harper how could we possible entertain are selves while we wait for the Doctor and Rose to come back?" Jack asked in a suggestive manner, and rapped his arms around my waist.

I laughed and wiggled out of his arms. "Well most certainly not in the way you are thinking."

Jack pouted a little then smiled and said, "You know one of these days you are going to come around to me. I just know it."

"In your dream Harkness."

Jack laughed and suggested we go and find something to eat, and off we went.

I was waiting in line for food and it had been a couple of minutes since Jack had walked away to go and look at something. Or someone if I knew Jack well enough, and I do know Jack well enough. I only had two people in front of me, which was an improvement of the thirty that were there when I first got in line, when I heard the sound of whistle bowling and shouting. Next then I know Jack is running through the crowd and what looked to be police officers were chasing him.

"HEY YOU STOP. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Shouted one of the officers. _'Yep it's the police, what has Jack done now?'_ I thought.

Jack ran right past me grabbing my hand as he went. "Jack, what did you do?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"Nothing. I did absolutely nothing," he tried. "Okay, so I may or may not have been caught kissing the princess and that may or may not have been a bad thing."

"Jack, what have I told you about going around snogging random people. I never ends good."

"I know, I know. You have told me that a thousand times already."

"Well, maybe a thousand and one times is what you need."

We had rounded a corner and could see the TARDIS, along with the Doctor and Rose, just a couple of yards ahead of us.

When they heard the commotion they quickly turned around and saw us running towards them. We were so close to safety, but the next thing I knew my foot had hit a rock and I started to fall. My hand slipped from Jack's and five officers soon surrounded me while the others were still after Jack.

I was taken to what thought was the police station and put in a cell. _'Oh, I really hope the Doctor finds me and quickly!'_ I thought as I looked around. The station looked like what you would see in an old western movie, but thankfully looked clean.

"Your friend is in a lot of trouble missy. And until we find and capture him you will be staying right here. Do I make myself clear?" The officer asked.

"Yes, sir." After that the officer walked out leaving me by myself. Thankfully if wasn't long before I heard the sound of the TARDIS, _'oh, I love that sound.'_

The TARDIS appeared right into my cell and immediately the doors opened. Jack ran out pulling me into a hug. "I am so sorry. I should have stopped and got taken instead of you. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Jack. I am…"

"Yes you should have," the Doctor interrupted me. He pulled me from Jack's hug only to pull me in for a hug also. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine. At most I my have a mild sprained ankle, but that's it."

We entered the TARDIS, Jack still telling me he was sorry and the Doctor sending looks of annoyance to Jack. I ran up to Rose give her a hug and her asking, "You okay?"

"For the last time I am fine," I made sure everyone heard. "SO where to next?" I asked the Doctor; he smiled and ran to the console starting up the TARDIS.

After that adventure the Doctor never let me go anywhere alone with Jack again.

 **What did you think? The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Boom Town

**Okay guys, so here is Boom Town. I hope you like it.  
**

We had landed in Cardiff to fuel up the TARDIS when there was a knock on the door. The Doctor was on a ladder working on something so Jack went to answer the door, and I heard him say, "Who are you?"

"Jack, be nice." I said and then heard "what'd you mean who am I? Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

"Oh, unless they are cookies. I could really go for some chocolate chip cookies right now." I said to Rose and she was laughing at how silly I was being.

"Get out of my way," Mickey said while pushing Jack out of the way.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey." He said while closing the door.

"Here comes trouble. How you doing Rickey boy?" I rolled my eyes at the Doctor; he knows his name is Mickey not Rickey.

"It's Mickey."

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose said.

"You look fantastic," Mickey smiled at Rose.

"Ah, sweet. Look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Buy me a drink first," the Doctor said jokingly.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it," I said smiling up at the Doctor and him giving me a cheesy smile back.

"As are you, my dear Harper," Jack said, his hand very low on my back.

"Jack," I warned.

"Oi, hands off," the Doctor said and Jack put his hands up backing away.

Rose, ignoring us, asked Mickey, "Did you manage to find it?"

"There you go."

"I can go anywhere now," Rose said looking up at the Doctor.

"I told you, you don't need a passport."

 _'Which is a really good thing,'_ I thought to myself.

"Sure it's all very well going to Platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloom. But what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. So you see I'm prepared for anything.

"Sounds like your staying then," Mickey said. There was an awkward silence in the TARDIS now. _'Poor Mickey,'_ was all I could think. "So what are you doing in Cardiff? And who's jumping Jack flash and his perky assistant?"

Jack and I both looked at Mickey surprised at his names for us. "Hey! I am nobody's assistant."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at me, but kept talking. "I mean I don't mind you hanging out with big-ear up there."

"Oi." I laughed at the Doctor. _'He does have big ears.'_

"Look in the mirror." The Doctor just shook his head and went back to work. "But this guy, I dunno, he's kind of…"

"Handsome?"

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st century slang – is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked while coming around the console.

"It depends on who you ask," I said.

"It's bad," Mickey deadpanned.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked coming down from whatever it was he was working on.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel," Rose said.

"Thing is, Cardiff's got this riff running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like a earthquake fault between dimensions." I said coming up beside Rose.

"The rift was healed back in 1869," the Doctor join Rose and I in front of Mickey.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth. Cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it," Rose said

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race…" Jack said coming up beside me.

"But perfect for the TARDIS." I finished for him. Poor Mickey looked as if he was having a hard time following all of this.

"So just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and…" The Doctor continued.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." This was Jack again.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go." Rose was getting excited.

"Into time," Jack said giving Rose and I a high five.

"And SPACE." We all said, passing high fives around.

"Have up seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"You know it"

We all smiled at Mickey and Jack gave him a friendly pat on the cheek

* * *

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor said as we stepped out of the TARDIS.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what five people could be doing inside a small wooden box," Jack joked as Rose and the Doctor laughed.

"Eeewww, Jack. That's gross," I said pulling a face.

"What are you captain of? The innuendo squad?" Mickey said, not liking Jack. Jack made a 'whatever' sign with his hands and started to walk away. "Wait. Er, the TARDIS – we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked.

"It's a cloaking device," Rose said.

"It's called a chameleon circuit," I said before the Doctor could.

He gave me a small pout before saying, "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever in lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck."

"So it copied a real thing? There was actually polices boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles," I said.

"If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell." The Doctor said, leaning against the TARDIS.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I like it. Don't you?"

"I love it!" Rose said the same time I said, "absolutely."

"But that's what I meant," Mickey said looking very proud that he had won. "There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Rickey, let me tell you something about the human race." The Doctor said as he walked closer to Mickey. "You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do." Pulling his hands on Mickey's shoulder.

"Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go explore." Patting Mickey's shoulder and walking away.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked linking hers and the Doctor's arms.

"I don't know. Cardiff. Early 21st century and the wind's coming from the … east. Trust me, safest place in the universe."

"Oh, come on Doc. Did you have to say that." He just winked at me before taking my hand as we all walked away from the TARDIS.

We were all sitting in a café laughing at Jack's story. "I swear, six feet tall and with tusks."

"You're lying through your teeth," Mickey exclaimed.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks, and I means TUSKS! And its woken, and its not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor asked.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED."

"Naked?" Rose asked.

"And I'm like oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my, we are RUNNING. And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say…"

"I knew we should've turned left," Mickey interrupts Jack.

We all bust out laughing as Jack said, "That's my line."

"I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say, ever. That is so brilliant." Rose said.

I saw the Doctor get up and I followed him. He took the paper out of a man's hands and looked at the front page. "Um, sorry. We are just going to borrow this for a second," I told the man.

I turned and looked at the paper with the Doctor and said, "Oh, no."

"And I was having such a nice day," the Doctor said before turning the paper around so Jack, Rose, and Mickey could see.

The front page read 'New Mayor, New Cardiff.'

* * *

"According to intelligence the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit." Jack said as was walked into the government building.

"Okay, plan of attack. We assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face, that'll designate Exit 1. Harper and I'll cover Exit 2. Rose you Exit 3. Mickey Smith, you take Exit 4. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me, who's in charge?" The Doctor asked slightly offended.

"Sorry, awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan." The Doctor stopped for a second, "Like he said. Nice plan, but Harper goes with me. Anything else?"

Jack smiled saying, "Present arms."

"Ready," every said and took out there cell phones, except me. _'I have got to get a cell phone.'_

"Speed dial?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"Ready."

"Check"

"See ya in hell," Jack said before walking to his exit.

* * *

"Are you ever going to leave Jack and I alone again?" I asked the Doctor as we walked to Margret's office.

"No," he did not even look at me just kept walking.

"Oh, come on Doc. Jack said he was sorry, and you know the chances of that happening again a slim to none."

"Don't care. He left you in danger," the Doctor suddenly stopped and turned to me. "They have the death penalty, and use it freely. I could have lost you." He put a hand on my cheek before turning and started walking again. I was shocked by the Doctor's actions.

"Oh, and stop calling me Doc," the Doctor said not even turning around. I smiled at this and quickly caught up with him.

* * *

We walked right up to a young man who was the secretary and the Doctor said, "Hello. We've come to see the Lord Mayor."

"Have you got an appointment?"

"Nope. Just an old friend passing by," I said pointing to the Doctor.

"Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face." The Doctor and I were having a hard time of not laughing, but the secretary didn't seem to notices.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there, and tell her, the Doctor would like to see her," I said.

"Doctor who?" _'Oh, that wonderful question,'_ I thought with a laugh.

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that, the Doctor."

"Be back in a tick," he said sound slightly put out.

The Doctor and I turned to the door. Both of us had our hands behind our backs waiting. We didn't have to wait but a second before hearing a teacup break and the secretary came back out.

"The Lord Mayor says thank you for – for popping by… she's loved to have a chat, but, um… she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week…?"

"She's climbing out the wind, isn't she?" I giggled at this.

"Yes, she is."

The Doctor pushed past the secretary and we entered the room and ran to the window. The Doctor called the others and told them, "Slitheen heading north."

"Leave the Mayor alone." The secretary said grabbing me from behind.

"Oi! Let go of me," I shouted trying to get free.

The Doctor was there in a second pulling the man off me, but then they started to struggle. Soon the Doctor got free and we ran to the scaffolding to go down.

"Margret," the Doctor said in a mocking tone.

"Who's on Exit 4?" Jack yelled.

"That was Mickey," Rose said as Mickey ran through the door.

"Here I am."

"Mickey the idiot." I elbowed the Doctor for saying that; he needs to start being nicer to Mickey.

"Oh, be fair – she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?"

We all watched as Margret teleported away.

"She's got a teleport. That's cheating. Now we're NEVER gonna get her." Jack said getting mad. "Jack you need to calm down," I said. He was being a little too loud and it was giving me a headache.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good a teleports." Rose said as the Doctor got the sonic screwdriver out and pushed a button. We all watch Margret teleport back in the alleyway, but this time running towards us. She turned around and teleported again.

But the Doctor just used the sonic and she teleported right back; this time even closer to us. Once again she turned and teleported away. The Doctor just smiled and pushed the button; bring Margret right in front of us.

I was laughing as the Doctor said, "I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone?" Margret asked with her hands raise. "What did I ever do to you?

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Apart from that."

* * *

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family gets killed but you teleport yourself out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor said as we all walked in the room with the model of the power station.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."

The Doctor gave a nodded and then said, "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?" Margret asked playing dumb.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom." I giggled at Jack for making such a funny noise.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," The Doctor was looking at the model.

"Didn't anyone notice?" Rose asked, "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh, I sound like a Welshman. Help me, I've gone native," Margret said sounding a little worried.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself," Mickey asked.

"She's got a name you know," Margret said.

"She's not eve a she, she's a … thing."

"Oh, but she's clever." The Doctor said before pulling a device from the model. "Fantastic."

"Boy and their toys," I mumbled to myself.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!" Jack said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," The Doctor said after looking a little surprised at Jack.

"Because you probably didn't know the name," I said quietly so only the Doctor could hear me. He shook his head at what I said, but didn't say anything. He is so used to my random comments now that it doesn't even faze him.

"Ooh, Genius," Jack said before taking the extrapolator from the Doctor. "You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."

"No, no, no I mean you REALLY didn't build this; way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it," Mickey said.

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"Its transport," I said leaning against the table looking a little board.

"Yeah, Harper's right." Jack said putting the extrapolator on the ground. "You see- the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, zzhum." Jack made another funny noise and used his hand to show the energy bubble. "So you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard," Mickey said.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"And it would've worked. I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift," Mickey asked.

"Like stepping on an ant hill."

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked. He was standing a little ways away looking at the sign for the power station.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how'd you think of it?"

"Chose it at random, that's all. I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg."

"What's it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf."

"But I've heard that before," Rose said sounding a little freaked out. "Bad Wolf. I've heard that loads of times."

"Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?"

"Nah, just a coincidence like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind." The Doctor sounds cheery again, but I had to think _'how wrong you are, Doctor. How wrong you are.'_

"Things to do. Margret, we're going to take you home." The Doctor said as he walked to the door.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack said.

"I don't believe it, we actually get to go to Raxa…" Rose started and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute, Raxacor…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorious," I said trying to help Rose out. I could see out of the Corner of my eye that the Doctor was a little surprised I could say it so easily.

"Raxaorico…"

"Fallapatorious," the Doctor finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorious." Rose finally said and the Doctor and her both cheered.

"That's it." The Doctor said as he gave her a hug.

"I did it."

"They have the death penalty." Margret said, immediately making everyone sad.

"Wow, you're a joy kill," I said to myself.

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty, with no chance of appeal. According to the statues of government, the moment I return, I'm to be executed. What do you make of that Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem," was all the Doctor said.

* * *

"This ship is impossible! It's superb," Margret said looking around the TARDIS. "How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor said. He and I were standing on one side of the Console and Margret was on the other. Rose and Mickey were off to the side watching Jack hook up the extrapolator.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters."

"You'd give me a day off, right?" I asked the Doctor giving him a cheeky grin.

He just smiled at me and said, "Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, some airlock sale."

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here overnight," The Doctor said.

"I'm in no hurry."

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box," Rose said.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

I knew Margret was just trying I get to us, but it was not work. Well at least on me. But that was probably due to the fact I knew what was really going to happen to Margret.

"Well, you deserve it," Mickey said trying to defend our actions.

"You're very quick to say so. And you're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how, exactly? Long night head." She walked over to the jump sit and sat down looking at us.

"Let's see who can look me in the eye." She first looked to Mickey who looked at her for a couple of seconds before looking away. Rose looked away right when Margret looked at her; Jack and the Doctor barely looked up from what they were doing to look at Margret. When she looked at me I just stared right back in pity, once again thinking about what was going to happen to her. We would have keep on staring at each other if the Doctor had not pulled me away, forcing me to look at something else.

* * *

Rose and Mickey had left just a little bit ago. Both the Doctor and Jack were working on something, _'I am not sure what'_ , I was sitting in the jump sit and Margret was off to one side facing away from us.

"I gather it's not always like this. Having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?"

I was getting fed up with her talking bad about the Doctor that I just could not sit I silence anymore. "You know what, just shut up. I really have no idea what you are talking about or who you are talking about. The Doctor is a great man. So just SHUT IT!" I was yelling at the end and had gotten closer to Margret, but she still had not turned to look at us.

The Doctor and Jack both were looking at me in shock and I opened my mouth to say more but the Doctor quickly pulled me back pushing me over to Jack before saying, "I didn't butcher them."

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants," Jack warned.

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs." The Doctor laughed and Margret said, "It wasn't funny."

"Sorry," she finally looked at us as the Doctor said, "It is a bit funny." We three started to laugh and Margret soon joined in.

"Do I get a last request?"

 _'Wow she sure knows how to suck the fun out of everything,'_ I thought.

"Depends what it is."

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant, just around the bay. It became quite a favorite of mine."

"Is that what you want? A last meal?" The Doctor asked going over to stand closer to her.

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try and escape," Jack said.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor so where's the danger? But I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough."

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies… now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind."

"Prove it."

"There are people out there." The Doctor turned and walked back over to Jack and I, "If you slip away just for one second they'll be in danger."

"Except… I've got these," Jack held up two silver bracelets. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by 10,000 volts."

"Margret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." The Doctor was leaning on the console looking at Margret, while Jack was holding up one of the bracelets.

"Dinner in bondage… works for me."

As Jack was getting the bracelet set up on Margret the Doctor turned to me, "Harper you coming with?"

"No, I don't want to be anywhere never her." I said not hiding the disgust in my voice.

"You okay?"

"I am fine. You go, and be safe. I don't trust her even in bondage. Besides I can stay and try to help Jack."

At the mention of Jack the Doctor's face fell. "I don't know, Harper, you really should come with me."

I sighed at the Doctor, "Doctor, I will be in the TARDIS, the safest place in the universe, so nothing can happen."

"Oh a lot can happen when Jack is involved," the Doctor said, obviously meaning Jack and his flirting.

"Well, that is most certainly nothing you have to worry about." I wrinkled my nose the thought of it.

The Doctor gave a sigh of relief and then him and Margret left for their meal.

* * *

Jack and I had been quit since Margret and the Doctor left. He was lying on the floor working on the extrapolator and I was in the jump seat trying to read.

"You know we could be doing a lot more stuff than just sitting here in silence," Jack said not looking away from his work.

"Yes, well we could, but I don't think the TARDIS has the stuff to make any cookies." I smiled at him letting him know I knew what he was meaning, but was choosing not to acknowledge it. "Jack I hate to tell you this, but I see you more as a…. brother to me than anything else."

He sat up and looked over to me. "Ouch, Harper that hurts. Did I just get put in the friends zone?"

I laughed, "yep, 'fraid so."

"Well, I guess I can accept that under one condition."

"And what would that be?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He had a mischievous look about him.

"Nope, you have to agree to it first."

"No way, I am not going to agree to something I don't even know what is." We had a stare off and finally I gave in. "Ugh, fine. I agree to your condition. So what is it?"

"I get to walk you down the aisle at yours and the Doctor's wedding."

"WHAT!" I screeched, "What wedding? The Doctor and I are just friends."

"Really, just friends? So your little speech about the Doctor being a great man meant nothing? And him being jealous when I flirt with you means nothing?" Jack was smirking at me like he had won the argument.

"First off, I was just defending the Doctor. I can think he is a good man with out it meaning anything. And secondly the Doctor is not jealous. He is just… just… a little over protective that all."

"Right! So tell me this, why did he look as if his world had ended when you got turned into one of the gas-masked people?"

"What?"

Jack got up and walked over to me, "When you ran away he went into overdrive trying to figure out how to change you back. It was no longer about the rest of the people, only you. Then when we all saw you in the group of gas-masked people he looked so hopeless."

"I… He… um" I could not think of what to say.

"Have you ever wondered why he keep pulling you behind him when we get into trouble? I mean when I first meet you guys I thought you two were a couple."

I started to think of the Doctor's and my time together, how was interacted. The times we stayed up late to read in the library. The times he put him self in front of me when we were in trouble. All the times he would take me hand as we walked.

"And don't get me started on you."

"WHAT?" My voice had gone high and a little squeaky by this point.

"You and your not so subtle flirting. Calling him Doc, and they way you look at him batting those pretty little eyelashes yours. Your comments just to get under his skin. I see right through you."

"Jack…"

"So if you could just tell each other that your in love that would be great."

I knew I was blushing but instead of owning up to what Jack said I just told him, "Jack, you can let your imagination get away from you sometimes."

* * *

Jack and I were just about to go and get something to eat when we heard a rumbling noise. The next thing we knew the TARDIS was going crazy. Sparks were flying and the extrapolator was making weird noises. "Jack what's going on?" I yelled over the noise.

"I don't know. Just help me get it unplugged." Jack and I were just getting started when we heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor yelled

"Well, hello to you too." I said, but Jack ignored my comment and said, "It just went crazy."

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear."

"It's the extrapolator. Harper and I've disconnected it but its still feeding off the engine. It's using the TARDIS, I can't stop it."

The Doctor and Jack were working hard to stop the chaos and I was just trying to stay out of the way.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet."

"What is it? What's happening?" Rose asked running into the TARDIS.

I knew what was about to happen so I quickly ran to Rose.

"Oh, just little me." Margret said. She was about to grab Rose but I pushed her out of the way. The Doctor and Jack both tried to come and get me, but Margret said, "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

It was very hard to breath with Margret' hand on my throat. The Doctor, Jack, and Rose all looked rather worried.

"I might've known," The Doctor said.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet."

When Jack hesitated, Margret grabbed my neck even tighter and managed to choke out, "Can't breath."

Jack quickly looked to the Doctor who gave a small nod. Jack put the extrapolator down and Margret said, "Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Rose asked.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor."

I was mad at her for calling the Doctor a magpie mind and tried to break out of her hold. It didn't work; I just got an even tighter grip on my neck.

"So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B!" Margret pulled my hair as she yelled B. "To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source if found. I'm back on schedule. Thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse, you'll destroy the whole planet." Jack said. I could tell he was mad and was trying to stay as calm as he could.

"And you with it." She slung me over to the right so she could be in front of the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys and blondie… surf's up."

Suddenly one of the TARDIS' panels opened up letting a very bright light out. "Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," The Doctor said.

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."

I made sure not to look at the light and keep my head turned.

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light." Rose asked.

"The Heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's… so bright."

"Look at it Margret." I could feel her grip get a little looser and I could breath a little easier.

"Beautiful."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

She finally let go of my neck and I quickly ran to Jack. He pulled me in for a hug, as did Rose. We all watch Margret as she stared into the light.

Margret looked up at the Doctor and said, "Thank you." Then she looked over to me and surprised me by saying, "You were right."

Soon after that Margret was gone and the Doctor started running around the console, "Stay there, close your eyes." He closed up the TARDIS panel and looked over to Jack.

"Now, Jack, come on. Shut it all down. Shut down." Jack ran to do what the Doctor said. "Rose, Harper, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." We all were working quickly as was could and soon it was calm in the TARDIS again.

"Nicely done, thank you all."

"What happened to Margret?" Rose asked

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence," Jack said.

"No, I don't think she's dead." I said. Both the Doctor and I were looking at Margret's skin that was still on the ground.

"Then where did she go?"

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic – like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts."

I had bent down while Jack and Rose came over to us. "Here she is." I said pulling out an egg, smiling at the others.

The Doctor took the egg from me as Rose asked, "She's an egg?"

"Regressed to a child," The Doctor said.

"She's an egg?" Jack asked both him and Rose having a hard time with this.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right."

"Or she might be worse," Jack said.

"That's her choice," I said.

"She's an egg," Rose said still not believing.

"She's an egg," The Doctor said as I gigged at the situation.

Rose suddenly thought about Mickey and ran out of the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose walked into the TARDIS looking sad. I went over to her wanting to offer some comfort.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go. If that's alright."

"Yeah fine."

The Doctor looked as if he knew it wasn't so he asked, "How's Mickey?"

"He's okay. He's gone…"

"Do you what to go find him? We'll wait." I asked her. I don't like seeing her so sad.

"No need. He deserves better."

"Oh, Rose." I said quietly and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Off we go then," the Doctor said, trying to get rid of awkwardness that was filling the TARDIS. "Always moving on."

"Next stop Raxacoricofallapotorious." Jack said before smiling and saying, "Now you don't often get to say that."

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margret Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."

"That'd be nice." Rose said quietly with her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I wanted to cheer Rose up from the Mickey drama, so I decided that we would have a sleepover/girl's night before dropping Margret off. I set up tons of pillows and blankets in the movie room.

We had popcorn, chocolates, and every kind of candy you could imagine. I had picked out movies that were just funny, I did not want anything with a love story in it what so every.

I had the TARDIS make it where nether the Doctor or Jack could find us, because come on; it's a girl's night. Meaning NO BOYS ALLOWED!

I knew Rose was not really up for it, but in the end it was a fun night for the both of us. She was able to get her mind of Mickey and I was able to get my mind off what Jack had said about the Doctor and I.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Wolf

**Hello dear readers. So sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. I had major writers block with the chapter. I could not decide how I wanted it to play out, but I really like how I got it now and I hope you do to. So please enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we go again. We've got out work cut out for us." I heard as I was waking up. My head was hurting and everything looked blurry.

"I don't know- he's sort of handsome. That's a good lantern jaw. And she's got good curves and a tan."

I was finally able to see clearly and heard a robot with purple hair say, "Lantern jaws are so last year and she is a little too curvy."

 _'Did the robot just call me fat!?'_ I was laying on a rather hard table with Jack on one next to me. "Sorry… nice to meet you ladies, but where exactly are we?"

"We're giving you two a brand-new image." The purple robot said.

 _'Oh, no! I just had to be put in THIS game with Jack, didn't I?'_

"Oh, hold on, we were with the Doctor…" I started to say but Jack interrupted me, "Why is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Jack…"

"It's all very twentieth century, where did you get that denim?" A robot with blue hair asked.

"Little place in Cardiff… it was called 'The Top Shop'."

"Oh, design classic," Blue said.

"But we're gonna have to find you some new colors. Maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma Farm Boy' and 'School Girl' thing you've got going on…"

Both Jack and I looked down at what we were wearing. "Oi! What is wrong with my skirt?" _'These two really know how to make you feel bad about yourself.'_

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic."

"What's a Defabricator?" Jack asked as the robots pushed a button.

The next thing I know, Jack and I were standing there with no clothes on. "Okay… Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?" Jack asked.

I made a choking noise and tried to cover up as much as possible.

"Absolutely!" The robots said.

Jack just smirked and said, "Ladies… your viewing figures just went up."

* * *

Jack and I were now both in black leather pants, he had on a white shirt and I had on a white long shelved shirt. I was watching Jack he was obviously enjoying this as he looked in the mirror. If I were not so freaked out it would have be really funny.

"It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger," Purple said.

"Nah, not sure about the vest. What about a little bit of color to lift it?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely NOT. Never wear black with color." The Blue robot said, "It makes the color look cheap and the black look boring. Now, let's talk jackets."

"I kinda like the first one…"

"No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel." It was very hard not to laugh at how everything Jack suggested was a no. "I think I like the shorter one. Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum."

Blue patted Jack on the bum and then handed me a short leather jacket as well.

"Works for me," Jack said liking the look.

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?" Purple asked

"Nope, never! Not to big on messing up me face." I said not liking the robot's train of thought.

"Well, I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes… tighten up the jaw line. What do you think?" Jack asked looking at me.

Before I could say anything Purple said, "Oh, let's have a BIT more ambition, let's do something…. Cutting edge."

I was shaken by her words knowing they were not good.

* * *

Jack and I were now in tennis outfits and once again Jack was in front of the mirror, but this time he was acting as if he was playing tennis.

"No. I'm just no getting this. Its just too safe – too decent," Jack said.

"And you'd never keep it clean," I said making Jack smile over to me nodding his head.

"Stage two ready and waiting," Purple said.

"Bring it on, girls," Jack said and we were naked once again.

"And now it's time for the face-off."

"What does that mean? Do I get to compete with Harper? Because I don't know how comfortable I am with fighter a girl."

Since I was behind Jack, he did not see my look of Annoyance. _'Just because I am a girl does not mean I can't fight.'_

"No, like I said face-off," Purple said and Blue added, "I think you'd look good with a dog's head and she would look good with a horse's head."

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous."

"An we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest."

"Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for."

Jack was being very calm about this but I was trying not to freak out. "Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you."

"But you're unarmed, you're naked."

Jack pulled out a laser from somewhere and pointed it at the robots.

"But…. That's a compact laser deluxe."

"Where were you hiding that?"

"You really don't wanna know," Jack said and I was a little grossed out at the thought of where it could have been.

"Give me that accessory," Purple said but Jack just shot her in the head before shooting Blue in the head also.

"See, now that was just a waste," Jack said about to turn around to me.

"NO! Don't turn around we are both still naked and I think I've seen enough of you today."

"Come on Harper…" He started, still turning around.

"Jack I swear if you turn around I will shoot you with that gun."

"Okay fine, I will just go over here and put some clothes on."

"Thank you."

* * *

Once Jack finally went to his clothes I went to find my own outfit. I found a cute black and white plaid dress and just to spite the robots I put on red converse and red and black bracelets. _'You so can wear color with black.'_

I walked over to where Jack was working on the Defabricator.

"Compatible systems… just align the wave signature… Thattaboy! Got myself a gun," Jack said. "Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine."

"Which is the only thing that matters in the end." I said smiling at him.

"Yep, come on Harper. Lets go find the Doctor and Rose."

* * *

We ran out of the room and Jack started playing with his Vortex Manipulator, "Two hearts."

"That's the Doctor," I said getting a little anxious to see him.

"Which floor?" Once he got the answer we got into the elevator and up we went.

* * *

Jack and I walked into an observation room and saw the Doctor working on a computer and a blond haired girl.

"Hey, handsome! Good to see ya!" Jack said, as I quickly went over to the Doctor.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Fine, you?" He nodded his head and gave me a quick hug before going back to work.

"Any sign of Rose?" Jack asked.

"Can't you track her down?" The Doctor asked.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded."

"If I can just get inside this computer," I could tell the Doctor was getting anger by the way he was pulling at the wires. "She's got to be here somewhere."

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." For Jack to be so smart, he could be so dumb. That was not the thing to say to the Doctor at this moment.

"You think I don't know that?" He shot back at Jack.

"There you go." The Doctor quickly took Jack Vortex Manipulator. "Patch that in. It's programmed to find her."

"Thanks."

"Hello," I said to the blond, but Jack took over after that.

"Hey there," he said shaking hands with her.

"Hi"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss."

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor said.

"I was just saying hello."

"For you that's flirting," I said.

"I'm not complaining," Lynda said.

"Muchas gracias," Jack said kissing her hand.

"Jack, move." I pushed Jack out of the way.

"Harper" I said shaking hands with Lynda.

"Oh, so your Harper," Lynda said.

"What?" I asked but before she could say anything the Doctor started talking.

"It's not compatible! This stupid system doesn't make sense." He tossed me Jack VM and pulled the front of the computer off. "This place should be a basic broadcaster. But the systems are twice as complicated. It's more that just television. This station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack asked as he and the Doctor were working on the computer.

"I don't know. This whole 'Bad Wolf' thing is tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some kind of trap and Rose is stuck inside."

* * *

We were all look at the VM when the Doctor finally said, "Found her! Floor 407."

"Oh no, she's with the Anne-Droid! You've got to get her out of there," Lynda said suddenly.

* * *

We were in the elevator and the Doctor and I were watching the numbers go up. The Doctor just kept saying, "Come on, Come on."

* * *

We finally made it to floor 407 and we all ran out of the elevator. "Game Room six, which one is it?" The Doctor yelled.

Lynda ran one way saying, "over here."

The Doctor Immediately started to work on getting the door open. I was standing next to him, bouncing on the balls of my feet. _'Come on Doctor, we need to save Rose!'_

"Stand back. Let me blast it," Jack said holding his gun at the ready.

"You can't. It's made of Hydra Combination."

Once the Doctor finally got the door open he ran in yelling, "Stop this game. I order you to stop this game."

Rose looked over to us and started to run, yelling, "Look out for the Anne-Droid, it's armed."

She was so close I almost made it to her, but we were to late. The Anne-Droid shot Rose and there was nothing left but a pile of ash. Both the Doctor and I fell to our knees in shock.

I really didn't hear anything else after that. I looked over to the Doctor and saw a guard handcuffing him, but one look at his face and I just could not help but start to cry for Rose.

* * *

We were taken to a jail cell of some kind. Jack, Lynda, and I were already in the cell when the Doctor was push up against the door. The guard searched his pockets pulling out the sonic screwdriver, "Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?"

When the Doctor said nothing he was told to sit on the bench with us in the cell, then the guard came in and asked the Doctor, "Can you tell us how you got on board?"

"Just leave him alone…" Lynda said. The guard was about to grab her chin to stop her from talking when I quickly put my arm out to stop him.

"Don't." I said, just tired of the guard's attitude. The guard did not like that I stood up to him so he slapped me before turning to the Doctor and trying again. "Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

* * *

Everything was on autopilot after that, and soon we were back in the cell listening to the guard say, "You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial, you may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?"

Since none of us said anything he turned to leave. But just as the guard opened the cell door the Doctor turned to Jack and said, "let's do it."

Jack and the Doctor quickly took care of the guards, knocking them out, and we grabbed the guns running to the elevator.

* * *

We all waited at the ready for the elevator to get to floor 500. The numbers seemed to tick by very slowly.

* * *

"Okay! Move away from the desk. Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clears. Stand to the sides and stay there," Jack said as we walked into the control room.

Lynda and I were hanging back just a little to stay out of the boys' way.

"Who's in charge of this place?" The Doctor asked as he pointed his gun at the controller who was hooked up to tons of cables and wires. "This satellite's more than a game station. Who killed Rose Tyler?"

"All staff are reminded that solar flares-" the controller just keep talking although the Doctor was not listening.

"I want answers," he yelled.

One of the male programmers spoke up at this point, "She can't reply." The Doctor turned and pointed his gun at the man quickly put up his hands saying, "don't shoot."

"Oh, don't be so thick." The Doctor tossed his gun into the male programmers arms, "like I was ever gonna shoot. Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir!" Jack left to go do just that.

"You – what were you saying?" The Doctor turned but to the man.

Bless his heart he looked so scared right now.

"But… I've got your gun?"

"Okay, so shoot me. What can't she answer?" He said in one breath.

"She's um… can I put this down?"

"If you want, just hurry up," the Doctor was getting very impatient with him.

"Thanks. Sorry. Um… the controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain – you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence."

"What's her name?" I asked looking up at her.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"Oh, the poor dear." I said putting my hand over my month in horror. _'How could someone do something like that to a little girl?'_

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes." Jack said from across the room.

"Keep an eye on 'em."

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the game station. I think you're right. I kept a log. Unauthorized transmits, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years."

"Show me," the Doctor said.

* * *

While the programmer was talking I walked over to Jack and saw he looking at the Vortex Manipulator and then at a door. We both headed for it.

Right when he tried to open the door one of the female programmers said, "You're not allowed in there. Archive six is out of bounds."

"Does he look like an out-of-bounds sort of guy?" I asked as Jack held up the gun he had.

When we got into the room the TARDIS was right in the middle. Jack and I immediately ran up to it and Jack unlocked the door. I looked around the console room making sure she was alright, _'you alright Sexy?'_

 ** _'Just fine my little human, just glad you are home.'_**

I smile at the TARDIS as I walked up to where Jack was. He had a surprised look on his face so I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Actually everything is perfect!" He said as he picked me up and spun me around in a circle, and both of us started laughing.

* * *

"We found the TARDIS." Jack said as we re-enter the room.

"We're not leaving now." The Doctor said not even looking over to us.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out." Jack said and pulled one of the workers out of his chair, "you'll wanna watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?"

"I – I just wanna go home."

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can?"

"It's ok, go." I said to Lynda trying to make the girl feel a little bit better.

When she got in place Jack said, "Everybody watching? Okay… three, two, one…"

When Jack said one a beam shot out and hit Lynda.

The Doctor looked shocked at Jack, "but you killed her!"

"Oh, d'you think!" Jack said before pushing another button and Lynda appeared right by the Doctor's side.

"What the hell was that?" Lynda asked.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator. A secondary transmat system." I said getting excited about this find.

"People don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive." When Jack said this both him and the Doctor cheered and hugged.

* * *

The control room was a flurry of activity as we all tried to find Rose.

"She's out there somewhere," the Doctor said as he went to another computer.

"Doctor, co-ordinates five point six point one…" the controller said to talk. I was worried about her. There was no more solar flare to hide her from her masters. _'No please stop talking.'_

"Don't the solar flare's gone, they'll hear you." The Doctor said trying to get her to stop.

"Point four three four… no my masters, no! I defy you stigma seven…" She screamed as she was taken from the room.

I quickly turn my face toward the Doctor's shoulder no wanting to see wear she had been and tried to not cry. All the Doctor could say was, "they took her."

* * *

After the controller was taken a feeling came over the room. It was very much a somber feeling. I just could not stop think about that poor girl, living her whole life connected to a machine only to be taken in such a brutal way.

"Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers." One of the programmers said as he gave something to Jack. "I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice… thanks… Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." I knew that look on his face, and it was never good.

"I'm Davitch Pavale."

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale."

"There's a time and a place." The Doctor said getting annoyed at Jack.

"And this is neither." I whispered to the Doctor so only he would hear. He gave a small smile before one of the other programmers asked, "Are you saying this entire set-up's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations," the Doctor answered.

"Click on this," Jack held something to the Doctor and then a picture came up of a solar system. "The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system."

"There's nothing there," someone said.

"It looks like nothing. 'Cause that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal…."

"Doing what?" Davitch asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible." The Doctor quickly started working on the computer, "if I cancel the signal…"

Hundreds of ships become visible to us. I let out a little gasp and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"That's impossible. I know those ships… they were destroyed," Jack said looking to the Doctor.

"Obviously, they survived." The Doctor grabbed my hand a little tighter as if he was worried I would soon be taken way like Rose was.

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" Davitch asked.

"Daleks," the Doctor and I said at the same time.

All of a sudden the picture changed to one of the Daleks and Rose. I could tell the Doctor was getting angry by the second as he let go of my hand and crossed his arms.

"I will talk to the Doctor," One of the Daleks said.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" He said with fake cheeriness and a small wave.

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that then?"

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No," the Doctor said very calmly as everyone but me turned to look at him.

"Explain yourself."

"I said 'no'."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means 'no'."

"No! 'Cos this is what I'm gonna do… I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky."

 _'And there we have the On Coming Storm.'_ He was a little scary to me so I would hate to be on the receiving end of that.

"But you have no weapons! No defenses! No plan!"

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you." With that he stopped the connection with the Daleks. _'And so it begins,'_ I thought sadly, knowing how this story ends.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? I just want to say thank you so much for reading my story and for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time… allons-y.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Parting of Ways

**Hello all. Well here is the final chapter with the 9** **th** **Doctor in it. It's kind of bittersweet for me. I love the 9** **th** **Doctor so it's like saying goodbye all over again. Any ways, thanks so much for the reviews and following my story.**

 **DimensionJumperAlpha, to answer your question, Rose's Feelings about the Doctor are the same as they are in the show. You will definitely see a more jealous Rose with the 10** **th** **Doctor.**

 **And here is chapter 8, enjoys:**

* * *

The Doctor and Jack immediately ran to the TARDIS to go and get Rose. I opted to stay behind and help with evacuation. The Doctor was not too happy about this, but I think by the look on my face he could tell I did not want to be anywhere near a Dalek.

Davitch and I were trying to get as many people on the shuttles as we could. I looked over and saw Lynda standing to the side. "Lynda, what are you doing? Get on the shuttle."

"But I don't want to leave the Doctor. I have to help him."

"Lynda, its not safe here. Please," I was trying to reason with the girl, but I could not blame her for wanting to stay. I would do the same thing if I were in her position.

"I… I sorry, Harper, but I have to stay."

* * *

We had returned to floor 500 and were sitting just waiting for the Doctor to come back, when we heard the TARDIS. I immediately got up when I saw it.

"Turn everything up! All transmitters, full power, open wide, now! Do it!" The Doctor said as he, Rose, and Jack walked out of the TARDIS and come to the computers.

"Rose!" I quickly went and gave her a hug. I was glad to have my friend back.

"What does that do?" Davitch asked as he got to work on what the Doctor said to do.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warm them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs."

"And the planet's just sitting there. Defenseless." The Doctor turned and looked at Lynda, "Lynda, what are you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone!"

He was mad at Davitch, I could tell.

"Sorry, Doctor, but she wouldn't go." I told him hoping he would not be to mad.

"I didn't want to leave you," Lynda said innocently.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or else I wouldn't be here." One of the programmers said, "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

"Oh, my." Davitch said, "The Fleets moving. They're on their way."

We were all watching the Fleet move when suddenly the Doctor ran and started pulling out wire behind us.

"Dalek plan, big mistake, 'cause what've they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it obvious! A great big transmitter."

"This Station!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and if I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it? Anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding," Jack said sounding both surprised and impressed.

"Give the man a medal," The Doctor looked up in excitement.

"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked.

"A Delta Wave!" The Doctor said almost a little crazy like.

Rose was the first to asked, "What's a Delta Wave?"

Since the Doctor was busy Jack answered, "a wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed."

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks."

The Doctors excitement was getting to me and both Rose and I were about to say something but Lynda beat us to it, "Well, get started and do it then!"

If we were not about to be in some serious trouble I would have laughed at Rose's annoyed face.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine should take about, oh…. three days. How long until the Fleet arrive?"

Davitch looked at the computer before turn and saying, "twenty two minutes."

That didn't stop the Doctor he just pulled out more wire before looking up at us and smiling.

* * *

Jack, Lynda, Davitch, a female programmer, Rose, and I were all standing around a computer.

"We've now got a force field so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading," Jack told us.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Davitch asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time," I said over Jack's shoulder.

"So, if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level, 500. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator on the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?" Davitch asked not even thinking it would be them.

"Us," Jack said.

"And what are we fighting with?" Davitch looked a little more nervous them before.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets, that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's six of us," The female programmer said not sounding confident in Jack's plan.

"Rose, Harper, you can help me. I need all these wires stripped bare," the Doctor called.

"Right now there's four of us," She was even more exasperated than before.

"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." I could tell by his voice he was getting annoyed.

Lynda walked over to the Doctor and he stood up. "I just want to say um… thanks. I suppose. And… I'll do my best."

"Me too," the Doctor said before there was a really awkward moment where I thought the Doctor was going to kiss her on the forehead but changed his mind and just gave her a hand shake. The both laughed awkwardly and then Lynda went to the lift.

"It's been fun," Jack said coming up to us. "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it; just you watch him." Rose said confidently.

"Rose," Jack put his hands on her cheeks, "you are worth fighting for." Then he gave her a brief kiss before turning to the Doctor.

"Wish I'd never met you, Doctor." Jack once again put his hands on someone face, "I was much better off as a coward." He gave the Doctor a kiss just like the one he gave to Rose and turned to me.

"Petal, thanks for making me be a good man." I was trying really hard not to tear up as Jack took my face.

"Jack I swear if you kiss me, the Dalek will be the last of your worries."

He gave me one of his famous smirks and kissed me on the forehead. He was about to walk away when I pulled him in for a hug.

"Please a safe, Jake. Don't forget you have to walk me down the aisle," I whispered to him.

"Oh, don't worry I want forget. But you need to tell him you love him," he whispered back.

Once he finally stepped away he looked at the three of us and said, "See you in hell" as he walked out of the room.

"He's going to be all right?" Rose asked, but by the look at the Doctor's face and my tears she knew, but still asked, "Isn't he?"

* * *

We were all sitting in silence working when Rose said, "suppose…"

"What?" The Doctor asked without looking up.

"Nothing."

"You said suppose."

"No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

I looked up from what I was doing to watch the Doctor and Rose.

"Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline." The Doctor said, still not looking up from his work.

"Yeah, I thought i'd be something like that." Rose looked discouraged at this.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do… it could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1980." The Doctor said, although I knew he would never do it.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that," Rose said.

"No, but you could ask." He finally looked up at us, "Never even occurred to you two, did it?" He gave us a slight smile.

I shook my head no and Rose said, "Well, we are just too good."

The Doctor was smiling at us when we heard a sound. "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?"

We all got up and ran to the computer. The Doctor closed his eyes and dropped his head after seeing the results.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it's bad," I replied putting my hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor suddenly jumped up, "Rose Tyler, you're a genius." He gave us both a kiss on the forehead. "We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my own timeline… yes!"

He and Rose ran to the TARDIS, but I could not bring my self to pretend anymore that everything was ok, so I walked slowly to them. As I got into the TARDIS I heard the Doctor tell Rose, "Hold that down, and keep position."

"What's it do?" She asked.

"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever, and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant. I might just save the world. Or rip it apart…"

"I'd go for the first one," Rose said enjoying the Doctor's enthusiasm.

"Me too."

I was smiling at the Doctor, but I started thinking that this was the last time it will ever be like this.

"Now I've got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on." He said as he ran out the Door.

Rose and I were just waiting in the TARDIS when she started up. I was trying not to cry, but Rose kept yelling for the Doctor.

"Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving." She ran to the door and tried to open it. "Let me out, please. Let me out. Doctor, let me out!" She yelled and yelled.

"This is the Emergency Program One."

Rose and I turned to see a hologram of the Doctor.

"Rose, Harper, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

A sob escaped my lips when I heard this and Rose let out a worried "No" and walked up to the hologram.

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home."

"I wont' let ya," Rose said like the Doctor could actually hear her.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now – typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Program Once means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let this TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose, Harper. Have a fantastic life."

"You can't do this to me! You can't. Take me back. TAKE ME BACK. How do you fly? How do you fly? Come one help me." Rose shouted to the TARDIS.

I just stood there sobbing, unable to move.

* * *

Once the TARDIS stopped Rose walked out but I stayed.

 ** _'Don't worry my little human, everything will be the way it's supposed to be.'_**

 _'I know, but the Doctor. I will miss him so much.'_ I heard a song in my head

 ** _'Just sleep for now, my dear.'_** Soon I was fast asleep on the jump seat.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the TARDIS door opening. "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just… reverse," Rose told Mickey.

"Yeah, but we still can't do it," Mickey said.

"But the Doctor always said that the TARDIS was telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen."

It's not listening now, is it?"

"You know the TARDIS is getting mad that you two keep calling her it and thing," I said sitting up in the jump seat.

"We need to get inside it. Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened. And there was this light… the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. I can tell it what to do." Rose said completely ignoring me.

"That's not a good idea," I tried again.

Since she was not listening to me, Mickey tried, "Rose."

"Mm?" Was all he got.

"If you go back, you're gonna die."

"That's a risk I've got to take, because there's nothing left for me here."

"Nothing?" Mickey sounded rejected.

"No"

"Okay, if that's what you think. Let's get this thing open."

* * *

After a couple of failed attempts, from Mickey and Rose, I got tired of watching I went to my room. It wasn't long though before I heard the TARDIS shouting in my head, making me run to the console room.

Rose was standing by the console and it was open. A bright light surrounded her so I took a step back. I did not want to take part of absorbing the Time Vortex. But apparently it had other plans. A small stream of light came my way and before I could do anything it went right into my chest.

* * *

I came too and heard Rose ask, "It's like…. there was this singing."

"That's right, I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"Remind me never to ask you to sing," I said sitting up looking up at the Doctor.

Everything was fuzzy, and I could not remember anything, much less how I got on the floor of the TARDIS.

"I was at Home. No… I wasn't. I was in the TARDIS and… there was this light. I can't remember anything else." Rose said.

"Rose Tyler, Harper. I was going to take you two to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imaging how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it's still funny."

I was laughing at the Doctor, when it hit me. The Doctor would regenerate soon. He was dying, but still trying to make jokes. The smile fell from my face.

"Then why can' we go?" Rose asked.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this."

"You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no head. Imaging me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement," the Doctor point at me when he said that. "It's a bit dodgy this process. You never know what you're going to end up with."

The Doctor doubled over in pain and both Rose and I got up and yelled, "Doctor."

"Stay away."

"Doctor, tell us what's going on," Rose said.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body is dying."

"Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except… it means I'm going to change. I'm not going to see you again. Not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go…"

"Don't say that?" Rose said.

"Rose, Harper… before I go I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I!"

He smiled at us and I gave him a big smile back. Right after the Doctor through his head and arm back and light shot out of him. I could see him change from one doctor to the next.

"Hello, okay…. oo. New teeth. That's weird. So where was I? Oh, that's right Barcelona!"

I can say it's going to be interesting with this new Doctor!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time, and remember bow ties are cool!**


	9. Chapter 9: Children in Need Special

**So chapter is the 2005 Children in Need Special. This is a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

"6pm… Tuesday…." The Doctor was mumbling to himself as he worked on setting the right location. "October… 5006…. On the way to Barcelona! Now then… what do I look like? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. Don't tell me."

I had to hold in a laugh at him. He was so different than before, but I felt the same way about him. Although, I am going to have to start paying better attention to what he says. He talks really fast!

"Let's see… two legs, two arms, two hands. Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle. HAIR! I'm not bald!" His hands started to run through his hair and I know he was very excited about it.

"Oh – oh! Big hair. Sideburns – I've got sideburns. Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner… that's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it," He said patting his stomach. "I… have… got… a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole."

I let out a small giggle at this. He beamed at me but keep going on and talking. "That's all right. I love the mole. Go on then, tell me. What do you think?" He turned to Rose and I.

Before I could say anything Rose asked, "Who are you?"

His face fell, "I'm the Doctor."

"No… where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?"

"Rosie you saw him, he changed right there in front of us." I tried to put a comforting arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a… a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something."

She walked up to him and pushed against his chest. "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes… Gelth… Slitheen… oh my, are you a Slitheen?" I rolled my eyes at Rose; none of what she just said could make a person turn into another person.

"I'm not a Slitheen."

"Send him back. I'm warning you, send the Doctor back right now!"

I could tell the Doctor was getting frustrated at Rose for not believing him. "Rose, it's me. Honestly, it's me. I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it's still me."

"You can't be," she whispered.

"Then how could I remember this?" The Doctor started and walked closer to Rose. "Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in the cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies… oh … such a long time ago. I took your hand…" he linked their hands. "I said one word… just one word, I said 'run'."

"Doctor."

"Hello." With him only being able to stay still for short periods at a time, the Doctor bound it over to the console. "And we never stopped did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running. One time we had to hop." To Emphasize his point he started to hop. "Do you remember? Hopping for our lives. Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the…. no." He finally stopped when he realized Rose was not happy.

"Can you change back?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," both the Doctor and I winced at this.

"oh…" it was obvious he was not excepting that answer.

"Can you?"

"No." I felt so bad for the Doctor and Rose, so I just tried to stay back and let the Doctor try and handle this. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! But… your choice… if you want to go home. Cancel Barcelona." He started fiddling with the console, "change to London… the Powell Estate… ah… let's say the 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present. There."

"I'm going home?" Rose asked quietly.

"Up to you. Back to your mum… its all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast – no Christmas! Turkey. Although… having met your mother… nut loaf would be more appropriate!" Rose gave the tiniest of smiles. "Was that a smile?"

"No."

"That was a smile."

"No it wasn't"

I knew the Doctor wanted so badly for Rose to be happy, but he really need to stop talking. "You smiled."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't…" The Doctor made a gagging noise and looked like he was in pain. I started to edge my way over to him. I didn't like when he is in pain.

Rose looked a little concerned for him and asked, "what?"

"I said I didn't…" once again he gagged and the TARDIS gave a shutter. "Uh oh."

"Doctor!" By this time I was right next to him trying to keep him steady.

"Eh… are you alright?" Rose asked and we watch as a stream of gold light came out of the Doctor's month. "What's that?"

"Oh, the change is going a bit wrong." The Doctor doubled over in pain.

"Look… maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do," Rose said a little nerve.

"Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor still bent at the waist turned to the console spying a switch. "I haven't used this one in years."

"NO!" I tried to stop him, but he flipped the switch sending us all flying again the console.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked as she hung on to trying not to fall.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" The Doctor was pulling levers and turning knobs like a mad man. "That's it! My beautiful ship. Come on, faster. That's a girl! Faster! Want to break the time limit?" It was getting incredibly hard to hold onto anything.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled at him.

"Ah, don't be so dull – let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" He said throwing he arm in the air.

"Doctor, please!" I whispered, that was all I really could do because most of my energy was going into staying upright.

He looked to me with sad eyes saying, "the regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself. Ah, my head." His face showed how much pain he was in as he put his head on the console. But suddenly he popped up, "Faster! Let's open those engines."

A bell started to go off and Rose asked, "What's that?"

"The Doctor is making us crash land," I yelled to her.

The Doctor gave a crazy laugh as Rose yelled at him, "well then, do something."

"To late, out of control. Oh, I love it! Hog dawy!"

"You're gonna kill us!" She yelled.

"Hold on tight, here we go! Christmas Eve!"

"Doctor!" I yelled as we waited for the crash. _'This was so much more fun to watch!'_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, I really had fun writing this one! Thanks so much for reading. Allons-y!**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Invasion

**Two chapters in one day! Consider it an early Christmas present! I am super excited to start writing the 10** **th** **Doctor. I had decided to start switching POVs between Harper and the Doctor. I am going to start it next chapter since the Doctor doesn't have a big part in this. So please enjoy…**

* * *

Rose just stared as the Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS in confusion and I leaned against the console trying not to get sick after the crazy driving the Doctor had done. As we walked out of the TARDIS we saw the Doctor on the ground unconscious and Mickey and Jackie next to him.

Rose asked, "What happened? Is he all right?"

I bent down to check on him.

"I don't know, he just killed over, but who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"Right here," I said running a hand through his hair.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor," Rose said sounded sad.

"What do you mean that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked.

* * *

Rose and I were both sitting on the bed watching the Doctor when Jackie came into the room. "Here we go." She handed Rose a stethoscope. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. She was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to the hospital."

Rose immediately turned to her, "we can't. They'd lock 'em up. They'd dissect him."

"She's right Jackie, just one bottle of his blood and the future of the human race would be changed."

Jackie was about to say something else, but Rose shushed before checked his hearts. "Both working." I gave a sigh of relief when hearing this.

"What do you mean both?" Jackie asked.

"Well he's got two hearts."

"Oh, don't be stupid."

"He has," Rose said as she got up to leave.

"Anything else he's got two of?" I gave a small laugh at Jackie for asking this.

Rose turned a said quickly, "Leave him alone."

Rose and Jackie left, but I wanted to stay with the Doctor. "Oh Doctor, please get better soon. I don't like seeing you like this."

I ran my fingers through his hair again. _'He has such soft hair in this regeneration,'_ I thought as I sat there listening to Rose and her mother talk in the living room.

All this Christmas cheer was getting to me. I could hear Christmas music being played around the estate and decorations were everywhere. As sad as it was, Christmas was making me miserable this year.

"This is the first Christmas since I can here. And the first one without my family."

I don't know why I was staying all this, he couldn't hear me anyways, but maybe that's way I was say it. I would never tell him all this otherwise.

"Most of the time I can forget about them, and all the adventures keeps me so busy that I don't have time to even start thinking about it. But here… at Christmas… with Rose, Jackie, and Mickey." I gave a sigh, "they're a family and I am just some girl you picked up along the way. I don't belong here; they know it and I know if. I just wish you were here to keep my mind busy with your nonsense talk."

I was crying by now, "I just… miss my family so much. And when I came here, you and the TARDIS became my family. Now you are sick and can't talk and be your normal goofy self, and I can't hear the TARDIS anymore. It is scaring me Doctor. I can't loose my family again, I just can't."

Tries were streaming down my face and it was all I could do to stay quiet. I laid my head on the bed cried, but soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up quickly when Rose came running in to the flat yelling, "get off the phone."

I came into the living as Jackie said, "It's only Bev! She says hello."

Rose took the phone from Jackie, "Bev yeah, look it'll have to wait." She hung up the phone and said, "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey offered.

"That's only two streets away," Rose said. "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

Jackie looked very confused, "I dunno. Peak District."

"Ok, we'll go to cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve. We're not going anywhere." Jackie started to get on a rant, but I cut her off.

"Jackie, maybe we should listen to why we have to leave."

Rose was looking at the tree in the corner and asked, "Mum… where'd you get that tree? That's a new tree. Where did you get it?"

"I thought it was you," She said to Rose.

"How can it be me?"

"We'll, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was." Jackie explained.

"No, that wasn't me."

"Was it you?" Jackie asked me.

"No, I have been here the whole time."

"Then who was it?"

We all look on as the Christmas tree light up by its self. "You're kidding me!" Rose said. The tree then started to play jingle bells and spinning. It was spinning faster and faster coming towards us at an alarming rate.

When it started to destroy the coffee table Mickey pushed us to the door saying, "go, get out! Go!"

"Here Mickey, uses this chair to fight off the tree," I said as I gave him the chair. _'Now there is a sentence I thought I would never say.'_

"We gotta save the Doctor," I hear Rose say. I turned to help her as Jackie asked, "What are you doing?"

"I can't just leave him," Rose said.

Jackie was at the door of the bedroom yelling to Mickey, "Mickey. Leave it. Get out! Get out!"

Both Rose and I yelled "Mickey," at the same time making him run to the room.

Jackie, Mickey, and I were moving an armoire in front of the door as Rose was trying to get the Doctor to wake up.

"Doctor wake up," she begged. She got the sonic screwdriver out of his coat and put it in his left hands. The tree busted through the door and armoire making Mickey, Jackie, and I fly out of its way.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree," Jackie cried.

Rose leaned over to whisper, "help me" in the Doctor's ear, but unlike the show the Doctor just stayed asleep. I looked over to her and saw a hopeless look on her face. The tree was getting Dangerously close to me and I was scared; so I grabbed the Doctor's free hand for comfort, whispering, "please help."

Immediately the Doctor shot up and used his sonic on the tree destroying it. "Remote control, but who's controlling it?" He asked getting up, but never letting go of my hand. I could tell by the look on Rose's face she was confused and not happy.

We all walked outside following the Doctor until he stopped. We saw three Santas standing down below use.

"That's them, what are they?" Mickey asked, but Rose shushed him.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at them and off they transported away.

"They're just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey said happily.

"Pilot Fish." The Doctor said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze as if he was worried about me.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just Pilot Fish." The Doctor made a gagging noise and fell against the wall. Since he still had a hold of my hand I went with him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." A gold light came out of his mouth. "You see? Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of years."

He sounded like he was in pain as he sat up only to come back down on the other side wall.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie fretted over him.

"My head. I'm having a neutron implosion, I need…"

Jackie interrupted him saying, "What do you need?"

"I need…"

"Just say it, tell me, tell me, tell me."

 _'This could go on for a bit,'_ I thought watching Jackie and the Doctor.

"I need…"

"Painkillers?"

"I need…"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh I dunno, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need…"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need…"

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh… a bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor finally shouted out.

"Oh he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

Once again he looked in pain as he went to the other wall. Rose was on his right side and I was on his left, both of us had a hold of his arms steadying him.

"We haven't got much time if there's Pilot Fish then…" He stopped and held up an apple, "why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard's, sorry." Jackie said.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor asked, genuinely confused by this.

Jackie just nodded her head saying, "He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor was still confused.

"Way not, I get hungry in my sleep sometimes." I said with a shrug.

The Doctor fell back and yelling out in pain. "Brain… collapsing…" He turned to me grabbing both my arms, "p… the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean… that something… something… something's coming." Then he collapsed onto my lap.

* * *

I was sitting by Mickey as we were both looking at his computer. Rose came into the living room and Jackie asked, "Any change?"

"He's worse. Just one heart beating."

My heart was breaking, my Doctor was not well.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere one space probe." I started listening to the news to try and get my mind off of the Doctor. "They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

Llewellyn, the project manager for Guinevere, got on and started to talk, "Yes, we are, we're… we're back on schedule. We're received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." He sounded almost nervous to me.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" Someone asked Llewellyn.

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall of the scope, but it… was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We… we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."

I turned to Rose and said sarcastically, "Wow, that guy sure knows how to sound convincing."

She just glared at me, but thankfully Mickey spoke up, "Here we go, Pilot Fish." Rose got up and walked over to Mickey and I. "Scavenges, like the Doctor said, harmless… they're tiny, but the point is the little fish swim along the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, and now we get that." Mickey told us.

"Something is coming." I said, remembering what the Doctor said.

"How close?" Rose asked Mickey.

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy."

"So it's close?"

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie said, making us all look up to the TV.

Rose said slowly, "That's not rocks."

We all walked up to the TV and when the picture finally cleared an alien roared making us jump back in surprise.

* * *

Mickey and I were still working on the computer when we found something, "Rose, take a look. I got access to the military." Mickey told her, "They're tracking a space ship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what though? The Doctor?" She asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us," I said.

"Have you seen them, before?" Mickey asked us.

I shook my head no and Rose said, "No. I don't understand what they're saying."

"I don't either," I said, getting sad thinking about the TARDIS.

Rose ignored me; "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head all the time, wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of it and he's broken…" I could not handle it anymore. Rose was mad at me for some reason, fine, but she should never give up on the Doctor.

I got up and went to check on the Doctor. He was shivering just like before as I sat in the side of the bed. I got the stethoscope and checked his hearts. Only one was beating still. _'At least one is still going,'_ I thought.

"Oh Doctor, I so wish I could tell Rose everything will workout just fine. Not that it would matter right now anyways with her attitude." I mumbled the last part to myself, "But the thing is… it's going to get much worst before it starts to get better. And… well, I'm scared. I don't know how to do this without you. Yes, I've seen every episode, and can tell you what everyone is going to say and do, but its just so different. Living it is terrifying."

I laid down next to him on top of the covers, "I need you to get better soon, I miss you." I whispered this in his ear as I laid there listening to his one heartbeat.

I had stayed in the room with the Doctor. I just could not bear to leave him. Jackie had come once to check on him and ask what he needed. We ended up falling asleep as the night drug on.

* * *

Soon we were watching the news again. This time it was the Prime Minister Harriet Jones talking and asking for the Doctor. No begging for the Doctor. I jut could not take it anymore and need some air. I walked out onto the landing and looked up to the sky.

 _'I miss it up there, in space,'_ I thought. But before I could do anything else everything started to shack and glass everywhere shattered. I ducked out of the way but got cut a couple of times from the glass flying.

Mickey ran out to me and asked, "Harper, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a couple of cuts. What about you guys? Everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Come on." Mickey grabbed my hand and we ran down to the ground looking up at a space ship flying over London. Rose and Jackie soon joined us.

We all quickly went up to the flat and Rose went straight to the Doctor.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff and some food. We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth," Rose was trying to put the Doctor's dressing gown on.

Jackie asked, "What are we gonna do in there?"

"Hide" Rose said as if it was so obvious.

"It that it?"

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great big alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right. I've traveled with him and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home I'm useless. Now all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now move."

Jackie ran from the room and I said, "here let me help you."

"NO." Rose yelled, making me take a step back. "You have already done enough, now why don't you just get out of our way."

Mickey looked shocked at Rose and I just said, "Okay, I will go and see if Jackie can use my help."

* * *

Jackie and I were following behind Rose and Mickey, who were carrying the Doctor.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose called to Jackie.

"It's food. You said we needed food."

"Just leave it." Rose said.

* * *

We finally made it to the TARDIS.

"No chance you can fly this thing?" Mickey asked.

"Not anymore. No." Rose said.

"Well you did it before."

"I know. It's sort of been wiped out of my head," She said as they laid the Doctor down on the TARDIS floor. "Like it's forbidden. If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half."

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey said.

"Maybe not." Rose said sarcastically.

"What about you Harper? Can you fly the TARDIS?" Mickey turned to me and asked.

"No, I never passed the test." I gave him a cheesy smile at which he laughed at.

"So what do we do? Just sit here?" He asked.

"That's as good as it gets." Rose said. I rolled my eyes at her and Mickey started to walk around the console.

"Right. Here we go, nice cup of tea." Jackie said handing Mickey the thermos.

"The solution to everything." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Now stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food," Jackie said.

"Need any help," I asked hoping she would say yes. _'I really don't want to say here with miss happy other there._ '

"No, it's alright. There's not much left." And with that she left.

"Tea, like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Mickey said.

"What is it with you brits and tea? I mean can't a girl get a good cup of coffee around here?"

"Not very likely." Mickey said with a laugh and looked to the screen on the console. "How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey asked Rose.

A beeping noise had started to sound when Mickey was messing with it.

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose said pushing buttons on the screen.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the Jump sit, Mickey was still trying to figure out the screen, and I was sitting by the Doctor running my figures through his hair.

"Maybe it's a distress signal," He offered.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose mumbled.

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Well, this is going to be fun then." I said sarcastically from my spot on the floor.

"Should look at it from mine and Harper's point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

This made Rose sit up a little straighter, "Where is she? I better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine," Mickey called making me laugh.

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Rose shot back.

"I'm not that brave."

"Oh I don't know." Rose said as she opened the door.

I got up to talk to Mickey about Rose and him when we heard her scream.

"Rose?" Mickey and I called as we ran to the door. Neither of us noticed that Mickey had dropped the thermos and tea was leaking out onto one of the TARDIS parts.

We were no longer on Earth and were surrounded by the Sycorax. Rose called to us saying, "The door. Close the door!"

Mickey had just enough time to close it before one of the Sycorax grabbed him and me.

Rose was thrown against Harriet who said, "Rose. Rose. I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing." Then she whispered, "The Doctor… is he with you?"

My heart sunk at what Rose said, "No, we're on our own."

How could she give up on the Doctor? He didn't abandon us, he was just sick.

The Sycorax leader started talking and the man with Harriet translated.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet."

Harriet immediately protested, "But she can't."

"Yeah, I can."

"Don't you dare," Mickey tried.

"Someone's gotta be the Doctor."

"Rosie please no," I begged and Harriet said, "They'll kill you."

"Never stopped him." She stepped up to the leader, "I um… I address the Sycorax… according to article fifteen of… the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the… Slitheen Parliament of Raxaoricofallapatorius and um… the Gelth Confederacy. As um… sanctioned by the mighty Jagrafess and … oh the Daleks. Now leave this planet in peace."

All of the Sycoraxs started to laugh and I just face palmed. _'What was she thinking? Gelth Confederacy? That's not even a real thing.'_

Once again the translator guy read what the leader was saying, "You are very very funny. And now you're going to die."

Harriet and Mickey both jumped to get to Rose saying, "Leave her alone" and "Don't touch her!"

The leader keep on talking walking around Rose, "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness." He hissed in her face making her jump, "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…"

The next thing he said I understand, "Then your world will be gutted."

"Then your world will be gutted," the translator repeated.

"And your people enslaved," The leader said.

"And your people enslaved…" The translator said before looking up and saying, "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet agreed.

"You're talking English." Rose said pointing to the Leader.

"Is he talking English," I ask Mickey sarcastically.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The leader exclaimed.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose turned and asked us.

"Yeah that's English," Mickey said.

"Definitely English," The Translator agreed.

"I speak only Sycorax!" The Leader yelled.

"I can hear English. Then its' being translated. Which means it's working," Rose began.

"Which means…" I said bouncing on the balls of my feet and turning to look at the TARDIS.

The doors opened and there was the Doctor, "Did you miss me?"

The leader got mad and tried to use his whip on the Doctor, but he just grabbed the end pulling if from the Sycorax's hand. "You can have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare…" the Leader started and raised his staff up.

The Doctor just simple took the staff and broke it over his knee. "You can't get the staff." Then pointing at the Sycorax he said, "Now, you just wait. I'm busy."

He turned to us and said, "Mickey! Hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This is Your Life'! Tea, that's all I need. A good cup of tea. Super-heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first." He turned and looked at Rose and I, "Be honest, how do I look?"

"Um… different," Rose said.

"Good different or bad different?" He asked.

"Good different," I said smiling at him.

"Am I… ginger?" I let out a laugh at this question.

"No, your just sorta brown," Rose said making a hand motion on her head.

The Doctor suddenly started to pout, "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." But he emotion changed quickly, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me." Once again he changed his tune, "Oh, that's rude, is that the sort of man I am now? I'm rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked, stopping the Doctor's babbling before he could start up again.

"I'm the Doctor."

"He's the Doctor," Rose and I said at the same time.

"What happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

The Doctor walked up to Harriet, "I'm him, I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war. It was the thought of your mother being on her own," the Doctor said very seriously.

"Oh my."

"Did you win the election?" He asked happily. _'Wow, I am going to get whiplash from these emotions changing so fast.'_

"Landslide majority."

Before they could celeabrate the Sycorax Leader said, "If I might interrupt."

"Yes. Sorry. Hello, big fella."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor imitated the Sycorax. "See, that's the thing I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at Rose and I when he said this and then started to walk around the ship, " A right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."

He looked up some stairs and started to laugh, "And how am I going to react when I see this? A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button, which must not be pressed under any circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm, hold on, what's feeding it?"

He bent down and opened a small door under the button, "And what have we got here? Blood?" He stuck his figure in it and the tasted it.

 _'Yuck! Why must this regeneration taste everything?'_

"Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A positive with just a dash of iron. Ahh," He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "But that means… blood control; Blood Control! Oh. I haven't seen blood control in years. You're controlling all the A positives! Which leaves us with a great sticking problem. 'Cos… I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button, which should never ever ever be pressed… then I just wanna do this…"

He slammed his hand down on the great big threatening button making Harriet, Rose, Mickey, and the translator yell, "No!"

"You killed them," the translator accused.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked.

"We allow them to live," was all he said.

"Allow?" I asked sarcastically.

"You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis, you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis; you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instincts too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." I could tell the Sycorax Leader was getting made at the Doctor. "I could summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that. Corse you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun." I was trying really hard to hold in a laugh about right now. "There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do then… no, hold on… sorry, that's 'The Lion King'." And that is where I lost it. "But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" The Sycorax challenged.

"Or…" the Doctor grabbed a sword for one of the Sycorax and ran back into the middle of the ship, "I challenge you." All of the Sycoraxs started laugh at the Doctor, "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The leader walked up in front of the Doctor drawing his sword, "You stand as this world's champion?"

"Thank you. I have no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He through his dressing down to me but Rose was the one to catch it. She gave me a look of triumph to which I rolled my eyes at.

"So… you accept my challenge or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" The Doctor must have called him something bad because the Leader hissed in anger.

As both the Sycorax leader and the Doctor held up the swords and got down on one knee I whispered quietly to myself, "Please be careful Doctor." He could not have heard me because I said it so quietly, but his eyes meet mine for a brief second before turning back the look at the leader.

"For the planet?" The Sycorax asked.

"For the planet!"

And then the fight started. I was so nervous, if I was honest with myself a little nauseous, watching the fight. Poor Mickey, who was right next to me, got his hand almost squeezed off because every time there was a close call I would squeeze his hand even tighter. Once the Doctor was on the ground and the Sycorax's sword was about to come down on him so Rose yells, "Look out!"

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." He said sarcastically. The Doctor was struggling to keep the upper hand so he pushed a button that opened a door to the outside. "Bit of fresh air?"

We all follow the Doctor and Sycorax leader outside still watching to see who wins. The Sycorax got a good shoot at the Doctor's nose with the handle end of his sword causing Rose to start into the fight. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet!' The Doctor yelled.

I watched the fight getting more and more worried about the Doctor when the Sycorax knock him down and cut off his hand. Causing both his hand and his sword to fall off the ship.

"You cut my hand off!"

"YAH! Sycorax!" The leader cheered.

The Doctor stood up, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance… I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. I've got just enough residual cellular energy… to do this…" he raised his handless arm and we all watched in amazement as his hand grew back.

"Witchcraft," the Sycorax hissed.

"Time Lord," the Doctor corrected him.

Rose grabbed a sword and called, "Doctor" tossing him the sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor then?"

"No arguments from me." Rose cheered. I was a little angry with her for acting this way. One minute she thinks he left her and the next she is happy and has her Doctor. _'Rose is always going to get her way,'_ I thought bitterly.

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" and then with a southern accent he said, "It's a fighting hand!"

Once again they were fighting, but this time the Doctor was doing better and was able to hold his own. Soon he had the Sycorax down and had his sword pressed against his neck.

"I win"

"Then kill me," the leader said.

"I'll space your life if you'll take this champion's command; leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

He pressed a little harder saying, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

Suddenly he was back to the fun easy-going Doctor and said, "There we are then! Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella!"

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose said going to the Doctor handing him is dressing grown.

I turned to Mickey and gave him a big hug, "He did it, Mickey. He did it!" He laughed as we celebrated.

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" The Doctor said.

"Very Arthur Dent," I said coming up to the Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah! Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He pulled a piece of fruit out of his pocket. "A Satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers, he does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all the presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"

I heard a noise behind us and turned to look, the Sycorax leader was up and was charging us, but the Doctor just through the Satsuma hitting a button sending the leader fall down to Earth. "No second changes. I'm that sort of man."

Once we had got back into the ship the Doctor addressed the whole of the Sycorax army. "By the accident rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet- when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this… It – Is – Defended."

We were teleported off the ship and once we were back on Earth Rose asked, "Where are we?"

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner. We did it!" Mickey started to cheer when the Doctor stopped him.

"Wait a minute… wait a minute…"

Then the ship left, flying up into space to do as the Doctor commanded.

"Go on my son! Oh yeah!" Mickey cheered again.

Rose jumped on Mickey's back cheering also. "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey yelled.

I was about to go to the Doctor but Harriet beat me to it. "My Doctor."

"Prime Minister."

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species."

"Thousands of them," I corrected the Doctor.

"Yeah, and the Human race is drawling attention to its self. Everyday your sending out probes, messages, and signals. This planet is so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You better get used to it."

Once again I was just about to talk to the Doctor when I heard, "Rose!"

"Mum!"

Jackie came running over to just, the Doctor just simple said, "Oh! Talking of trouble…"

"Oi, be nice," I elbowed him in the side.

Rose and Jackie embraced one another both talking at once.

I was watching the translator take a call instead of listening to what Rose and her mum were saying. I knew what the call was and it sadden me to think what was about the happen to the poor Sycorax.

"Come on Harper join the fun," the Doctor pulled into the group hug, but then green laser like lights shoot into the sky. All pen pointed the Sycorax ship blowing it up.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked.

"That was murder!" I yelled at Harriet.

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago," Harriet explained.

The Doctor pulled me behind him, "but they were leaving."

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today, Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered; they died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we had to defend ourselves."

"Britian's Golden Age," the Doctor growled out.

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run, as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming the human race!"

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"How dare you?" I said almost taking a step forward, but the Doctor grabbed my arm once again pulling me behind him.

He stepped forward saying, "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your government with one single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No you're right. Not a single word." He stopped and looked at her for a second or two and said, "Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six!"

Then he silently walked over to the translator and took off his earpiece and said something that only the translator could hear. He kept his eyes on Harriet the whole time as he walked back to us. He took my hand and we all walked away.

I could hear Harriet yelled at the Doctor as we left, "Doctor! Doctor, what did you… what was… what did he say?! What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?"

* * *

Rose, Jackie, and Mickey all went back to the flat while the Doctor and I went to the TARDIS. We were in the wardrobe and the Doctor was trying to find his new look.

I laughed as he pulled at an odd military looking jacket. He just rolled his eyes at my and mumbled "Obviously not this."

He had found a scarf and had it around his neck as he kept looking. I was getting tried of looking for something for him to wear, _'it's been like thirty minutes.'_ So I went and pulled out the brown pinstriped suit.

"What about this?" I asked him holding it up for him to see.

"Oh, I quite like that. And I can wear this with it!" He grabbed his famous long swishy coat. He looked at me for approval and I smiled giving him a thumbs up. "Brilliant! Now leave so I can change out of these pajamas."

"Why, you afraid to change in front of me, Doc? I mean, who do you think got you into those pjs in the first places?"

He started to stutter but finally got out, "What?"

I could not help but burst out laughing at his face. "I'm… only… joking." I said between laughs. Once I had contained my laugher a bit more I said, "We let Mickey change you, so no I never saw you without clothes on. And what a shame that is."

"You think your funny don't you?"

"Well… yeah I do think I am funny. Okay, I am leaving now."

As I waited for the Doctor to change, I decide to change into something comfy. When I went to the bathroom to try and fix my hair I accidently burnt my self with my curling iron.

"Aww, hot." I cried, but soon the spot that I burnt started to glow gold.

With in seconds the burn was gone as if it had never been there in the first place. I looked into the mirror and notice how I did not have one cut from when the glass was broken by the space ship. "I know I had cuts from that, what is going on?"

I was getting a little freaked out when I heard the TARDIS, **_'Don't worry my little human. We will talk about what is happening soon.'_**

I decided to stay in the TARDIS instead of going to dinner, _'Not that I wanted to eat Christmas dinner without my family anyway,'_ so I went to the console room to wait on the Doctor.

"Okay, I am ready for some Christmas dinner," He said walking in rubbing his belly. "Is that what your wearing to dinner?" He asked without thinking about how it sounded.

I had changed into sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, "Wow, thanks Doctor. You sure no how to give a girl confidence, but no; I am just going to stay here tonight."

"What? Why? Are you okay? Are you felling fine?" He asked as he rushed over to me checking to see if I had any visible injuries.

"Doctor, stop! I'm fine. I'm tired. I think the adrenaline rush from everything has left me. I really just want to sleep it off." I smiled up at him to let him know I was okay.

"Well… if you're sure."

"I sure. Go, have fun. Eat some pie for me."

He laughed and gave me a quick hug before leave to go to Rose's flat.

"Okay, talk! What's going on with me?" I asked the TARDIS.

 ** _'When Rose opened the console she absorbed Time Vortex, but a small part went into you.'_**

"WHAT! Am I going to be okay? That kills humans. And incase you haven't notice… I'm a HUMAN!"

 ** _'I have been scanning your vital signs and running scans; as far as the facts go you are fine. But this has never happened before. You need to tell the Doctor.'_**

"NO! I can't tell him, because then he will fell the need to get it out of me and that may cause him to regenerate again, but his not supposed to regenerate for a while. No, unless it gets to where my life is in danger we keep it a secret. Got it?"

I heard the TARDIS sigh, **_'fine, but I don't like it.'_**

"Just keep an eye on it for me and let me know if anything changes."

 ** _'Very well, my little human.'_**

"Thanks Sexy!" With that I went to my room to try and get some sleep. I know its going to be interesting with this new Doctor so I need to be well prepared for what is to come.

* * *

 **Well there you go! I hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading and stay fantastic my fellow Whovians.**


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas

**Well guys, I am super excited to say this is an original chapter. YAY! It's a Christmas chapter so I should have want until closer to Christmas, but… I just could not wait to get it up for you guys. I really hope you like it. Also, thanks so much for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys.**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I had been in a bad mood all morning long. Rose had come in the TARDIS this morning talking about all the Christmas parties that were going on. Everyone wanted to celebrate the fact that we survived an alien invasion and since Christmas got over looked, most were Christmas parties. The problem was I wasn't much into Christmas this year. I felt the TARDIS send a calming feeling on me. **_'My poor little human.'_**

"I'm okay, just need a little alone time right now," I said aloud giving the TARDIS a loving pat on the console.

"You know, people are going to start thinking your crazy if you keep talking to yourself."

I spun around quickly seeing the Doctor leaning against on of the pillars with a smile on his face.

"Yes, well, being a little crazy is just a side-effect of being awesome. Therefore, I just choose to embrace it, because I am awesome."

The Doctor face fell as he stepped up to me, "why are you not out celebrating Christmas with the rest of the humans. I had you pegged as a Christmas girl."

I gave a sigh and looked down at my feet, "I am a Christmas girl. It's just that..." I didn't want to tell him; it just sounded so… pathetic.

"You know, I heard everything that was said when I was 'sleeping'." He said with air quotes.

My head snapped up immediately and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Everything?"

 _'Oh please, please not have let me say anything to embarrassing.'_

"Yes, everything." He said with a smirk, "Now why did you not tell me you felt that way about you family? I mean, I guess I should have known, but still why?"

I sighed before looking back down at my feet. "It just sounds so… pathetic. I mean its not like I saw them all the time. Actually I hardly ever saw them, but at least I had the chose. Also it hurt to much to talk about."

"Well, I most certainly understand that filling." He put a finger under my chin making me look at him. "And never! Never think you are just some girl I picked up along the way." He smiled at me and I had to smile back. "Ok, now off we go!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" He said happily as he danced around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Ohh, I love surprise!" I clapped my hands and did a little happy dance, "I will just go and get Rose." I turned to the doors.

"No, it's just us. Rose is staying with her mom for a couple of days." I turned shocked looking at the Doctor. He had yet to stop messing with the console controls.

"Just us? But… what… why?"

He finally stopped what he was doing and came to stand next to me. "Well, Rose got her Christmas, and since I can't give you your normal Christmas I am going to give you the best I can get. Now hold on tight." He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled a lever sending us fly off to who knows where.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I had everything planned out perfectly. I was going to give her the best Christmas possible. I hated hearing her talk the way she did and not being able to do anything about it. She felt like she didn't belong, which is completely false, I don't know what I would do without her.

We were both laughing hard by the time the TARDIS landed. I thanked the TARDIS for the smooth landing because I couldn't do much more than trying to keep Harper and myself upright.

"So, where are we?" She bounded on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Ahh, first you need to change. There's an outfit for you on your bed."

Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Did you pick it out?"

"No…"

"Good. I don't trust your fashion sense," She said with a laugh.

"Well, I'll have you know I have excellent fashion sense." I said puffing out my chest a little bit.

"A vegetable, Doc. A vegetable. That's all I'm saying."

"OH, just go and get changed. And don't call me Doc!" I said in defeat. _'She's right, who wears a vegetable?'_

She laughed at me and left to go to her room.

I ran a scan to make sure everything was set and ready to go when I heard Harper clear her throat behind me. I turned to ask if she was ready to go but stopped once I saw her.

She was wearing a stunning red dress that fit her perfectly and black high heels that did wonders for her legs; a black jacket completed the look. "Wow, you look… wow!"

She giggled, "Well I will take that as a complement. Although the shoes will not be good for running."

"What makes you think we will be running?" She gave me a look, "Okay I know we get into trouble most of the time, but not this time. I have check and triple check! Now close your eyes and lets go to you surprise."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Doctor came up behind me and put his hand over my eyes to make sure I was not pecking. I heard the TARDIS doors open and we stepped outside.

"Ok you ready?"

I quickly nodded my head yes and took a step out of the TARDIS. I heard snow crunch under my foot and felt a wintery wind hit my face. I had a giddy feeling of anticipating what the Doctor had planned for me.

"Can I look now?"

"Okay, look… now!" He removed his hand in a swift motion. What I saw was just amazing. Center Park covered in snow.

"OH…MY…WORD! Center Park! We are in New York City! I have always wanted to go to New York!"

"HA HA! I am glad you like the surprise. Christmas in New York! Now what do you want to do first?"

"Umm… oh lets go to the Plaza… wait no lets explore Central Park… NO lets go shopping… oh I got it! The Nutcracker Ballet!"

He laughed at me for acting like a child, "One thing at a time. Lets walk around for a bit." He linked our arms and off we went walking through Central Park. Then we went shopping and visited the Plaza.

* * *

After about two hours of walking around Central Park and New York the Doctor finally said, "Now its time for dinner at the best restaurant in New York, Arthur's. This way my lady, our reservation awaits."

The Doctor bowed and swung his arm out to the side showing me the way. I laughed at his craziness.

"You, the man who is always late, made reservations. Now this is a Christmas miracle."

"Oh, your so funny. Come on lets go."

"Allons-y!" I said grabbing his hand and off we went.

"Hello Sir, Madam. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked us.

"Why, yes good Sir. John Smith."

"Let me see. Oh, it would seem like your reservation is… well is a week from today."

I had to hold in a laugh at the Doctor's face. "Next week… are you sure?"

"Um… yes Sir. You made a reservation for December 24th, 2014."

"And it is…" I was still trying to not laugh.

"December the 17th."

"Right well, thanks for that. We will see you next week." He took my hand and we ran back to the TARDIS.

I started to laugh uncontrollable when he shut the doors. He just ignored me and started to set the correct date. "Haha you are so funny."

"Your driving is just… is just… horrible." I was still laughing leaning against the rails and could hear the TARDIS laughing in my head.

"Stop it, no more!"

"Didn't pass your test, did you?"

"Stop it!"

"Hey I got a joke, have you…"

"NO! STOP!" He pointed a finger at me making me giggle one last time before calming down.

* * *

After two more wrong dates, one wrong city, and even the wrong planet we finally made it to December 24th 2014, New York City, planet Earth.

"Mister and Mrs. Smith, right on time." The Doctor turned and gave me a look of triumph.

 _'Yeah, because the five other times did not count.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Right this way."

"Mrs. Smith?" I whispered to the Doctor, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and smile as he followed the hostess.

Right after dinner I wanted to walk around some more to see more of the lights, but the Doctor instead that we need to leave.

"But Doc." I whined.

"Fine, we can stay but you will miss your next surprise."

"Wait there's more? Why are we walking so slowly? Come on!"

I pulled him back to the TARDIS, both of us laughing to whole way.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I loved seeing Harper smiling and laughing. I knew my next surprise would make her night. As we landed I pulled her out the doors.

"So Doc, where are we? I mean, judging by the look," we both looked around and could see red double Decker buses, Union Flags, and Big Ben in the distance. "We are in London."

"Quite right, Harper. We are in London on December 20th, 2020. And we are going there." I pointed Harper in the direction of the theater.

"And what's in there?" She asked bending her head back to look up at me.

I looked down at her, "Well, the Nutcracker Ballet. Of course."

"NO." She turned around quickly and gave me a giant hug. "I can't believe I get to see the Nutcracker in person! Its my absolute favorite Christmas story." She was telling me as we walked to the theater. "Well, besides 'A Christmas Carol'."

* * *

After the ballet was over we walked back to the TARDIS with Harper talking excitedly the whole time.

"You know I don't think I have ever heard you say this many word ever." I said once she stopped to take a breath.

She laughed then said, "You just better get use to it Doc. The longer I am with someone the more I talk. I am just comfortable being around you, so I don't feel like I have to hold anything in." She smiled up at me and I thought my two hearts were going to explode with happiness.

 _'She is comfortable around me. The is the best Christmas gift ever.'_

"Well, I am glad to hear that. I thought after I changed you would not… you know… want to stay," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously watching her.

She looked up at me like I had two heads instead of two hearts. "Not want to stay? You're joking right? Doctor I know everything about who you were, and who you are going to be. Yes I am sad that your past self is gone. He was my first Doctor, in both real life and the show, so I am going to miss him. But I am not sad that you are here. If that makes any sense."

I gave a sigh of relief, "It makes perfect sense." She smiled up at me and I decide to take her to the last surprise of the evening. "Ok, so there is one more surprise. Come on."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Doctor finally said we where here, but the TARDIS did not feel like it landed. "So Harper, this is…" He walked to the doors and opened them to the prettiest site I had ever seen. "Christmas Galaxy."

All around us were swirls of red and green mixed with millions of stars. I gasped in wonder. "Oh my word, this is… there is no words to describe it."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it?"

We sat down at the door with our feet hanging out side just watching the galaxy around us. We had been sitting there for, I'm not sure how long, when I turned to the Doctor and said, "Thank you. This was the best Christmas I could have asked for. It was all just amazing."

He smiled and said, "I am glad you enjoyed it. I had hoped it would go off without any mishaps but, well, lets just forget about the wrong time… um… times for dinner."

"It would not be an adventure with you if everything went smoothly. Now I have something for you. Just wait right here." I ran quickly to my room to get the present I had made for the Doctor.

He was still sitting at the door when I had returned so I sat back down beside him. "Um… I wanted to get you something special, but what do you get a man who has everything and…. Um… I was on a very, very, tight budget. So here you go."

I handed him a box wrapped in TARDIS blue paper with a big red bow on top. He took it gently from me and slowly started to unwrap it. At how slow he was going it looked like he was afraid he would break it. Soon the wrapping fell to the floor and had opened the box.

I had decided to get him a photo book so he could remember all of the good times he had when the hard times came around. He took the book out of the book and read the front cover, "Even when times get tough friends will be there to lift you up." He started to look thought the book. I had put pictures of him as his past regeneration, Rose, Jack, and I. Some when we were on adventures and some when we were in the TARDIS. The last page said, 'Sometimes people change, but the love of friends keeps going forever.'

"It's one of those books where you can add more pages. That way in each regeneration you can add more pictures and remember everything."

"I… I don't know what to say." I looked down at my feet afraid he did not like it. "This is one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me. Thank you. THANK YOU, HARPER!" He pulled me into a big and a little awkward hug.

"Oh, I am so so glad you like it."

"Now for your gift."

"What? Doctor, you have already given me a gift. This day."

"NO, that was just our new Christmas tradition." He started to dig into one of his larger on the inside pockets, "Ah, here we go."

He handed me a very poorly wrapped present. I would have laughed if not for the look he was giving me. He looked so proud that I could not laugh at it. I opened my gift much like a child on Christmas morning opens theirs. Once I had gotten it opened I was surprise to see an iphone with a TARDIS blue case.

"It's a iphone from the year…"

"2016?" I guessed.

"Um… yes, but how did you…"

"That was the year I came from, and thank you so much." I gave him a hug, "Now if I get lost I can call you or Rose."

"Yes, well, I thought you probably need one. Now I have one more gift."

"Doctor, really you don't have to give me anything else."

"I should have given this to you long before now. Not sure why I didn't. Looking back now, that was not very smart of me. I will just blame it on my past self. Well… now that I am thinking about it, I guess you were always with me so you didn't really need it, but still it is only safe for you to have one. This is your home. It's just…"

"Doctor!" I had to stop his ramblings.

"Right, so Harper close your eyes and hold out your hand." I did as he said and felt him put something cold and metal in my hand. "Okay, open."

I looked down to see the TARDIS key in my hand. "OH thank you. Thank you so much." I throw my arms around him and gave him a gigantic hug.

He laughed at me and soon I was laughing along with him.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

 _'Today was perfect.'_ I thought to myself as I looked out onto the Christmas Galaxy. Harper had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I could not bring myself to move her just yet. It was just like old time when she would fall asleep with my old self reading to her.

 _'Thanks old girl; you sure helped make today great for Harper.'_

 ** _'Anything for my thief and little human.'_**

I smile at the TARDIS' pet names for us and slowly picked up Harper to take her back to her room. Once I got there, I took off her jacket and shoes, laying her in bed, and pulled the covers up over her.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." She said sleepily and snuggled deeper into her bed.

"Merry Christmas, and good night Harper." I am still not sure what made me do it, but I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving to go and get the TARDIS ready to head back to pick up Rose.

It was going to be interesting going on adventures with this new body, but with Harper and Rose it was going to be fun.

 **Well…. What did you think? I really hoped you liked it. Please review. Merry Christmas my dear whovians!**


	12. Chapter 12: New Earth

**Ceruleanrainblues: Thank you so much for reading. I do plan on keeping it going, I am enjoying writing it too much to stop.**

 **Reading-Stories-Only: Well… don't give up hope just yet, but I can say that the Doctor and Harper wont get together like that until after Rose is in Pete's World.**

 **DimensionJumperAlpha: Rose is NOT going to be happy! But I don't really think Harper or the Doctor feel that bad after the amazing day they had.**

 **So here we have New Earth. I hope you like it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Harper. Harper, wakey wakey," I faintly heard someone say. "HARPER!"

I screamed, punching the person in the nose that was yelling at me. I was so scared that I rolled off the bed let out a soft groan when I hit the floor. I heard said person cry out in pain.

I peaked up over the bed to see whom it was, only to find the Doctor holding his nose and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, Doctor I am so sorry." I came flying over the bed to make sure he was okay. "Does it hurt to bad?"

"Well… it hurts a little," he whined. I removed his hands and looked at his nose. It didn't look broken, which was a good thing. "You have got one mean swing on you."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I grew up with four older brothers. You have to learn to punch back with brothers." I smiled up at him before frowning and hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "What on Earth were you thinking? You never scare a New Yorker!"

"I'm sorry… wait thought you had never been to New York?"

"I hadn't but the point is still valid. Please, please tell me you had a really good reason for waking me up!"

"Um… I was about to head to London to pick up Rose and wanted to know where you wanted to go next?"

"Really, that was whole the reason you woke me up?"

"Yes… no. I was board. You had been asleep for so long!" He whined again.

I sighed at the not so good reason and said, "why don't you just surprise me on our next adventure?"

"Great idea! Get dressed." He ran from the room and I thought with a smile, _'Good morning, Sexy.'_

 ** _'Good morning my little human.'_**

 _'Any change on the Vortex situation?'_ I asked the TARDIS.

' ** _Physical, no, but mental… your mental bond with myself has gotten stronger. It's almost as if the Vortex is making us one. I am now able to feel your emotions, hurts, and wants. And you will be able to feel my own emotions, hurts, and wants.'_**

 _'Okay, how is that a bad thing?'_

 ** _'The only other person who is bonded with me in this way is the Doctor, although his is not near as strong. I am not sure what this will mean for the two of you.'_**

 _'So… like I will be able to communicate with the Doctor via thought? Because I don't see how that would hurt anything… OH NO. If that happens he will know about the Vortex inside me.'_

 ** _'Try not to worry much about it now because this is all speculation. As for now, you better hurry and get ready the Doctor is about to go and pick up the flower.'_**

I quickly got up and ran to take a shower and get dressed. Trying my best to forget about what the TARDIS and I had just talked about.

* * *

I got to the console room right as the Doctor pulled the final lever sending me to the floor. I yelled over to the Doctor, "Oi, people are walking here!"

His head poked out from behind the console. He laughed at me as I tried to stand back up only to fall down once more. "Sorry Harper. It may be best if you stay down until we get there!"

"No I can get up," I tried again, but fell yet again. "You know what, maybe your right."

He just laughed and went back to flying the TARDIS. "Now lets see Earth, December 30th, 8 o'clock in the morning. I am good!"

"What about when you got the wrong time, multiple times, for dinner."

"Nope that didn't happen. We said we weren't going to talk about that," he came over and helped me up.

He pulled me into a hug and we started to laugh at his crazy driving. He had his arm around me as Rose burst through the doors.

"You left me!" She basically shouted at the Doctor and sent a glare at me.

"No, we came back. Just a small Christmas trip while you were with you mum." The Doctor explained.

"Well I thought you were going to stay here or I would never had said that. How long have you two been gone? A month? A year?" She accused. I knew she was mad, but I wasn't sure why.

 _'What's got her so mad?'_ I faintly heard and looked at the Doctor, but it seemed as if he had not said anything so I just brushed it off as nothing.

"It's only been one day for us, Rosie. We came right back for you," I tried to calm her down, but if looks could kill, I would be dead. I didn't know why she was mad at me. It was then I realized the Doctor still had me in his arms. I quickly pulled away from him and looked down at my feet missing the sad look in his eyes.

"Let's just go. I am ready to be back out there!" She smiled up at the Doctor and pulled him to the console and away from me. "So where are we going?"

"Further than we've ever gone before." He said as he pulled a lever sends us flying through the time vortex.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Harper, Rose, and I stepped out of the TARDIS looking out onto a city. "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this is… this is New Earth."

Flying cars zoomed over our heads and Harper gasped grabbing a hold of my arm. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Wow… that's… that's…" Rose was lost for words.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," I said for her.

"This is just amazing. I'm never going to use to this. Never" Rose said. "Different ground beneath me feet. Different sky. What's that small?"

I bent down and got some of the grass saying, "Apple grass."

"Apple grass," Rose said impressed.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled over at Harper. She had not said much this morning since Rose got to the TARDIS and I was curious why.

"That's just beautiful. I love this. Can I just say," Rose put her hands around my arm. "Traveling with you, I love it."

"Me too." I smiled at her, and then grabbed both girls' hands pulling them with me. "Come on."

* * *

I laid down my coat and stretched out in the middle of it with Rose laying down on my left and Harper sitting up on my right.

"So, the year five billion, the Sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

"That was our first date," Rose said smiling over at me.

"We had chips." I smiled thinking back to that day when I heard, _'Oh don't mind me, just a third wheel over here.'_

"Do you say something, Harper?"

She looked back shaking her head, "No."

"So, anyways," I just kept going on, thinking I just hearing things. "Planet gone, all rocks and dust. But the human race lives on; Spread across the stars. Soon as the Earth blows up… oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic… big revival movement. But find this place. Same size as the Earth… same air… same orbit… lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in!"

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York."

"Oh come on," Rose said not believing me.

"It is! It's the City of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original," I told them. "So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Harper started laughing full out at me, while Rose just giggled.

"What?" I asked them, hoping one would tell my why they were laughing.

"You're so different," Rose said.

"New new Doctor," Harper said with a laugh.

"Can we go and visit New New York? So good they named it twice?" Rose asked as we stood up.

Harper helped me put my jacket back on as I told Rose, "Well, I thought we might go there first."

"Why? What is it?" Rose asked.

"Some sort of hospital," Harper answered before I could.

"Yeah she's right."

"You surprised that I am right Doctor?" She asked with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes at her, "Green moon on the side… that's the universal symbol for hospitals." I pulled my psychic paper out, "I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

I showed the girls the paper that read, 'Ward 26. Please come.'

"Oh, and I thought we were just sightseeing," Rose said. "Come on then. Let's go and buy some grapes." She linked our arms and started walking to the hospital. I grabbed Harper's hand and off we went.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

As we were walking in the Doctor was telling us that he didn't like hospitals.

"A bit rich coming from you," Rose said.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"I was a nurse back in my universe, so I feel right at home at hospitals," I said as we all walked around the lobby of the hospital.

 _'Hmm, that's good to know,'_ I heard the doctor said, but when I looked over at him, he was no longer there. Rose and him started walking one way and I was about to follow, when I saw an elderly man who looked as if they need help.

"Excuse me," I walked up to the man. "Do you need any help?"

"Why, yes. Can you help me find my way to the surgery department?"

"Well, I am not sure where that is, but I will find out for you."

I quickly went to one of the nuns and asked with the department was and she said she would take the man there her self.

"Thank you so much, young lady."

"It was my pleasure, good luck." I waved and looked to find the Doctor and Rose. I saw the getting on the lift and tried to make it in time.

"Hold on. Hold on." I called to them. The last time I saw when the doors closed was Rose's face. She had a smile that said she had won, although I am not sure what she won.

"Oh, too late… were going up."

"Okay, I will use the other lift," I called back.

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant."

When I heard the Doctor yell that I froze in my tracts. _'Man, it had to be this episode.'_ I thought as I finally got on the lift.

"Um, I guess Ward 26." I said, knowing I was not going to end up there.

Once I gave the command I heard, "Commence stage one disinfectant."

I gasped as ice-cold water poured down on me, but I decided to embrace it and started to clean my hair. Next a blast of white powder was blasted on me. I coughed a little because of it. Last high-powered fans started to dry my off. That was definitely my favorite part.

I quickly re-braided my hair and fixed my hat before leaving the lift. I came out in a creepy looking hallway. It looked as if I was in the basement, which I probably was. When I saw an even creepier looking guy.

"The human child is clean," Mister creepy said.

"Is this Ward 26?" I asked.

"This way Rose Tyler."

"But I'm not… I'm… I'm not Rose," I said to myself because creepy guy did not give me a chance to reply. I knew this was going to have to happen, but I hated it had to be me. I grabbed a medal rod that was on the floor and followed.

* * *

 **Doctor's POV**

"Nice place." I told the nun as we walked into Ward 26. "No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."

Rose laugh at my use of the word shop and the nun, removing the cover over her face, said, "The hospital is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me, other people. Her mum for example." I point to Rose.

"Yeah, mum does love to shop."

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend."

I stopped and look at a man made of stone. The woman with him got really mad that we were there. "Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's petrifold regression, right?" I asked.

"I'm drying sir, madam. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this," the Duke said.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The Duke's assistant said.

This woman was really getting on my nerves.

"Frau Clovis… I am so weak," the Duke moaned.

She went quickly to his side and spat, "Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please." We three walked way from the Duke and his assistant.

"He'll be up and about in no time," Sister Jatt said confidently.

"I doubt it, petrifold regression. He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for, oh… a thousand years. He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Oh, the poor man," Rose said looking back at the Duke.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood, but is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

I looked up and saw who it was the called me here. "No, I think I've found him."

We walked up to the Face of Boe. "Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman and lady in your care," Jatt said.

I turned to her quickly, "Oh, I think our friend got lost. Harper. Could you ask at reception?" Where was she? It doesn't take that long to get here.

"Certainly sir." She left and I turned to the Face of Boe.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or…" Novice Hame asked.

"We met just the once, on platform one. What's wrong with him," I asked having no clue to what was wrong with the face.

"I am so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

I heard Rose gasp and I asked, "of what?"

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old, some people say millions; although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know, I like impossible." I bent down to get eye level with him, "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me. It's the Doctor."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I walked in a room that looked like some kind of lab and saw a video playing on one wall. I walked closer to it. I watched for a few minutes before exclaiming, "Wait a minute… that's…" I turned around quickly.

"Peek-a-boo! Wait, your not Rose Tyler."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no I am not Rose Tyler. The name's Harper. I know who you are, Cassandra. Rose told me all about you. Now don't come any closer." I held up the rod I had in my hand and pointed it at her.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do to you? Flap you to death?"

"Yeah, but what about mister creepy over there?"

"Oh... that's just Chip. He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress!" Chip said.

"Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra said in a panic. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him after my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I really don't need to know about that," I said, slightly grossed out. "How come you're still alive?"

"After Rose Tyler murdered me?"

"I heard the story, that was your own fault." I had to roll my eyes at her for being so dramatic.

"The brain of my mistress still survived, and her pretty blue eyes were salved from the bin," Chip explained.

"Okay, that still does not explain the skin. I heard you got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece of skin is the back."

I started laughing at what she just said. "Wait, wait, wait…" for a minute I was laughing to hard to say anything. "Does that mean your talking out of your…"

She interrupted me "Ask not."

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted milady into the hospital."

"Oh, so no one knows you're here."

"Chip steals medicine. Helps milady, soothes her, strokes her…"

"No! I said I don't need to know about that."

"But, I'm so alone, hidden down here… the last human in existence," Cassandra whined.

" OH… MY…. WORD! You are so not the last human. It's called New Earth for a reason."

"A vegetable patch," she spat.

"There's a millions of humans out there… millions."

"Mutant stock."

"Oh, because you are so pure. You don't even look human anymore." I was so over her whining about being the last human. "They evolved Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still… got yourself pickled and preserved, and what good did that do you?"

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace." She looked at the video playing, "That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became… such hard work."

"You've got a knack for survival, I give you that."

"But I've not been idle, Harper… tucked away, underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"What do you mean?" I was more curious to how she actually hears anything with no ears.

"Oh… these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

"Okay," I said sarcastically. "Do you really think I am going to get near you? Because if you do; I suggest going to the psych ward."

I backed away from Cassandra and Chip when she yelled, "Chip, activate the psycho-graft."

"What? I can't move; Cassandra let me go right now!"

"Oh, you may not be Rose Tyler but you still travel with her. The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Shorty."

"Oi, I am not that short!" Was the last thing that I could say before Cassandra took over.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

As I went to get some water I felt a pain inside my head, almost like a migraine that came and went really fast. I had to stop walking for a second to let the pain subside a little, but was still present. _'That was weird.'_ I decided it was nothing to worry about and went on my way.

I walked over the Rose and Novice Hame with three glasses of water. Rose said a quiet thanks as I gave one to her and then I gave one to Novice Hame.

"That's very kind, there's no need," Novice Hame said.

"You're the one working."

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke, and I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"Does he get many visitors?" Rose asked.

"The rest of Boekind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." Novice Hame looked at me and smiled. "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" I asked generally interested.

"It's just a story."

"Oh, please tell us the rest," Rose said putting a hand on Novice Hame's knee.

"It's said he'll talk to a wander. To the man without a home. The lonely god."

* * *

Soon after my talk with Novice Hame I went and called Harper. I was really getting worried about her.

"Harper, where are you?" I asked when she answered the phone.

"Um… watcha," She said.

"Where have you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"

"I'm on my way, governa."

 _'Governa?'_

"I shall proceed up the apples and pears."

"You'll never guess. It's the Face of Boe. Remember me telling you about him?"

"Of course I do. Big'o Boe race." She is really acting weird. But something caught my eye so I said, "I better go. See you in a minute."

Rose and I walked up to the Duke and he seemed very happy to see us.

"It's that man and woman again. My good luck charms. Come in, don't be shy!"

He was completely healed. No sign of stone anywhere.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract."

"She's a little high strung," Rose whispered to me as we stepped into the Duke's area. I smiled lightly as the Duke said, "Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection."

"Champagne, sir? Madam?" A butler asked us. Rose took a glass but I was too interested in how the Duke got better.

"No thanks. Um, you had petrifold regression, right?"

"Had being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured!" He said happily.

"But that's impossible."

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic," A nun had come up beside me while I was not looking. _'Who are you calling primitive?'_ "But it's merely the tender application of science."

"How on Earth did you cure him?" I asked.

"How on New Earth, you might say," she said almost like she was making fun.

"What's in that solution?" I asked.

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is!"

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"This is Rose Tyler and I'm the Doctor."

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here."

Sister Jatt came up to Casp, "Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care."

"If you would excuse me."

As she left I leaned over to Rose and said, "I never really like Nun cats. Always to calm for me." She laughed at me.

I watched Matron Casp leave the ward when Harper walked in.

"There you are, come and look at this patient…" I pulled her over to a patient I had been talking too. "Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one…" I turned to the patient behind us. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine." I gave the patient and wave, "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this.

We walked out of the ward and I told the girls, "cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't adam and eve it," Harper said, sounding a little off.

"What… what's with the voice?"

"Yeah, why are you acting so weird Harper?" Rose asked her. Guess we are both confused with Harper.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." She stood in a way that showed more of her chest than she ever has before.

"Well, I can talk. New new Doctor," I said smiling at her.

"Mmm, aren't you just." Then she did something very not Harper. She pulled me in for a kiss. And not just a simple kiss, no this was a very passionate kiss.

 _'I really should not be enjoying this,'_ I thought to myself. And just as I was about to kiss back she pulled away.

"T-terminal's this way," she stuttered before walking towards the terminal.

I stared after her, too stunned to move. "Yep… still got it." I fixed my hair and followed after her, leaving an angry Rose to follow.

* * *

I was trying my hardest to get the kiss out of my mind when we got to the terminal.

"No, nothing odd. Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

"No it's missing something else. When I was downstairs: those nurse cat nuns were talking about intensive care. Where is it?" Harper said looking closer at the Terminal.

"Your right well done," I told Harper. _'What's wrong with her?'_

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Rose asked.

"It's got to be there somewhere. Search the subframe," Harper said ignoring Rose's comment.

"What if the subframe's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol," she said it as if she did this everyday.

"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." A panel in the wall opened up to revel a passageway. Harper went in immediately leaving Rose and I to trail behind. "Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive."

* * *

We walked around the ward and found millions of green doors. I went up to one opening it up. What I saw was horrifying. A person stuffed into the small cell. He was covered in all kinds of skin deformities.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said before closing the door. I went quickly to the next door. It reveled the same as the last.

"What disease is that?" Harper asked.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"Can you help her?" Rose asked me.

"Forget her, what about us? Are we safe?" Harper spat at Rose.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

"How many patients are there?" Harper asked as we walked up to the railing to look at all the cells.

"They're not patients."

"But they're sick," Rose said.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick." I was getting mad now. The Sisters have made a huge mistake. "Lad rats. Now wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"

I was bursting with angry as Harper asked, "Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carries. The last to go," I told her.

"It's for the greater cause," I heard from down the hallway.

"Novice Hame." I was furious, "When you took your vows did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," she said calmly.

"What, by killing?' I yelled.

"But they've not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

Rose gasped at her and I asked walking closer to her, "What's the turn over, umm? A thousand a day? A thousand the next? A thousand the next? How many thousands? How many years? HOW MANY?" I was yelling at her.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses; we couldn't cope." Novice Hame said calmly. "We did try. We tried everything. We tried clone-meat and bio-cattle but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are, flesh."

"These people are alive," Rose said.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us," Novice Hame tried to justify.

"It they live because of this then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

Harper came up to my right side and asked Novice Hame, "Just to confirm… none of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not…" I had to interrupt her; I wanted to figure out what they did to my Harper.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies; I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Harper?"

 _'Haha, told you he would find out,'_ I thought I heard Harper cheer, but it must have been my imagination.

"I don't know what you mean," Novice Hame said confused.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Harper's head, I want it reversed," I said through clenched teeth.

"We haven't done anything."

"I'm perfectly fine," Harper said.

"These people are dying and Harper would care!" I told her.

Harper made a sound of Frustration, turning me around to face her, and said, "all right, clever clogs." She started to pull my tie out from my suit jacket, "smarty-pants. Lady-killer."

"What's on Earth has happened to you?" Rose asked stocked at Harper's behavior.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this, or her, body" she tilted her head towards Rose. "And your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" I asked getting worried about Harper.

She leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "The last human."

I pulled back shock, "Cassandra?"

She pulled a perfume bottle out and said, "wake up and small the perfume." She sprayed it in my face and everything went black.

* * *

When I finally come through I noticed I had been put in on of the cells, "Let me out! Let me out!" I yelled trying to get anyone to help. I could her Rose in the cell next to mine yelling also.

"Aren't you lucky, there were two spares." Cassandra said as she walked up to my cell, "Standing room only."

"You've stolen Harper's body," I growled at her.

"The thing is I have thought of a thousand ways to kill you Doctor and Rose too. And now that's exactly what I've got." She didn't even acknowledge that I said anything. "A thousand diseases. They pump the patients with top-up every ten minutes; you got about three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Harper go, Cassandra."

Cassandra just about said something when she grabbed her head in pain. "This stupid girl just won't quiet." She said through clinched teeth. Once she looked back at me she looked as if everything was better, "Now what was I saying? Oh yes, I will, as soon as I find someone younger and less common. Then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hush-a-bye, it's show time."

I was livid, Harper waste? How dare she call Harper waste? By the time I got done with my yelling at Cassandra in my head the cell doors opened.

"What have you done?"

"Gave the system a shot of adrenalin, just to wake them up. See ya!" Cassandra followed by another man ran down the hallway.

"Don't touch them," I call after them. "Whatever you do, don't touch." I yelled to the two nuns down to other end of the hallway.

I grabbed Rose's hand and ran after Cassandra. As we were running sparks started to shoot out of the locks on the doors, and soon everyone of the was open.

"Oh, my!" We stopped and looked out seeing all the sick people came out of their cells.

"What have you done?"

"It wasn't me!" Cassandra said.

 _'Yeah it was,'_ I once again heard Harper.

"One touch and you get every disease in the would, and I want that body safe, Cassandra." I pointed at her, _'If anything were to happen…'_ I could not even think about it. "We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them," she cried.

"RUN! Down, down, go down!" I yelled at her making her move. I once again grabbed Rose's hand pulling her along with me. We keep running down, "keep going. Go down."

Once we had got to the basement, Cassandra ran straight for the lift.

"No, the lifts have closed down. There's a quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way," she said.

We had just made it past more of the sick people when Rose stopped me, "Doctor."

"Don't let them touch you!" I called to the man that was with Cassandra.

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on." Cassandra said, not worried about him.

"Mistress!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape. Rose!" I ran after Cassandra followed by Rose.

I heard the man yell, "My mistress" one last time before I shut the door.

Cassandra opened a door only to find more of the sick people trying to get in. "We've trapped! What are we going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psycho-graft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Harper to death."

"What?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Not likely, she won't stop trying to get her body back," Cassandra said sarcastically. "Beside, I've got nowhere to go, my original skin's dead."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." I pointed my screwdriver at her saying "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." I waited, but nothing happen.

"I said give her back."

"I'm trying she won't let me go," Cassandra said sounding a little annoyed.

 _'What? How? Why?'_ I could not figure out what she was meaning.

"Ah, here we go…" Cassandra said and then I felt her go into my own mind.

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I was worried about Harper; yes I was mad at her for taking away the Doctor's attention from me, but she was still me friend. I watched a pink light went from Harper to the Doctor.

"Blimey, my head." Harper said as she held her head in her hands and I went over to her. "Wait, where'd she go?"

Harper and I turned to look at the Doctor. "Oh my, this is… different."

"Cassandra?" I asked, hope beyond hope that she had not gone into the Doctor.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts, and hardly used. Oh! Ah! Two hearts. Oh, baby, I'm beating out a Samba." Cassandra started to make the Doctor move in a weird dance/wiggle.

"Got out of him!" I told her.

"And this is why I tried to not let you leave me." Harper said, soundly irritated.

"Ooh, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You thought so, too." She looked at Harper when she said this, making Harper look down with a red face. "I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it!"

 _'Ugh, he is mine,'_ I had to think, becoming mad at Harper once again.

I was glaring at Harper when the sick people burst thought the door and started coming into the room.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor. What would he do?" Cassandra was freaking out.

"We've got to get up!" I said, but Cassandra pushed me out of the way saying "out of the way, Blondie."

So we all started climbing the ladder Cassandra, Harper, and I.

"It you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Harper said as we climbed.

"Yap, yap, yap. It was tedious inside your body. Hormone city."

"Oi!" She yelled.

I felt someone grab my ankle and I looked down to see Matron Casp. "All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!"

"Rose," Harper said sounding worried.

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra said rolling her eyes at Casp.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" Before she could do anything else, one of the sick grabbed her own ankle causing her to fall.

"Move!" I shouted at Cassandra, and once again we were climbing. But once we reached the top Cassandra could not open it. Leaving us stranded on the ladder with the sick coming up to us.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the sonic screwdriver," I was getting tried of dealing with her.

"You mean this thing?" She pulled it out holding it funny.

Harper groaned in frustration and I said, "Yes, I mean that thing."

"But I don't know how that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts!"

"Cassandra go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do IT!" Harper yelled.

"Hold on tight." The next thing I know I have the Doctor back, but Cassandra is once again in Harper. "Oh wonderful Shorty again. Open it!"

"Not until you get out of her!"

"We need the Doctor," Cassandra said.

"I order you to leave her!" He yelled.

Once again the light traveled from Harper to the Doctor.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra said from back in the Doctor.

"Cassandra get out of him!" Harper demanded.

"But if I go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude."

"Yeah I know," Harper said sarcastically.

I ignored her, "I don't care, just do something."

"Oh, I am so gonna regret this." Then we had the Doctor back, and I heard Cassandra from below us. "Oh, good heavens… I look disgusting."

The Doctor opened the doors and pulled Harper off the ladder, "Nice to have you back."

"I could say the same thing," she said.

Just as the Doctor was pulling me up I heard Cassandra say, "No, you don't…"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Cassandra had once again gone into Harper. I helped Rose in and shut the doors before rounding on her. "This is your last warning, Cassandra."

She was still on the ground staring off into space, "Inside her head… they've so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched."

I reached my hand down to her pull her back onto her feet, and then I lead them back to Ward 26.

* * *

As we entered Ward 26 the Duke's Assistant came charging at us with a stool. "We're safe. We're safe. We're safe. We're clean. We're clean. Look. Look." I stood in front of Rose and Harper/Cassandra.

"We're clean. Look," Rose said.

"Show me your skin," she growled out.

Rose and I immediately held up our hand showing her while Cassandra started posing as if for a camera. "Look clean. Look. If we'd been touch we'd be dead." That seemed to calm her down because she put the stool down. "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine," I replied.

"I'm not dying in here."

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city, they'd all be at risk. Now turn that off."

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Harper, Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me the intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

Everyone started bring me the solutions and I was tying ropes around myself. Harper and Rose were then helping me attach the solutions to the ropes. I pulled Rose to the side to talk to her, "Rose now listen. I need you to stay here."

She started to say something but I interrupted her. "No, now listen. I need you to give me time to fix this before they force the quarantine. I can't leave Harper here because who knows what Cassandra would do, so it's up to you."

She gave me a smile saying, "I wont let you down."

I turned then to both girls asking, "How's that? Will that do?"

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked, but instead of answering her I ran from the room to the lifts. She followed me and as I was opening it up she stated, "The lifts aren't working."

"Not moving, different thing." I backed to get a running start, "Here we go."

"But you're not going to…" I ran and jumped into the lift holding onto the cables. "What do you think your doing?" Cassandra yelled.

 _'Being a idiot,'_ I heard Harper say sarcastically in my mind.

"I'm going down. Come on."

"Not in a million years," she replied.

"I need another pair of hands."

"Take Blondie."

"She's busy. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"

I heard the doors seal and Cassandra jumped onto my back.

"You're completely mad! I can see why she likes you."

I chose to ignore this, instead saying, "going down."

I release to gears causing us to fall down a top speed. Both of us were screaming out of excitement and a little fear.

Once we got to the bottom I got to work instantly.

"Well that's one way to lose weight," Cassandra mumbled to her self.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever."

"There's still a quarantine down there. We can't…"

"Hold that lever!" I yelled cutting her off. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself. Now that lever's going to resist, but keep it in position. Hold on to it with everything you got."

"What about you?"

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." I dropped down into the lift and opened the doors. There were sick people everywhere, "Come in here. Come on."

"Don't tell them!"

"Pull the lever," I called up to her. "Come and get it. Come on."

The solution mixture started to rain down on me and I started to get excited, "Come on. Come on. Come on. All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on," I yelled jumping up and down.

"What? Pass on what?"

"Pass it on!"

 _'Woohoo, he did!'_ I heard Harper cheer.

I help her down into the lift with me, "What did they pass on? Did you kill them?"

"No, that's your way of doing things. I'm the Doctor and I cured them." One of them came up and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans. Look at them! Look! Run by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive!" I pointed at her, "You can't deny them 'cause you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out. HA!"

* * *

Cassandra and I made our way back to Ward 26. I watched as Novice Hame was taken by the NNYPD when I realized something, "The Face of Boe!" I ran to where he was only to see him awake with Rose talking to him. "You were supposed to be dying!"

Rose turned to look at me and smiled while I heard the Face of Boe say, _'There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.'_

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big-face," Cassandra complained behind me. I shushed her quickly.

 _'I had grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew.'_

I got down on his level saying, "There are legends, you know; saying that you're millions of years old."

 _'Well, now that would be impossible.'_

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

 _'My great secret.'_

"So the legend says."

 _'It can wait.'_

"Oh, does it have too?" Rose gave a soft giggle at my whining.

 _'We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, and the last time. And the truth shall be told. Until that day…'_ Then the Face of Boe teleported away leaving me more confused than before.

"That is enigmatic. That is… that is, that is textbook enigmatic." I told Rose, with her shacking her head and laughing at me. "And now for you," I turned to Harper.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asked.

"You've lived long enough," Rose said with her arms crossed.

"Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want to die," she fake cried trying, but failing, to convince me to leave her be.

"No one does."

"Help me."

"I can't," I told her truthfully.

"Mistress," I turned and saw the strange man who was with Cassandra earlier enter the Ward.

"Oh! You've alive," she sounded shocked.

"I kept myself safe for you, Mistress."

"A body, and not just that. A volunteer."

I knew where this was going and had to stop it, "don't you dare! He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the Mistress. I welcome her."

"You can't Cassandra," but I was too late she went into the man. Once Cassandra had left Harper she fail forward, "You all right?"

I helped her back onto her feet, but she fail once more, "Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah," she looked up at me and smiled, "Hello!"

"Hello! Welcome back," I smiled down at her pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh, sweet lord. I'm a walking doodle," Cassandra said making Harper and myself pull apart.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry Cassandra, but that's not fair."

"Poor Chip didn't know any better that's why he let you go into him," Harper said, she was obviously mad at Cassandra.

"Chip?" I asked.

"His name."

"Ah! I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin- tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat." Cassandra said rather sarcastic. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip, he's only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…"

She fell to the grown, Harper and I trying to catch her. "You all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine."

"We can take you to the city, right Doctor?" Harper said.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You were right, Doctor. It's time to die. And that's good."

"Come on, there is one last thing I can do."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Once we got back to the TARDIS I let the Doctor and Rose take Cassandra back to see her self. I was felling rather drained after having someone try to take over my body the whole day. I had changed into something more comfy and headed for the library.

I was really hoping that the Doctor would come in here, like he used to after every adventure we took, but I was not sure if this regeneration would fell the same about it as before. I was looking through the books so I did not know he was there until he said, "When were you going to tell me?"

I spun around at his harsh tone, "tell you want? What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Tell me that there is part of the vortex inside you!" He said through clinch teeth.

My eyes grow wide and I dropped the book I was holding. "B… bu… but… but how did you figure out?"

"Answer my question?"

Now I was just mad, how dare he talk to me with such a tone. "Well, if I am honest, I wasn't going to tell you unless it was going to cause me harm."

That was not the thing to say. His eyes flashed with angry and he walked closer to me, trapping me between the bookshelves and himself.

"Not going to tell me? Why? If I had not ran a scan on you to make sure Cassandra do no permanent damage… this could kill you Harper!" He was so close to me and talking so loud that it was almost as if he was yelling.

"You don't think I don't know that? The TARDIS have been monitor it since it happened and nothing has happen to cause harm."

"The TARDIS? You told my ship and not me? Why Harper? Why could you not trust me with this?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled at him, making him take a step back in shock. "It's not time for you to regenerate yet, so as long as I was fine there was no need to tell you. I knew the moment you found out you would want to do what you did for Rose and I couldn't chance it."

"Harper…"

I cut him off, "I know you told me you did not care about the time lines, but I do."

"You keep saying that nothing is happened, but you have missed a very important side effect. I can hear what you are thinking."

"Oh," I looked down at my feet. "I was really hoping that was just me."

I looked back up at the Doctor and he had one eyebrow raised asking a silent question.

"I can hear you too. This morning after you woke me up I was talking with the TARDIS and she said that the Vortex was making us, the TARDIS and I, one. She also said, that she didn't know what that would do to us." I pointed at the Doctor and myself.

He sighed looking down, _'well, this is going to be interesting.'_

"You can say that again!" I smirked at the Doctor when his head snapped up realizing I had heard him say that in my mind.

"I guess that also explains the massive headache I had this morning. Cassandra must have taken over your body at that same time."

"Well I have had a headache most of the day, so probably."

"And there is no way you will let me get the Vortex out?"

"Not unless you give me a hundred percent insurance that you will not regenerate. Because if there is even one percent chance, it's a no!"

"Fine! But I am still going to work on finding away." He gave me a pointed look before smile and saying, "so, what book shall we read tonight?"

"You mean you still want to continue reading stories after adventures?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course, best part of the day. Now, oh… this is a good one." He grabbed the book then pulled me over to the couch. I can't wait to see what this newfound connection to the Doctor will bring!

* * *

 **All right my fellow whovians, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review, I love getting your feed back.**


	13. Chapter 13: Tooth and Claw part 1

**Hello again! So for this episode I decided to make it into two chapters. I seemed a little long to keep all in one. You will see a really development of Harper's and the Doctor's relationship. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose and I were not in the best place right now. For some reason, I am not sure why, but she seemed mad at me. And I really wanted my friend back. So I headed to her room in hopes that I could make it better.

I knocked on her door and when she opened the door I gave a smile wave and said, "Hey."

"Oh, um… hello."

"So, listen I was needing some help." I quickly hid my thoughts from the Doctor, not wanting to mess this up. "The TARDIS has just informed me the it is April Fools Day back in your time, and I was really wanting to pull a prank on the Doctor."

She gave me huge smile and asked, "What is your idea and what do you need me to do?"

"Yes!" I gave a fist pump, "I have an idea for his sonic screwdriver, but I need you to distract him for a bit."

"I can do that!" She linked our arms together and started to pull me to the console room, "Let go get the Doctor."

We were still laughing when we reached the console room and the Doctor looked up from what he was doing to smile at us.

"You two seem to be in a good mood."

"Oh, you know… girl talks do wonders." Rose and I laughed once more as she walked over to him to start the distraction.

I could feel the Doctor trying to see what was going on in my mind but there was no way I was letting him in. I walked quietly over to where he had put his jacket over one of the columns and drug into his pocket. I had just got my hand around the sonic when he began to turn around. Rose thankful got his attention again letting me make my escape with the sonic.

* * *

It only took me about five minutes to paint the sonic screwdriver and return it to his pocket, thanks to some alien paint that dries super fast. I went and sat by Rose and waited for the TARDIS to make the final move.

Rose had asked the Doctor to explain something that was horribly boring, and as he was blabbing on loud alarms started to go off.

"What?" He called, while Rose asked, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I don't know, she just went crazy," he made his way over to his jacket and pulled out a now hot pink sonic screwdriver.

Once he pulled out the screwdriver the alarms stopped, but our laugher began. His face was just so priceless.

"W… what… how… YOU!" He pointed a finger at Rose and I causing us to fall into a fit of giggles once more.

"Happy April Fools Day, Doctor," we said at the same time.

"What?"

"The TARDIS told Harper it was April Fools Day. So…."

"We thought why not prank you? You should so see your face. It's hilarious."

 _'You will pay for this. I know it was all your doing.'_ He told me.

I just busted out laughing and thought, _'you can try, Doctor, but remember I had four brothers. Its hard to catch me unaware.'_

He started to pout and I said, "Oh, stop it with the long face. It will can off with water so go and wash the sonic screwdriver while Rose and I get dressed for the next adventure."

"Where are we going anyways?" Rose asked.

"The late 1970's," the Doctor called, as he walked quickly to go and wash the sonic.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Harper enter the console room saying, "So you said late 1970's but for some reason the TARDIS would only give me clothes from the 1800's." I turned to look at her and laughed. She was in an 1800's style blue and black dress. Although it looked very pretty on her, it was far from what she needed to wear.

"Oi, no laughing! I can't go out like this!"

"Oh, why not? It looks great on you and we certainly won't lose you."

She was about to give a retort when Rose walked in asked, "What do you think of this? Will it do?" She saw Harper and asked, "What are you wearing?" Harper huffed, crossed her arms, and sat down on the jump sit.

"The late 1970's. You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." I turned on some music and started to smile. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number one in 1979."

"You're such a dork!" Harper said, the same time Rose said, "You're a punk. That's what you are, a big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in."

"Do you want to go and see him?" I asked as I messed with the console.

"How do you mean, in concert?"

"What else is the TARDIS for?"

 _'Oh, better be careful there Doctor!'_ I heard Harper worn me.

 _'Oh, she loves me!'_

 _'Yeah, okay. I will remind you of that next time she shocks you for doing something stupid.'_

I ignored her last comment and said, "I can take you to the battle of the Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon, or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"

"Sheffield it is!" Rose said smiling and Harper came over to stand next to the console saying, "What are we waiting on."

"Hold on tight!" We were thrown against the console as we flew into the vortex.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose and I were hanging on to the console as the Doctor tried to fly her. He kept hitting her with a mallet and I knew it was making her mad, but soon we had reach are destination and we fell to the ground.

We were laughing hard when the Doctor jumped up saying, "1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam… the Muppet movie, love that film; Margaret Thatcher… urgh!" He made a face cause us both too laugh, "Skylab falls to Earth… with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb, and I like my thumb."

We walked out of the TARDIS as the Doctor continued talking, "I need my thumb. I'm very attacked to…" He stopped talk when we noticed men on houses with guns pointed at us, "my thumb… 1879. Same difference."

We all put our hands up and I thought, _'No it's not the same and this is what happens when you hit the TARDIS with that blood mallet.'_

 _'Oh, stop it. That not why we are in the wrong place,'_ He replied.

 _'Oh is it because you're just that bad of a driver,'_ I smirked when I thought that but instead of wanting for a reply I told him, ' _But I guess this explains the dress.'_ He looked down at me and nodded his head agreeing with me this time.

The man who I assumed to be the Captain addressed the Doctor, "You will explain your presence and the nakedness of the girl." He point to Rose when he said the last part.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked in a perfect Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The Captain asked.

"Oh I'm… I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this… this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right… ya… timorous beastie?"

I had to hold in a giggle at the Doctor's accent.

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose tried, and failure miserably at a Scottish accent.

"No, don't do that," I said leaning back to see her on the other side of the Doctor.

"Hoots, mon?" She tried again.

"No, really don't… really," the Doctor said stopping her from talking again.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" The Captain got our attention once more.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon and this is my wife, Lady Harper McCrimmon. From the… Township of Balamory. Eh… I have my credentials, if I may." He pulled out the psychic paper, "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

 _'Wife?'_

 _'What? Rose dressed like that could not be my wife.'_

 _'Why did either of us have to be your wife? What about partner, sister, friend?'_

 _'Oh, I didn't think of that. Well… to late.'_

I shook my head at the Doctor and his stupidity.

"Let them approach," We heard a woman call from the Carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the Captain said not taking his eyes off of us.

"Let them approach."

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference," the Captain told us sternly.

We walked over to the carriage and when we got there the Doctor said, "Harper, Rose… might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Lady Harper McCrimmon, you Majesty," I gave a curtsy.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am, and my apologized for being so naked," Rose also gave a curtsy.

"I've had five daughters, it's nothing to me." Queen Victoria said, "But you, Doctor… show me these credentials." The Doctor handed over his psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provest as my protector."

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good, good!"

"Forgive him, ma'am. My husband can be somewhat forgetful at times," I said with a small laugh.

"I suppose that's why you come along with him?" She said with a knowing look.

"I can't leave home without her." He slipped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side; "Now then let me ask… why is your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line."

"An accident?" The Doctor asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt," I said.

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" Rose asked.

"I'm quite used to starring down the barrel of a gun."

One of the Queen's guards come up behind us and said, "Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his wife, and his timorous beastie will come with us."

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving. It's almost nightfall," the guard said.

"Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children, but good for the blood, I think. Lady McCrimmon, would you join me on the ride?"

"Oh, ma'am I would not dare impose."

"No, imposition. A lady like yourself should not do that much walking." I looked at the Doctor and he just shrugged his shoulders and I got into the carriage. "Drive on," Queen Victoria said once I was settled.

* * *

"Thank you ma'am. This is very kind of you." I said as we started the journey.

"Well, your husband is the one who is going to be protecting me." She gave me a look before saying, "I must say, I have never seen two people more in love than you two." I started to blush at her words and hide them from the Doctor, "How did you two come to be."

"He saved my life. I knew right then and there that he was one of a kind. What about you ma'am, how did you and your late husband meet?" I was trying to get the conversation off the Doctor and I.

"It was set up by my Uncle King Leopold. One would say it was love at first sight." She smiled as if she was reliving that day they met.

"You must miss he dearly."

"Yes, I do, but one must go on. Just don't let the child get in the way, my dear."

I really wanted to laugh at her for calling Rose a child, "I really don't think I have to worry about that, your Majesty. I have taken her under my wing, so to say. I am trying to teacher her how to act like a lady," I made up the story rather quickly. "She is much better than when we first got her."

"Yes well I am not amused by her nakedness. And you never know how the mind of a man will go." I had to work really hard not to laugh, the Doctor already lost the bet and he doesn't even know it.

* * *

We had finally reached Sir Robert's estate and the Queen was helped down and the Doctor come over and helped me down.

"How was the ride?" He asked me.

"Ugh, I carriage rides are not as fun as the seems. You fill every bump and hole that it goes over, its ruff on your bottom."

The Doctor leaned back to look at my backside and I hit him lightly on the shoulder. _'Oi, eyes up front Doctor.'_

He just gave me a cheeky grin and turned to look ahead when we heard a man say, "Your Majesty."

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency." Sir Robert looked a little nervous if you asked me, and the other men that were with him just gave me the creeps. "And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's… indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season, and taken the cook with her. The kitchen's barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

 _'Is it just me, or does it seem like he doesn't want the Queen to stay?'_ I asked the Doctor.

 _'No, I am thinking the same thing.'_

"Not at all, I've had quite enough carriage exercise, and this is charming, if rustic. This is my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often, the Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry," Rose said with a small curtsy.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for six pence in old London town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so…" The Doctor said. _'Oh Rose is so going to kill you,'_ I laughed at the Doctor.

"Thinks he's funny, but I am so not amused. What do you think, ma'am?" Rose said, trying to get the Queen to say, 'I am so not amused.'

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Was all the Queen said.

"So close," Rose whined.

"You're going to lose the bet, by the way." I whisper to the Doctor, "Rose doesn't give up easily."

"Oh, you just stop it," His said in annoyance.

"Mackeson and Ramsey, you will escort the property." The Captain said, "Hurry up."

The two men took a small box from the carriage and walked into the house, and the Doctor being as noisy as he is asked, "So what's in there, then?"

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir," the Captain scolded the Doctor. "The rest of you go to the rear of he house. Assume the designated positions."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We all followed Sir Robert to the observatory and there in the middle of the room was a giant telescope.

"This, I take it, is the famous endeavour," The Queen asked.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. It became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this, rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful, can I…?" I asked.

"Help yourself," Sir Robert said.

Harper, Rose, and I walked up to it, "What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric."

 _'Aww, he's just like you.'_ I heard Harper say, I turned to her and gave a small laugh before turning by to the telescope.

"I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish," I said. "How many prisms has it got? Way to many! The magnification's gone right over the top. That's a stupid kind of…" Harper and Rose were both looking at me and I asked, "Am I being rude again?"

Harper laughed and Rose said, "Yep."

"But it's pretty! It's very… pretty," I corrected myself.

The Queen then said, "And the imagination of it should be applauded."

"Umm, I thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful. You could easily… not be amused, or something?" The Queen just stared at her not saying anything. "No?" Rose tried again making Harper start to laugh. I felt Harper put her head up against my back to try and hid her laughing.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer?" Queen Victoria said, "Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Stepped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," I said.

"Oh my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria," Harper said before I could, and I asked her, _'Your right, how did you know?'_

 _'I just that smart!'_ She said.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So what's this wolf, then?" I asked having heard the Queen talk about a wolf a couple of times already.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert said.

"Oh, please tell it," Harper said.

Sir Robert hesitated, but then started, "It's said that…"

"Excuse me, sir…" One of the bald man said, "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course," Sir Robert said sounding relieved.

"And then supper, and could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness," the Queen said.

Rose asked, "It's not amusing, is it?"

But once again the Queen choose to ignore her, "Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. Lady McCrimmon this could be another time to teacher the child the proper way to be a lady." Harper gave a small curtsy when the Queen said this. "We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all… there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, ma'am," Sir Robert sounded sad at this.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose and I were shown a room to find something for Rose to wear. "So what did the Queen mean when she said you could teacher me how to be a proper lady?"

"Oh, when we were in the carriage ride I made up a story about teaching you the ways of the lady," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, you just think you are so funny. Don't you?" I just laughed. She walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a brown dress holding it up to her-self.

"Brown's not you color."

"Yeah, I agree," she said putting it back and pulling out a beautiful blue dress. She started to dance a little while holding it up.

"Ohh, I like this," she said and I came up to her saying, "look! We would look so cute together!" She gave a tight smile before going back and looking at more dresses.

I had to frown at her behavior. What was wrong with her today? I walked over to the other cupboard to see if there was anything in that one but when I open it I had to jump back. "What? What is it?" Rose asked coming over to me.

Inside the cupboard was one of the maids looking very scared.

I bent down to the maid and said, "Come here sweet heart, tell us what happened."

* * *

Rose, the maid, and I were sitting one the bed and the maid started to tell us what happened. "They came through the house. They took the steward, and the Master, and my Lady."

"Listen," Rose took her hand. "We've got a friend. His called the Doctor; he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with us."

"Oh, but I can't miss!"

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Flora."

"That's a very pretty name. Flora. I like it."

"Thanks miss."

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived down stairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on, okay? Come on," Rose said trying to get Flora to come with us.

We all made are way slowly out into the hallway, trying to be extra quite. We got to the end of the hallway and saw one of the soldiers laying on the grown.

"Oh, miss. I did warn you." Flora said sounding scared.

Rose and I got down to see if he was dead or not, "He's not dead, I'm thinking," Rose said.

"No, not dead. Thankfully. He must be drugged or something."

We heard Flora's muffled scream and looked up in time to see one of the bald men taking her away. Then out of nowhere bald men grab Rose and I. I managed to get free and knock my guy down but when I turned around to help Rose I felt something hard connect with my head and then nothing.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Your companions beg an apology, Doctor. The clothing has somewhat delayed them," one of the bald men said coming in the dinning room where we were all sitting.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure my wife will be here soon, and save the child a wee bit of ham," I said, but I was getting worried about them.

 _'Harper? Harper, you okay?'_

"The fetal child could probably eat it raw," Queen Victoria said.

"Very wise ma'am. Very witty!" The Captain laughed.

 _'Harper? Where are you?'_ I had to make sure she was okay.

"Slightly witty perhaps," the Queen did not look to amused. "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited… I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert!" I had to try and find out what was going on. "Come sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed," the Queen agreed with me. "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

I looked over to her and said, "You must miss him."

"Very much. Oh completely, and that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scare and the chills, that's for the children, but the… hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place…" the Queen looked and sounded very sad.

"Its the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait."

She seemed to get a hold of her-self and said, "Come! Begin your tale Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monster."

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and… devoured," Sir Robert said, almost as if he believed the story was true.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that," the Captain said.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation a boy will vanish from his homestead."

I was getting curious now, "are there descriptions of the creature?"

"Oh yes doctor; drawings and woodcarvings, and its not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

"A werewolf?" I asked leaning forward putting my elbows on the table.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast to have learned its purpose. I should have listened to him. His work was hindered… he made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," the Queen afforded.

"That's what I thought, but now I wonder." The bald man that was serving us was standing at the window chanting something in Latin. "What if they had a different reason for wanting this story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshiped the wolf?"

I turned to look at the monk by the window finally hearing what he was chanting, 'Lupus dues est.' "And what if they were with us right now?"

We all jumped up at once. The Queen demanded to know what was going on, "what is the meaning of this?" While the Captain pointed his gun at Sir Robert, "explain yourself Sir Robert."

"What's happening?" The Queen asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

My mind was going a mile a minute. Harper, that was all I could think about. "Harper! Where's Harper?! Where is she?" I yelled to the monk at the window. Knowing he would be no help I gave up on him, "Sir Robert, come on!" We both ran from the room to save those most important to us.

* * *

 **So… what do you think? The next chapter should be up by the time you have read this so please keep going! Thanks so much for read!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tooth and Claw part 2

**So here is the end of Tooth and Claw. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I started to come to and heard Rose yell, "One… two… three… pull!"

"Man, talk about a headache." I said sitting up and put a hand on the back of my head, it came back bloody so I was pretty sure the stupid monks knocked me out by hitting me in the back of the head.

"Harper a little help here," Rose said sounds a little mad, but when I looked up I knew why. There in front of us was a man turning into a werewolf, although he was in a cage, it would not last long.

"Right, okay everyone. On the count of three. One… two… three… pull" Finally the chain came loose from the wall and the Doctor and Sir Robert busted through the door.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked the Doctor, while Sir Robert and I tried to get everyone out.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" The Doctor said and I rolled my eyes at him grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling.

"Get out!" Sir Robert said to everyone.

He finally snapped out of it and started to help, "Out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out."

He locked the door with the sonic running back to Rose and I.

The men were all getting ready to kill the werewolf, get the guns ready, as the Doctor was taking the shackles off Rose's and my wrist. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the Throne… you name it," Rose said.

 _'You okay?'_ The Doctor asked me as he was taking off my shackles, _'I called but you didn't answer.'_

 _'The stupid monks got the better of me and knocked me out. I had just come too when you and Sir Robert come in.'_

I heard the Doctor let out a growl in my mind and his face-hardened.

Before I could say anything else we heard what sounded like the door had been knock down. The Doctor, being he stupid self, went to have a look.

 _'Doctor?'_ I said trying to stop him. He rounded the corner and Rose and I waited for him. Not a minute late he came running back grabbing Rose's and mine hands pulling us behind the line of men with the guns.

The Steward yelled, "fire" as the werewolf came into the room. "Fire," he yelled again.

Rose and I jumped every time the guns went off and I grabbed a hold of the Doctors hand for comfort.

Once the shooting had stopped and the werewolf had retreated the Doctor said, "All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me."

"I'll not retreat," the steward said. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such a assault."

"Please sir. Just come with us. Live to fight again," I begged him even though I knew it would do no good.

"Quite child," he scolded me. "You sir, need to learn how to control you woman." He pointed to the Doctor.

I once again heard the Doctor let out a growl in my mind before he said, "She doesn't need controlling." He pulled me behind him and said, "Now I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

The Steward had walked towards where the werewolf went and turned saying, "And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He looked down the hallway and come back to us with a confident look about his self. "Must've crawled away to die…"

The wolf's arm came out of the ceiling, grabbing the steward and pulling him up. We heard his screams. I looked down and closed my eyes to the horrifying picture.

"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor push Rose out of the room and grabbed my hand as we ran.

The wolf's growls, the gun shoots, and screams made us run faster.

Once we got to the main entertain Sir Robert started yelling, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

"Sir Robert," Queen Victoria came down the stair quickly. "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises."

Rose and I watched the Doctor ran to the front door as Sir Robert said, "Your Majesty, we've got to get out, but what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

She hesitated then said, "Captain Reynolds disposed of him." I raised an eyebrow not believing her.

The Doctor ran back in saying, "the front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

She raised her head and walked towards the front. Sir Robert cut the Queen off saying, "excuse my manners, Your Majesty, but I shall go first, the better to assist her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," the Queen said.

"Oh how sweet, now hurry it up," I said getting impatient.

Sir Robert opened the window but when he did the monks outside started shooting at him, making all of us duck down.

"I reckon the monky-boys want us to stay inside," the Doctor said after looking out the window.

"Do they know who I am?" The Queen asked slightly offended.

"Yeah," I said as I moved forward to grab a hold of the back of the Doctor's jacket to pull him away from the window.

"That's why they want you," Rose told the Queen. "The wolf's lined you up for a biting."

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf," but just as she said that the wolf let out a howl. We all turned to the sound. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him self. Rose looked at us sadly before turning away.

We ran and looked at the door leading to the cellar, only to see the wolf breaking the door down.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We… run," the said.

"It that it?" Rose asked a little irritated.

"You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor asked her.

"Not on me, no!"

"Where are the Winchester brothers when you need them?"

"Who?" The Doctor turned to me. "Oh never mind. One of these days I am going to get you to watch TV with me."

He just shook his head and said, "Well there we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He showed her by jogging in place. "Good for the health. Come on." He grabbed the Queen's hand and we all started to run up the stairs.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I could hear the wolf right behind us. I stopped as the others kept running, "come on."

I saw the wolf's shadow when I felt a hand slip into mine. I turned and saw Harper start to pull me with her. I followed immediately. We were running down a hallway when I saw the Captain come around the corner pointing his gun at the wolf.

I pulled Harper to the right of the Captain, as he shoot the wolf, and pulled her around the corner; both of us breathing heavily.

"I'll take this position and hold it." He was rearming his gun. "You keep moving. Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe," Queen Victoria said.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the Crown."

"Bullets can't stop it," I said with urgency.

"They'll buy you time. Now RUN!" He went back around the corner gun at the ready.

We all ran into the library, but Rose stopped and looked at the Captain.

Harper called, "Rose," and I looked up at her when she said this pulling her into the room.

Rose, Harper, Sir Robert, and I made quick work of barricading the door. Once we finished I said, "Wait a minute. Shush, shush. Wait, wait, shush." We all listened as the wolf howled.

"It stopped," Harper sounded skeptical.

Learning forward putting my ear against the door listening, I could hear the wolf outside the door but it left. "It's gone," I said turning to the others.

"Listen," Rose said as we heard the wolf walking.

"It this the only door?" I whispered to Sir Robert.

"Yes. NO!" He said and we both ran to barricade the other door.

We listened for a bit and then heard nothing. It was like the wolf just stopped. "I don't understand, what's stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Something inside this room," I started to walk around to try and figure it out. "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

Rose let out a heavy breath and said, "I'll tell you what, though."

"What?" I asked turning towards her.

"Werewolf."

"I know!" I got excited and came over to her and Harper giving them both a hug. "You all right?" I asked Rose.

"I'm okay, yeah," she answered and I turned to Harper, "You about you?" I took her hands in my own.

"I'm… fine" she struggled to find the word to say. _'Harper?'_ I asked her in my mind.

 _'It's just a headache. Nothing that is to bad.'_ I put my fingers on her temples and started to massage her head. She gave out a sigh that let me know I was helping. I heard Rose huff and turn away from us looking around the room. I gave her a look but thought nothing of it.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's all my fault," Sir Robert said. "I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Yes," Harper said, not moving as I was still massaging her head.

"Well, they were bald, athletic; your wife's away. I just thought you were happy."

"I'll tell you what though, ma'am. I bet you're not amused now," Rose said turning back to look at the Queen.

The Queen looked livid, "Do you think this funny?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry," Rose said quietly.

"What exactly, I pray, tell me? Someone please, what exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," I told her.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

My hands dropped down and both Harper and I looked at each other and then to the Queen. "Oh, right, sorry…"

"I'll not have it!" The Queen interrupted me. "No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."

Harper stepped forward and I was about to pull her back when she started talking, "Your Majesty, please forgive me for being so forward. But this is your world. You are here now, and there is a werewolf here now. You can keep denying it, but it will still be true. So stop wasting time and energy and help us figure away out of the mess."

The Queen looked shocked, but did not say anything else on the matter.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We had only been in the library for a few minutes, but I felt like it was hours. The Doctor had walked to one of the door and said, "Mistletoe." He looked up and asked, "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

"I don't know, I suppose."

"It's on the other door too," I said after looked at the door.

"But a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder…" He stood up and got closer to the door.

 _'Please tell me you not…'_ but I was too late. The Doctor licked the door. _'You are so weird.'_ I told the Doctor.

He ignored me and said "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him! Powerful stuff, mistletoe, bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Or it thinks it is. The monky-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf. Maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

 _'You know mistletoe is good for other things too!'_ I thought. I saw a light blush on the Doctor's face before he shot back thinking, _'stop it!'_

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Sir Robert said sounding hopeless.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor asked rudely.

"Being rude again," Rose said and I just shook my head saying, "No, he meant that one."

The Doctor walked over to the bookshelves, "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He turned around and put his glasses.

 _'Being a little dramatic there Doctor.'_

 _'Oh, you love it.'_

"This room is the best arsenal we could have. Arm yourself." He threw a book at Rose and one to me.

We were all looking through book after book trying to find something. The Doctor and I were looking through one book together and found it. "Ohh, look what your old dad found," the Doctor said.

"Something fell to Earth," I finished.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked coming up to us.

"Shooting star." Sir Robert began to read, " 'in the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of Kind James V, and almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine, just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago," Rose said. "What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," I said.

The Doctor picked up where I left off, "adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans, host after host after host."

Sir Robert then asked, "But why does it want the throne?"

"That's what it wants it said so. The Empire of the wolf," Rose said.

The Doctor got a far away look on his face as he was imaging the worst. "Imagine it… the Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake."

"Sir Robert, if I am to die here…" the Queen started to say, but Sir Robert cut her off.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me, but that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than my self."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," the Doctor said.

"It depends on how valuable it is to you," I told him.

"Thank you for your opinion, but you wife is right. There is nothing more valuable the this." She pulled out the largest diamond I had ever seen.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Sir Robert said.

The Doctor, Rose and I all walked closer to the Queen. "It that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world," the Doctor said.

"Given to me as the spoils of war," the Queen told us. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns this must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you wait long enough. Can I?" The Doctor motioned to the diamond and took it gently from the Queen.

"Oh, it's beautiful," I said looking at it in the Doctor's hand, but scared to get to close.

"How much is it worth?" Rose asked.

"They say… the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," the doctor said.

"Good job my mum's not here," Rose laughed. "She's be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"She'd win," the Doctor and I said at the same time.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence," Sir Robert said.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor ignored Sir Robert's comment.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Hellier and Carew, the Royal Jewelers at Hazelhead. The stone needs re-cutting."

"Oh," Rose looked shocked, "but it's perfect."

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be…"

"Forty percent bigger than that," I cut the Doctor off cause him to pout a little bit. _'Too slow, Doc.'_ "But he was never happy."

"Kept on cutting and cutting," this time the Doctor cut me off. _'Two can play at this game.'_

 _'It's on like Donkey Kong.'_ I saw the Doctor gave a half smile at this.

"He always said the shine was not quite right, but he died with it still unfinished," Queen Victoria said a little sadly.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes." The Doctor tossed the diamond back to the Queen. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, your husband, ma'am. He came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, oh. Hold on. All these separate things." He kept running his hands through his hair.

"They're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head! What if this house… it's a trap fro you. It that right, ma'am," he asked the Queen.

"Obviously," she answered.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside a trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor," the Queen demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories? They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it."

"Laying the real trap. Not for you, ma'am, but for the wolf," I said.

We all looked up when dust fell in front of the Doctor face and we heard clicking noises and the Doctor said, "that wolf there."

When the glass started to break we moved, "Out, out, out, out!"

The wolf crashed down to the floor as we were tearing down the barricade. We finally made it out the door and as the Doctor pulled them shut, the wolf opened them again.

"We've got to get to the observatory," the Doctor yelled as we ran down the hallway.

Rose and I were bringing up the rear when she stopped and looked at the wolf screaming. I pulled her behind me and waited for the wolf to attack. Thankfully right as it was about to it get splash with some type of water. The wolf quickly turned and left.

"Good shot!" The Doctor said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. He and I went to the end of the hallway to make sure the wolf was gone for the moment.

"It was mistletoe," I heard Flora say. Then Sir Robert walked you to his wife, "Isobel." He gave her a kiss and said, "Now get back downstairs."

"Keep yourself safe," Lady Isobel said and they kissed once more. "Girls come with me." She and the maid all quietly went back downstairs to the kitchens.

We ran back down to Sir Robert and the Queen, "Come on." The Doctor said looking down the two hallways.

"The observatory's this way," Sir Robert said as the Doctor led the way. I stayed in the back help the Queen and could hear the wolf once more.

* * *

We finally made it to the observatory and the Doctor opened the doors saying, "no mistletoe in this room."

"Your father wanted the wolf to get inside," I said.

"I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?" The Doctor asked.

"Do your work and I'll defend it," Sir Robert said not coming into the room.

I walked over to him and the Doctor with a sad look on my face, but the Doctor choose to ignore Sir Robert and said, "If we could bind them shut with rope or something."

"I said I'd fine your time, Sir." I put my hand on the Doctor's arm to get him to pay attention to Sir Robert. "Now get inside."

"Good man," the Doctor said and Sir Robert shut the doors staying on the outside. "Your Majesty, the diamond.

"For what purpose?" Queen Victoria asked.

"The purpose it was designed for." She handed him the diamond and we ran over to the telescope, "Rose, Harper. Lift it. Come on!" We started to move a giant wheel, which was incredibly heavy.

We were all struggling when Rose said, "It this the right time for stargazing?"

"Yes… it… is…" I said with much difficulty.

We could hear the growls from the wolf and the screams from Sir Robert. Tears started streaming down my face, but I kept moving the wheel.

 _'Focus on me Harper,'_ I heard the Doctor tell me. I looked up and he was looking right at me with worry in his eyes. _'I will get you out of this!'_

 _'I know, I trust you.'_

We were still working when Rose said, "I thought you said this thing doesn't work."

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is," the Doctor explained.

I added, "It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light like a weapon."

"Yeah, now we've just got to power it up," the Doctor finished.

"With what? There's no electricity." The Doctor gave Rose a look and it hit her, "Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made of moonlight."

"You two are 70% water. You can still drown. Come on." We were having a hard time with the wheel; it was getting harder to lift. "Come on," the Doctor said again.

Everything that happened next all happened almost at once. The light chamber became fully charged, the wolf busted the door down, and the Doctor slide the diamond into the light that came out of the light chamber.

A beam of light shot out of the diamond hitting the wolf square in the chest cause the wolf to turn into something that looked almost human. "Make it brighter," it said. "Let me go."

The Doctor did as it asked and soon it was over.

I looked at the Queen and could see her looking at something on her arm. It was obvious the Doctor noticed too because he asked, "You Majesty, did it bite you?"

"No, it's… it's a cut, that's all."

"If that thing bit you…" the Doctor started to say but the Queen cut him off, "it was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing."

The Doctor had walked over to her and said, "Let me see."

But the Queen jerked her arm back and said, "it is nothing."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

It was morning by the time we had everything sorted out. We first made sure Lady Isobel and the maids were okay. The Queen was the one to tell her of the sacrifice her husband made. Harper started to cry as the Queen talked. I slipped my arm around her waist, she learned into me, and I rested my chin on her head; both of us seeking comfort in each other.

Next we looked to see if any of the monks were left, but thankfully they had all left leaving us with one less thing to worry about.

Rose then felt the need to tell the Queen that Harper was not a Lady and we were in fact not married. I am still not sure why she needed to do that; it was the only story we told that the Queen still believed.

As the morning came, the Queen wanted to reward us for our service. So here we were kneeling in front of the Queen.

"By the power invested in me by the church and the state, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS. By the power invested in me by the church and the state I dub thee Lady Harper of TARDIS. By the power invested in me by the church and the state, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand."

Harper, Rose and I all stood grinning widely. "Many thanks, ma'am," I said.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Harper said with a small curtsy.

"Thanks, they're never going to believe this back home," Rose said excitedly.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life," I told her. "He's protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," she said but looked very unhappy. "Then you may think on this also, that I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose cheered, while Harper sang in my head, _'I told you so, I told you so.'_

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth, I banish you."

Rose and I stopped and look at her in shock while Harper gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her, just making sure I had heard her right.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from the Empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic, and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death," Harper grabbed a hold of my hand as the Queen talked and I held on to her just a tight.

"And I will not allow it. You will leave these shores, and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

* * *

We managed to get a ride back to the TARDIS on the back of a cart with hay. "Cheers, Dougal!" I called when we got off the cart.

"Thanks!" Harper yelled and waved receiving a wave back.

"The funny thing is Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record."

"She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal disease," Harper said once again taking my line.

I rolled my eyes at her as she smirked at me, but when she was about to go on I quickly said, "But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it. Her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

"What, and you're saying that's wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

Harper laughed and asked, "For werewolf?"

"Could be."

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" This time Rose asked the question.

"Could be, and her children had the Royal disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," I said.

"So the Royal family are werewolves?" Rose asked trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Well, maybe not yet. A single wolf cell could take… a hundred years to mature… might be ready by… oooh…"

"Early 21st century," Harper said cutting me off again. _'You take way to long to say anything.'_

"No, that's just ridiculous," Rose said. "Mind you, Princess Anne."

"I'll say no more."

 _'Finally!'_ Harper thought, _'oh stop it!'_ I thought back. She smiled up at me and said, "And if you think about it, they're very private."

"They plan everything in advance," Rose agreed.

"Oh, they could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know," Harper and Rose kept going back and forth causing me to laugh at them.

"And they like hunting. They love blood sports.

"They're werewolves!" They cried together. We started to howl and laughing as I took the TARDIS back into space.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Once back in the TARDIS I went to change out of the dress. It was pretty and fun to dress up for a bit, but it was terribly uncomfortable.

I had just finish get back dressed when there was a knock on my door, "Come in."

I looked over and saw the Doctor walk in shutting the door behind him.

"Rose decided to go to bed, but I wanted to check on you. That had to be one hard hit to knock you out completely."

I had somewhat forgotten about that and reached up to the back of my head, but I felt nothing. "I guess it's all better."

"Here let me look," he moved my hair out of the way but agreed with me, "It is better. I guess having the Vortex in you is not such a bad thing."

He pulled me in for a hug quite suddenly. "I thought I had lost you."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled back just enough to see his face, "I'm not as fragile as you think Doctor."

He gave me a half smile and said, "True, oh and by the way I think I won."

I gave him a look that said 'as if'. "Not a chance, Doc. If anything I let you win."

"If you think so, my dear, then I will let you believe that."

"You are am impossible man, you know it." I said and then gave an involuntary yawn.

"And you are a brilliant woman. Now I think its time for sleep. Good night, Harper."

"Good night, Doctor." He kissed me on the forehead before pulling away and walking out the door.

I went to sleep that night thinking of three things. One it was more fun than it should have been to be the Doctor's wife, two I flirted with the Doctor and he flirted back, and lastly I did not want him to only kiss me on the forehead.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

As I walked away from Harper's room my mind was trying to process the days events. But three things were foremost in my mind. One, acting like I was married to Harper was fun and I wanted to do it more often. Two, I liked flirting with Harper and having her flirt back. Third, I really want to kiss her and not just on the forehead.

* * *

 **Aren't Harper and the Doctor just the cutiest! What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. Have a Happy New Year my dear Whovians!**


	15. Chapter 15: Time Apart

**Thanks so so much for read my story and leaving reviews.**

 **This is an original chapter. Sorry it's kind of short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Doctor, Rose, and I were running. No surprise there. We had been exploring what the Doctor thought was a deserted planet when out of nowhere these weird looking aliens appeared.

They looked almost human, or Time Lord as the Doctor would say, but had four eyes and twelve fingers.

"Why are they chasing us," Rose asked panting heavily.

"A couple years ago I saved their enemy from them and they got mad," the Doctor explained. "I have been avoiding them ever since."

"Well, of course we had to run into them," I said sarcastically.

Suddenly more of the aliens were in front of us and we were surrounded. The Doctor pulled both Rose and I behind him trying his best to protect us.

"You, Doctor, are an enemy, and now you shall be punished."

I could tell the Doctor's mind was spinning. We were so close to the TARDIS but would we make it?

"You will be sentenced to 10,000 years on a primitive planet. Where you will suffer for what you did to us."

"Okay,"

"NO," both Rose and I said.

"BUT I need to take these girls to a safe place first," the Doctor continued.

"Unacceptable. You will go into the prison capsule now."

After the alien said this, a large medal capsule was brought into the circle behind us. The alien leader then got a nasty looking smile on his face and said, "or one of your two women could volunteer."

"Not going to happen," the Doctor growled out. "Now I agreed to your terms but I have to get them home first!"

I could not let this happen, so I did the only thing I could do. I slowly started to back away from the Doctor and Rose making my way to the capsule.

When I was far enough away from them where they would not notice, I turned and walked quickly to it. I did not want to get scared and back out. I entered the capsule and the door slammed shut locking behind me.

I watched as the Doctor and Rose turned and looked at me with wide eyes. I straightened my back, held me head high, and said with as much authority as I could, "I volunteer to take the punishment for the Doctor's crime."

Rose gasped and the Doctor yelled, "NO! She can't, no take me. She doesn't know what she's doing. Take me!"

The aliens laugh and said, "This is even better. You will now suffer more than before. Good bye Doctor, this will be the last time you ever see us."

The Doctor ran over to the Capsule and tried to sonic it open with not luck. He put his hands on the glass and I put mine over his. I did not let one tear fall while I looked at him, but he had tears streaming down his face.

 _'Why? Why did you do it?'_

I gave him a sad smile, _'I had to save my Doctor.'_

 _'I will save you, Harper. I promise. I will save you.'_

I smiled once again, and then felt the capsule start to move. The aliens had started to go back to their ship and were take the capsule with them.

I took one last look at the Doctor and was about to lose it so I turned my back. I was able to hold it together until I was inside the ship.

I broke down then, falling to the ground sobbing. The capsule door was opened and one of the aliens grabbed my arm pulling me up and out. The leader came up to me and slapped a device around my wrist.

"W... what... what is that? I was finally able to ask.

"This will keep you from communicating with the Doctor telepathy. You are sentenced to the primitive planet of Earth for 10,000 years."

They put another device on my other wrist. I knew it was Vortex Manipulator, but asked anyways. "Is that a Vortex Manipulator?"

"It is. But don't get any wise ideas; we have programmed it to short out after one trip. Good luck," he said sarcastically with an evil smile.

"Wait..." I yelled but was to late. He pushed the button and I was transported away.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

She was gone. Harper. What was I going to do now? When she turned her back I felt like my hearts broke into millions of pieces and fell onto me knees

I am not sure how long I stayed there like that. It could have been seconds or days, but Rose came over to me and tried to pull me up.

"Come on Doctor. You can't do anything for out here."

I agreed with her and shot up, "your right. Come on Rose."

I grabbed her hand pulling her to the TARDIS.

"What are you going to do? There is no way you will find Harper."

Why was she so against me trying to find Harper?

"Don't say that, I won't... no I can't give up on Harper."

I was running around the console trying to figure out away to find her when the TARDIS started to shake.

"What's going on?" Rose yelled over to me.

"HA! I think the TARDIS is going to find her little human." I said with a smile.

 _'We're coming for you, Harper!'_

* * *

Right when we had landed I ran out the door with Rose yelling for my to wait on her.

"Are we in New York?" Rose asked coming up to me.

"Yes."

"Great!" She said sarcastically. "Because it's going to be so easy to find her in this city!"

"Oh stop your complaining."

* * *

We had searched for hours and no luck. Rose kept complaining so we were heading back to the TARDIS for a break when someone ran straight into me.

"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder.

"Harper?" I said, "HARPER!" It was her, my Harper!

"Can't stop right now," she yelled again running towards the TARDIS.

I grabbed Rose's hand running after her only stopping when I saw her enter the TARDIS.

 _'I finally found you!'_ I thought with joy.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I landed stumbling and falling into the dirt. I sat up coughing and looked around. I was somewhere in the field, who knows what time period, and from the looks of it there was a town in the distance.

I stood up and started to brush off my clothes when I heard when I heard a horse behind me.

I screamed and turned, falling down once again.

"You are right there ma'am?" A gentlemen on a horse asked when he stopped next to me.

"Just peachy!" I said standing up again, "do you know what year it is?"

He looked at me oddly and said, "yes."

I gave a sigh and gave him a look. "You just asked if I knew what year it was and I do, but is 1820."

"1820? As in no electricity, women still wear dresses, and... and... ugh it had to be this far back!" I said throwing my head back in disappear.

"Ma'am do I need to get you to the doc's? He comes through town about every two months but I can see what I can do."

"HA!" I laughed at how much I need the Doctor! "No I'm fine thanks anyways. By the way I am Harper, and you are?"

I held my hand out to him and he took it giving it a shack saying, "Sam."

"Well Sammy my boy, can you help a girl into town?"

He once again looked at me funny but help me get on the horse and off we went.

* * *

635 years, 231,593 days, 333,493,920 minutes. That how long I had been waiting for the Doctor.

It took me about 20 years of looking the exact same to realize that I was not going to age ever and I found out after 80 years I was not going to died. So I would move to a different city ever 10 years. Some times I would not even stay that long, but I would never stay in one place over 10 years.

I now am living in New York, for about the 12 time, working in a flower shop just waiting for the day the Doctor will came and find me.

I had taken a trick from the great Sherlock Holmes and become friends with many of the homeless that lived in the city, telling them all the keep an eye out for a blue police box, but none more than my little friend Timmy.

He was only ten years old and my heart went out to him. So I would help him with food, clothing, and education, while he would be on the look out for the box.

I was walking to work one morning when he came running up to me.

"Whoa there buddy. What's the rush?"

"Blue police box... by the Alice statute."

I took off running yelling over my shoulder, "you are fantastic, Timmy!"

I ran faster than I think I ever had. I was breathing heavily and my legs were like lead, but I could not stop.

Could it be? Could it be him? My Doctor.

As I ran down the path in Central Park I bumped into someone, but did not stop just yelled "sorry!"

I heard someone yell my name, but I just yelled, "Can't stop right now."

When I turned the corner I saw it! The TARDIS. I stopped for just a second before going up to it.

I pull my key out and unlocked the door. It looked just the same as it did when I left.

"DOCTOR! ROSE! I yelled but got no response.

 _'Sexy!'_

 ** _'My little human! The thief and flower are out looking for you!'_**

 _'Thanks, Sexy!'_

I walked out of the TARDIS and saw them. Rose and my Doctor.

The Doctor broke into the biggest smile when he saw me and started to run over to me. I smiled right back before running to him.

We meet in the middle and he pulled me into a giant hug spinning me around.

Once he had put me back down I turned and hugged Rose. She gave me a light hug, at which normally I would have questioned, but I was just so happy nothing was going to get me down.

"Man I am so glad to see you two," I said giving both of them another hug.

The Doctor was about to say something when we heard, "Ms. Harper."

I turned and saw Timmy running up to us.

"Timmy! Come here I want to you meet someone." I pulled him over to us and put me arm around his shoulder, "Timmy this is the Doctor and Rose. The ones I told you about. Guys, this is Timmy. He was my look out for the TARDIS."

"Well, Timmy its very nice to meet you, and thanks for taking care of my girl here," the Doctor shook Timmy hand. "But we really must getting going."

"Right!" I turned to Timmy and bent down to his level, "listen Timmy. I want you to have this." I pulled my apartment key out.

"Your key to your apartment?"

"Yeah, but not only that my apartment too. I have enough money in my account to pay for everything for the next... ooh... the rest of your life. It all comes out automatically so don't worry about it. Now for food, I put you on my account so get what you need. But don't go to crazy that's got to last you until you find a job."

"Ms. Harp..."

"No I am not done," I interrupted him. "School! Keep it up. You can do it, I believe in you! Good luck, Timmy. Have a fantastic life and be good."

I gave him a hug and walked up to the Doctor.

"But where are you going?"

"Anywhere and everywhere!"

The Doctor smiled at me and we all went into the TARDIS.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Rose had left to her room and I was working on getting the device off Harper's wrist.

We both stayed quiet, neither wanting to make the first move.

"So how long has it been?" She asked.

"About an hour and a half. Why did you do it?" I finally got the device off.

"I… I… why…"

"Why!" I yelled jumping up. "What would have happened if I had not found you? Umm? I just can't believe how stupid you were."

"Stupid? Stupid?" Harper was standing up and looked anger. "I did it for you. And as to what would have happen, well… I would have kept living. Year, after year, after blood freaking year. So who are you to yell at me?"

I sighed, "Harper listen…"

"NO! You listen, I did what I thought was right. Stupid or not you have no right to yell at me. Good night." She stormed out of the room living me felling guilty and alone.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Once I got to my room I broke down crying. I have not seen him in so long and he just yelled at me. I was sitting on my bed cry when I heard a knock on my door, but said nothing.

 _'Harper, can I come in?'_

 _'NO! Go away.'_

The Doctor ignored me and opened my door. He took one look at me and said "Oh, Harper." He came over to me, sat down, and pulled me into a hug. I started to sob then putting her head on my shoulder getting it wet.

"I'm sorry I yelled. It wasn't right. Can you every forgive me?"

"I could never not forgive you," I said. It was kind of mumbled because I had my face in his shoulder.

"How long… how long were you gone, Harper?"

"635 years."

He pulled back and stared look at me, "did you say years?"

"Yeah," I gave the Doctor a sad smile.

"I am so so sorry," he put a hand on my cheek.

"You do like to blame your self don't you? I knew what I was doing when I get into the capsule all those years ago. Granted I didn't realize I would love this long, but you know who's complaining?"

"You are amazing, you know that? Just amazing!" The Doctor pulled me into another hug. "What would I do with out you?"

"Be lost, crash the TARDIS, locked up somewhere, the possibilities are endless," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, stop it," he was laughing also.

"Well you… never mind," I said pulling away.

"What is it?"

"Well you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," He said with a smile. The Doctor pulled off my shoes, jacket, and tie lying down beside me.

We were both on own sides face each other. I reached up and started running my hand through the Doctor's hair. He closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm really glad you found me."

"I am too. Although," he put my arm around me pulling me closer to him, "I would have never stopped looking for you, so it was bound to happen one day."

I smiled at him and the Doctor smiled right back.

* * *

 **The TARDIS' POV**

I watched as my thief and little human lay next to one another. I felt happiness knowing their future together. Soon, without either planning it, they both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **Thanks once again for reading my story. I will try and update as soon as I can. Until next time my Whovians…Geronimo!**


	16. Chapter 16: School Reunion

**Hello everyone. So I just have to say… thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews! I absolutely love hearing from you guys. Now on to the show… ;)**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I slowly started to wake up. It felt so good to be back home in my own bed. I have to stay my bed is far more comfortable than I remember. Well… besides my pillow. The blood thing won't quiet moving. Up and down, up and down. My pillow is… moving?

My head snapped up. I looked up at the Doctor and saw that I was lying over top of him. How we ended up like this I don't know. I smiled at him for just a second; he looked so peaceful when he slept. But I want it not want it to be too embarrassing when he finally woke up so I slowly started to roll off of him.

Unfortunately for me, the Doctor, still asleep mind you, put his arm around me and pulled me back on top of him. _'How does he have this much strength when asleep?'_ I thought, once again trying to roll off of him.

Deciding there was only one thing I could do, I started to wake the Doctor up. "Umm... Doctor wake up. Doctor."

He mumbled something and just buried his face in my hair. I giggled a little and tried again. "Harper, stop talking," He mumbled. "To comfy."

I laughed again, "Oh, come on sleepy head."

He finally let out a sigh and looked up at me, "morning."

"Good morning," I giggled at him, but I saw the moment he realized our position. His face got red and he started to studded, "oh… umm… I… oh…sorry…how…"

He started to move and I roll to the side. He tried to get off the bed quickly, but his legs got tangled in the sheets causing him to fall to the ground.

I started to laugh at him; he jumped up, "right, um… I'll just be leaving now," and he ran from the room. This only caused me to laugh harder at him.

* * *

Once I had got dressed I went to the console room where Rose and the Doctor were talking.

"So where are we headed to next?" I asked coming up beside them.

"Well, Mickey just phoned and there's some pretty weird stuff happening at this school." Rose said and the Doctor flipped a switch saying, "so we're going to go and check it out."

* * *

I am going to bloody kill Mickey! I have to teach band in a high school. I knew nothing about it; I can't play the recorder. This was going to make for an interesting couple of days.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Smith," the class all said.

"I am very happy to be your new band professor. To get started I am going to ask a couple of questions." I had to goggle all of them, "Number one, what classifies a woodwind instrument."

A girl on the front row raised her hand, "yes, and you are?"

"Katie," she said I smiled at her, "Okay Katie, go on."

"Woodwind instruments are a family of musical instruments within the wind instruments. There are two main types of woodwind instruments: flutes and reed instruments."

"Very good Katie. Okay two, When was the first brass instrument made?"

Katie raised her hand, "anyone one else want to give it a try?" I looked around and no one raised his or her hand, "Katie?"

"Around 1400-1413 the earliest known S-shaped trumpet was developed, which was later followed by the folded trumpet and slide trumpet. It was out of the slide trumpet that the trombone developed around 1450," she said.

"Well I think that is enough questions for one day. Since I am new here, why don't we pickup where your old teacher left off? Can anyone tell me where that was?"

Katie raised her hand once again, "Okay Katie, where did you leave off?"

"The trumpets were learning their piece of music for the concert coming up."

"Right then, trumpets, carry on."

That was a horrible decision. I don't know if it was who taught them in the past or just me, but that was one of the worst sounds ever. I am pretty sure I have some hearing loss after teaching just two classes.

* * *

I was meeting up with the Doctor at his classroom and we were going to head to lunch together. So I made my way quickly there and saw him waiting on me.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"WHAT?" I said not hearing him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know you don't have to yell I am right here."

"SORRY, TWO CLASSES OF TRUMPETS. I THINK I LOST SOME OF MY HEARING," I yelled again.

He just laughed and took my arm pulling me to the cafeteria.

* * *

We both got in line for food. I saw Rose behind the counter serving food. The Doctor gave her a smirk and I shot her a smile. She looked very unhappy.

We went and sat at an empty table when Rose came up to us, "two days."

"Sorry, could you just…" the Doctor pointed at the table with his fork making Rose clean it. "There's a bit of gravy. No, no. Just there."

Rose rolled her eyes whipping the table again, "two days we've been here."

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this," the Doctor said.

"AND HE WAS RIGHT," I said loudly. Both the Doctor and Rose gave me a look, so I just mouthed sorry and look back down at my food.

"Anyways, boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth," the Doctor, continued.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked taking one from the Doctor.

"Yeah… they're a bit… different," the Doctor said.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this," Rose said. "You eating yours?"

I shook my head no and pushed them to her. She gave me a smile and the Doctor said, "It's very well behaved, this place. I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones, yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah, don't tell me I don't fit in."

I started to laugh when one of the lunch ladies came over to Rose, "Your not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"I was just talking to these teachers," Rose said standing up.

"Hello," the Doctor said and I gave her a wave.

"They don't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the Headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work," she marched off.

Rose started to walk away saying, "See? This is me… dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble," the Doctor called.

 _'Oh, make it two!'_ I told the Doctor so I wouldn't yell again.

"Make it two," he called again.

"So going to kill the both of ya."

We were both laughing when Mr. Wagner, on of the new teachers, walked up to the table next to ours, "Melissa, you'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me…"

 _'Milo is the student I was telling you about,'_ the Doctor told me.

 _'Then if what you said was true, how could he have failed anything?'_

 _'I don't know!'_ We both looked at each other in confusion.

"So it's time we moved you up to the top of the class." Mr. Wagner looked down at a boy sitting beside Melissa, "Kenny, not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed," Kenny said.

"Luke, extra class. Now," Mr. Wagner barked, several kids got up and followed him out of the cafeteria.

I looked up to see Mr. Finch looking down on the cafeteria, and tapped the Doctor on the shoulder. Once I had his attention I pointed up to Finch.

 _'He just gives me the creeps,'_ I thought.

 _'I'll agree with you there.'_

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the walls of Troy in cubits," a teacher told Harper and I.

After lunch we had gone to the lounge, to try and figure out what's going on.

"And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" I asked.

"Finch arrived three months ago, next day half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." He pointed over to some teachers in the corner. "Except for the teachers you two replace. And that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"HOW'S THAT WEIRD?" Harper yelled.

 _'No, no, no, stop. No! I'll ask the questions.'_ I saw her pout a little but he kept talking, "She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight. Don't blame him to much, if my wife won the lottery I would quit also."

"The world is very strange," I said.

"Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith," Mr. Finch said.

Both Harper and I stood up and she asked, _'is that YOUR Sarah Jane Smith?'_

 _'Yes! Yes she is. My Sarah Jane!'_

"Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for The Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speck. Don't spare my blushes," he smiled cockily and left.

"Hello," Sarah Jane said coming up to Harper and I.

"Oh, I should think so," I said, still in a bit of a daze.

"And you are?"

"Mmm? Uh, Smith, John Smith."

 _'Wow, way to act cool there Doc!'_

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name," Sarah Jane said.

"Well, it's a very common name," I laughed.

"He was a very uncommon man. And you are," she turned to Harper.

"HARPER SMITH," Harper stuck out her hand to give Sarah Jane a handshake.

Sarah Jane looked a little taken back by Harper's yelling. "Right, sorry, she just taught to class of trumpets. Not sure she has all her hearing back yet."

Sarah Jane laughed and said, "Husband and wife I presume, nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice, brilliant."

"Um… so have you two worked here long?"

"No, um… it's only our second day," I said.

"Oh, your new, then?" She stepped closer to Harper and I, "So what do you think about the school? I mean, this new curriculum, so many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

 _'Yeah, she is so doing a profile on Finch,'_ Harper thought sarcastically.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," I said what Harper was thinking; lowering my voice so no one could hear.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here," Sarah Jane said before walking over to the other teachers.

"No, good for you. Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

 _'Aww, you look like a kid who with just given some candy.'_

 _'Oh, stop it!'_

Harper and I started to laugh and I saw Sarah Jane look over to us with a smile before turning back to the teacher she was talking too.

* * *

Harper, Rose, Mickey, and I all started down the hallway. I had parked the TARDIS in a closet in the school so we could look around.

"Oh! It's weird seeing a school at night. It just feels wrong," Rose said.

"There is nothing creeper than schools at night," Harper, finally at normal volume, said.

Rose laughed and said, "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in the school."

"All right team. Oh, I hate people who say team… uh, gang… uh… comrades… uh…"

Harper was laughing at me so I just went on, "Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out the maths department. Harper stay here and be the look out."

 _'Really, the look out? Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.'_

I ignored her and said, "I'm going to look in Finch's office. Meet back here in ten minutes." I ran up the stairs in the direction of the office.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was mad at the Doctor. I could do more than be the look out. So I decided to go and help Mickey.

"Hey, Mickey Mick Mick… sorry I have been spend to much time with the Doctor. I am starting to talk like him."

Mickey laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, "that's okay, as long as you get my name right I'm fine with it. So what are you doing here? Weren't you the look out?"

"That was just stupid. We are in an empty school, who is going to be here to look out for?"

We had just got to the first classroom and started to look around. "Okay, so we are looking for anything abnormal. Something alien. Something out of place," I said as I look in the teacher's desk.

We had been quietly searching when Mickey said, "Harper can I asked you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask me another one if you want."

He rolled his eyes at me and asked, "What is the deal with Rose and the Doctor?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked over to him, "I…well…" I was struggling to find the words. "I hate to tell you, but I am pretty sure Rose is in love with him."

"And the Doctor?" He said sadly.

"That is more complicated. I think it may be a one way street with them two, but the Doctor's hard to read some… no… all the time."

He looked sad, but he looked up at me and asked, "and you?"

"Me? Um… I guess… I mean… maybe… um… oh whom am I kidding? I am in love with him. Which is incredibly stupid."

He smile at me, "you two would be cute together."

"Yeah, well that's got as much chance of happening as pigs flying, so…"

We went back to searching when Mickey opened a cupboard and screamed.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Sarah Jane, Rose, and I ran into a classroom to find Mickey picking something off the floor and Harper laughing hysterically leaning against one of the tables.

"Sorry. Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate so I started looking through these cupboards and all these fell out on me."

I bent down to take a look at them, and Rose said, "Oh my, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats!"

I stood up and looked at Mickey, "And you decided to scream?" I asked mockingly.

"It took me by surprise."

"Like a little girl," I kept on making fun of him.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." Harper started laughing again and I made the comment, "Harper didn't scream. Hold on… I told you to stay put and be the look out."

She immediately stopped laughing and looked at me, she had a look that basic said 'she was sorry but not really.'

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose asked.

 _'We will talk about this later!'_ I told her.

"Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school."

"Well, obviously they use them in biology lessons," Sarah Jane answered Rose. "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

Rose was mad I could tell, "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that in years. Where are you from, the Dark ages?" Rose said to Sarah Jane.

 _'Did she really just say that or is my hearing still bad?'_ Harper asked me, but instead of answering I said, "Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

I threw the rat I was holding at Mickey and grabbed Harper's hand pulling her from the room, but Rose and Sarah Jane soon got in front of us. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh, he's never mentioned ya," Rose said not looking back.

I heard Harper laughing lightly beside me and I said, "Oh, I must have done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time."

"Hold on…" Rose pretended to think about it, "sorry… never."

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah Jane asked as her and Rose walked ahead of us.

"Oh, mate! The missus's and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare. Good thing Harper is not involved, then you would have the missus's, ex, and wife," Mickey said with a laugh. I stopped walking when he said this.

"Mickey!" Harper said before punching him lightly on the shoulder. He just laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, both of them following Rose and Sarah Jane. For some reason, and I am not sure why, but I was incredibly mad at Mickey right this moment.

* * *

"Maybe those rats were food," Harper said as I soniced the door.

"Food for what?" Rose asked.

I opened the door to Finch's office looking inside, "Rose, you know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." All four of them looked into the office and up to the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey said before running for the room.

Rose and Mickey ran all the way out while Harper, Sarah Jane and I walked quickly behind them.

"I am not going back in there. No way!" Mickey said once we were all outside.

Rose, still trying to caught her breath, asked, "Those were the teachers?"

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies, and a nurse, thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." I said turning to go back in.

"You've got to be kidding," Mickey said.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"Yeah, come on Mickey. Be brave," Harper said. She started to go back in but I grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No, you stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," we were having a stare off which probably would have kept going on if Sarah Jane had not said, "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you."

We all walked to Sarah Jane's car where she opened the boot of it. "K9!" I said happily.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Harper squealed, kneeling down to get closer.

"Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Harper, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark 3 to be precise."

"Why does he look so… disco?" Rose asked.

"Oi, Listen, in the year 5,000 this was cutting edge," I defended K9. "What happened to him?"

I turned to Sarah Jane and she said, "One day, just… nothing."

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" I asked.

"It's not like she could have gone to the store and got parts," Harper said.

"She's right. Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" I said to K9.

"Look, no offense but could you three just stop petting for a minute?" Rose sounded put out. "Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!"

Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane all got in the car. Harper and I both petted K9 one more time before joining them.

* * *

 **Sarah Jane's POV**

Rose, Mickey, the Doctor, and I were all in a small shop. Harper had chosen to stay outside, wanting some quiet for a bit.

The Doctor was working on K9 when I said, "I thought of you on Christmas Day, this Christmas just gone. Great big space ship overhead, I thought, 'Oh, yeah! Bet he's up there'."

"Right on top of it, yeah," he answered.

"And Rose?"

"She was there, too."

"What about Harper?" I saw his eye leave K9 and go to the young girl outside. He smiled every so slightly and said, "Yeah, her too."

"I am going to take a guess and say you to aren't really married," I said with a smile.

He gave a small laugh, "No, that was all just an act. We're just really good friends."

 _'But you do love her_ ,' I thought after watching them together.

We grew silent as he worked, but there was a question burning in my mind and I had to ask, "Did I do something wrong? Cause you never came back for me. You just… dumped me."

He stopped working, "I told you, I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you. I missed you." He started working again.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life," this made him stop once more. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, you want me to apologize for that?" He asked, getting a little angry.

"No, but… we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back."

"But look at you, you're investigation. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't," he said with a sad look.

"Why not?" We both just sat there for a second, but then he went back to working. I knew he wasn't going to give me an answer so I said, "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen," I said with fake angry.

"Right," he looked a little surprised. "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" He asked. I shook my head no while he gave me a big smile.

Right then K9 made a noise and the Doctor said, "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!"

He stood up in front of K9, "Master."

"He recognizes me!" The Doctor said happily.

"Affirmative," K9 said.

"Rose, give me the oil." Rose and Mickey came over to us and the Doctor took the oil from Rose. He opened the jar and was about to put his finger in the oil but Rose stopped him.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady," he said before stopping once again, "and I don't often say that."

The Doctor dipped his finger into the oil and put it on a sensor on K9. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil, ex-ex-ex-extract, ana-an-analying."

"Listen to it, man!" Mickey said laughing, "That's a voice!"

"Careful! That's my dog," I warned him.

"Conformation of analysis. Substance is krillitane Oil," K9 said.

"They're Krillitanes," The Doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. Think how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad."

I had to ask, "and what are… Krillitanes?"

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries- people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits– bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Mickey and Sarah Jane had taken K9 back to the car. I followed shortly after, but wanted to check on Harper first. She was reading a book, where she got the book I don't know, but she has been acting off today. Before I could make my way to her I heard Rose said, "How many of us have there been, traveling with you?" She sounded quite angry.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does… if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" I asked a little flustered. I turned around to look at her.

"I thought you and me were… I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year 5 billion right, but this, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind," she accused. "It that what your going to do to me?"

"No, not to you."

"But Sarah Jane, you were that close to her once, and you never even mentioned her. Why not?"

I felt bad for Rose, she just didn't understand. "I don't age. I regenerate, but humans decay. You wither and you die." I looked over to Harper who was still reading her book. "Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…"

"You what, Doctor?"

I looked back at Rose, "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

Right after I said that, were heard a screech. I turned and saw a Krillitane coming right at us. We all ducked down, but it did nothing but fly at us and leave.

"What that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked.

"But it didn't even touch us, it just flew off! What did it do that for?"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We were trying to get some rest before the next day. I really needed to talk to someone right now and there was only one person who would understand, Mickey. I found him rather quickly and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Harper. What's up? I thought you would be with the Doctor."

"I just need to talk… you know how I said it was a one way street with Rose and the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I heard them talking when we were leaving the shop and… and… oh Mickey I think he's in love with her." I started to cry and leaned against him.

"I… uh… man I'm sorry Harper." He wrapped his arm around me in comfort.

We sat there like that for quit some time, neither needing nor wanting to say anything.

I finally stopped crying and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to start crying."

"That's okay, what are big brother for?"

I laughed at him, "So you're my big brother now, uh?"

"Well, someone's going to have to watch out for you. And if the Doctor's to stupid to do anything then I've got to step up."

I smiled at him. How had he done that, make me happy again? "Thanks, Mickey. You're the best!"

* * *

The very next day, we all arrived at the school in Sarah Jane's car. I felt like we were being a little dramatic all of us getting out of the car and walking in a line. But knowing the Doctor, this was to be expected.

"Harper…"

I stopped him from saying anything else by thinking, _'don't you dare say anything about being look out or going to the TARDIS. Because if you do, so help me you will not walk for a week!'_

I saw the Doctor pause for just a second. " Go with Rose and Sarah. You three go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers. I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and handed it to Sarah Jane, much to annoyance of Rose.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you out side."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked. he had stopped walking.

"Here, take these. You can keep K9 company," Sarah Jane threw Mickey her keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," The Doctor said.

"But he's medal," Mickey yelled back.

"I didn't mean for him."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

Sarah Jane was trying to get the sonic screwdriver to work with no luck. "It's not working."

"Give it to me," Rose, sounding very put out, took it from her hands.

"Used to work first time in my day," Sarah Jane said.

I smile at her was about to say something when Rose mumbled, "well, things were a lot simpler back then."

"Rose," I scolded her. I can't believe she is acting this way.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

"I've got a felling your about too."

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding…"

"I don't fell threatened by you, if that's what you mean." I rolled my eyes at Rose, she so felt threatened by Sarah Jane.

"Right, good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"Rose, she was helping." I said trying to calm her down, but I got two very different looks. Sarah Jane gave me a look of thanks, while Rose gave me a look that said 'but out'.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth."

"The thing is when you two met they had only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was just a little to much for ya."

"I have no problem with space stuff!" Sarah Jane jumped up very mad at Rose now. "I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me," Rose challenged.

"Guy lets not fight!" I tried to stop them.

"Mummies," Sarah Jane said not listening to me.

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor," Rose said unimpressed with Sarah Jane.

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas-masked zombies," I shivered when Rose mentioned this. I had not thought of the gas-masked people in a long time.

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf."

"THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" Sarah Jane shouted making Rose and I stop.

"Seriously?" Rose asked, while I said, "Oh, I want to meet Nessie!"

Sarah Jane suddenly looked ashamed while Rose laughed out of embarrassment.

"Listen to us." Rose said calmly, "It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor."

I laughed at them saying, "It was pretty amusing to watch."

They both laughed at me. We were silent for a minute or two when Rose asked, "With you did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go 'what?' and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"Oh, that makes my head hurt when he does that!" I said and Sarah Jane laughed and said, "All the time! Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

Rose and I busted out laughing. "Yes, oh my word, he does it all the time!" I said still laughing. "I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" Rose said causing us to laugh even harder.

All three of us were laughing when the Doctor walked in asking, "How's it going?"

We found this hilarious and busted out laughing once again. We just could not help are selves. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these?" We just kept laughing at him. "What?" I felt like it was one of those times where it really wasn't funny anymore, but you couldn't stop laughing. "Stop it!" The Doctor said with a frown. I fell to the ground because I was laughing to hard to stand anymore, but this cause Sarah Jane and Rose to lose any control there were getting back and bust out laughing at me.

 _'Harper? You okay? What's going on?'_ the Doctor asked, but I could not stop laughing to answer him.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Once the girls had calmed back down I started to work on the computers.

"All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room." We heard announced over the intercom.

"Well that can't be good," Harper mumbled.

"No, no. This classroom's out of bounds." Rose told the students that were trying to enter. "You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall."

She came back in coming over to us watching as I tried to open the computer. "I can't shift it." I was getting frustrated.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said.

"Anything but deadlock seals and wood," Harper said.

I never looked up letting Harper talk, but then said, "There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

Sarah Jane, Rose and Harper were all looking at computers when a strange program came up on each screen and one big screen at the front of the classroom. "You wanted the program, there it is," Sarah Jane said. I looked up and stared at the screen trying to figure it out.

"Some sort of code," I said to myself more than the girls. "No, no! That can't be," I was horrified. "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The god maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation, and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and their learning power is being accelerated by the oil." I started walking around. "That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

Rose looked freaked out, "but that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" I asked her and she answered immediately, "two thousand and sixty five." I gave her a look and it hit her, "oh my."

"But why children?" Sarah Jane asked, "Can't they use adults?"

"No," Harper said. "It's got to be children."

"Harper is right. The god maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code. They're using their souls," I said very seriously.

"Let the lesson begin," Mr. Finch said walking into the room. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are," I said sarcastically.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order?" Mr. Finch continued to get closer to me. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What," I scoffed. "By someone like you?"

"No, someone like you," Mr. Finch smiled and it made my stomach turn just at the sight of it. "That Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta, your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane. Mr. Finch walked over to the girls, "and you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die."

"Trust me when I say this, but its way over rated," Harper said sounding done with Mr. Finch.

"Now you are something new. You look so young, but your eyes tell your true age. Umm… interesting." He ran his finger down her cheek, I nearly lost it there, before turning back to me, "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor." I kept face was emotionless, "join us."

"I could save everyone," I said softly.

"Yes," Mr. Finch whispered back to me.

"I could stop the war," I said. _'Doctor? Think?'_ My eyes flickered over to Harper for just a second. I couldn't let her down, but…

"No!" Sarah Jane said, "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

This was the final straw to break me out of my trance and I was livid. I ran forward grabbing a chair and through it at the screen in the front of the class braking it and stopping the program. "Out!' I yelled. We all ran for it.

* * *

We ran into a student named Kenny and Mickey, "What is going on?"

We saw four Krillitanes came flying down the hall. I grabbed Harper's hand and we all ran once again. We were going as fast as we could down the hallway and went into the cafeteria. I let go of her hand as I and Rose went to the door, but they were locked.

I did not have enough time to sonic them open as the Krillitanes and Mr. Finch came into the room.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," I said.

"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others… you can feast," Mr. Finch said. Since I did not have to worry about the Krillitanes coming after me, I grabbed a chair to start fighting them off. I had to protect my girls.

Rose, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Kenny, and Harper were all ducked down attempting to stay away from them.

The next thing I knew, one of the Krillitanes was shot down. "K9!" Sarah Jane shouted and I looked over to my ever-loyal dog.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

"Come on!" I threw the chair we ran for it.

"Good dog," Harper said as she went by K9 and I yelled, "K9, hold them back."

"Affirmative, master, mistress. Maximum defense mode!"

We ran into the physics classroom and I soniced the door shut. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them," I said rather fast. "How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it," Rose said.

The Krillitanes started to try to get in. They were clawing at the door.

"So, we need to get to the kitchens," Harper said hopping up from her sit.

"Mickey…" I said turning to the young man.

"What now? Hold the coats?" He asked sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school," I told him.

 _'You really need to be nicer to Mickey,'_ Harper told me.

 _'There's a time and a place,'_ I thought but for mumbling, "Now then bats, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

Kenny set off the fire alarms making me smile at his cleverness. We ran from the room to the kitchens. I heard a robotic, "Master," and said, "Come on boy! Good dog."

When we made it to the kitchens I started trying to open the barrels. "They've been deadlocked sealed. Finch must have done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit with my laser. But my batteries are failing," K9 said.

"Right, everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."

"But…"

"No Harper, this time listen to me. And I mean it." She gave K9 a sad look and said, "You're a good dog, K9." Then she followed Sarah Jane, Kenny, and Rose out the back door.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose, Mickey and I were getting the kids away from the school when Sarah Jane and the Doctor come running over to us. The school blew up not minutes later.

All the kids cheered and one girl shout, "Kenny blew up the school. It was Kenny!" The kids now were cheering for Kenny.

I looked over to Sarah Jane and the Doctor and saw how Sarah Jane looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad for her, losing her dog and all.

* * *

We did not hang around long after that, wanting to get out of there before anyone started asking questions. So here we were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor had gone outside to greet Sarah Jane as Mickey, Rose, and I were all talking about the latest adventure.

"You've redecorated," Sarah Jane said as she walked around the TARDIS. I had to smile seeing her look around. She looked happy to be here.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but… uh… yeah… it'll do."

"I love it," Rose said make Sarah Jane look over to her, "hey you, what's 42 times 364?"

"No idea," Rose said proudly. "It's gone now. The oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him," Sarah Jane said nodding her head over to the Doctor.

"You, me, and Harper," I smiled at her. "Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Um, we're about to head off, but you could come with us," he offered smiling like a kid on Christmas.

Sarah Jane let out a sighed, "I can't do this anymore." The Doctor's smile fell. "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked. I wiped my head around to look at him in surprise and happiness. "Not with you," He quickly told Sarah Jane. "I mean with you. 'Cause I'm not the tin dog and I want to see what's out there."

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet waiting for the Doctor to answer him.

 _'Please, oh please, let him come aboard.'_ Ignoring Rose as she tried to get the Doctor to say no.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith, you need a Smith on board," Sarah Jane said.

"Okay then. I could do with a laugh."

"Yes!" I cheered. "Welcome aboard me matey!" I said in my best pirate voice.

Mickey and the Doctor laughed at me. Mickey turned to Rose and asked, "Rose, is that okay?"

"No, great. Why not?" She did not sound to happy about it, but I did not care. My best friend was going to start traveling with us.

"Well, I better go?" Sarah Jane said. She took Rose aside to talk to her and then came over to me.

"I was wonderful to meet you Sarah Jane."

"And you too, Harper. I just got to say, be careful."

"What? Why?"

"Loving the Doctor is not easy, but having him love you back. That can be dangerous."

"I think you've got it all wrong. Yes I love him, but… he loves someone else." I looked over to Rose.

"I am not so sure about that. If you're every in town, look me up."

"Will do. Bye!" I gave her a quick hug.

The Doctor walked Sarah Jane outside and I turned to Mickey.

"Mickey you're going to love it! There is so much to see. Right Rose?"

"Yeah, right."

I decided I would not let her bad attitude get to me. I was going to enjoy my time I had with Mickey.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Poor Harper has a broken heart for no reason! Mickey to the rescue! He doesn't get enough love. Also I need to say, the answers to Harper's music question were all straight from goggle! I don't know much about music so I needed a little help ;) Enjoy my fellow Whovians!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Girl in the Fireplace

**Hello everyone. So here is the 'Girl in the Fireplace'. I hope you like it. I struggled a bit with this chapter, but in the end I really like it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We all walked out of the TARDIS into a spaceship. "It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go," Mickey said sounding excited. I smiled over at him.

"Looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Nah, nothing here. Well… nothing dangerous. Well… not that dangerous," the Doctor said. I coughed getting his attention; once he looked over at me I gave him a look that said, 'really'. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan… in case there's anything dangerous."

I shook my head at him and started to walk around.

"So, what's the date?" Rose asked coming up beside the Doctor, "How far have we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor pulled a switch causing the room to light up and a panel open in the roof. We all looked up to see the galaxy. "Fifty-first century. Dagmar cluster. You're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

Rose and Mickey walked over to a smaller window and looked out, "Mickey Smith, welcome to the universe! See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" I laughed at Mickey and leaned against a walk watching them.

"Dear me had some cowboys in here," the Doctor said looking around the computers. "Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that."

Rose and Mickey walked back over and looked at the screen the Doctor was looking at. "All the warp engines are going… full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe," The Doctor said.

"But we're not moving," I said.

"Yeah, so where's all that power going?" The Doctor asked looking back at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "you're the expert."

He smirked at my comment and Rose asked, "Where'd all the crew go?"

"Good question. No life readings on board," the Doctor said messing with the computer again.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag," Rose said.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods," the Doctor said, not getting her sarcasm. "You smell that?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah someone's cookin," Rose said.

"Sunday roast, definitely," Mickey added.

"But no ones on board," I said. "Now that's just creepy."

The Doctor pushed a button making a wall slide to the side. Unfortunately for me, it was the same wall I was leaning against. I let out a small scream as I fell down.

"Well, there's something you don't see in you average spaceship." The Doctor said as both Mickey and he came over to me to help me up. I took one look over to Rose and grabbed Mickey's hand, leaving out the Doctor. He gave a small frown before saying, "Eightieth century. French. Nice mantel."

The Doctor scanned the fireplace while I got down in front of it to look inside, "not a hologram. Not even a reproduction. This actually is an 18th century French fireplace. Double sided, there's another room through there."

"Can't be," Rose said looking out a window that was beside the fireplace. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."

"Hello," I said smiling at a little girl on the other side of the fireplace. I felt the Doctor bend down next to me.

"Hello?" The young girl said almost like she was asking a question.

I let out a small laugh and asked, "What's your name?"

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name," the Doctor said. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom," Reinette said.

I laughed, "No Reinette. He means, where do you live?"

"Paris, of couse."

"Paris, right," the Doctor nodded his head.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked us.

"Oh… it's just a routine…" He was struggling on what to say.

"Fire check," I finish for him.

"Can you tell us what year it is?" The Doctor asked Reinette.

"Of course I can," Reinette looked very proud of her self. "1727."

"Right, lovely, one of my favorites. August is rubbish, though. Stay indoors." The Doctor told her. "Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night-night."

He stood up and Reinette said, "Good night, Monsieur."

"Good night, Reinette. Sweet dreams," I smile at her.

"Good night, Mademoiselle."

"You said this was the 51st century," Mickey said.

"He also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe," I commented as I stood up. The Doctor looked at me in shock, "What? I do pay attention sometimes."

He shook his head at me and turned back to Rose and Mickey, "I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

I let out a laugh, as the Doctor said, "No idea, just made it up; didn't want to say 'magic door'."

"And the other side of the 'magic door' is France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well… she was speaking French. Right period French, too." The Doctor walked over to the side taking his jacket off.

"She was speaking English. I heard her," Mickey protested.

"That's the TARDIS," I said from my position by the fireplace. "It translates for you."

"Even French?"

Before anyone could reply I accidentally hit a switch on the fireplace causing it to spin around, much like you would see in the old Scooby Doo movies. "DOCTOR!" I yelled.

He was there in the next second spinning around with me. We both stepped away from the fireplace to look around the room. Reinette was asleep so we walked to the window to look out.

 _'Paris! I have always wanted to see Paris,'_ I thought.

 _'Umm, we will have to come back sometime and explore.'_ I smiled up at him when we heard Reinette gasp and sit up.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's us. It's the fireplace man and lady. Look," he just the sonic screwdriver to light the candle beside Reinette's bed. "We were talking a moment ago. We were in your fireplace," the Doctor told Reinette to clam her down.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was mouths."

"Really?" He walked over to the fireplace tapping on it. "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

"Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked us.

"Okay, that' scary," the Doctor said looking at the broken clock on the mantel.

Reinette looked at the Doctor like he was crazy and asked, "You're scared of a broken clock?"

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room…"

"Then what's that?" I asked hearing the 'tick tock' of another clock.

"Well… that is not a clock. You can tell by the resonance," he started walking over to Reinette and I. "Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man."

Reinette sounded so scared as she asked, "What is it?" I got on the bed with her and pulled her into a hug.

"Now let's think." The Doctor walked over to the window looking behind the curtain. "If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do…"

"Break the clock," I offered.

"Yeah, your right. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He came over to the bed and started to bend down, "Stay on the bed, right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge."

Reinette hugged me tighter as the Doctor looked under the bed. He started to use the sonic screwdriver under the bed, but jumped back went something jumped out at him. He looked under the bed again, but stood up very slowly, looking at something behind Reinette and I.

"Reinette, don't look around." I looked up to see a man dressed in 1700 clothes with a white mask on. The ticking noise was coming from him, so I pulled Reinette closer to me. "You stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look."

The Doctor knelt down and put his hands on either side of Reinette's face. I closed my eyes to see what he was finding in her mind. "You've been scanning her brain!" I yelled, standing up and turning to look at the man.

"What you crossed two galaxies, three thousand years just to scan a child's brain?" The Doctor asked. "What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

He dropped his hands as Reinette said, "I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" Reinette turned and asked the man.

"Not yet. You are incomplete," the man said, sounding very much like a robot.

"Incomplete? What does the mean, incomplete? You can answer her you can answer me. What do you mean 'incomplete'?"

I went start to the Doctor's side as the man started walking his way. The man, who now I think to be a robot, put up his arm and out came a blade of some kind almost getting the Doctor.

"Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cried.

"Don't worry, sweet heart. It's just a nightmare," I told Reinette as we back away from her. We made it to the fireplace, but the robot man was still following just, "Everyone has nightmares. Even monster under the bed have nightmares."

The robot man swung his arm again and the Doctor and I jumped out of the way at the last minute. The blade got stuck in the wood of the mantel.

"What do monsters have nightmares of?"

"Me!" The Doctor said with a laugh as he hit the lever sending us back around to the ship.

"Doctor!" Rose called and Mickey called, "Harper!"

The Doctor ignored them and run for a device hanging on the wall. I stepped out of the way as he started to spray the robot, freezing him.

"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey said.

"Fire extinguisher," the Doctor corrected him.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked as the Doctor tossed her the extinguisher.

"Here," I said.

Mickey looked at me like it was crazy and asked, "So why's it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France, some kind of camouflage protocol. Nice needle works. Shame about the face." The Doctor pulled of the mask and wig. Underneath was what looked like to be the inside of a clock. "Oh you are beautiful! No really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that, space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills!"

 _'Your so fangirling over a clock,'_ I laughed at him.

 _'But it's so cool!'_

"Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart. And by the way count those; it would be a crime. It would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "but that won't stop me."

Suddenly the robot started back up and teleported away.

"Short range teleport, can't have got far," The Doctor said.

"So it could still be on board?" I verified.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor was back at the fireplace and just pointed at us saying, "Don't go looking for it!"

 _'I mean it Harper!'_

 _'Well your no fun.'_

"Where are you going?" Rose asked still not sure what was going on.

"Be back in a second." Then he was gone. He had gone back around to Reinette's side of the fireplace.

I sat down to wait on him as Rose started to look at the fire extinguisher in her hands.

"He said not to look for it…" Mickey said.

"Ya, he did," Rose said simple. Mickey smiled and grabbed his own extinguisher. "Now you're getting it. Coming Harper?"

"No. I just stay here and make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble."

"Suite your self." Rose and Mickey turned to leave and I yelled after them, "stay out of trouble!"

"We are on an abandoned spaceship. What trouble can there be?" Mickey asked as they left.

"Oh, now did he have to say that?" I said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Reinette," I called as I walked into the room. "Just checking you're okay."

I looked around the room and saw small changes. It was daytime so sometime had passed since Harper and I were here. I was looking at a harp when I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me. A young woman was standing there watching me, "Oh, hello. I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away. Not sure how long."

"Reinette, we're ready to go!" I heard someone yell from another room.

"Go to the carriage, mother. I will join you there." The young woman called back. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

"Reinette?" She was… "Well… goodness how you've grown."

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day," Reinette walked over to me. "That is tremendously impolite of you."

"Right… yes… sorry. Um… umm… um listen, lovely to catch up but, er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?"

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old."

"Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route."

"And fireplace lady, is she with you?" Reinette asked.

"No… no she um… she stayed behind."

"To bad," she did not look sorry at all. She put her hand on my cheek, "you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

"Oh, pff… you never want to listen to reason…"

"Mademosielle! Your mother grows impatient," a man called.

"A moment," Reinette yelled sounding irritated. "So many questions. So little time."

Reinette did something then that shocked me. She kissed me. We both backed up until my back was against the fireplace. I was enjoying the kiss far more than I should have been.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" The man called again, and just as I wrapped my arms around her she pull away running from the room.

A servant came into the room looking at me, but that is when it hit me. "Poisson. Reinette Poisson? No… no, no, no, no, no way." I ran up to the man. "Reinette Poisson?! Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fiftieth, uncrowned Queen of France."

I made my way back to the fireplace as I kept talking about Reinette. "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, and courtesan. Fantastic gardener."

"Who are you?" The servant asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!" I pushed the button sending me back around laughing the whole way.

I saw Harper sitting over to the side and ran over to her, "Harper you will never believe whom Reinette is! Madame de Pompadour!"

She had her arm crossed and looked mad, "did you have fun on you little outing?"

I was a little taken back by her attitude. "What's got you in a bad mood?"

"I'm fine," she said, and I tried to look into her mind to see what was wrong but found she had blocked me out. "Lets just go and find Mickey and Rose."

"What?" I looked around the room only to find them not there. "Every… every time. It's rule one don't wander off. I tell them, I do, rule one. There could be anything on this ship!"

As we rounded the corner we saw a horse. "Oh my word! He's so cute," Harper said walking up to it. "You're a pretty horse, yes you are."

"Oh, stop talking to the horse and come on." I grabbed her hand pulling her away.

* * *

We were still trying to find Rose and Mickey, "Rose?" I called.

I heard Harper giggle behind me and saw the horse was there. The horse had its nose in Harper hair, which was causing Harper to laugh, "Will you stop following us? She is not your mother."

"Oh, don't listen to the grumpy old Doctor," she told the horse.

I walked over to double doors opening them, "Is this where you came from, horsey?"

Harper followed me and we walked out onto and garden of some sorts. I saw Reinette and another woman walking and laughing. Just seeing her made me smile.

"Ugh, I'll be inside with the horse." Harper said sounding irritated.

I did not stay there long before following her.

* * *

We finally found Rose and Mickey. They were standing in front of a window looking out onto Reinette and the king.

"Blimey, look at this guy," Mickey said laughing. "Who does he think he is?"

"King of France," I said coming up beside them.

"Oh, here's trouble. What have you two been up too?"

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," the horse made a sound behind me, "oh, and met a horse."

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective."

Harper elbowed me in the side saying, "be nice." Mickey smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. I really wanted to push him away from her but held my self back.

"See these?" I said pointing to the window in front of us. "They're all over the place, on every deck. Gateways to history, but not just any old history… hers." Reinette walked into the room. "Time windows, deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th, why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette," Harper said.

"One of the most accomplished women who ever lived," I finished for her.

Rose asked, "So, has she got plans on being the queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a queen," I told her. "She's got plans on being his mistress."

Rose laughed saying, "Oh, I get it. Camilla."

"I think this is the night they met."

"The Yew-Tree Ball, right?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, in no time flat she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace, even with her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

"Queen must have loved her," Rose said,

"Oh, she did. They got on very well," I answered.

"The king's wife and the king's girlfriend?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

"France, different planet," Harper said with a laugh.

We all watched as the king left leaving Reinette by herself. It wasn't long after the king left the one of the clockwork men showed. I immediately grabbed Mickey fire extinguisher and opened the time window running in, "Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?"

"Fireplace man!"

"Reinette," Harper ran up to her pulling her into a hug.

"And fireplace lady."

I sprayed the clockwork man, freezing it in it spot. I threw Mickey the extinguisher watching the clockwork man.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked as it made a noise.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice," Harper answered.

Mickey asked, "and then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room," the clockwork man suddenly tried to grab me, but I jumped back in time. Harper grabbed onto my hand pulling me farther back. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." I was getting really tired of these things, "Order it to answer me," I told Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" She asked in surprise.

"It did when you were a child," Harper told Reinette. "Why don't we see if you still got it," She joked.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you," Reinette said with authority in her voice.

The droid put it's arm down and said, "I am repair droid seven."

"What happened to the ship then? There was a lot of damage," I said.

"Ion storm, eighty two percent system failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taking you so long," I asked.

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey laughed, "Always comes to that, doesn't it? The parts."

"Not the time, Mick," Harper said. Mick? Since when did Harper give him a nickname?

"What's happened to the crew?" I asked ignoring Mickey, "Where are they?"

"We did not have the parts," it repeated.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" I tried again.

"We did not have the parts."

"Fifty people don't just disappear! Where…"

"Doctor," Harper interrupted me and I turned to look at her. She looked a little sick as she said, "they did not have the parts."

I looked at her for a second and then I got it, "Oh… you didn't have the parts so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

Rose said quietly, "we found a camera with an eye in it. And there was a heart wired into machinery."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Harper said. I looked over to her and saw Reinette comforting her.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to do. Repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find. No one told it the crew wasn't on the menu." I turned to Rose, "What did you say the flight deck smelled of?"

"Someone cooking."

"Flesh plus heat… barbecue. But what are you doing here?" I asked the droid. "You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead, you come to 18th century France, why?"

"One more part is required."

I looked back at Reinette. Harper got in front of her, "Over my dead body."

I dismissed what she just said and asked, "Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete."

"What… so, that's the plan then? Just keep on opening more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?" I said sarcastically.

"Why her?" Rose asked, "All of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

"We are the same," the droid said.

"We are not the same," Reinette said coming out from behind Harper. "We are in no sense the same!"

"We are the same."

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" Reinette snapped.

"Reinette, no." I ran back to the time window. "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur get after it. Follow it don't approach. Just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" She asked.

"Good name for a horse," I said.

"Yes! We get to keep Arthur!" Harper cheered.

"No, you're not keeping the horse," Rose told us.

Harper pouted and I said, "I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!"

"Fireplace lady, will you stay," Reinette asked Harper.

"First off, it's Harper. And secondly, what sort of imagery friend would I be if I left you now?"

Both of the girl smiled and I came back to them. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for; there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit."

I put my hands on either side of her head just like I had done when she was a child. "Fireplace man, you are inside my mind."

"Annoying isn't it," Harper side.

"Shush," I said to Harper, "oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

"You are in my memories. You walk among them," Reinette sounded amazed.

"If there is anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it, I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there, you might want to… oh, I see several."

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" She asked.

"I don't make a habit of it," I told her.

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you?" I asked suddenly.

"Wow, Doc. Why to go and ask the wrong questions," Harper said.

"I agree with Harper. So impertinent a question so early in the conversation."

"Not my question, theirs."

"They want to know how old she is?" Harper asked.

"Yes, your 23 and for some reason that means your not old enough." Reinette suddenly flinch a little, "Sorry, you might find old memories awakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood," Reinette said.

"It will pass; stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor," Reinette said. "So lonely, so very very alone."

"What do you mean alone?" I was very confused by her words. "You've never been alone in your life." My eyes flew open, "When did you start calling me Doctor?"

Reinette's eyes were still closed as she when on, "Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then, but it would seem not as lonely now. Still, how can you bear it?"

I took a step back breaking the mental connection. "How did you do that?"

"A door once opened maybe stepped through in either direction. My Doctor, my lonely Doctor." She stepped forward taking my hands, "Dance with me."

"I can't," I said.

"Dance with me," Reinette insisted.

"He can't," Reinette and I looked over to Harper. "I mean he really can't dance. It's just so sad."

Reinette and Harper laughed as I said, "This is the night you dance with the king."

"Then first I shall make him jealous."

"I can't," I said once more.

"Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

Harper looked worried at what Reinette just said and I asked, "What did you see?"

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when ever lonely little boy must learn how to dance. Besides, Harper wants to came, right?"

We turned to look at a wide-eyed Harper, "Oh, I don't dance. Two left feet. I'm worse than him. Sorry."

Reinette walked over to her and said, "Trust me, my dear Harper. Tonight will be just what you need. The French know how to throw a party."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I have to say, Reinette was right. This ball was very fun. She was the best wingman. She brought a guy over right at the beginning and I have not stopped dancing yet. I am better than I thought! Every time a song ends there is always another guy asking for the next one.

It was wonderful! The only problem was I had not seen the Doctor all night. I was still mad at him, but I don't like not seeing him. The first guy had taking me away quickly and I lost sight of him.

I had just started to dance with a gentleman named Raphael, when he became a little too flirty for my taste.

"So my beautiful lady," Raphael said, "Why are you here all alone?"

"Oh, I am not here alone. I just lost track of him."

"Umm, him? And does your husband not mind you dancing with so many man?" He pulled me closer and slipped his hand down a bit too low.

I was getting uncomfortable, "Oh I am not…"

"Yes he does!" I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly to see a fuming Doctor. He looked very much like the Oncoming Storm right this minute. "Now if you don't mind, I think it's time I get MY wife home."

I was very glad the Doctor was there but he was being just a tab bit dramatic. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Raphael. Raphael grabbed my other hand pulled me back to him saying, "I beg your pardon, sir, but I believe this is my dance."

"And I think," the Doctor pulled me back once again. "You should back off."

"Well…" Raphael start to say something back but I cut him off. "I am not a rag doll! You two stop it right now!"

Raphael let go of my hand and the Doctor took his chance to take me from the room. I catch sight of a smirking Reinette as we left the room; she had something to do with this, I just knew it. The Doctor basically dragged me all the way to the time window when he stopped and turned to me.

"What was that?" He yelled.

"Excuse me, are you mad at me?"

"Yes! You… you… they…" he just could not find the right words. "You were just throwing your self at all those men. And that last guy… Ralph…"

"Raphael," I corrected.

"Whatever! He was… he was… he was taking advantage of you."

"Okay stop right there," I was mad now. "I am a grown adult and can take care of myself. And if I want a little attention for men then so be it. It's not like I was snogging in the closet. I was dancing. I am not a child so quiet treating me like one," I yelled at him.

"Well then stop acting like one," he yelled back. "You are not from this time, you don't know these men."

"Oh excuse me, mister I snog every girl I meet. Did you know Reinette before you snogged her? Umm?"

"Yes, I did. We meet twice before then."

"Oh, so you did snog Reinette!"

"What? No, I did not snog Reinette."

"You just said you did!" I threw my hands up in angry. We were both standing there fuming. Neither of us wanted to give in. The Doctor sighed, knowing I was not going to back down, "let's just go and find Rose and Mickey."

* * *

We both looked around the corner to see Mickey and Rose in a sticky situation.

"Okay, Harper I've got a plan. Just follow my lead." The Doctor slipped sunglasses on and put his tie around his forehead. He had a glass of something, still not sure where he got that from and all of the sudden started singing a song for My Fair Lady. "I could have danced all night, I could've dance all night…"

I hear Rose from the other room talking, "They called him the… they called him… the…"

She could not finish because at that moment the Doctor went dancing in still singing, "And still have begged for mooore! I could've spread my wings and done a thou…" He was a very good fake drunk. "Have you met the French? They know how to party."

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in," Rose sounded irritated. "The Oncoming Storm."

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." I looked at Mickey when the Doctor said this, both of us finding this very funny.

"What have you been doing? Where have you two been?"

"Well, among other things… I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple of centuries early. Do you know, they'd never even seen a banana before," the Doctor walked closer to Rose. "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Hey!" He suddenly turned to me and Mickey, "You told me that your first night in the TARDIS. I got it from you and you got it from me, HA. I love time travel."

He turned back to Rose and the droid who was threatening her life. "Oh oh oh oh! Brilliant. It's you, you're my favorite; you are. You are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick! You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickety Thickface from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad."

If I wasn't so mad at the Doctor I would be laughing right now.

"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is 37 years old, and they think, when Reinette is 37, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. 'Cause that's what you're missing, innit, hm?" He asked the droids in the room.

"Command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, who knows what, only the brain of Madama de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible," the Doctor's 'favorite' droid said.

"Compatible?" I said sarcastically.

"If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The Doctor pulled off the droids mask and wig pouring the oil onto its head. And then put the mask and wig back on. The droid turned and the dropped down. "Multigrade anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't."

All the other droids started moving our way so I reached over to the controls flipping a switch to stop them.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about." The Doctor used the sonic to free them, "Time to get the rest of the ship turned off."

I went up to Mickey giving him a hug and he turned to the Doctor asking, "are those things safe?"

"Yep, safe. Safe and thick, way I like 'em."

"Not the only thing that's thick around here," I mumbled to Mickey, talking about the Doctor. I think he heard me because he looked over to us with a frown.

"Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here," the Doctor said going back to business. "I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs, where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

Rose asked, "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?"

"Amount if damage to these circuits, they'd do well to hit the right century," I said.

"Trial and error after that," the Doctor added. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

We heard a strange noise and Rose asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know, incoming message?" The Doctor guessed.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field."

"You mean to tell me one of them is still out there with Reinette?" I asked the Doctor.

"That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The droid the Doctor poured the oil on straightened up making us jump. It raised its arm pouring the oil onto the Doctor shoe. "Well, that was a bit clever."

The switch I had flipped to stop the droids, flipped itself activating the droids. "All right, many things about this are not good."

"No kidding. Didn't take a genius to figure that out," I said angrily.

"Oh, what's your problem?" The Doctor was getting mad.

I was about to say something else when Rose interrupted me, "Not the time."

"Right, sorry," the Doctor turned away from me and addressed the droids. "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins" the droid said, and then they all teleported away.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must have found the right time window, and now its time to send in the troops," the Doctor said. "And this time they're bringing back her head."

* * *

The Doctor had asked Rose to go and talk to Reinette. She had been gone for a bit when Mickey went to get her leaving the Doctor and I alone.

"Look, Harper…"

"You know what, I think I'll go help Mickey," I said jumping up and running from the room.

As I rounded the corner I see Reinette on the spaceship.

"So, this is his world." There were screams coming from the time window. "What was that?"

"The time window," I said coming up to her. I pulled her into a hug as Mickey said, "The Doctor fixed a audio link."

"Those screams… is that my future?"

Rose and I shared a sad look and she said, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Then I must take the slower path," I gave her another squeeze.

"Are you there?" We heard the Reinette from the time window say. "Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time!"

"T-that's my voice," Reinette sounded frightened.

"Rose, Harper come on. We've got to go. There's a problem," Mickey said.

"Umm, you two go on. I'll be there in a moment," I told them. I did not say anything for a second just hugged Reinette. "You okay?"

"No," she said. "I'm very afraid, but you and I both know, don't we Harper, the Doctor is worth the monsters."

"I guess he is," I gave her a sad smile. "Listen Reinette, I just want to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Will I not see you in five years when the Doctor comes to help?"

"No, this will be the last time I see you and you see me."

She pulled me into a hug this time before turning and going back to her side of the time window. I let a single tear fall before joining Mickey, Rose, and the Doctor at the time window.

I came in to Rose asking, "I don't get it. How come they got in there?"

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-ranged teleports will do the trick," the Doctor said sounding frustrated.

"We'll go in the TARDIS," Rose sounded proud she found a solution to the problem.

"No, we can't. We're part of the events now," I said.

"Can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We'd need a truck!"

"We don't have a truck," Mickey said.

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor yelled.

"We've got to try something," Rose said.

"No, smash the glass, smash the time windows. There'd be no way back," I said knowing what the Doctor would do.

* * *

So here we were. The Doctor had gone and used Arthur to smash through the glass. Trapping him there and us here.

"What happened? Where'd the time window go?" Mickey asked, "How's he gonna get back, we can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he gonna get back?"

Neither Rose nor I answered Mickey. We just stood there looking at the time window. I was mad at him, but that did not mean I wanted to loose him.

* * *

We had been sitting doing nothing for somewhere around three hours. Mickey had been trying to comfort Rose while I tried to stay out of her way.

I felt Mickey come up beside me, "how're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Is that fine as in your good or fine as in horrible?" I gave a small laugh at this.

"Mickey, you know women better than any other man I have ever met. I am fine as in horrible. I knew he was going to do it, but…"

"It didn't hurt any less?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of a fight and now I could loose him."

"Mind telling me what you were fighting about?"

"He was being a hypocrite. I had danced with a couple of guys, mind you I just said danced, and he blow up. Its just… there's Rose, then Sarah Jane, now Reinette… shoot even the stupid droid get more attention from him than I do."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he is keeping you at arms length because he is scared?"

"Haha! You think you're so funny," I fake laughed. "No, I just think I am like the annoying little sister who he has to put up with."

"I still think your wrong about that, Harp."

I wished I was wrong and Mickey was right, but whom was I kidding, the Doctor could never feel any way other than friends towards me. We fell back into silence just waiting for something to happen.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was looking out a window at the stars thinking about Harper. We left each other on bad terms. We have never had this big of an argument and I had to think it is mostly my fault. I overreacted at the ball and now I will never get to see her again.

"You know all their names, don't you?" Reinette asked as she came up beside me. "I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"What's in a name? Names are just titles, titles don't mean anything."

"Like 'the Doctor'," she joked.

"Like 'Madame de Pompadour'," I said back. I thought to the times Harper and I used to have banters like this. My smile fell thinking of her.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

"From time to time."

"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?"

"Mm… pretty much," I nodded my head.

"Yet, still you came," Reinette smiled at me.

Her smiled made me smile also, "Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"And, Harper? Did she know you would get stuck?"

My face fell at the mention of Harper, "I believe so. She knows pretty much everything. Don't tell her I said that!" I said quickly making Reinette laugh.

"You love her very much," my head snapped up at this. _'Me love Harper? No… well… maybe…'_ "There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of those?"

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window. I'll… I'll, er… pay for any damage."

I stopped and thought for a second, "Um… that's a thought. I'm going to need money. I've always been a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" I asked Reinette.

"So here you are…" Reinette said not answering my question. "My lonely angle. Stuck on the slow path, with me."

"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path," I raised my glass.

"It's a pity… I think I would have enjoyed the slow path," Reinette said confusing me.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand." She put her glass down and took me hand pulling me from the room. We walked into, what I guessed to be her bedroom, to see the fireplace. "It's not a cope, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

"The fireplace," I let go of her hand to walk over to it. "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago. In hope that a door once opened, my someday be opened again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But…" I moved up closer to it, " the link is basically physical and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky…"

I started tapping on the fireplace, "if I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky… aha!"

"What?" Reinette asked.

"Loose connection!" I soniced the connection, "Need to get a man in! Wish me luck!" I push the button and started to spin around when Reinette said, "No."

Once I was around to the other side I got down and called to Reinette.

"Madame do Pompadour," once she was down looking at me I asked, "still wanna see those stars?"

"More than anything."

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag!"

"Am I going somewhere?" She asked.

"Go to the window, pick a star, any star."

I ran off to find Harper, Rose, and Mickey. I ran into Harper first, she looked as if she had been crying so I was about to pull her into a hug when she slapped me, "Never! Never do that again." She turned and went back into the TARDIS without another word.

I heard Mickey's laugh and looked over to see him and Rose. I would have to worry about Harper later and pulled Rose in for a hug, "How long did you wait?"

"Five and a half hours," she answered.

"Right, always wait five and a half hours."

When she pulled away she asked, "Where've you been?"

"Explain later, into the TARDIS, be with you in a sec." I said before running back to the fireplace. "Reinette? You there Reinette?"

I spun the fireplace around entering a darkened room, "Reinette?" I called once more.

I walked into another room to see the king looking out the window, "Oh, hello," I said.

"You just missed her," he said barely turning to look at me. "She'll be in Pairs by six."

"Ah."

When he finally took a good look at me he said, "Goodness, she was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." My heart sunk, _'how many years?'_

He walked over to a desk and pulled out two letters, "She spoke of you many times. You and another, the fireplace lady, although she said she would never see her again. But she often wished you'd visit again, but you know how women are."

He handed me the letters, one addressed to me and one addressed to Harper. He walked back over to the window, "There she goes, leaving Versailles for the last time. Only 43 when she died; too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work to hard. What does she said?"

I did not answer him, but simple tucked the letters into my jacket. "Of course, quite right." I turned and left, going back to the spaceship.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I had been crying in my room for a good while when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly dried my eyes and went to the door. I opened it to see the Doctor.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounding a little horse from all the crying.

"Umm… this is for you. It's from Reinette." He handed me a letter and I took it from him about to close the door when he said, "Harper, please talk to me."

I sighed and said, "I don't fell much like talking right now."

"Harper, please!" He sounded so pitiful and sad. It broke my heart.

"Doctor, I promise I will talk to you in the morning, okay? I just need a good night's sleep."

"Okay, well… goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He did not look happy about it but I need time.

"Night, Doctor." I shut my door and went to sit on my bed.

I just held the letter not knowing if I wanted to open it or not, but I knew I need to read it.

 _Fireplace lady,_

 _The Doctor has told me he will come and take me to see the stars, but I worry what you said to be the truth. I am to never see you again. And it would seem I am to never see the Doctor again. Although I know this to be true I have to hope and wish it to be not so. I fear my time is coming to an end and hope to see you and the Doctor once more. Now if I am never to see you again I must tell you that you are very fortunate to have a man such as the Doctor. He loves you a great deal. Do not miss out on such a wonderful thing because of petty quarrels or insecurities._

 _Please attempt and come back, my dear Harper. Endeavor to change what you know to be true._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Reinette_

After reading the letter I was more confused than ever on what to do about the Doctor. Everyone keeps tell me the Doctor has feelings for me, but I just could not see it. Maybe time is what we need, and who is better with time than a Time Lord?

* * *

 **SOOOOO what did you think? I know it kind of ended sad, but I felt this was the way the real episode end. So I what to mirror that. Harper and the Doctor fighting oh no! You all will have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reader, my dear Whovians, and remember don't be lasagna! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Rise of the Cybermen

**Hello, all! First off I want to thank you all so much for read my story! It makes my heart happy to know you guys like it! This chapter was fun to write, but I went back and forth on the beginning, I was not sure how I want it to go. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I had been pacing the hallways of the TARDIS all night just waiting for Harper to awake up. I wanted to talk with her… no I need to talk with her.

I was in love with Harper. I am not sure what made me come to this realization, it could've been Reinette or something else, but I know for sure I am in love with her.

I loved Rose, yes, but in the way you love a friend or your sister. And not in the same way as I do Harper. I had to tell her; it could not wait until morning.

I quickly walked to her room only to find her bed empty. _'Where is she?'_ I asked Sexy.

A door appeared next to me and I took that as a sign to where I would find her. I found myself in the console room and saw Harper sitting at the door of the TARDIS looking out into space.

I went and sat beside her neither of us saying anything for a minute or two. "Isn't it amazing?"

I turned to her and asked, "what?"

"Space," she pointed out but did not turn to look at me. "No matter how many times you look at it, you can always find something new. It's ever changing, and just… fantastic."

I smiled at her choose of words, "umm, I guess your right."

We fell into silence again when I said, "look Harper…" the same time she said, "Doctor…"

We both smiled at each other and she said, "you go first."

"I'm sorry for overreacting at the ball. I just didn't like seeing you dancing with those men. I let my own opinion of those men get in the way, and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, I was a bit dramatic also. I should not have said that about you snogging every girl you meet. Not sure what came over me. We all make mistakes. Forgive and forget, right? Friends?" She held her hand out for me to shake and my heart sunk.

I smiled and shook her hand anyways saying, "friends." I couldn't tell her. She doesn't fell the same and I am not sure I could handle that heartbreak.

We fell back into silence both of us in deep thought when I suddenly asked, "What's going on with you and Mickey?"

"Umm… what do you mean?"

"You two just seem to be very chummy lately," I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

She smiled, making my hearts stop for a second, "We're friends. Best friends, really. We can… I can talk to him about things that I can't talk about to anyone else."

I had a frown on my face, "I'm not your best friend?" Why can't she talk to me?

She laughed, "You are my alien best friend! I guess I kinda see Mickey as my older brother in this universe. He acts enough like my brothers did, so it fits."

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding, "I guess that makes sense."

"Well Doc, I am headed to bed. See you in the morning," she got up to leave and called over her shoulder, "sweet dreams."

"Night Harper, and don't call me Doc. I'm not a dwarf!"

I heard her laugh and think, _'oh come off it. You love it when I call you Doc!'_

 _'You're right,'_ I thought back with a smile.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

As I walked into the console room I heard the Doctor telling Mickey about one of our adventures, "And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes, do you remember the way she looked at you?"

Mickey was standing at the console holding a button down while Rose and the Doctor were setting on the jump seat laughing. "And then she opened her mouth and fire come out!" The Doctor said.

"I thought I was going to get frazzled," Rose said laughing.

"Yeah! One minute she's just standing there and the next minute…"

Both Rose and the Doctor gave a fake, "rawwh!" I rolled my eyes at them and went over to Mickey wondering why he was holding down the button.

"Yeah… where – where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, it was on this… um… uh, this planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there," the Doctor dismissed him.

"Mickey, why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Cos he told me too," I looked over to the Doctor who looked a little sheepish all of the sudden.

"When was that?" He asked.

"About half a hour ago…" Mickey trailed off.

"Um… you can let go now," the Doctor said trying to hold in a laugh. Rose was trying to as well, but not doing as good of a job.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asked letting go of the button.

"Ten minutes? Twenty… twenty-nine?"

"Doctor!" I chastised him, _'We talked about this… you need to be nicer to Mickey!'_

 _'Oh, it's not like it hurt anything!'_

I crossed my arms and shut him out. "You just forgot me," Mickey said.

"No, no, no! I was just… I was… I was calibrating. I was just no, I know exactly what I I'm doing." Right when he said that a small explosion happened at the console and the TARDIS started to go haywire sending us to the floor.

I felt a jolt go through me cause an awful pain in my head.

I was having a hard time hanging on to the console and Rose asked, "What's happened?"

"The time vortex is gone! That's impossible… it's just gone." We were still trying to hold on when the Doctor yelled, "Brace yourself, we're gonna crash!"

Not seconds later the TARDIS crashed making us fall away from the console. The pain was still in my head, but it seemed to only get worse now that we stopped.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor called. "Rose? Mickey? Harper?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry ya. Harper, you okay?" Mickey came over to me as I had yet to move. The pain was too terrible, I couldn't. "Hey, Doctor you may want to come over here."

"What is it? Harper?" I heard him asked, voice full of concern. He was beside me in a second with his hands on either side of my face. "The vortex gone, and what is inside Harper is trying to connect to the rest. It's taking over her mind."

"Can you help?" Mickey asked, he sounded just as concerned.

"Yeah. Harper, Love, you are going to have to open your mind." He put his forehead against mine. I could barely concentrate because of the pain but I was able to open up my mind to him. I could feel in him my mind pushing the vortex back down. The pain slowly started to lessen and thankfully he did not try anything stupid that could cause him to regenerate.

"Better?" He asked once he had pulled back out of my mind.

I weakly nodded my head. He pulled me in for a hug and then we both looked up at the TARDIS, "She's dead," I said sadly. A tear escaped, rolling down my cheek, "The TARDIS is dead."

"You can fix it," Rose said coming over to us.

The Doctor stood up and started walking around the console, "There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe, extinct."

I saw Mickey headed for the doors, but stayed where I was.

"We can get help, ya?" Rose tried again.

The Doctor asked, "Where from?"

"Well, we've landed. We got to be somewhere."

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness." While the Doctor was going on and on I kept thinking about him calling me 'Love' and wondering if it meant something. "We're in some sort of no-place… the silent realm… the lost dimension…"

"Otherwise known as London!" Mickey laughed from the doors and we all followed him. "London, England, Earth. Hold on…" Mickey jumped down a small wall and picked up a newspaper and Rose followed. "First of February this year. Not exactly far-flung, is it?"

I was still a little shaken up and stayed close to the TARDIS. I felt the Doctor take my hand and give it a little squeeze.

 _'You sure you're okay?'_ He asked me.

I didn't answer, _'Something's off?'_ I told him, having an uneasy filling.

 _'Look up,'_ was all he said and I looked up to a big suspires. "So this is London?" The Doctor asked out loud.

Mickey said, "Yep," as we moved over by him and Rose.

"Your city," the Doctor continued.

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it."

"Bang on," Mickey said.

 _'Why do I have to be nice to him? He can be so… thick.'_ The Doctor whined.

 _'Because he is our friend and you should be nice to friends, also you can be thick sometimes too but do I say anything.'_

The Doctor rolled his eyes at me before asking Mickey, "and that includes the zeppelins?"

"It's beautiful," Rose, said when they noticed them.

"Okay," Mickey was back peddling just a bit. "So it's London with a big international zeppelin festival."

"This is not your world," the Doctor said.

"But if the dates' the same… it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like Harper's world, a parallel Earth where they have zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey said sounding excited.

"Must be," the Doctor said, but I could tell he was in deep thought. _'How did he know about your world?'_

 _'I told him, best friend remember?'_

"So parallel world with…" Rose said to say.

"Oh come on. You've seen in on films, like an alterative to our world," Mickey looked very excited. "Where everything's the same but a little bit different. Like I don't know… track lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…"

"And he's still alive," Rose said looking over to an advertisement with her father on it. "Parallel world where my dad's still alive."

As Rose started for it the Doctor said, "Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world."

I had to think about my own family and if they are here or not.

"He's my dad." She reached up to touch the screen and we heard Pete Tyler said, 'Trust me on this.'

"That's weird, but he's real. He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes, health drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless, but he did it," Rose said with a smile.

"Rose, if you ever trusted me, then listen to me now." The Doctor grabbed her arms, "Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose, his own daughter, who's someone else but not you. You can't see him. Not ever."

* * *

The Doctor and I were in the TARDIS just trying to see if there was anything we could do. Mickey walked in and the Doctor got mad saying, "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"She's alright," Mickey said coming over to me.

"She goes wondering off, parallel world; it's like a ginger bread house. All of those temptations calling her," the Doctor said.

"Oh, so it's just Rose then?" Mickey sounded offended. "Nothing out there to temp me?"

"I don't know I can't worry about everything. If I can just get this thing to work," the Doctor kicked the console and went over to the jump seat.

"Did that help?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Did that hurt?" Mickey asked.

"Yes!" Mickey grinned at me and I let out a giggle. We both sat down beside the Doctor on the jump seat with me in the middle. "Where not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine."

"But I've seen it in comics," Mickey said. "People are hopping from one alternative world to another, it's easy."

The Doctor looked at Mickey before saying, "Not in the real world."

We fell silent so I said, "Used to be easy, right? When the Time Lords kept an eye on everything."

"Yeah, you could pop between realities and be home in time for tea. Then they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became a bit less kind."

I leaned me head against the Doctor shoulder trying to offer some comfort. "Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible but now we're trapped."

Then I noticed something, a very small light under the console. Both the Doctor and I sat forward at the same time and both of us asked, "What's that?"

"What?" Mickey asked not seeing the light.

"That there. Is that a reflection?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"It's a light!" I said once we had got down to get a better look.

"Is it? Is that a light?" The Doctor was getting more excited by the minute. "I think that's a light. That's all we need we've got power." Mickey and the Doctor picked up one of the grate panels moving it out of the way, "Mickey we've got power! HA!"

The Doctor cheered and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before going down to the lower part of the console. I looked after him wide eyed and Mickey smirked at me.

* * *

"It's alive!" The Doctor called as Mickey and I watched him pull the TARIDS apart.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

He answered Mickey, "Nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cell that no one every brother about and it's clinging on to life. With one ounce of reality tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?" I asked.

"Not yet, I need to charge it up." He came back up with the power cell in hand.

"We could go outside and latch it up to the national grid," Mickey suggested.

"No, that's the wrong sort of energy," I said looking at the power cell.

"Yep, gotta come from our universe," the Doctor agreed.

Mickey looked defeated, "But we don't have anything."

"There's me!" The Doctor stated. He lightly blow on the power cell causing it to glow bright. He smiled cheerfully and said, "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second."

We all watched as the light went out of the power cell, "It's going out is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop around, power back up, and be ready to take us home in um… 24 hours," the Doctor said.

"So that gives us 24 hours in a parallel world," Mickey said.

"As long as we keep our heads down."

"Since when have we ever been able to keep our heads down?" I asked.

"Oh, it's easy! No problem, let's go," the Doctor said getting up and walking out of the TARDIS.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We went to find Rose and tell her the good news, but when we found her I had a feeling something was off.

"There you are, you all right?" I asked Rose as we walked up to her. "No, applause, I fixed it. 24 hours, then we're flying back to reality." When she didn't say anything I asked, "What is it?"

"My phone connected. There's this… Cybus network, it finds you're phone." I saw Harper off to the side pulling her phone out. "It gave me internet access."

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world," Harper said not looking up from her phone.

"I don't exist."

"What do you mean?" I asked Rose.

"There's no Rose Tyler… I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie, still married mum, but they never had kids."

"Give me that phone." I tried to grab it from her but she was too quick. _'Don't even think about it Harper!'_

Harper sighed and put up her phone.

"They rich… they've got a house and cars and everything they want. They haven't got me." Rose stood up from the bench she was sitting on, "I've got to see him."

"You can't," I told her.

"I just wanna see him."

"I can't let you."

"You just said 24 hours!" Rose said angrily.

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey tell her."

"24 hours, yeah?" Mickey said standing up and backed away from me in the opposite direction as Rose.

"Where're you going?" I yelled at him.

"Well, I can do what I want!"

"I've got the address and everything," Rose said holding up her phone.

I looked at Harper who was looking back-and-forth between Rose and Mickey. "Stay where you are, both of you!" I yelled at them, "Rose, come back here. Mickey come back here right now!"

"Just want to see him," Rose cried.

"Yeah, and I've got things to see and all," Mickey said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya? It's always about Rose. I'm just the spare part."

"I'm sorry I gotta go," Rose said as she turned from me.

"Hey Mickey, wait up," Harper called.

I watched in horror as Harper jogged to catch up with Mickey, "Harper?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, but go on, no choose is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me or Mickey is it?"

 _'Harper I…'_

 _'I'll be fine, go…'_ She gave me a small smile and I knew then what I had to do.

"Back here 24 hours," I yelled at them as I chased after Rose.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Mickey and I had been walking in silence and it was killing me. I have been with the Doctor so long that I was used to someone talk constantly.

"So, when you said 'if I haven't found something better,' are you planning on staying here?"

Mickey gave a sigh, "I don't know, maybe. I just need to feel like I belong, and I don't think I will ever feel that way on the TARDIS."

"Aww, come on. You belong just as much as Rose and I do."

"Specking of you…" Mickey had a look on his face that could only mean one thing, trouble. "What is going on with you and the Doctor? I mean, since when does he call you 'love'? And that kiss…"

I let out a groan and Mickey laughed at me, "I don't know! He can be the most frustrating man. I don't know where either of those things came from. I wish I could know what was going on inside of that head of his. Well… I can, but he keeps stuff hidden. And we finally talked about the ball, and he apologized for his weird behavior..."

"Which we both know it was jealousy," Mickey put in.

"Yes, of course it was. Wait… what? No it couldn't be that."

We had stopped walking, "And why not?"

"Because he cares for Rose," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I care for you, but it doesn't mean I want to snog you."

He started walking again as I was trying to process what he said, "Wait, the Doctor wants to snog?" He just laughed and kept walked.

* * *

Mickey and I came across some guards and Mickey asked, "Are we alright to get across?"

"Yeah, why brother? Curfew doesn't start until ten," one of the guards said.

"There's a curfew?" Mickey asked.

"'Course there is. Where've you been living, mate? Up there on the tops?" The guard looked up to the sky. Mickey and I looked up to see the zeppelins.

"I wish," I said with a laugh.

We headed to the gate and Mickey waved to the guards, "See ya."

* * *

"So we are going to see your gran?" I asked Mickey.

"Yeah, you're going to love her. I can't wait to see her again." Mickey walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who's that there?" We heard her yell from inside the house. Mickey's gran opened the door. I could tell she was blind from her glasses. "Who is it? I know your there shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm gonna disappear, your not going to take me."

I gave Mickey a light elbow to the side and he said, "Hi."

"Is that you?"

"It's me, I came home."

"Rickey!"

"It's Mickey!" Mickey smiled.

"I know my own grandson's name. It's Rickey. Now come here."

Mickey hugged his gran and I had to laugh at what he said next. "Okay I am Rickey. Of course I am. Rickey, that's me."

"And who's that?" Mickey's gran asked.

"Oh this is Harper. She's…" Mickey said to say, but his gran cut him off.

"Harper!" She sounded shocked. "Oh, my dear, come here." She pulled me into a hug, "I am glad to know you are safe."

She then pulled way and started hitting Mickey. "You stupid boy. Where have you been?"

Mickey was trying to keep her from hitting himself and said, "Stop hitting me."

"It's been days and days. I keep hearing all these stories, people disappearing off the streets. There's nothing on the download," she pointed to the ear pod she had on. "But there's all these rumors and whispers. I thought they had gone and disappeared you."

"Rickey, how could you?" I asked in mocking horror.

"And I thought after you married Harper you would be more responsible," Mickey's gran said. Both Mickey and I got wide eyed as we looked at each other.

 _'Oh, you are never going to believe how Mickey and I are connect here!'_ I told the Doctor.

 _'How are you connect?'_ I heard him think back.

 _'I really want to see your face when I tell you, it's just to good.'_

 _'Oh, come on. That's not fair; you can't say something like that and not tell me.'_

 _'Trust me, it's worth the wait.'_

I saw Mickey turn back to his gran to say something but stopped when he looked behind her, "That carpet on the stairs. I told you to get it fixed. You're gonna… fall and brake your neck."

"Well you get it fixed for me," she said.

"I should have done it way back. I guess I'm just kinda useless."

I put my hand on his arm in comfort as his gran said, "Now I never said that."

"I am though, and I'm sorry gran. I'm so sorry."

"Don't talk like that," I said hitting him on the arm.

"Harper's right, don't talk like that! Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cup of tea, you got time?"

"For you I have all the time in the world," Mickey said with a smile.

"Oh, you say that, but it's all talk. It's those new friends of yours. I don't trust them."

"What friends are they?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them. Miss. Chan told me, driving about all helter-shelter in that van."

Mickey looked to me and I just shrugged my shoulders. "What van's that then?" I asked.

"You know full and well. Don't play games with me. Get inside."

Right then a blue van pulled up and a man jumped out. He grabbed Mickey yelling, "We've been looking for you everywhere!" He pushed Mickey into the van and I was just able to jump in when they zoomed off.

"Rickey, you're the one who told us, you don't contact your family cause it puts them in danger," the man said.

"Yeah, Rickey said that. 'Course I did, just testing."

"And you found Harper! Your alive!" He hugged me and I hugged him back but looked at Mickey in confusion.

"Yep, can't keep me down for long," I said with an awkward laugh.

"I saw them," the man said sounding excited. "I tapped them. They went around gathering the homeless like a child catcher. They must of took four dozen."

"The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromagnetics," the woman driving the van said. "But I did a protocol search; turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who…"

"I don't know, who?" Mickey asked.

"Cybus Industries," the both said together.

"Well now we got evidence," the man said.

"Bad news is, they've arrested Jimmy. So that just leaves you," the driver said to Mickey.

"Leaves me what?"

"The number one," the man said. "Top of the list. London's most wanted."

"Haha, okay cool." Mickey smiled until it hit him what they just said. "Say that again."

I was trying hard not to laugh at him, Mickey Smith London's most wanted. Who would have guessed?

* * *

We pulled up to this abandon looking building and it had one light on. "There's a light on, there's someone inside the base," The guy, who we found out is named Jake, said. "Mrs. Moore, we've got visitors." He said to the driver.

Mickey and I followed Jake and Mrs. Moore as they snuck into the base. Both of them had guns at the ready, which made me a little concerned.

"One… two…" Jake counted down, "three, Go!" They busted into the room guns pointed at… Mickey.

I turned to look beside me to make sure he was still there and figured that was the real Rickey.

Rickey turned around to look at us and asked, "What are you doing?"

Both Mrs. Moore and Jake looked shocked and turned to look at Mickey and then back to Rickey, "What are you doing there?" Jake asked.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing there?" Rickey pointed at Mickey who had guns pointed at him in the next second.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"We could have been anyone," Rose complained as we walked out of the kitchen.

We were currently part of the wait staff for the party at the Tyler's. We were trying to get information on Cybus Industries, which mister Pete Tyler seems to be apart of.

"It got us in, didn't it?"

"You're in charge of the physic paper. We could have been guest. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, and we end up severing. I got enough of this back home."

People were taking drinks off the tray I was carrying so I said in a hushed voice, "If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchen. According to Lucy, that man over there…"

"Who's Lucy?" Rose asked suddenly.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels," I nodded over to the young girl.

"Oh, that's Lucy is it?" Rose sounded jealous.

"…Yeah," I chose to ignore her tone. "Lucy says that is the President of Great Britain."

"What there's a President not a Prime Minster?"

"Seems so…"

"Well, maybe Lucy's just a bit thick," Rose mumbled as we started walking again.

"Excuse me!" We heard Pete say from the main staircase. "Thank you very much. Thank you… if I could just have your attention, please?"

We walked in and looked on as Pete made his speech. "Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion. My wife's… thirty-ninth. Trust me on this..." He gave a thumbs up when he said the phrase he was best known for. "So, without any further ado… here she is. The birthday girl… my lovely wife… Jackie Tyler."

Everyone started clapping as Jackie entered the room, but I looked to Rose to make sure she was ok. I knew this would be tough on her.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for," Jackie said. "No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whiskey. Pardon me, Mr. President! So yeah, get on with it… enjoy, enjoy!"

"You can't stay. Even if there was some way of tell them," I whispered to Rose as Pete and Jackie passed us.

"'Course I can't," Rose said. "I've still got mum at home, my real mum. Can't just leave her could I? It's just… they've got each other; mum's got no one."

 _'Jackie's got her!'_ I heard Harper say in my mind.

 _'Are you listening in on my conversations?'_ I asked her.

 _'Always! I have to make sure you're not going to get us killed, or worse!'_

 _'What expelled?'_

 _'HA! I knew you were a Harry Potter nerd.'_

"She's got you, those two haven't." I told Rose after ignoring Harper's last thought. "All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."

"Rose!" We heard Jackie exclaim. We turned to look at Jackie talking to a small dog. "There's my little girl. Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl. Good, girl, aren't you?"

I turned to Rose and could not help but laugh. She gave me a look and Harper was scolding me in my mind so I said, "sorry…"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

As Jake and Mrs. Moore were tying Mickey to a chair, Rickey pulled me into another room.

"Harper," he pulled me into a hug. "How… how are you alive?"

I pull way with a sad look on my face, "I am so so sorry…"

"Your not my Harper, are you? You like that… that other me."

"It's really hard to explain, but…"

"No," Rickey interrupted me. "I don't want to know. But you are still Harper, my wife, and I will still protect you while I can."

When we got back to the room Mickey was in a chair and Jake was scanning him, for what I am not sure.

"He's clean, no bugs," Jake said.

Rickey walked over to Mickey, "Well, this is off the scale. He's flesh and blood, how did that happen?"

"Well it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning, or you father had a bike."

"Your real name is Mickey, not Rickey," Rickey asked.

"Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith used to work at the key cutters on Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."

Rickey got mad, "But that's my dad. So… were brothers?"

"Be fair, what else could it be?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but he doesn't just look like me. He is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake."

"We could always ask Harper," Jake offered.

I back up a little, but did not have to worry too much because both Mickey and Rickey yelled, "no!" at the same time.

"S…so who are you lot?" Mickey asked.

"We? We are the Preachers, as in gospel truth. You see… no ear pods. Why the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries we… we have got freedom. Your talking to London's most wanted."

 _'Mickey… London's most wanted? HA never thought I would see the day,'_ I heard the Doctor think.

 _'Now who is listening in? But I know! Try keeping a straight face with this going on.'_

"But target number one is Lumic and we are going to bring him down." Rickey finished his speech.

"From your kitchen?" Mickey asked.

I let out a laugh at that and Rickey turned to look back at me before turning and asking, "Have you got a problem with that?"

"No, s'good kitchen."

"It's an upload from Gemini," Mrs. Moore said.

"Who's Gemini?" Mickey asked.

"The vans are back, there moving out. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move," Mrs. Moore said not answering Mickey.

"Then we are right behind him. Pack up we're leaving," Rickey said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I saw an opening and left the party to try and find something useful. I found a room with a computer and started to work on it.

 _'Hey Doc, looks like we got trouble just be warned,'_ I heard Harper think.

 _'Why what's going on?'_

 _'No idea, but it big.'_

I was getting worried about her, _'Are you safe? I will kill Mickey if anything happens to you!'_

 _'I'm fine! Gosh, you're such a worrywart. I will stay at of trouble, I was just giving you a heads up,'_ I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me even with out being with her.

 _'Good, see you soon, Love!'_ And that's when it dawned on me; I had called Harper love twice now and kissed her. I really need to pull myself together!

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Mickey, Mrs. Moore and I were in the van outside a big fancy house while Rickey and Jake we spying on the Cybus Industries vans.

"I don't know what there doing, but this seems to be the target. Big house, fair but of money, now we've got to find a way to get in there," Rickey said over the radio.

"I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler, the Vitex millionaire," Mrs. Moore said.

"Oh no," I said quietly so only Mickey could hear me, "Peter Tyler?" Mickey asked.

"He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen, a traitor to the state," Mrs. Moore continued.

 _'Hey Doc, looks like we got trouble just be warned,'_ I thought.

 _'Why what's going on?'_ I could hear the worry in his voice.

 _'No idea, but it big.'_

 _'Are you safe? I will kill Mickey if anything happens to you!'_

 _'I'm fine! Gosh, you're such a worrywart. I will stay at of trouble, I was just giving you a heads up,'_ I rolled my eyes at him.

 _'Good, see you soon, Love!'_ Did he just… did he just call me Love, again? What has gotten into him, and whatever it was needs to happen more often.

"Well… we've got to get in there," Mickey said. I knew he was worried about Rose.

"Now, shut it, duplicate," Rickey said. "That's what I just said."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I pulled up a video watching it with concern. I never finish the video as I said, "Cybus!" and ran from the room.

I looked around trying to find Rose because we need to get out of here and quickly. When I found her we went to the window to see dozens of figures heading this way. "It's happening again," I said.

"What do ya mean?" Rose asked.

"I've seen them before…"

"What are they?"

"Cybermen!" Right as I said that the Cybermen started breaking into the house. Everyone started to scream and back around from the windows. More Cybermen came from the front of the house blocking again exit.

"Mr. Lumic," the President said with disapproval is his voice.

"Mr. President, I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point," Mr. Lumic said over a radio.

"I forbade this!" the President said.

"These are my children sir," Mr. Lumic said. "Would you deny my family?"

"What are they?" Rose whispered to me, "Robots?"

"Worse than that," I whispered back.

"Who were these people?" The President asked.

"Doesn't matter," Lumic said.

 _'Oi, doesn't matter! Who is he to decide that!'_ Harper screamed in my head.

 _'A little loud there, dear.'_

 _'Oops, sorry!'_

"There people?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"They were; until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living breathing brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed," I said in disgust.

"Why no emotions?" She asked.

"Because it hurts," I said looked at her.

"I demand to know, Lumic! These people, who were they?!" The President yelled.

"They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them and elevated them and gave them life eternal," Lumic said. "And now I leave you in their capable hands. Good night, sir. Good night, Mr. President."

One of the Cybermen stepped up to the President and said, "We have been upgraded."

"Into what?" I asked.

"The next level of mankind. We are human.2. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you," the President said. "But listen to me, this experiment ends tonight."

"Upgrading is compulsory," the Cyberman said.

"And if I refuse?" The President asked.

"Don't," I warned.

"What if I refuse?" He asked again.

"I'm telling you, don't?"

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then you are not compatible," the Cyberman said.

"What happens then?" The President asked.

"You will be deleted," the Cyberman put his hand on his shoulder sending a shock through him, killing him.

After that everyone started run and screaming. Cybermen were 'deleting' more of the guest so I pulled Rose and we jumped out the window. "There's nothing we can do!"

"My mum's in there!" Rose shouted.

"She's not your mother," I grabbed her hand to make her start running. "Come on."

We ran one way only to find more Cybermen so we turned to go the other way when I heard Rose yelling, "Pete! Pete!"

I turn to look and saw Pete Tyler had jumped out the window also, he quickly ran after us.

As we ran around the corner of the house I asked, "Pete, is there a way out?"

"The side gates." As we started running he asked, "Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years…" We got stopped by more Cybermen and had to turn once more.

"Who's that?" Rose asked as we saw to figures running our way.

"Get behind me!" Mickey yelled. Mickey and another man started shooting at the Cybermen stopping them.

Rose immediately starting to fret over him once the shooting stopped. "Look at you, thought I'd never see you again."

She pulled him in for a hug but he pulled away quickly, "Yeah, no offense, sweetheart, but who are you?"

"Rose," we turned to see another Mickey running towards us. "That's not me… that's like the other one."

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough… there's two Mickey's."

"It's Rickey, actually." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Harper smile brightly at me. I pulled her into a thigh hug laugh happily.

"Hey, hands off." Mickey… no Rickey said coming over to pull us apart. "Harper I thought I told you to say in the van."

"Well…" Before she could say anything Mickey said, "There's more of them." He was looking out at the Cybermen who had started to circle us.

"We're surrounded," Rose said.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them," I told them, but the other man with Rickey started shooting again. I push the gun down yelling, "No, stop shooting now! We surrender! Hands up."

 _'Oh, please tell me you have a plan?'_ Harper said.

 _'I am working on it.'_

 _'Well, that comforting.'_ I looked back at her and saw how Rickey seemed to be a little to close to her for my comfort. I had to get that out of my mind, get us to safe, and then get Harper away from him.

"There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements," one of the Cybermen said.

"But we surrender," I said.

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" I yelled.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cybermen started walking towards us again saying, "Delete, delete, delete, delete."

* * *

 **Of course the Doctor is going to get them into trouble! What do you think about Rickey and Harper? I have got big plans on the Doctor's reaction! Thanks so much for reading, love you guys!** **Until next time my Whovians!**


	19. Chapter 19: Age of Steel

**Hello all! Thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading my story.**

 **Cap's girlfriend: Hopefully you like the Doctor's reaction. I just saw the Doctor as trying to play it off as cool, no big deal. But of course we know is the complete opposite! ;)**

 **Pridia: I have a bad habit of binge reading also! It just can't be helped. I can tell you there will be a couple more chapters of build-up to Harper and the Doctor's relationship, so yeah! Also thank you so much for pointing out the errors (this is not sarcasm). I do try my best to catch them, but no perfect! ;) I will go back and reread my past chapters to fix them.**

 **So enough of my babbling and on with the story…**

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Cybermen were coming from all sides so I did the only think I could think, I took out the power cell and pointed it straight at them. It blasted the Cybermen with a shock wave that sent them all crashing down.

"What was that?" Rickey asked.

"Or how about instead, run?" I yelled, but just then a blue van pulled up behind us.

"Everybody in!" The driver yelled and I watched as Rickey grabbed Harper's hand pulling her with him.

I was about to follow but saw Pete was running back to the house. I grabbed his arm stopping him, "I've gotta go back, my wife's in there."

"Anyone inside that house is dead," I told him. "If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now."

"Come on, get a move on!" The Drive yelled again.

 _'Doctor, hurry up!'_ Harper thought.

I finally got Pete headed to the van but saw Rose had yet to move, "Rose, she's not your mother."

"I know," she said, and I pulled her arm saying, "Come on."

"Finished chatting?" The driver asked, "Never seen a slower getaway in my life." Once we were all in she drove off as fast as she could.

It was a tight squeeze in the van but some how we all fit. Mrs. Moore, who I found out was the driver, Rickey, and Jake, the man with Rickey, were all in the front. Harper, Mickey, and I were on one side of the van while Rose and Pete were on the other.

Rickey turned around in his seat and asked again, "What was that thing?"

"Little bit of technology from my home," I said holding up the power cell.

"It's stopped glowing, has it run out?" Rickey asked.

"It's on a revitalizing loop," Harper said. "It'll charge back up in about four hours," I finish for her.

"Right, so we don't have a weapon anymore," Rickey said.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not work on those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him," Jake said looking over at Pete.

"Leave him alone," Rose said defining Pete. "What's he done wrong?"

"Oh, you know just laid a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lumic in charge," Jake spat out.

"If I was part of all that you think I'd leave my wife inside?"

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though," Rickey said.

"Rickey?" Harper gasped in shock.

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy," I said leaning forward. "And take some really good advice, you don't wanna do that."

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5," Rickey told us.

"Is that, true?" Rose asked sounding sad. Pete looked as if he was bit awkward and looked down.

"Tell 'em, Mrs. M," Rickey said to Mrs. Moore.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South America operation, the lot. Secret broadcast twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked.

"And how do you know that?" Rickey said accusingly.

"I'm Gemini. That's ME," Pete shouted.

"Yeah, well you would say that," Rickey said.

"Encrypted wave length six-five-seven using binary nine." Rickey and Jake looked shocked at this. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic, to get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang; they even got the van!"

 _'Wonder who he is calling the dog?'_ Harper thought. I looked at her and saw she was trying not to laugh.

 _'I think… and I could be wrong… but that would be Rickey.'_ I thought.

She let out a laugh this time making everyone look at her. She blushed bright red and looked down.

"No, no, no, but the Preachers know what they're doing," Mickey said trying to help. "Rickey said he's London's Most Wanted."

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" Rickey started.

"Not exactly what?" Harper asked.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for… Parking tickets."

I smirked at Rickey as Harper turned her face into my shoulder to hide a laugh that she couldn't stop.

"Great," Pete mumbled.

"They were deliberate!" Rickey defended himself. "I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me."

"Good policy, I do much the same," I told him. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"And I'm Rose, hello," Rose gave a small wave.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog," Pete said. This cause Harper to start laughing once more, but Rose got her to stop by kicking her in the shin. "Still, at least I got the catering staff on my side."

"I knew you weren't a traitor," Rose told Pete.

"Why's that, then?" Pete asked.

"I just did."

 _'Wow, Rose is not good at the whole subtle thing, is she?'_

I looked down at Harper with a smirk and thought back, _'No, not at all. He probably thinks she is a bit crazy.'_

Harper nodded her head smiling at me. We turned back to the group when Pete said, "They took my wife."

"She might still be alive," Rose said encouragingly.

"That's even worse… 'Cause that's what Lumic does. He takes the living, and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen, they're called Cybermen," Harper told the group.

"And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you," I said. Pete took them off and gave them to me. I used my sonic on them, deactivating them. "You never know, Lumic might be listening. But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities, because I promise you, this ends tonight!"

* * *

Once we had made it to the city we got out of the van and saw all of the people walking, very robotically, in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's the ear pods, Lumic's taken control," I said.

"Can't we just, I don't know…" Rose started to reach for the ear pod on someone, "take them off?"

"Don't!" I knocked her hands out of the way, "'Cause a brainstorm. Human race, such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control, and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Wow, thanks Doc, why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Harper said sarcastically.

"Hey, come and see," Jake called. We all went to where Rickey and Jake we pecking around the coroner of a building.

"Where they all going?" Rose asked as we watch people leave their houses.

"I don't know," I said turning to Pete, "Lumic must have a base of operations."

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes," he informed us.

"Why is he doing it?" Rose asked.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive… at any cost," Pete answered.

"And what a cost it is," Harper mumbled.

"The thing is, we've seen Cybermen before haven't we?" Rose turned and asked me. "The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum."

"There are Cybermen in your universe," Harper said and I explained farther, "They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth."

"What are you three on about?" Pete asked.

"Never mind that, come on, we need to get out of the city," Rickey said standing up. "Okay, split up. Mrs. Moore, you look after that bloke," he pointed to Pete. "Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street."

"Harper," I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Rickey being so close to her. "You may not be my Harper but you're just like her. So please take care and be safe." He then gave her a quick kiss on the lip before shouting, "Move!"

Both Rickey and Jake left to distract the Cybermen and I turned to look at a very shocked and blushing Harper. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous of Rickey… who would have throught?

"I'm going with him," Mickey said kissing Rose before running after Rickey.

"Come on, let's go," Mrs. Moore said getting us to move.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I am not going to lie; I could feel the Doctor's eyes on me the whole time we were making our way out of the city. I knew he wanted to ask what that kiss was about.

 _'Okay, out with it,'_ I thought.

 _'So you and Rickey…'_

 _'No, no, no, NO! Not Rickey and I. Harper from this universe and Rickey are… well married.'_

I looked up to the Doctor and almost laughed at the look of shock on his face.

 _'Have we not been over this before. There is nothing, nor will there ever be something between Mickey and I. And Mickey is Rickey, so yeah.'_

 _'Right, sorry. Just… it's just kinda weird.'_ He looked a little… no very relieved.

 _'Your telling me! If I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous of Rickey,'_ I smirked up at him.

 _'You wish!'_

We all ran and hit behind these trash bins when a group of Cybermen stopped right in front of our hiding place. Rose had grabbed a hold of Pete's hand and I watched as the Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver up, but it did not work. The Cybermen were still there.

I knew what I was going to have to do. It was our only chance. Cybermen were everywhere and the others had to get to the factory. I looked over to the Doctor and saw he had a look of despair. That made my mind up.

I jumped up and ran into the road not looking back.

"Oi, tin cans! Catch me if you can!" I turn and ran the opposite way of the factory.

 _'Harper! What are you doing? This is so stupid of you.'_ The Doctor shouted in my head.

 _'I know but you need to get to the factory and this will give you the chance to make it! I will meet y'all back at the TARDIS!'_

 _'You better!'_ He thought, not giving the opinion of anything different.

I ran as fast as I could but the Cybermen were getting closer to me. "How can they walk so fast? They're robots!"

I saw my chance to hide from them, an apartment building. I ran into the alleyway besided the building and found an unlock door. I did not want to hang around in case they saw me, so I locked the door and started running again.

Unfortunately, they had seen me go into the alleyway. I could hear the Cybermen breaking down the door, and it would be only seconds before they were in and after me once more.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was worried about Harper; she could be so stupid and reckless at times. Mrs. Moore, Pete, Rose and I were at Bridge Street wait on the others when Jake came running up.

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it, the whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." We turned and watch as Rickey or Mickey ran to us. "Here he is! Which one are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen… he couldn't…" He said.

"Are you Rickey? Are you Rickey?" Jake asked sounding more and more worried.

"Mickey, that's you isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Rose ran to him and hugged him. "He tried. He was running there was too many of them."

"Shut it," Jake said.

"There was nothing I could do."

"I said just shut it," Jake yelled. "Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing."

"We can mourn him when London is safe," I said. "But now, we move on."

"Where's Harper?" Mickey asked, as he looked around our group.

"She lead a group of Cybermen away," Rose told him. "Said she would meet back up with us."

Mickey shot me a dark look, but everyone started to move before I could say anything. Why did he get so mad at me?

* * *

We all walked up a hill to see Lumic's factory in the distance.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place," I said. "To be converted."

Rose, not taking her eyes off the factory, said, "We've got to get in there and shut it down."

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something," I said, not concerned at all.

"You're just making this up as you go along," Mickey accused.

"Yep, but he does it brilliantly," we heard someone say from behind us. We all turned to look and saw a smiling Harper. Although, her smile did not reach her eyes, causing me to worry more about her.

"Harper," Mickey said. He immediately went over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, but I didn't believe her and it looked as if Mickey didn't either.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"That's a schematic of the old factory," Mrs. Moore told us as everyone, except Jake, looked at her computer. "Look, cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through."

"We go under there and up into the control centre!" The Doctor said, coming up with the plan.

"There's another way in," Pete said suddenly. "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in."

"We can't just go strolling up," Jake said rejoining the group.

"Or we could, with these," Mrs. Moore pulled out ear pods from her bag. "Fake ear pods. Dead, no signal, but put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job," Pete said.

"You'd have to show no emotion, none at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away," The Doctor told him.

"How many of those you got?" Rose asked.

"Just two sets."

"Okay, if that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you." She said.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

"We haven't got time," Rose thankful avoided the question. "Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that."

"No stopping you, is there?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

"Tell you what," he tossed Rose the ear pod he was holding. "We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?"

The Doctor and Jake went a little farther up the hill. I was about to follow when Mickey stopped me. "Harper, what happened?"

"Micks, I am fine. Okay? Stop your worrying."

"Yeah, well how often are you actually fine when you say you are fine?"

My face fell when he said this. "Curse you Mickey for being able to read me so well. I am just a little worried about us."

"Why?" He probed.

"We have already lost Rickey, how many more are we going to lose tonight?" I almost started to cry as Mickey pulled me in for a hug.

He pulled away and was about to say something when the Doctor and Jake came walking back to us.

"Mrs. Moore," he came bounding over to us. "Would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?"

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

"Harper, want to help me take down a zeppelin?" Jake asked, and I could see some of that happy go lucky attitude back in his eyes that were there when we first met.

"Oh, now that sounds fun," I said linking my arm with his. Hopefully this would be the distraction I needed.

"We attack on three sides… above… between… below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines," the Doctor said rather quickly.

"What about me?"

"Mickey," The Doctor said as if he had just noticed he was there. "You can… ahm…"

I gave the Doctor a disappointed look as Mickey said, "What stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake and Harper."

"We don't need you, idiot," Jake said harshly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mickey yelled and I could not be prouder of him for standing up for himself. "You got that? I'm offering to help."

"Whatever," Jake said letting go of my arm and stormed away.

Mickey and I turned to follow Jake when the Doctor called, "Mickey, good luck."

 _'You be safe, Harper.'_

I smiled at him, _'I always am. It's you I am more worried about.'_

"Yeah, you too. Rose, I'll see you later," Mickey said.

"Yeah, you better," Rose said smiling at Mickey.

"If we survive this, I'll see you two back at the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"Definitely," I said and Mickey said, "That's a promise."

* * *

Mickey, Jake and I made our way up to the top of the factory. Jake was the first up the ladder, followed by Mickey, and then myself. We quickly and silently made our way to hide behind a large crate.

"Two guards, we can take them," Jake whispered.

"Don't kill 'em," Mickey said.

"Who put you in charge?" Jake asked.

"No, I agree with Mick," I whispered back. Mickey smiled at me and then asked Jake, "If you kill them, what's the difference between you and the Cybermen?"

"Well I suppose we can use these," Jake pulled out two small bottles from his pocket.

"Smelling salts?" Mickey asked skeptical.

"Bit stronger than that," Jake said with a smirk. "One of Mrs. Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out." Jake and Mickey then got ready to go, "three… two… one…"

They both went running towards the guards and ran up behind them bring the bottles up, knock the guards out.

I quickly ran up to them saying, "Nice job boys!"

"There's gotta be more guards on board," Mickey said.

"Then let's go get them," Jake said. I started up the ladder of the zeppelin saying, "let's introduces them to the Preachers."

* * *

Once Jake and Mickey had taken care of the guards on board we made our way to the main controls. "Nice work, no bodies home," Jake said. "Find the transmitter controls."

"What do they look like?" Mickey asked as he looked over the controls.

"Well I don't know. They might have transmitter controls written in big red letters," Jake said sarcastically. "Just look."

"Jake if this friendship is going to last, you are going to have to leave the sarcasm to me. There can't be to sarcastic people in one group," I said as I was looking around.

Mickey laughed as Jake just shook his head at me. We walked around to the other side of the wall only to jump back in surprise.

"Cyberman," Jake exclaimed and pulled a gun, while Mickey pulled me behind him.

Since the Cyberman was not moving Jake slowing made his way closer and turned on the light in the cubby it was in. Mickey followed after him taking a closer look at the Cyberman.

"It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive." Mickey knocked on his head, "Empty, no brain. It's just a robot suit."

"So what, it's just for display?" I asked.

"Guess so," Mickey agreed.

"Okay… transmitter," Jake said getting us back on task.

* * *

"Transmitter controls are sealed behind here," Mickey said after he finally found them.

"Well Jakey, would you look at that. The controls were labeled in big red letters." I laughed seeing 'Transmitter Controls' in red. "But with them being sealed we need something large and heavy to open it. Like a sledgehammer."

"Ooh and I forgot to bring it with me," Jake said once again sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes at him as Mickey asked, "Well then what do we do?"

"Well crash the zeppelin," Jake said sounding excited.

"Wait… what?" I asked as Mickey asked, "With us inside it?"

"Or we can sit it in automatic and just leg it. Let's have a look," Jake and Mickey when over to the main computer and I sighed, "Why am I always with men who crash things."

 _'Oi, I don't always crash the TARDIS!'_ The Doctor protested.

 _'I can name at least four times off the top of my head, and that's not even thinking about it that hard.'_

I did not get a reply from the Doctor so I am guessing he knew I was right.

Jake was typing on the computer when we heard a beep, "It's locked. There's got to be an override."

"Let me have a go," Mickey said pushing Jake out of the way. "I'm good with computers. Trust me."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

The Cybermen lead me into what looked like the main control centre of the factory. I was still bursting with angry after what happened to Mrs. Moore, but was doing my best to keep calm.

As I walked farther in the room I saw Pete and Rose had been brought here also.

"I've been captured but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me. Oh, well never mind," I said then asked Rose, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but they got Jackie," Rose said sounding sad.

"We were too late," Pete said. "Lumic killed her."

"Then where is he? The famous Mr. Lumic?" I asked to the room. "Don't we get a chance to meet our lord and master?"

"He has been upgraded," one of the Cyberman said.

"So he's just like you?" I asked.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." Suddenly a door opened and out came a Cyberman in a giant steel chair.

 _'What is that?'_ Harper asked.

 _'Lumic… an upgraded version of Cybermen."_

 _'Oh, great! Because the normal Cybermen were getting boring to deal with.'_

"This is the Age of Steel," Lumic said. "And I am its creator."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Mickey and Jake were busy doing something on the zeppelins computers and I was getting bored. "Guys, can you hurry it up?" I whined.

"I'm almost there," Mickey said.

"That might work," Jake said.

I was looking at the Cyberman in the cubby when it made a fist. "Um… guys."

Jake turned to me the same time the Cyberman moved out of the cubby, "It's moving!" He yelled as we backed away from it. "You said it was dead."

"Well it stood still as a robot," Mickey said.

"That's because it is a robot, but that doesn't mean it's dead!" I yelled at him.

Jake put up his gun, but Mickey pulled his arm down, "Wait a minute. Hey Cyberman over here."

"Mickey, why you are calling it over here?" I asked, but Mickey just push Jake and I out of the way as he stood right in front of the transmitter controls.

"Come and have a go," Mickey said to the Cyberman.

The Cyberman had his arm out to get Mickey but at the last second Mickey jumped out of the way and the Cyberman's hand went straight into the transmitter controls.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We were all sitting there when all of a sudden we heard screams and people running.

"That's my friends at work," I said. "Good boys. Mr. Lumic I think that's a vote for free will."

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen; so shall the world."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

After a very quick little celebration, Mickey got back to working on the computer.

"Hold on, I logged onto Cyber control." We looked up at the screen and saw the Doctor, Pete, and Rose. "Their alive the Doctor and Rose, there they are."

"Never mind them, what is that thing?" Jake asked as we saw Lumic.

"Lumic!" I said with disgust and Mickey asked, "Has this thing got sound?"

"I will bring peace to the world," Lumic said. "Everlasting peace, and unity, and uniformity."

"And imagination?" The Doctor questioned. "What about that? The one thing that led you here, imagination; you're killing it, dead."

"What is your name?" Lumic asked in the robotic voice.

"I am the Doctor."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist," Lumic declared. "Cybermen never sick."

"Yeah, but that's it!" The Doctor jumped up and walked closer to Lumic. "That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room."

 _'Be careful that big head of yours is going to make you fall over,'_ I thought with a laugh.

 _'Oh, stop it!'_

"But everything you're invented you did to fight your sickness, and that's brilliant. That is SO human, but once you get rid of the sickness and morality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever a metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this place so ALIVE. PEOPLE! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions?" Lumic asked.

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Doctor… have you known grief, and rage, and pain?"

I could see the Doctor's thoughts about all the times he felt like that, "Yes, yes I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor answered.

"I can set you free," Lumic said. "Would you not want that? A life with out pain."

"You might as well kill me," the Doctor said.

"Then I take that option," when Lumic said that, I grabbed Mickey's arm out of fear.

"It's not yours to take. You're a CYBER controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart!" The Doctor spat.

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

As I watched the screen I could tell the Doctor was getting frustrated with Lumic, "You just don't get it, do you? An army's NOTHING! 'Cos those ordinary people… they're the key. The most ordinary person can change the world."

The Doctor was walking around the room at this point. "Some ordinary man or woman… some idiot…"

Mickey and I looked at each other when the Doctor said that. I started to tap him on the shoulder to get him to start working.

"All it takes is for him to find, say the right numbers… say, the right codes… say, for, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor; the code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords… knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic family database, under… what was it, Pete? Binary what?"

Pete said, "binary nine," quickly as if they would get caught if he didn't.

"Binary nine," Mickey whispered as he got to work.

"An IDIOT could find that code. The cancellation code, and he'd keep tying. Keep on fighting… anything to save his friends…"

"Come on, come on…" I chanted as I bounded on my toes a little anxious about this plan.

"Your words are irrelevant," Lumic said.

"Talk too much, that's my problem. Harper tells me that all the time. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats. On your phone," the Doctor looked up to the camera and held up his hand in the phone symbol to his ear.

"The phone!" I yelled as Mickey pulled his out.

"You will be deteled."

"Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons. Then of course, my particular favorite… SEND!"

I watch Mickey hit send on his phone and then wait for Rose to get it.

"And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place. By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else…"

Rose's phone beep and she said, "It's for you," as she tossed the Doctor her phone.

He caught it saying, "Like this…" and jammed it into a port on the control board.

We watched as all the Cybermen in the room started howling as if in pain and clutching their heads. The Doctor had given them their minds back and they now know what they had become. As glad as I am that it's over, I was sad it had to end this way so I turned from the screen.

Mickey and Jake were cheering, but when Mickey saw me he came over to give me a hug. I looked over to Jake and saw he was missing with the wheel.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Mickey and I went to look out the window. It looked as if the factory was going to explode any minute.

"We got to get away," Jake said. "If that factory blows, this balloon is going to ignite."

"Take it back," Mickey said trying to get Jake away from the wheel.

"Mickey…"

"He said take it back!" I yelled.

"We're not leaving them behind." Mickey and Jake were still fighting but Jake must have seen he was not going to win so he backed off. "There's no way we're leaving them behind."

Mickey called Rose and handed his phone to Jake, "Hold this." Jake held the phone to Mickey's ear, "Rose… Rose can you hear me? Head for the roof."

I took Mickey phone and turned it on speak so we could all hear what was going on. Mickey was trying to keep the zeppelin stable as we waited for the Doctor, Pete, and Rose to get to the roof.

"There they are," I said as I saw the finally get to the roof.

"Mickey, where did you learn to fly that thing?" I heard Rose ask.

"Playstation!" I laughed at his answer. "Just hold on Rose, I'm coming to get you."

"You can't go any lower," Jake said seeing what Mickey was trying to do.

"I've got to…"

"You're going to crush them," Jake said.

"There's got to be something, there's gotta be," Mickey said.

"How about a ladder," I said as I pulled the lever for the rope ladder to be released.

"Yes!" Mickey gave me a high fived.

"Hold on tight were going up," Mickey told them as we started to bring the ladder back up. "Welcome to Mickey Smith airlines, please enjoy your flight!"

We were cheering and laughing as we got away from the factory.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

When we had got away from the factory and to safety I sent Mickey and Jake to the Tyler's house to get my suit and Jacket. Rose was talking with Pete as Harper and I went into the TARDIS.

Neither of us had said anything, but nothing needed to be said. We both knew the other was safe and that is all that mattered.

It was dark in the TARDIS but the moment I put the power cell in place lights started to come on. I smiled and heard Harper sigh in relief.

We walked out of the TARDIS and over to Rose and Pete, "Rose, I've only got five minutes of power. We gotta go."

"The Doctor could show ya," Rose turned to Pete.

"Thank you, for everything," Pete said.

"Dad…" Rose choked out.

"Don't just… just don't."

We watch as Pete walked away. Rose was about to cry when we heard Mickey said, "Here it is. I found it, not a crease."

"My suit! Good men, now then… Jake we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs. Moore, her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them; tell them how she died saving the world."

"Yeah, course I will," Jake said.

"Off we go them!" I said happily.

"Uh… the thing is, I'm staying," Mickey said awkwardly.

"You're doing what?" I asked in surprise, the same time Rose said, "You can't."

"It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Rickey, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"But you can't stay," Rose said.

"Rose my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran… remember her?"

"Yeah."

"She needs me," Mickey almost sounded like he was pleading with Rose to understand.

"What about me, what if I need you?"

"Yeah, but Rose you don't. It's just you and him isn't it," he nodded over to me. "We had something a long time ago but… not anymore."

"But we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see, ya," Rose sounded hopefully.

"We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We… we fell through a crack in time. When we leave… I've got to close it. We can't ever return," I told her.

"Doctor, um… lets talk." Mickey pulled me to the side. I looked back at Harper and Rose and saw Rose was looking at us as Harper was saying goodbye to Jake.

"Doctor, take care of her."

"Rose will be safe I promise you that," I told him, wondering why he was so worried that I would not take care of Rose.

"No, not Rose. I know Rose will be okay, but Harper… she can be reckless when it comes to protecting people. And she may seem strong but she has one big weakness."

"And that would be…"

He smirked at me, "If you haven't figured that one out yet I can't tell you. I am just worried about Harper now that I won't be there for her."

"What do you mean?" I asked more confused now that before.

He just shook his head and went back over to the others. I followed behind.

"Oh, Micks I am going to miss you!" Harper said as she pulled Mickey into a tearfully hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Harper."

"Take Rose's phone," I told him. "It's got the code. Get it out there, stop those factories. Good luck, Mickey the idiot." I gave him a light slap to the face.

"Watch it," Mickey said with a smile.

I turned to head to the TARDIS followed by Harper. I was setting the coordinates when a very tearfully Rose came in.

I knew the one place Rose wanted to be right now and set off there.

Once we had landed Rose jumped up and was out the door. Harper and I followed behind her shortly.

"You're alive," Rose said to Jackie. "Oh mum, you're alive!" As Harper and I walked out into Rose and Jackie's flat I saw Rose hugging her mum who looked very confused.

"Well, I was the last time I looked," Jackie said. "What is it? What's happened, sweetheart? What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"Far away… that was… far away," I said think about it.

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's…" Harper started to talk but couldn't finish it. I put my arm around her bring her in for a hug saying, "He's gone home."

* * *

 **Well guys there we have it. Hope you enjoyed it. The next couple of chapter you will see more of a tension build between Harper and Rose. Oh the woes of a love story.** **Until next time my Whovians!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Idiot's Lantern

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, life just happen these last couple of months and I have not had much time to work on this.**

 **I had originally planned on having a lot more Rose vs. Harper in this chapter, but as I got farther along I changed it up a bit with a twist. Hopefully you guys will like it. Anyways, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We end up staying with Jackie for a couple of days, but when the Doctor got too stir-crazy we all got back into the TARDIS and headed out. The Doctor was taking us to see Elvis so Rose and I were looking for something to wear to fit the time period.

To say the room had an awkward feel about it was an understatement. "Rose, listen we need to talk about the elephant in the room. I know you like the Doctor." Rose stopped looking for an outfit and turned to me, "But so do I. You're my friend Rose, I already lost Mickey, and I don't want to lose you too."

Rose sighed before walking over to me, "I guess your right. We don't need to let the Doctor come between us."

I smiled brightly at her happy to have her back.

"Besides, friendly competition never hurt anyone. Right?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea who you are dealing with," I said back in a deep voice making both of us bust out laughing. "Let's just agree right here and now to remain friends no matter what happens." We shook hands and then continued on looking for something to wear. I may be competing for the Doctor's heart with Rose, but at least we will still be friends in the end.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was waiting on the girls to finish getting ready and wondering what was taking them so long.

 _'Women and their clothing,'_ I thought.

 _'Oi, watch it Doc!'_ I smirked as I heard Harper. It wasn't long after that, when the girls came into the console room.

"Alright were ready," Rose said and I turned to look at them. My hearts almost stop at the sight of Harper in a 50s style red dress and matching red converse. The dress fit her perfectly and I am sure I would have kept staring if Harper had not thought, _'like what you see?'_

I shook my head at her and told them both to go and wait outside.

"I thought we'd be going to the Vegas ear," I heard Rose said. "You know, the white flares and the chest hair."

"Someone's been watching to many movies," Harper said as I shuck my head out of the TARDIS asking, "You are kidding, aren't ya? You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's! The time before burgers," I went back into the TARDIS as Rose and Harper laughed at me. "And when they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style!"

I started up the blue scooter I had stashed away just for an occasion like this. I came driving out of the TARDIS seeing both shocked and happy faces on the girls. "You going my way, dolls?"

Rose laughed before putting on her sunglasses saying, "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man!"

"Hey, you speck the lingo!" I said happily as Rose came over to me putting on the pink helmet.

"Yeah well, me and mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday."

"Ah, Cliff! I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan. Harper come on, I think we can squeeze three on here," I said when I saw Harper still standing over to the side.

"HA, yeah no. You are not getting me on that. Be right back." She turned and ran back into the TARDIS. It was only a second when she came out on a 50s motorcycle. "Now this is how you see Elvis in style."

I gave her a pout as she smirked at me and started down the road.

"Where are we off too?" Rose asked when we caught up to Harper.

"Ed Sullivan TV studios," I yelled so Harper and Rose could hear me. "Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

"And that would be TV studios in… what, New York?" Harper asked.

"That's the one!" Right as I said that a classic British double-decker bus drove by cause Harper and I to stop.

We looked around and saw Union Flags hung everywhere. Harper started to laugh along with Rose. "Digging that New York vibe," Rose said as Harper said, "You got the fight wrong, again!"

"Well… this could still be New York; I mean… this looks very New York to me… sort of… Londony New York, mind."

Harper still laughing said, "You're such a dork."

I pouted as Rose asked, "What are the flags for?"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We had stopped driving and now were walking down a street when we heard a man say, "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion."

"The great occasion? What'd you mean?" The Doctor asked the man as we walked up to the van. I watched as men got a TV out of the back of the van and took it into the house.

"Where've you been living, out in the colonies? Coronation, of course," the man said.

"What coronation's that, then?" I had to face palm at the Doctor for being so thick.

"What d'you mean? The Coronation."

"The Queen's. Queen Elizabeth," Rose said.

"Oh, OH, is this 1953?" The Doctor asked.

 _'Give the man a medal,'_ I thought.

 _'hush!'_

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

"Look at all the TV aerials." Rose said looking up.

"Looks like everyone's got one," I added.

"That's weird, my mum said tellies were so rare they had to pile into one house," Rose finished.

"Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a box."

"Five quid, not bad," I said to the man, who I am guessing is Magpie.

"Oh, but this is BRILLIANT year. Classic!" The Doctor said getting excited. "Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, bright future!" The Doctor finished his speech in a very posh English accent.

Rose and I laughed and I was about to say something when a lady started to yell for help. "Someone help me, please! Ted! Leave him alone; that's my husband! Please!

The Doctor ran over to them and Rose and I followed right behind him. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Wait! What are you doing?" A young boy asked as he ran from his house.

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!"

"Who did they take, did you know him?" Rose asked the boy.

"Must be Mr. Gallagher. It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters."

"Tommy!" A man yelled at the boy. "Not one word, get inside now!"

"Sorry I'd better do as he says," The boy said turning to go back inside his house.

We ran back to our rides and spend down the street after the police car. We turned down an alleyway hoping to catch them only to find it empty.

"Lost'em. How'd they get away from us?" The Doctor asked.

"Surprised they didn't turn around and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?" Rose asked.

"Probably not," I said. But the Doctor seemed to be ignoring both of us, "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!"

"Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors," Rose suggested.

"Oh, that a good idea." I said making Rose smile at me.

"That's what I like about you," the Doctor said. "The domestic approach."

"Thank you. Hold on, was that an insult?" The Doctor and I just drove off not answering her.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose let out a cheesy "Hi," at the same time when the boy's dad opened the door.

We had gone back here in hopes of finding out what was going on. I was standing on just behind them trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Who are you then?" The man asked confused.

"Let see then," the Doctor said looking the man over. "Judging by the look of you- family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in war- therefore I represent Queen and Country."

The Doctor held up the psychic paper show it to him. "Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if we come in? No, didn't think you did." The Doctor pushed passed the man followed by Rose and I. As I passed a gave the man a pat on the shoulder saying, "Thanks!"

"Very nice! Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs.…" the Doctor waited for the lady to answer.

"Connolly," she said very timidly.

"Now then Rita, I can handle this," Mr. Connolly said coming back into the room.

 _'He's starting to get on my nerves,'_ I thought.

 _'Yours and mine both.'_

"This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

I took offense of that, "Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more, and you a bit less." I smirked at Mr. Connolly and he started to get red in the face.

The Doctor pushed me into a sit and said, "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." He looked over to the Union Flags that were sitting off to the side. "Nice flags, why are they not flying?"

"There we are Rita, I told you; get them up. Queen and Country!" Mr. Connolly ordered.

"I'm sorry…" Mrs. Connolly started to say but Mr. Connolly interrupted her, "get it done. Do it now!"

I was about to stand back up but the Doctor held out his hand to stop me, "Hold on a minute…"

"Like the gentleman says…" This time the Doctor interrupted Mr. Connolly, "Hold on a minute. You got hands, Mr. Connolly. Two big hands. Why's it your wife's job?"

I looked over to the young boy and saw he was staring at the doctor. He looked so shocked that someone would stand up to his dad.

"It's house work, innit?" Mr. Connolly looked so confused.

"And that's a woman's job?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course it is!"

"Mr. Connolly what gender is the Queen?" By this time both Rose and I had to hold in laugher.

"She's female."

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the house work?"

"No, not at all," Mr. Connolly looked taken back by the question.

"Then get busy." The Doctor handed Mr. Connolly the Union Flags.

"Right, yes sir. You'll be proud of us sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right, and centre."

"Suse me Mr. Connolly," Rose stood up, "hang on a minute. Union Jacks?"

"Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea," She said.

"Oh… oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize!"

"Well, don't get it wrong again. There's a good man. Now get to it!" Rose ordered.

I let out a laugh this time, causing both the boy and Mrs. Connolly to look at me in shock. I just waved them off as if it was nothing.

"Right then!" Rose and the Doctor joined me on the couch, "Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure! Union Flag?" The Doctor whispered.

"Mum went out with a sailor," Rose explained.

"Oohohohoo!" The Doctor quietly laughed as I sniggered. "I bet she did! Anyways," the Doctor said now back at normal volume. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Harper, and you are?" We all looked over to the boy.

"Tommy."

"Well sit your self down, Tommy." Rose and the Doctor made room for Tommy between them but with the couch being so small I end up mostly on the Doctor's lap. Mrs. Connolly sat on the chair next to the couch. "Have a look at this," we turned to watch the TV. "I love telly. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant!" Tommy said.

"Good man! Keep working Mr. C." The Doctor yelled behind him as he wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my leg. His fingers were making small circles on my leg where my dress had risen up. This was closer than we have ever been and I liked the way it felt. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Mrs. Connolly asked.

"Yes I am."

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" Mrs. Connolly pleaded with the Doctor.

"Now then Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know…"

"No, the gentleman does!" I said.

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help," Rose said, but then Mrs. Connolly started to cry. Rose and I got up and went over to her. Rose kept saying, "It's all right, it's all right," while hugging her and I found tissues for her.

"Hold on a minute," Mr. Connolly stopped hang the flags. "Queen and Country's one thing, but this is my house. What the… what am I doing?" He dropped the flags. I looked over to the Doctor and could see he was not happy with Mr. Connolly. "Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business."

The Doctor, as calmly as he could, said, "not if people are being bundled into…" but Mr. Connolly interrupted him by yelling, "I am talking!"

"AND I'M NOT LISTENING!" The Doctor jumped to his feet yelling right back at Mr. Connolly. For all he is worth, Mr. Connolly did look a little scared of the Doctor. "Now you, Mr. Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you sir, tell me what's going on."

 _'Doctor, calm it down a bit,'_ I thought hoping he would listen.

Before Mr. Connolly could say anything we heard a thumping noise from upstairs. "She won't stop. She never stops," he said.

"We started hearing stories all round the place, people who have changed." We turned to Tommy as he started talking, "Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up. They come to the door and take them. Anytime of the day or night."

"Show me," was all the Doctor had to say, and then we all headed up the stairs.

Tommy slowly opened the door to a dark room, "Gran, its Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help."

We could see someone standing over by the window but with the light off you could not see much. The Doctor turned the light on and what we saw was rather odd.

"Her face has completely gone," the Doctor said as we walked closer to Tommy's Gran. He started to scan her with the sonic screwdriver. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. It's just ticking over. It's like her brain's been wiped clean."

"What are we gonna do, Doctor?" Tommy asked. "We can't even feed her."

We heard the door get broke down and Rose said, "We've got company!"

"Oh joy, just what we needed," I said sarcastically.

"It's them, they've come for her!" Mrs. Connolly cried.

"Quick what was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me, quickly think!" The Doctor said to Tommy.

"I can't think. She doesn't leave the house. She was just…" Tommy was just about to say something else when men in black suits walked into the room.

"Hold on a minute!" The Doctor said trying to stop them.

 _'This is going to end badly,'_ I thought to him.

He ignored me and kept going, "there are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…" but the Doctor never got to list his reasons as one of the men punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Doctor!" Both Rose and I yelled dropping down next to him.

As we tried to wake the Doctor up the men grabbed Tommy's Gran and took her away.

"Leave her alone," Mrs. Connolly cried. "You'll hurt her! Mum! Come back. Don't hurt her."

Rose and I were having no luck waking him up so in my mind I screamed as loud as I could causing him to sit straight up, "That is one right hook; have to watch out for that!"

 _'Don't ever scream like that again!'_ He told me.

 _'I told you it would end badly,'_ was my only reply.

By the time we got back down stairs Mr. Connolly was trying to keep Mrs. Connolly and Tommy inside, "don't fight it. Back inside."

Rose and I race downstairs after the Doctor as he called, "Rose, Harper come on." But we stopped when we saw some kind of red energy coming from the Connolly's TV.

"Get back inside," Mr. Connolly barked.

"But they took her," Tommy tried, although Mr. Connolly was not listening, "don't fight it."

"Rose! Harper! We're gonna lose them again!" The Doctor called again.

Rose and I stopped listening and walked farther into the living room. The red energy had gone away so Rose and I moved the telly to look at the back of it, and there was a sticker that said 'Magpie Electricals.'

"You two!" We both looked up to see the Connolly family had come back in. "Get out of my house!" Mr. Connolly yelled.

"Fine, we're going!" I said.

"We're done," Rose said as we stood up, "Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs. Connolly. And as for you, Mr. Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you."

Rose and I started laughing as we ran from the house.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I pushed the scooter to its limits trying to keep up with the police. I knew Harper and Rose were together so I was not very worried about them. As I rounded the corner I saw once again the car had vanished, but I did catch a glimpse of doors closing blocking the car from view.

"Oh, very good. Very good." I was impressed that they were about to keep it a secret and quickly went to hide the scooter.

As I made my way back down the alleyway I found a small opening I could enter. I hastily pulled out my sonic and unlocked the door.

I entered, and found myself in a warehouse of sorts and saw the two men from the Connolly's locking up a gate before walking away. I made sure the coast was clear, and then went to the gate.

I could see people standing back a little ways, although they were in the shadows so I couldn't see if they had been affected like Tommy's gran had been.

I once again used the sonic and made my way closer to the people. Clicking on a flashlight made it to where I could see they were all without faces.

Unexpectedly they all started to come closer to me and my back was against the wall so I could not move, but then bright lights were shined throws me and one of the police officers ordered, "stay where you are."

It's at times like this I wish Harper were here; she is good at keeping me out of trouble.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose and I knew the Doctor would go after the police car so we went the other way and headed to Magpie's store. It was a little bit of a challenge to fit both of us on the bike, but we managed it some how.

"I'm sorry, misses," Magpie said as we entered the store. "I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door."

"Yeah? Well, we wanna buy a telly," Rose said.

"Come back tomorrow, please," he said.

"But you will be closed, right?" I asked.

"What?" He looked almost nervous.

"For the big day? The Coronation?" Rose said.

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day." Rose and I walked farther into the store as Magpie kept talking. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

"I have never found a salesman who doesn't want to make a sale," I said as Rose commented "Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons," Magpie said defensively.

"And what are they?" Rose asked, but before Magpie could say anything one of the TVs started to make a static noise and a lady come up on it saying, "hungry! Hungry!"

"What's on earth?" I said as Rose asked, "What's that?"

"It's just the television. One of these modern programs." Magpie walked around the counter towards the door, "now, I really do think you should leave right now."

"Not until you've answered own questions," Rose said firmly.

I was getting a little nervous and quietly said to Rose, "maybe we should come back with the Doctor."

She just ignored me and asked once again, "how come your televisions are so cheap?"

"It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the Coronation. We may be losing the Empire, but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon will be watching. Imagine that, and twenty million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up bright and early for the big day?"

"No, we're not leaving till we've seen everything," Rose said, and I now understand why Mickey always told me she was hard headed. Once she sets her mind on something she is going to do it.

"I need to close," Magpie almost begged.

"Mr. Magpie, listen," I stepped up because I knew Rose was not going to stop. "Something's happening out there. Ordinary people… well there being struck down and changed."

"Yeah, and the only new thing in the house is a television," Rose said. "Your television. What's going on?"

Magpie looked so defeated, "I knew this would happen." He turned and locked the door, locking us in. I grabbed Rose's arm pulling her back a little. I knew I'd be found out."

"All right, then, just you and us. You gonna come clean, then?"

"Rose," I hissed trying to get her to stop talking.

But she kept going, "what's really in it for you?"

"For me? Perhaps some peace."

"From what?" I asked.

"From her," he looked over to the telly that had made the noise earlier.

"Well, that's just a woman on the telly. That's just a program," Rose said.

"What two pretty little girls," the woman said making Rose stand up straighter and me jump back.

"Oh my, are you talking to me?" Rose asked the woman.

"Yes. I'm taking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?"

"What are you?" I asked from a little ways back. "Obviously not from Earth."

"No, I am not from Earth. You are a smart one. I'm The Wire, and I'm hungry!"

I immediately dropped down and got out of The Wire's view, but I could hear Rose yelling, "Magpie, help me!"

"Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dears," Magpie said. "All settling down to watch the Coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Help me!"

I was about to run to Rose and try and help her when I felt something hit me head from behind. The last thing I heard before I passed out was The Wire saying, "goodnight, children, everywhere."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know," the officer asked me.

I was sitting in some type of office being interrogated by a man who quite frankly is not the sharpest tool shed. I was getting a little worried about Harper and Rose so I needed to get out of here and soon.

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand round your elbow and make your fingers meet," I said smartly.

"Don't get clever with me," he said quickly. "You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Oh, you're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is… Detective Inspector Bishop…"

"How do you know my name?" _'Yep, Definitely not the sharpest.'_

"It's written inside your collar." He quickly fixed his shirt. "Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power."

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me, orders from above. Umm, Coronation day, the eyes of the world are on London Town, so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight."

"The nation has an image to maintain," he tried to defend their actions.

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?" I was trying to get him to break so I could take over the investigation.

"Course I do. But…" the Detective Inspector sat down and I knew I had him, "with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the manpower. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well, that could change."

"How?" He asked.

I stood up emphasizing my point. "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know," I said repeating his words.

* * *

"We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just… blank," Detective Inspector Bishop told me.

"Is there any sort of pattern?"

"It's spreading out from North London, all over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. Only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…"

"Florizel Street," I finished for him.

There was a knock on the door and someone called in, "found another one, sir."

"Oh, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

I made my way over as Crabtree pulled the blank off of a woman.

I hearts stopped for a second, _'no it couldn't be, not…'_

"Rose."

"You know her?"

"Know her? She… was there anyone else with her?" I was numb, if Rose was here like this… where was Harper and was she in the same condition or worse?

 _'Harper… Harper… HARPER?'_

"No, just her. They found her in the street apparently, down by Damascus Road. Just abandoned. That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open…" The Detective Inspector was still talking but I could not focus on what he was saying as I was too worried about Harper and Rose.

"They did what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"They left her where?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Just… in the street."

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And that is not even counting what they have done to Harper!" I pretty much spat out. "And, as a result, that makes things... simple, very, very simple. Do you know why?"

"No"

I turned to him, "because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me! Come on!"

* * *

The detective and I made our way back to Tommy's house. When he opened to the door I immediately said, "Tommy, talk to me." He came outside and shut the door. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house."

But before Tommy could say anything Mr. Connolly came busting out the door, "what the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna help, dad," Tommy said.

"Mr. Connolly," I tried.

"Shut your face, you." He got right in my face and it took everything I had not to hit him. "Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves! Listen, you little twerp."

He rounded back to Tommy, "you're hardly out of the blooming cradle so I don't expect you to understand, but I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think."

"Is that why you did it, dad?"

"What do you mean? Did what?"

"You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them." I was impressed Tommy was standing up for himself.

"How dare you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran."

Now we know why there are so many cases on this street. "All to protect your precious reputation!"

"Eddie, is that true?" Mrs. Connolly asked as she came outside.

"I did it for us, Rita. She was filthy! A filthy disgusting thing!"

"She's my mother," Mrs. Connolly said as if in shock he could think that way about her. "All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to. I did the right thing."

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie? You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We've had a ruddy monster under our roof all right, but it weren't my mother!" She was practically yelling at the end and shut the door in Mr. Connolly's face.

"Rita!"

"Tommy," I said calmly. He took one last look at his father and then we walked away.

* * *

"Tommy, tell me about that night, the night she changed," I asked him hoping to get answers.

"She was just watching the telly."

"Rose and Harper said it. They guessed it straight away. Of course they did. All these aerials in one little street, how come?"

"Bloke up the road, Mr. Magpie, he's selling them cheap," Tommy said and right when he said Magpie alarms started going off in my head. I had met Mr. Magpie. I went off running towards the shop.

"Is he, now?" Detective Inspector Bishop said.

"Come on!" I yelled at them.

* * *

I quickly broke the window on the door and Detective Inspector Bishop said, "here, you can't do that."

I ignored him as I quickly walked up to the counter slamming my hand on the bell multiple times, "If you're here, come out and talk to me MAGPIE!" I was seeing red at this point and my only thoughts were to save Rose and find Harper.

"Maybe he's out," Tommy offered.

"Looks like it." I went behind the counter digging through everything when I pulled something out that shouldn't have been there. "Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right." I gave it a quick lick, "tastes like iron. Bakelite. Knocked together with human hands, yes, but the design itself…" I pulled out my screwdriver scanning it. "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible," the detective said. "It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!"

I looked at the sonic and noticed something, "It's not the only power source in this room."

I scanned the room and as I did face began to come up on the televisions in the shop. All of them seemed to be silently calling out for help. "Gran," Tommy said seeing his Gran's face.

I walked over to wear I found Rose's, "I'm on my way." I did another quick look but could not find Harper's face anywhere; I am not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magpie asked when he came busting in the room.

I went up and got into Magpie's face, "I want my friend restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?"

"Yoo-hoo," I turned to look at one of the TVs and saw a woman on the screen. "I think that must be me. Oh, this one's smart as paint; much like that short brunette haired one."

My blood was boiling. She was talking about Harper, meaning she was here, but what happened to her?

"Is she talking to us?" Detective Inspector Bishop asked.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," Magpie said, "I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend."

"Jolly nice to meet you," the woman on the telly said.

"Oh, my, it's her. That woman off the telly!" Detective Inspector Bishop was getting on my nerves with how thick he was being.

"No, it's just using her image," I told him.

"What… what are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel! And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me."

As she was talking, the picture on the screen began to change from black and white to color.

"Good lord, color television," the detective said.

"So your own people tired to stop you?" I asked ignoring the detective.

"They executed me, but I escaped in this form and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television."

"Not for much longer," the Wire said as the screen went back to black and white.

"Doctor, is this what got my gran?"

"Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great, over-fed pig. Taking people's faces, their essence as it stuffs itself."

"And you let her do it, Magpie," the detective accused.

"I had to. She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"The appointed time," the Wire said, "my crowing glory."

"Doctor, the Coronation," Detective Inspector Bishop said.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered round a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it, all from here. That's why you need this." I held up the portable television. "You need something more powerful. This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are. But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glue to the screen."

The Wire started to feed off us and I heard the detective yell, "Doctor!"

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry!" I was trying my best to get the sonic screwdriver out of my pocket, but it was proving to be more of a challenge than I thought. "Oh, this one is tasty! Oh, I'll have lashings of him. Delicious! Ah! Armed? He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on the ground with Tommy and the Detective Inspector. Sadly the detective had lost his face to the Wire, but Tommy was still ok.

"Tommy, wake up! Tommy. Come on!"

"What happened?"

"Where's Magpie?" We ran outside and saw his van was gone.

"We don't even know where to start looking. It's too late."

"Never too late, as a wise person once said," I had to think whom, "Kylie, I think. The Wire's got big plans. It'll need… oh, yes, yes! She's gonna harvest half the population. Million and millions of people, and where are we?"

"Muswell Hill."

"Muswell Hill… MUSWELL HILL!" Which means… Alexandra Palace! Biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh, that's why it chose this place, Tommy."

"What are you gonna do?" Tommy asked as I opened the shop door.

"I'm going shopping!"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

My head was pounding when I woke up. I slowly opened my eye and looked around the small room I was in. I was becoming more and more frightened the more I looked. I was in some type of small closet tied to a chair with a scarf around my mouth.

I tried to loosen the rope but had no luck. Then I head someone outside and prayed that they would help me and not be the one who tied me up in the first place. My legs were not tied down so I started to kick the door.

The movement stopped on the other side of the door, but then the door was opened quickly and there stood a very attractive man in a pinstriped suit.

"Harper? HARPER!" He yelled making me jump. He had the biggest smile on his face as he dropped down to his knees and took the scarf off, then working on the rope. "I am so happy to see you. I had gotten worried. Did Magpie lock you in here? I could just… well never mind, at least your safe. But we have to stop the Wire and Magpie; what did you see. I need to know everything."

By the time he had the rope undone he stopped talking, "I… I… um, sorry, but do I know you? And who's Harper?"

His face fell and he took my hand, "Harper, this is not the time for jokes." When I didn't say anything he continued, "It's me, the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

He dropped my hand putting both of his on the side of my face, "What…" I stopped talking when I felt something inside my mind.

"Your memories have been locked away from some reason. It might have to do with the vortex still inside you. I don't want to force them back, that would just cause more damage."

He pulled away and I felt suddenly empty. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I know this is confusing and may be a little scary, but you are going to have to trust me. Your name is Harper and we are… well we are friends. We travel around with another girl named Rose. Right now Rose and millions of other people are in trouble and we are the only ones who can help."

I had a feeling that we were more than friends by the way he paused before saying that, but now was not the time.

"Do you trust me?"

I was not sure way, but I did trust him, "yes."

His smile came back on his face and he jump up, "Great! Come on!" He grabbed my hand pulling me out of the chair and into what looked to be a television shop. "Tommy you remember Harper; Harper this is Tommy," the Doctor said to a young boy.

"Hello," I waved at him. He looked a little confused but waves back.

The Doctor and Tommy started digging toward the shop again looking for something. _'I really need to find a different name to call him, the Doctor just seems weird.'_

 _'You'll get used to it,'_ I heard someone say inside my head. _'Oh, and you and I can communicate with our minds. You'll get used to that also.'_

 _'You are one odd man you know that? Why can we communicate this way?'_

Before he could reply Tommy held up a small light bulb asking, "this what you want?"

"Perfect!" I watched as the Doctor picked up a bunch of random looking stuff and put it in Tommy's arms. "Right, I need one more thing." He ran out the door pulling me with him, leaving Tommy to follow after us.

The Doctor let go of my hand as he ran into a police box. Tommy stop next to me and I turned to him and asked, "Why is he going in a police box?"

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders as the Doctor came back out. He had a yellow cable rapped around him and grabbed something from the pile of stuff in Tommy's arms. "Got it, let's go!"

* * *

We took off running again, _'why is there so much running?'_ I whined.

 _'Well, that didn't change. You always complain about the running.'_

 _'Because it's horrible.'_

 _'It's good for you!'_

I shot him a look as we kept going, _'It may be good for you, but at what cost?'_

He let out a laugh and I gigged cause Tommy to look at us like we were crazy.

When we got the TV transmitter Tommy pointed up saying, "there!"

I looked up and saw a man climbing the transmitter. "Come on," the Doctor said.

"Wait, wait, wait," a guard tried to stop us, "Where do you think your…" I watched as the Doctor held up a small wallet like thing. "Oh, I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you two be at the Coronation?"

"They're saving us seats," the Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Who'd he think you were?" Tommy asked.

"King and Queen of Belgium apparently," the Doctor answered after reading the wallet.

"What?" I asked confused about what was going on.

He ignored me as was ran into a room under the transmitter.

He ran around the room setting everything up, "keep this switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it, you understand?"

He didn't wait for either of us to reply as he ran from the room. I quickly follow calling out to him, "Doctor?"

He stopped and turned to me, "Sorry Harper but you need to stay here. I don't…"

I pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss. When I pulled away he had a stunned look on his face. "I just felt like that is something we do often. Now go, be safe."

He nodded his head and ran off. I watch him go as and then returned to the room with Tommy.

* * *

I was pacing the room waiting for the Doctor to return with sparks shot out to the device he had made. Tommy and I both ran to find a matching piece to fix it. Tommy held up one and a smiled at him.

"That's it Tommy, come on, we need to hurry!" Tommy took the broken one out and put the new one in, and then I quickly plugged it back into the transmitter controls.

I smiled when it started working again and cheered, "Tommy, we did it!" I pulled him is a hug.

* * *

We had been setting in the room for a few minutes and the Doctor still had yet to return. "What have I missed?" I heard behind me.

"Doctor!" Tommy said excited while I ran over to him jumping into his arms and he pulled me in for a hug. "What happened?"

The Doctor let go of me saying, "Sorted." He walked over to Tommy pulling me with him, "electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form; that's me, by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here."

He held up a VHS tape, "So you just invented the home video?" I asked.

"Yep, 30 years early. Oh, look!" He looked up at the TV seeing the Queen, "God save the Queen, eh?"

* * *

We were making our way to find Tommy's Gran and Rose when the Doctor asked me quietly, "So why did you not say anything when I said I was alien?"

"I… I don't know. It just seems normal to me. Is that weird?"

He smiled down at me and shook his head, "not at all." He took my hand and linked our fingers as we continued on.

As we rounded the corner we saw several people standing there talking. Tommy immediately ran off when he saw his Gran. I smiled at them but felt the Doctor pulling me with him as he made his way to a pretty blonde.

 _'Is that Rose?'_

 _'Yep.'_

 _'Oh…'_ I knew he could hear my disappointment.

 _'What?'_

 _'Nothing, it's just… never mind.'_

I knew he want to keep talking about it, but we had just reached Rose and he pulled her in for a hug. I felt a little bit jealous watching them; when the Doctor had said we were traveling with someone named Rose I had hoped for… well someone not so pretty.

When she pulled away from the Doctor she turned to me, "Oh, thank goodness your okay." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Yeah, thank goodness. Glad to know your okay also."

* * *

We were enjoying the party on Tommy's street when Rose said, "we could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds."

"No, that's just pomp and circumstance," the Doctor said. "This is history, right here."

"The domestic approach?" Rose elbowed me like I should know what she was talking about.

"Exactly," the Doctor said with a laugh and Rose asked me, "You really don't remember anything do you?"

"No," I said a little defeated.

"She will in time," the Doctor said sounding confident. I had a feeling that was just to keep me from worrying, and that he really had no idea if I would get my memories back.

"Will it… that thing… is it trapped for good on the video?" Rose asked.

"Hope so," the Doctor said. "Just to be on the safe side, though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of trans-temporal extirpation methods to neutralize the residual electronic pattern."

I just blinked at him as Rose asked for both of us, "You what?"

"I'm going to tape over it."

We laughed as Rose said "Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that."

We stopped walking when we got to Tommy. "Tell you what, Tommy. You can have the scooter. Little present," the Doctor said. "Best keep it in the garage for a few years, though, eh?"

But instead of saying anything about it he just looked to his dad who was leaving their house with his suitcase, "good riddance."

"Is that it, then, Tommy?" The Doctor asked. "New monarch, new age, new world, no room for a man like Eddie Connolly?"

"That's right, he deserves it."

"Don't say that," I said, "He may be a bad dad, but his the only one you'll get."

When Tommy made no move to go, Rose said, "Tommy, go after him."

"What for?" He asked.

"He's your dad," Rose said.

"He's an idiot."

"Most men are idiots," I mumbled earning a look from the Doctor; luckily neither Rose nor Tommy heard me.

"Course he is," Rose continued talking to him. "Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever; clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go one."

Tommy smiled at us and then walked quickly to his dad. We watch as he took the suitcase from him and they continued walking on.

I'm sure what this life I live is like. But if this is what we do, the Doctor, Rose and I helping people, then it is a good one and I am determined to get back what I lost.

* * *

 **So… what do you think? Harper losing her memory is going to be a challenge for the TARDIS crew in the next coming up chapters, but I like the idea and thought it would be fun to write. Thank you so much for read! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Impossible Planet

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a wonderful summer. It's been a busy one for me, which is the reason for taking so long to post this chapter. I hope you guys like it, and as always thank you so much for read!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

When the TARDIS finally landed the Doctor and Rose walked open the doors with me following behind slowly.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," the Doctor said worriedly. "She's sort of queasy. Indigestion."

"She's not the only one," I mumbled to myself, holding my stomach. I had learned that I was connected to the TARDIS meaning when she is 'sick' so am I.

"Like she didn't want to land," the Doctor continued.

"If you think there's gonna be trouble we could always get back inside and go somewhere else," Rose said and as I turned to go back inside both of them started laughing.

I sighed knowing we were going to get into trouble, something that happens a lot around the Doctor.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go," the Doctor said going to the door.

"I guess we're staying then," I said to the TARIDS as I shut the door. I had a bad feeling about this place, but for the life of me could not remember why.

"Open door 15," an automated voice said.

"Some sort of base," the Doctor explained as was entered a corridor. "Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits."

"Glad we're indoors, sounds like a storm out there," Rose said.

"Wherever out there is," I added as the Doctor opened another door. "Open door 16."

"Human design, you've got a thing about kits." We were walking down another corridor as the Doctor explained the base. "This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger and easier."

"Open door 17."

"It's a sanctuary base!" I said as we walked into a round room with tables.

"Close door 17."

"Yeah, how did you know?" The Doctor asked me.

"Um… not sure. It just came to me."

"That's good! Your memories are coming back," he pulled me in for a quick hug before turning back to the room. "Deep-space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that. Underneath. Someone's drilling."

"Welcome to hell," Rose said suddenly.

"Oh, it's not that bad," the Doctor said.

Rose and I laughed and I shook my head no saying, "over there, Doctor."

We all looked at a wall that had 'Welcome to hell' written in big letters and underneath that were strange symbols that the TARDIS had not translated.

"Hold on, what does that say?" The Doctor asked as he went to get a closer look. "That's weird. It won't translate."

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well," Rose said. "Harper and I should see English."

"Exactly. Now if that's not working, then it means… this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old."

The Doctor jumped up and went to the door, "We should find out who's in charge. We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's looking for…"

"Open door 19"

Right when the door open we all surprised to see some kind of creatures on the other side.

"Right, hello. Sorry, um… I was just saying, nice place," the Doctor stumbled over his words.

"We must feed," the creatures said through some kind of ball… thing.

"You gotta what?" The Doctor asked.

"We must feed."

They started to move closer to us so we started moving back. "Yeah, I think they mean us," Rose said.

"No, I don't think so," I said uncertainly.

We turned to go through one of the other doors when all the other doors opened to more of the strange creatures. They were all chanting "We must feed," over and over again.

"What were you saying about it not being us?" Rose asked me. We were backed against a wall and the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver while Rose grabbed a chair and pointed it at them.

I looked at the Doctor and thought, _'I thought the sonic screwdriver was not a weapon.'_

 _'It's not… I… um… running out of ideas here.'_

 _'So what, you're going to teach them how to build cabinets?'_ He shot me an annoyed look before turning back to the creatures.

"We must feed. We must feed…" the creature in front stop and hit the ball he was holding against his other hand then looked back up and said, "you, if you are hungry."

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, slightly lowering the sonic.

 _'HA! I told you!'_ I shouted in my head doing a mental victory dance causing the Doctor to roll his eyes at me.

"We apologies. Electromagnetices have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?"

"Open door 18"

"Umm…" the Doctor was to stunned to answer, but it didn't matter as three people came walking into the room.

"What the… how did… Captain, you're not gonna believe this." A man that looked a lot like G.I. Joe said talking into a device on his wrist. "We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean… three living people just standing here right in front of me."

I gave a small wave as we heard the Captain reply back, "don't be stupid, that's impossible."

"I suggest telling them that," G.I. Joe said.

"But you're a sort of space base," Rose said. "You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible."

"That depends on how far out we are," I said.

"You telling me you don't know where you are?" G.I. Joe asked.

I shook my head no as the Doctor said, "No idea. More fun that way."

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming, and it's a big one. Quake 0.5 on its way," we heard a woman say over a PA system.

G.I. Joe ran to the door as alarms started to sound. "Through here. Now. Quickly, come on! Move!" The Doctor pushed Rose towards the door and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

We were having a hard time walking down the hallways with the base shaking but Mr. G.I. Joe kept yelling, "Move it! Come on! Keep moving! Come on! Keep moving!"

* * *

We finally made it to what I assume to be the command center. When we enter everyone stopped what there were doing for a second to stare.

 _'Don't they know it's rude to stare?'_ I asked the Doctor. He remained quiet, but gave me a small smile of laughter.

"Oh my, you meant it," one of the men said.

"People! Look at that, real people!" A young girl said very shocked.

"That's us, hurray!" The Doctor said in fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose, Rose Tyler, that's Harper, and this is the Doctor." I gave a dramatic bow as the Doctor just smiled at them.

"Come on, the oxygen must be off line." Another man said standing up from his seat. He came in front of us, "We're hallucinating they can't be… no, they're real." I gave him a pat on the cheek and laughed.

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert," a man, that I assume is the Captain, yelled. "Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in. Impact in 30 seconds. Sorry, you three, whoever you are, just hold on tight."

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked.

"Anything. I don't care, just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?"

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated," one of the creatures… the Ood, said.

"What's this planet called anyway?" The Doctor asked as we got situated holding on to anything we could find.

"Don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" One of the women asked. "You really don't know, do you?"

"And impact!" The Captain yelled as the base start to shake violently. I held one as tight as I could but still managed to end up on the floor.

When the shaking stopped I stayed down but the Doctor stood up saying, "oh, well. That wasn't so bad…" He was cut off as another shockwave came through the base sending him back down.

This one was much worst than the last causing sparks to fly and fires to break out.

Finally the Captain said, "okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me! Ida?"

"Yeah."

"Danny?"

"I'm fine."

"Toby?"

"Fine."

"Scooti?"

"No damage."

"Jefferson?"

"Check."

"We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us," the Doctor said as he rub the back of his head. I pushed his hand out of the way to take a look, _'you will be fine. Might have a headache for a while thought.'_

 _'Thanks, love.'_

I blushed red at the term of endearment the Doctor used but it was push out of my mind when the Captain started to speak.

"Surface caved in. I deflected it onto storage 5-8. We've lost them completely. Toby go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department," a blond haired man said.

"Just do as I say, yeah?"

Toby left, not looking happy as a woman said, "oxygen holding. Internal gravity at 56.5. We should be okay."

"Never mind the earthquake, that's… that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Rose asked.

"You need a atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there," the young girl said. "It's a complete vacuum."

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked.

"You're not joking?" the other woman said. "You really don't know. Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, Science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, Acting Captain, sir."

"You've met Mr. Jefferson," she pointed to Mr. G.I. Joe. "He's head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics Committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds," Danny said.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this…" She put her hands on the young girl's shoulders, "is Scooti Manista, Trainee Maintenance. And this… this is home."

Ida opened up the roof of the room letting us see out of a doom.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it send some people mad," Zachary said.

We three stood up in shock. "That's a black hole," Rose said.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said.

"I did warn you," Zachary said.

"We're standing under a black hole," the Doctor said still trying to get his mind around this.

"In orbit," Ida added.

"We can't be," the Doctor challenged.

"You can see for yourself, we've in orbit."

"But we can't be."

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole, without falling in. Discuss," Ida said.

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Just a bit, yeah," I said not taking my eyes off the black hole.

"Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in, until the matter's so dense and tight, it starts to pull everything else in, too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time, everything just gets pulled inside and crushed," the Doctor explained.

"So they can't be in orbit?" Rose asked. "We should be pulled right in."

"We should be dead," the Doctor said.

"And yet, here we are," Ida said. "Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome onboard."

 _'I have a really bad feeling about this place,'_ I thought.

 _'Me too,'_ he thought back taking my hand.

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose asked.

"Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing."

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then."

"Just a bit," Ida said.

"Just a bit, yeah." I shook my head at Rose in amusement, but then the base gave another hard shake cause me to almost fall.

* * *

"Close door 1."

"The rocket link's fine," Toby said coming back into the room.

"That's the black hole, officially designated K37 Gem5," Zack told us as we all gathered around a hologram of the black hole.

"In the scriptures of the Veltino, this planet is called Krop Tor."

"The Bitter pill," I interrupted Ida as I just remembered what the name meant.

"Yes, you've read the scruptures?" She asked me.

"Don't know, but its going to be fun to figure out if I did!" I got strange looks from everyone but Rose and the Doctor who were laughing at me.

"Anyways, the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon who was tricked into devouring the planet only to spit it out because it was poison."

"The bitter pill, I like that," Rose said.

"We are so far out," The Doctor was concerned I could tell. "Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?"

"We flew in," Zack said. "You see this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how, we've no idea, but it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel, a distinct gravity funnel reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing?" Rose asked, "Like a rollercoaster."

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the captain, which is what put me in charge."

"And you're doing a good job," Ida said.

"Yeah, well. Needs must," Zack said brushing off Ida.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out," Danny said.

"Oh, we have fun speculating about that," Scooti said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word, 'fun'," Danny said.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power, I mean… not just big, but off the scale." The Doctor pointed to the computer asking, "Can I…?"

"Sure, help yourself," Ida said.

An Ood walked up to Rose and I handing Rose a drink, "Your refreshment."

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Thank you! I'm sorry, what was your name?" Rose asked.

"We have no titles. We are as one."

"Erm, what are they called?" Rose asked Danny after the Ood walked away.

"Oh, come on. Where have you been living? Everyone's got one."

"Not us." I said pointing to Rose and myself. "So, what are they?"

"They're the Ood," Danny said.

"The Ood?" Rose asked as I giggled a bit.

"The Ood," Danny repeated.

"Well, that's ood," Rose said causing me to break out in a laugh.

"Very ood. But handy. They work the mineshaft, all the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race," Danny explained.

"You've got slaves?" Rose asked shocked while I said, "No one is born a slave."

"Don't start," Scooti said. "They're like one of that lot, friends of the Ood."

"Well, maybe we are, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" Rose asked a little put off by all of this.

"But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die," Danny defined their actions.

"Seriously? You like being ordered about?" Rose asked on of the Ood as it pasted by.

"It is all we crave."

"Why is that, then?" She asked.

"We have nothing else in life."

"Yeah, well, I used to think like that. Long time ago," Rose said.

"There we go," the Doctor said and Rose and I walked back over to him. "Do you see? To generate that gravity field and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds."

"That's all the sixes," Rose said.

"And it's impossible," the Doctor said.

"It took us two years to work that out," Zack said shocked that the Doctor was able to figure it out in such a short time frame.

"He's very good," I said and the Doctor gave a tiny smirk in my direction.

"But that's why we've here. This power source is ten miles below, through solid rock," Ida explained. "Point 0. We're drilling down to try and find it."

"It's giving off reading of over 90 Statts on the Blazen Scale," Zack continued to explain.

"So let me get this straight… this power source, which you don't know what it is, is holding a planet from falling into a black hole, and you thought it smart to go and find it. Have you ever watched Indiana Jones? You take the treasure and bad stuff tends to happen," I said.

"It could revolutionize modern science," Ida said.

"We could use it to fuel the empire," Mr. Jefferson said.

"Or start a war," the Doctor and I said at the same time.

"It's buried beneath us," Toby said. "In the darkness, waiting."

"What's your job? Chief dramatist?" Rose asked and I let out a laugh while Toby just rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever it is down there, it's not a natural phenomenon," He continued like Rose had not said anything. "This planet once supported life, eons ago, before the human race had even learnt to walk."

"I saw that lettering written on the wall, did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it."

"No, neither can I. And that's saying something."

"And there was some form of civilization. They buried something. Now, it's reaching out. Calling us in."

"They buried it for a reason," I mumbled as the Doctor said, "And you came."

"How could we not?" Ida asked.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why?" I could tell the Doctor was going into one of his little speeches. "I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant! Excuse me, Zack, wasn't it?"

"That's me."

"Just stand there 'cause I'm gonna hug you, is that all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Suppose so," Zack looked very unsure about this.

"Here we go. Coming in. Human beings. You are amazing. Thank you."

"Not at all," Zack said as Rose and I lightly laughed at the Doctor.

I was a little shocked the Doctor was taking this so well. I had thought he would have told them to go home immediately.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad," the Doctor said.

"And here we go," I said quietly to myself.

"You should pack your bags, get back on that ship and fly for your lives."

"You can talk. How did you get here?" Ida asked.

"Oh, I've got this… um…. this ship… it's hard to explain, it just sort of appears," the Doctor was trying to explain the TARDIS to them.

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from…, what's it called? Habitation Area 3?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"3" he agreed.

"Do you mean storage 6?" Zack asked.

I kept thinking about the quake and trying to remember why that was important, and then it hit me.

I ran out of there so fast I didn't even hear what the Doctor said next. I just ran and ran. I could faintly hear the Doctor and Rose somewhere behind me but my mind was only on the TARDIS.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Do you mean storage 6?" Zack asked.

I nodded my head and said, "It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." I felt Harper run out of the room and that's when it hit me, "Storage 6? But you said… you said… you said storage 5-8."

I turned and ran following Harper. "What is it? What's wrong?" Rose called after me but followed anyways.

"Open door 19. Close door 19."

"Doors come on!" I yelled. I just had to get to the TARDIS; she couldn't be gone.

"Open door 17. Open door 15." We ran into the hallway we enter in and saw Harper crying and banging on the door.

"No, open. Open up!" She cried.

I ran over and gently moved her out of the way. I then tried to open the door, but when it wouldn't open Harper sank to the ground in defeat.

"It can't be, it can't be!" I shouted.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Rose asked, "Doctor, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?"

As I looked out the window onto the planets surface I said, "the TARDIS is gone."

Harper let out another sob and as if to prove my point we heard, "Door 16 out of commission."

"The earthquake. This section collapsed," I told Rose.

"But it's got to be out there somewhere," Rose tried.

"Look down," I told Rose when she looked out the window. There was nothing there; the TARDIS was really gone.

* * *

Harper, Rose, and I went back to the control room in hopes of getting the TARDIS back. "The ground gave way. My TARDIS must have fallen down into the heart of the planet. You've got robot drills heading the same way," I told the crew.

"We can't divert the drilling," Zack said.

"But I need my ship!" I had to get them to understand. "It's all I've got. Literally, the only thing."

"Doctor we've only got the resources to dig one central shaft down to the power source and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost," Zack said with a firm voice. "All I can do is offer you a lift, if we ever get to leave this place. And that is the end of it."

Ida came up to me after Zack walked away and said, "I'll put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry."

After they left it was just Rose, Harper and I. I walked over to them saying, "I've trapped you here."

"No, don't worry about me," Rose said trying to comfort me, but when the base started to shake again she said, "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, underneath a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me."

I pulled her in for a hug while I kept a watchful eye on Harper. She was starting to worry me. She was looking too pale and being very quite.

* * *

We were in Habitation 3 and I was trying to translate the writing on the wall. "Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising," I heard Zack call over the PA system.

I saw Rose get up to go get something to eat and looked over to Harper. She was sitting in a corner just staring off into space. What really worried me was that she still had yet to say a single word since finding out about the TARDIS; she wasn't even responding to me in her mind.

When the lights flicker Ida called Zack, "Zack, we got a problem?"

"No more the usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look."

"You might want to see this," Ida walked over to a switch that opened the roof for us to see out. "Moment in history. There, on the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Pallushi. A mighty civilization spanning a billion years disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing."

She was just about to close it when I stopped her, "no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit… I won't go mad, I promise."

 _'Right, Harper? Because I already am mad. Right?'_ She looked over to me before dropping her head again. _'Come on Harper. I can't loose you too.'_

"How would you know?" Ida asked. "Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me."

Everyone left to go to their duties and Rose said, "I've seen films and things, yeah? They say black holes are like gateways to another universe."

"Don't believe everything you see on TV. Not every black hole is that way," Harper said quietly, joining Rose and I at our table.

I grabbed Harper's hand under the table, happy to have her back by my side, and said, "Harper's right, not that one. It just eats."

 _'You okay?'_

 _'I'm fine.'_

 _'Which means you're not fine, right?'_

She just gave me a sad smile and turned to Rose when she said, "A long way from home."

I pointed with me free hand, "go that way, turn right, keep going for, erm… about 500 years and you'll reach the Earth."

She pulled out her phone, "No signal. That's first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could… what would I tell her? Can you build another TARDIS?"

"Their not built," Harper said.

"They were grown, and with my home planet gone, we've kind of stuck," I said.

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. Find a planet. Get a job," Rose said. "You live your life same as the rest of the universe."

I saw Harper pull a face of discussed and I had to agree with her. "I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with… with… with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house! Now, that… that… that is terrifying."

"You'd have to get a mortgage," Rose said laughing.

"No!"

"Oh, yes."

"I'm dying. That's it, I am dying. It is all over," I said dramatically.

"What about me? I'd have to get one, too," Rose said. "I don't know, could be the same one. We could both… I don't know, share. Or not. Whatever. I don't know. All sorts of…"

Rose had made it very awkward and now none of us knew what to say.

"Well," Harper started and I was worried about what she would say, "I don't know about you two, but I am thinking a house boat sounds fun. Then when people come and visit they will have to call me Captain Harper!"

Rose and I laughed and just like that the awkwardness was broken.

 _'Were we friends with a captain?'_ Harper asked in her mind.

 _'Um… no… no, not that I can remember.'_

 _'Weird, I keep thinking that I know someone who is a Captain.'_

"I promised Jackie I would always take you back home," I said trying to get both girls off their current thought.

"Everyone leaves home in the end," Rose said.

"Not to end up stuck here."

"Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Rose said.

Rose's phone started to ring, but when she answered it not seconds later she throw it to the ground as if she was scared.

* * *

"Evening," I said as Rose, Harper and I entered the Ood Habitation.

"Only us," Rose said to Danny.

"Hello," Harper said.

"The mysterious trio. How are you, then? Settling in?"

"Yeah, sorry, straight to business. The Ood, how do they communicate? I mean, with each other?" I asked.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low-level telepathic field connecting them. Not that it does them much good. They're basically a herd race, like cattle."

"I really wish you would stop saying things about the Ood like that. It's not nice," Harper said sounding irritated.

"This telepathic field," I said to get back on subject, "can it pick up messages?"

"'Cause I was having dinner and one of the Ood said something… well, odd."

"Hmm, an odd Ood," Danny said.

"And then I got something else on my…" Rose pause thinking.

"Communicator thing," Harper filled in for her.

"Well, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us, there's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing." Danny said.

 _'Do you think I can connect with their telepathic field,'_ Harper thought.

 _'No, you can only communicate telepathically with me because we are both connected with the TARDIS. But even if it were possible it wouldn't be a good idea Harper.'_

 _'It's fine. I am just going to try and see. If anything weird starts to happen I will break the connection. Like you said it's probably not going to happen. Don't be a worry wart!'_ She rolled her eyes at me and then walked over to the railing overlooking the Ood.

Before I could tell her anything else Danny said, "Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid. They don't even tell us when they're ill."

I was really glad Harper was not listening to Danny or else she would have said something to him about calling the Ood stupid. Rose and I turned to the monitor beside us and I asked, "Monitor the field, that's this thing?"

"Yeah, but like I said, it's low-level telepathy. They only register Basic 5."

We watched as the numbers started to go up and quickly. "Well, that's not basic 5. 10. 20. They're gone up to Basic 30."

"But they can't," Danny looked surprised.

"Doctor, the Ood," Rose said and we turned to look at them. They had all turned to look back at us. "What does Basic 30 mean?"

"Well it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads," Danny explained.

"Or something is shouting at them," I said as I observed the Ood. My head snapped up to look at Danny and then I turned to look over at Harper. She had her hands over her ears as if she was trying to block out a noise, her eyes were closed tightly, and she was crying.

 _'Harper!'_ I ran to her putting my hands over top of hers. Danny and Rose continued talking and were to focused on the Ood to notice Harper. _'Love, can you hear me? Break the connection, NOW!'_

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" Danny asked Rose.

"Something about the Beast and the Pit."

Since Harper was still connected with the Ood, I could not enter her mind. I needed something stronger than just a mental connection. I needed to knock her out somehow, without cause her harm, to break the connection. So, while Rose and Danny were busy I did the only thing I could think of to save Harper. I kissed her. I quickly entered her mind and broke her link with the Ood. As I pulled away I watched her eyes open.

"The Beast and the Pit," Harper whispered to me. I frowned at her in confusion, but quickly caught her as she passed out. I laid her gently on the ground and stepped up next to Rose.

"What about your communicator?" Danny asked, "What did that say?"

"He is awake," Rose said and all of the Ood said at once, "And you will worship him."

"What the…" Danny looked on in astonishment.

"He is awake," I said again.

"And you will worship him."

"Worship who? Who's talking to you? Who is it?" I yelled

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I woke up with a start as the base shook. "Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach," Zack yelled through the PA system.

I sat up and saw Rose and the Doctor down by the Ood while Danny was up by me.

"What section?" Danny yelled.

"Everyone, evacuate 11 to 13. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open."

We all jump up and ran to the door. The doors were slowing us down a bit, but when I saw Mr. Jefferson I knew we would make it.

"I can't contain the oxygen field. We're gonna lose it," Zack yelled.

"Come on! Keep moving," Mr. Jefferson yelled as we made it to the door. "And you, too, sunshine." He said to Toby as he pulled him through the door.

Once the door was closed the Doctor asked, "Everyone all right? What happened? What was it?"

"Breach sealed," I heard a computer voice say and I let out a sigh of relief. I watched Rose go over to Toby making sure he was all right, but I kept a weary eye on him. Something wasn't right here.

"Hull breach. We were open to the elements," Mr. Jefferson explained. "Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters."

"That wasn't a quake," the Doctor said, "what caused it?"

"We've lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone all right?" Zack asked over the PA.

"We've got everyone here except Scooti," Mr Jefferson said. I quickly looked around worried for the young girl, but could not find her. "Scooti, report. Scooti Manista, this is an order, report."

"She's all right. I've picked up her biochip." Zack offered. "She's in Habitation 3. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. But how about that, eh? We survived."

"Habitation 3. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on."

Everyone started to follow Mr. Jefferson but the Doctor, Rose, Toby and I. The Doctor bent down to where Toby was still on the ground and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Toby said stuttering. "I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air."

"Come on, up you go." Rose pulled Toby up, "Come and have some Protein One."

I raised my eyebrow at Rose while the Doctor said, "Oh, you've gone native."

"Oi, don't knock it, it's nice. Protein One with just a dash of Three."

I laughed lightly at her and started to follow when the Doctor stopped me. "You okay? That thing with the Ood… well you had me worried."

"I'm fine," I started but when the Doctor gave me a look I started to back peddle. "It's just… I don't know. Something was screaming at them and they were crying out to me for help. I felt like if I could just listen a bit harder I could find out why they need help."

"And did you find out why?"

I dropped my eye to the ground, "no. I feel like I have failed them."

The Doctor lifted my chin making me look at him, "It is not your job to save them. You shouldn't feel that way. Who knows maybe we can save them now that we know something is wrong."

I smiled at him and then punched him hard in the arm.

"Awe! What was that for?" He asked taking a step back and rubbing his arm.

"Two things," I held up two fingers to emphasize my point. "One, don't every use your Time Lord mind powers to knock me out again. And two… Jack! I asked if we knew a captain, and you said no. But what about Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Um… Habitation 3 is this way." I watched as the Doctor turned on his heels almost running to Habitation 3. The great Oncoming Storm is afraid of a 5'1" girl, who would have guessed?

* * *

By the time we got to Habitation 3 Ida, Mr. Jefferson, and Danny were all talking at once.

"There's no sign of her," Mr. Jefferson said. "But the biochip says she's in this area."

"Scooti, please respond," Ida pleaded. "If you can hear this, please respond."

"Zack, we've got a problem. Scooti's still missing," Mr. Jefferson said.

"But it says Habitation 3."

"Well, that's where I am and I'm telling you, she's not here."

The Doctor and I walked to the middle of the room and looked up. "I've found her," the Doctor said sadly. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

I felt myself almost start to cry so I turned and burred my face in the Doctor shoulder not wanting to see the sight anymore. Scooti was outside the base drifting off towards the black hole.

"Captain… report Officer Scootori Manista, PKD… deceased. 43K 2.1," Mr. Jefferson reported back to Zack.

"She was 20. 20 years old," Ida said as she went to shut the globe.

"For how should man die better than facing fearful odds. For the ashes of his father and the temples of his gods?" Mr. Jefferson quoted.

As we all stood there not knowing what to do next we heard the rumbling sound stop.

"It's stopped," Ida said.

"What was that? What was it?" Rose asked.

"The drill," the Doctor answered her.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point 0," Ida said.

* * *

The next second the base was thrown into a frenzy of activity; the crew were running everywhere trying to get the equipment ready for the decent into the mineshaft.

"All non-essential Oods to be confined," Zack announced.

"Capsule established; all systems functioning," Ida said. "The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now."

"Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force," I heard the Doctor say. I turned quickly to look at him and let out a frustrated sigh. He had walked up to Zack in full space gear. He just can't help but get into trouble.

"Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are," Zack said.

"Yeah, but you trust me don't you?" The Doctor said with his cocky smile. "And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on, look me in the eye. Yes, you do. I can see it, trust."

"I should be going down."

"The captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge."

"Not much good here, am I? Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone positions. Mr. Jefferson I want maximum systems…"

I tuned out Zack as I watch Rose walk over to the Doctor. I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

I watched them from my spot by Mr. Jefferson help anyway they would let me, but when Rose kiss the Doctor's helmet after he had put it on I turned away.

"Capsule active." Zack said on the PA.

 _'Be safe, Doctor,'_ I thought.

 _'I'm always… um yeah I'll be safe.'_

I gave a light chuckle at him.

"Counting down, in ten, nine, eight, seven," as Zack was counting down the Doctor and Ida got into the capsule and Mr. Jefferson close the door. "Six, five, four, three, two, one, release."

We gathered around the computer watching the capsule's progress into the mineshaft. "You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own," Zack informed the Doctor and Ida.

"Don't forget to breathe," Rose said in the communication system. "Breathing is good."

"Rose, stay off the comm." Zack yelled.

"No chance," She said back.

* * *

I was anxious as I watch the Doctor get farther and farther down the mineshaft.

Alarms sounded and the base shock when the capsule had made it to point 0. Rose got right back on the comm. saying, "Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?"

"Ida, report to me. Doctor?" Zack said.

 _'Doctor?'_ I all but yelled in my head.

"It's all right. We've made it. Heading out of the capsule now," the Doctor said.

"What's it like down there?" Rose asked.

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive."

Ida started talking saying, "well, this should help. Gravity globe. That's… that's… oh my, that' beautiful."

I quickly went into the Doctor's mind to see what he was seeing. _'Wow, it's amazing!'_

 _'You know, it's rude to enter into someone's mind without asking,'_ the Doctor joked.

 _'Yeah, like you don't do the same thing to me!'_

I heard him laugh over the comm. before coving it with a cough and saying "Rose… you can tell Toby… we've found his civilization."

"Oi, Toby sounds like you've got plenty of work."

"Good, good, good." I frowned at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Concentrate now, people," Zack said. "Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?"

"We've close. Energy signature indicates north-northwest. Are you getting pictures up there?"

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands."

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back."

"Oh, did you have to?" The Doctor whined. "No turning back? That's almost as bad as, 'Nothing can possibly go wrong,' or 'this is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had'."

"Have you finished?" Ida asked the Doctor once he had stopped talking.

"Probably not, knowing him," I said into the comm.

 _'Oi!'_ He thought before saying, "Yeah, finished."

"Captain, sir, there's something happening with the Ood," Danny said over the PA system.

"What are they doing?"

"They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't."

"Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at."

"But the telepathic field, sir, it's a Basic 100. I've checked. There isn't any fault. It's definitely 100."

"But that's impossible," Zack said.

Why did all of this seem so bad? Having only part of your memories is a problem at times like this.

"What's Basic 100 mean?" Rose asked.

"They should be dead," Danny said.

"Basic 100 is brain death," Mr. Jefferson told Rose and I.

"But they're safe?" Zack asked. "They're not actually moving?"

"No sir."

"Keep watching them," Zack started to say something else but I grabbed the comm. out of Rose hand saying, "Danny listen, get out of there, now! Something bad is going to happen."

"And how would you know," Zack asked.

"I… well… I can't remember! But I have a feeling; call it a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. Now get out of there!"

"Someone get her off the comm." Zack said and Mr. Jefferson took the comm. out of my hand. "Danny say there and watch them. And you, Jefferson, keep a guard on the Ood."

"Officer at arms," Mr. Jefferson called.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, wondering if this is how the Doctor feels when no one listens to him.

"You can't fire a gun in here. What if you hit a wall?" Rose asked.

"Firing Stock 15, only impacts upon organics. Keep watch. Guard them," he said to the officer with us.

"Is everything all right up there?" The Doctor asked.

Rose, Zack, and Danny all answered at the same time, "Yeah, yeah." "It's fine." "Great."

"We've found something. It looks like metal, like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trap door'." The Doctor said, "not a good word, trap door. Never met a trap door I liked."

"The edge is covered with those symbols," Ida said ignoring the Doctor and his trap door rant.

"Do you think it opens?" Zack asked.

"That's what trap doors tend to do," the Doctor answered.

"Trap door doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zack," Ida said sounding in awe of the trap door. "About 30 feet in diameter."

"Any way of opening it?"

"Don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism."

"I suppose that's the writing," the Doctor offered. "It would tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation."

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zack called.

"Toby, they need to know. That lettering, does it make any sort of sense?" Rose asked Toby who was curled up in almost a ball.

"I know what is says," He said, but his voice sounded different.

"Then tell them," She said.

"When did you work that out?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"It doesn't matter, just tell them!" She said.

When Toby stood up and turned to us my heart dropped. Covering his face and hands were the letters we could not translate and his eyes were red.

"These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

Mr. Jefferson stepped in front of Rose and I pointing his gun at Toby, "Officer, you will stand down. Stand down!"

"What is it? What's he done?" The Doctor yelled into the comm. "What's happening? Rose? Harper, what's going on?"

"Jefferson, report. Report!" Zack yelled.

 _'Harper? Answer me!'_ I quickly blocked the Doctor from seeing anything to keep him from coming straight back up here.

"Officer, you have compromised security. You will stand down and be confined. Immediately!"

"Mr. Jefferson tell me, sir… did your wife ever forgive you?" Toby said.

"I don't know what you mean," Mr. Jefferson seemed not as confident as before.

"Let me tell you a secret. She never did."

"Officer, you will stand down and be confined."

"Or what?"

"Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorized to shoot you."

"But how many can you kill?" Toby's eyes started to glow red and he let out an almost growl sound cause Rose and I to jump back. The black symbols on Toby faded. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"We are the legion of the Beast," all the Ood said at once.

"Harper, what is it? Harper? Rose? I'm going back up," I vaguely heard the Doctor say and then Zack yelled, "Report! Report, Jefferson, report. Someone report!"

"The legion shall be many and the legion shall be few."

"It's the Ood," Rose said quietly into the comm.

"Sir, we have contamination of the livestock," Jefferson said.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed," Rose said.

"They won't listen to us," Jefferson commented.

"They have red eyes," I whispered wondering why that meant something to me.

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life, since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abbadon, some may call him Krop Tor, some may call him Satan, or Lucifer."

"Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control," Danny said over the Ood's speech.

"…the king of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night, and these are the words that shall set him free."

"Back up to the door!" Mr. Jefferson yelled.

"I am become manifest."

"Move quickly," we all moved as fast as we could to the door as the Ood followed us.

"I shall walk in the light."

"To the door!" Mr. Jefferson yelled.

"And my legions will swarm across worlds."

"Get it open," he yelled when I got close to it, but the base started to shake at that moment.

"We're moving," Zack yelled over the PA system. "The whole thing's moving, the planet's moving."

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the death of hope."

I was starting to worry we were never going to make it when the other officer made it to the door.

"Get it open," I yelled over the Ood.

Zack was saying something but with all the commotion going on no one heard him.

"I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more."

We were backed against the door trying to get it open. "Door sealed, door sealed."

We kept trying but it was not good. The Ood kept coming closer and closer.

A deep voice started talking, making my blood run cold. "The Pit is open and I am free!"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Poor Harper is trying to help but she can't remember the important stuff. How will she and the Doctor handle being separated during the action? Only time will tell. Thank you so so so much for read! Allons-y my fellow Whovians!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Satan Pit

**Hey guys so here you go! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to you all for reading my store and adding it to your favorites. It makes my heart happy to know people like it.** **:)**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Open fire!" Mr. Jefferson yelled. The guard and Mr. Jefferson quickly shot down the Ood making it safe for the moment.

"We're stabilizing, we've got orbit," Zack said.

I was about to follow Rose over to the comm. but stop and asked, "We lost orbit? When?"

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?" Rose yelled into the comm. but we heard nothing but static.

We all turned quickly when the door started to open, but then Danny walked in hold up his hands in defense, "It's me! But they're coming. It's the Ood. They've gone mad."

"How many of them?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"All of them, all 50."

"Oh, well that's just great!" I said sarcastically.

"Danny, out of the way. Out the way!" Mr. Jefferson pushed Danny out of in front of the door.

"But they're armed. It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon," Danny said.

"Wait, that weird ball thing, they talk out of?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Mr. Jefferson ignored him and opened the door, but once the door was open one of the Ood used the interface device to shock the guard killing her.

They shut the door quickly and sealed it.

"Jefferson," Zack called over the PA. "What's happening there?"

"I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?"

"All I've got is a bolt-gun with uh, all of one bolt." Zack sounded annoyed, "I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is."

"Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine," Mr. Jefferson said.

"Strategy nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose, Harper, what about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?"

 _'Doctor, you guys ok? Doctor?'_ I tried to find the Doctor but something was blocking it.

Rose sounded almost like she was about to cry, "I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…"

"No, sorry," the Doctor cut her off. "I'm fine. Still here!"

"You could have said, you stupid…" What every Rose was about to say was drowned out by loud feed back.

"Whoa, careful! Anyway, it's both of us, me and Ida. Hello!" I gave a sigh of relief knowing he was okay, but why could I not connect with him? "But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zack asked.

"Can't tell. Looks like it goes down forever."

"The Pit is open. That's what the voice said," Rose whispered.

"But there's nothing. I mean there's nothing coming out?" Zack asked.

"No, no, no. No sign of the Beast."

"It said Satan," Rose said.

"Come on, Rose. Keep it together," the Doctor said.

"Is there no such thing? Doctor? Doctor, tell me there's no such thing."

I stayed quiet thinking about all of this; just trying to remember what I have forgotten.

"Ida, I recommend that you withdraw immediately," Zack commended.

"But we've come all this way," she argued.

"Okay, that was an order. Withdraw! When that thing opened, the whole planet shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole, so this thing stops right now!"

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating strategy nine. So I need the two of you back up top immediately. No… Ida? Ida?"

Ida must have shut the communications down because all we heard back was static. But it wasn't long till the Doctor said, "Harper, Rose, were coming back."

I was so relived to hear that and Rose said, "Best news I've heard all day." She turned to look at me but Mr. Jefferson got both of our attention by raising his gun to point it at Toby. "What are you doing?"

"He's infected. He brought that thing on board," Mr. Jefferson said. "You saw it."

"Are you gonna start shooting your own people now?" I asked.

"Is that what you're gonna do? Is it?" Rose asked him.

"If necessary."

"Well, then you'll have to shoot me, if necessary." She said as she stepped in between Toby and Mr. Jefferson. "So what's it gonna be? Look at his face. Whatever it was, it's gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean."

I have had a bad feeling about Toby since we first got here, and now… well it was even more so. I don't think Rose is right on this one.

"Any sign of trouble, I shoot him."

Rose went over to Toby while I help Danny and Mr. Jefferson get set up to bring the capsule back up.

"Okay, we're in. Bring us up," Ida said.

"Ascension in 3, 2, 1."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

When Mr. Jefferson said 1, all the lights went out and Ida and I heard someone say, "This is the darkness. This is my domain." We watched a video of the Ood come up on the screen. "You little things that live in the light. Clinging to you feeble suns which die in the end…"

"That's not the Ood, something is talking through them," Zack said.

"Only the darkness remains," the Ood contuined.

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base 6, representing the Torchwood Archive. You will identify yourself."

"You know my name."

"What do you want?" Zack asked.

"You will die here, all of you. This planet is your grave."

"It's him. It's him. It's him," I could faintly heard Toby mumble.

"If you are the Beast," I started talking trying to find out more about this 'Beast'. "Then answer me this. Which one, hmm? 'Cause the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Arkiphets, Quoldonity, Christianity, Pash Pash, Neo-Judaism, San Claur, the Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

"All of them."

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?"

"This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind."

That one hurt more than I cared to admit.

"How did you end up on this rock?" Harper asked. _'Harper you guys okay up there?'_ I asked trying to connect but something was blocking me from finding her.

"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the Pit for all eternity."

"When was this?" She asked, and I had to say she was doing a good job and find out the facts.

"Before time."

"What does that mean?" I asked, very confused.

"Before time."

"What did 'before time' mean?"

"Before time and light and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"That's impossible," Harper and I said at the same time, and then I said, "no life could have existed back then."

"Is that your religion?"

"It's a belief."

"You know nothing. All of you, so small. The captain so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist still running from daddy. The little boy who lied, the virgin, the odd girl so out of place, who will be burnt by the light within, and the lost girl. So far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

My mind immediately went to Harper and Rose, what did the Beast mean? I was worried about them.

Rose then asked, "Doctor, what does that mean?"

"Rose, don't listen."

"What does it mean?" She asked again.

"You will die and I will live." The image on the screen changed to one of a beast that roared loudly.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"I had that thing inside my head?" Toby asked.

"Doctor, what did it mean?" Rose asked.

"What do we do?" Danny asked frantically.

Mr. Jefferson calmly said, "Captain, what's the situation with strategy nine?"

Toby was still talking and I only catch bits of what he was saying, "… the black hole, everything's true!"

"We've lost pictures," Zack said.

Rose asked, "How did it know…"

"Did anyone get an analysis?" Ida said.

"Jefferson," Zack called.

"Stop," I tried, "everyone, just stop!"

"What do we do?"

"Report…"

"SHUT IT!" Harper yelled at the top of her lungs over everyone. I could only guess it was giving her a headache from everyone talking at once. She was not one for loud and noise situations.

I quickly started talking before she had to say anything. "If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood, nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the Devil works," Danny said.

"Or a good psychologist," I countered.

"How did it know about my father?" Ida asked.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? 'Cause I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Fly in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain, his officer, his elder, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage the Beast is alone, we are not. If we can use that to fight against him…"

I never got to finish my speech because right then the cable snapped.

"The cable's snapped!" Ida said.

I pushed her out of the capsule saying "Get out!"

We quickly got away from the capsule, and then the cable came crashing down. Once the dust and rock settled I got up and looked at the capsule, which was complete destroyed.

"How much air have we got?" I asked Ida.

"Sixty minutes." Ida relooked at her wrist saying, "fifty-five."

My only thought at that moment was hoping Harper would be okay.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Mr. Jefferson and I run to the tunnel opening as Rose yelled into the comms. "Doctor, we lost the cable. Doctor, are you all right? Doctor?"

"Comms. are down," Zack said.

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Rose tired again.

"I've still got life-signs, but we've lost the capsule."

"Say something! Are you there?" Rose kept trying.

"There's no way out, they're stuck down there," Zack informed us.

I fell to my knees and cried silently. First the TARDIS and now the Doctor, I was losing all my family.

* * *

"But we've got to bring them back," Rose challenged.

"They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable," Mr. Jefferson said.

"Well, that wasn't very smart now was it?" I asked a little bit angry at this whole situation.

Mr. Jefferson just gave me a look but before he could say anything a loud thud came from the door, "Captain, situation report?"

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in."

"Yes, same on door 25," Jefferson said.

"How long is it gonna take?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's only a basic frame. Should take 10 minutes." We heard another bolt being cut, "eight" Jefferson corrected.

"I've got a security frame, might last a bit longer but that doesn't help you," Zack said.

"Lovely, what else could go right today?" I asked sarcastically.

"Right," Rose started, "so we need to stop them or get out or both."

Another thud sounded.

"I'll take both, yeah? But how?" Danny asked.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off?"

"'Cause he was making sense," I answered Rose.

"Yes! Thank you! He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on!" The Ood got another bolt cut. "For starters, we need some lights, Zack, there's got to be some sort of power somewhere."

The thud of the bolt echoed in my head.

"There's nothing I can do. Some Captain! Stuck in here, pressing buttons."

How many more bolts were left?

"That's it!" I said, "That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons."

"They've gutted the generators," there went another thud. "But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could revote that… Mr. Jefferson, open the bypass conduits. Override the safety."

"Opening bypass conduits, sir."

"Channelling rocket feed. In 3, 2, 1. Power."

"YES!" I cheered and Rose started clapping, "there we go!"

"Let there be light," Mr. Jefferson said.

"What about that strategy nine thing?" Rose asked.

"Not enough power, needs 100%," Jefferson informed.

"So, we need a way out," I said. "Zack, Mr. Jefferson you start working on that."

"Toby, what about you?" Rose asked.

"I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything."

"No, you're the archaeologist." I giggled lightly remembering something the Doctor said about archaeologist, but got a look from Rose, that said to be quiet.

"Sorry," I said turning away but still listening.

"What do you know about the Pit?" She asked.

"Nothing, we can't even translate the language."

"Right," Rose said giving up on him.

"Hold on. Maybe…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters make more sense."

"Well, get to work. Anything you can translate, just, anything. As for you Danny boy, you're in charge of the Ood." Rose said as she walked over to him. "Any way of stopping them?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Then find out. The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Now get going shift."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"We've got all this cable," Ida started, "we might as well use it. The drum is disconnected. We could adapt it. Feed it through."

"And then what?" I asked. I was still trying to connect with Harper, getting more worried the longer I couldn't.

"Abseil into the Pit."

"Abseil, right."

"We're running out of air with no way back." Ida said. "It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve."

"I'll get back. Harper is up there."

"And Rose," Ida said with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, of course and Rose."

She looked amused for a second but did not comment on it. "Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the Pit."

"Well, it's half of a good plan," I said.

"What's the other half?"

"I go down, not you." Harper is going to kill me.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was so going to kill the Doctor. I don't know why but I had a feeling he was doing something that would get himself into more trouble.

"Open Junctions five, six, seven," Mr. Jefferson said as we heard another thud. "Reroute filters 16 to 24. Go."

"There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood." Danny said. I came up beside him and Rose stood on the other side. "Trouble is, we haven't got them on board."

"Well, that's handy," Rose said sarcastically. "Listing things we haven't got."

"We don't have a swimming pool either," I added.

"Or a Tesco's," Rose agreed.

Danny ignored us and kept on typing. "Oh my, it says yes! I can do it. Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm!"

"What happens to the Ood?" Rose asked.

"It'll tank them, spark-out!"

I felt sad for the Ood. I didn't want to see them hurt.

"There we are, then. Do it!" Rose said happly.

"I know, but… I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation."

We heard another thud.

"Oh course we do, well then we'll do just that." I said walking over to Mr Jefferson. "Mr. Jefferson sir, anyway out?"

"Just about. There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here."

"Ventilation shafts?" Rose asked.

"I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms."

"Perfect! Don't happen to have enough of those space suits, do you?" I asked.

Another thud sounded.

"No," Zack called over the PA. "But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here, create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network."

"Right. So we go down and you make the air follow us by hand?" Rose said.

"You wanted me pressing buttons," Zack said.

I laughed as Rose said, "Yep we asked for it. Okay, we need to get to Ood habitation. Work out a route."

I just hope we get out of here and soon; I want to be with my Doctor again.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"That should hold it. How's it going?" Ida asked me.

I had on a harness that was connected to the cable from the capsule and slowly making my way back to the Pit opening.

"Fine. Should work. Doesn't feel like such a good idea now." I started thinking about what Harper would have to say about this but when I got to the opening I knew I would go down. "Hmm, there it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down!"

"The urge to jump," Ida said. "Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us, calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch."

"No, that's not it. That's too kind. It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall," and with that I pushed off the side of the Pit falling backwards.

"Doctor!" Ida yelled stopping the cable and myself from going any farther. "You okay?"

"Not bad, thanks. The wall of the Pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. There's a crust about 20 feet down and then… nothing just the Pit. Okay, then, lower me down."

"Well, here we go then."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Danny!" Rose yelled. We were about to go into the maintenance tunnels but Danny was still working on the computer.

"Hold on, just conforming."

"Danny, we've got to go now," Jefferson said. The Ood cut through another bolt. "Come on."

"There! Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood." Danny said running over to us.

"We're coming back. We've coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out," Rose said.

"Danny, you go first," Mr. Jefferson started giving orders. "Then Miss Tyler, then Miss Harper, then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position. Now come on, quick as you can!"

Once I got into the tunnels, I was hit but a horrid smell.

"It stinks," Rose said to which I agreed with her. "You all right?" She asked Danny.

"Yeah, laughing, which way do we go?" Danny asked Zack.

"Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so."

As we were crawling through the tunnel Rose said, "not your best angle, Danny."

"Oi, stop it."

"Well, mine's pretty good," Toby commented from behind me.

"Hey, stop it!" I said trying to turn and hit him. "Of all the days to wear a skirt."

"You wear skirts most of the time," Rose said.

"True, but still!"

"Straight on till you find junction 7.1. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you."

"We're at 7.1, sir," Danny said.

"Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section."

"Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?" Danny complained.

"I'm working on half power here."

I had to agree with Danny; it was getting hard to breath, but complaining was doing him no good.

"Stop complaining," Mr. Jefferson said.

"Mr. Jefferson said stop complaining," Rose told Danny.

"I heard."

"He heard," she said back to Mr. Jefferson. I was finding this whole situation rather humorous.

"The air's getting a bit thin," Toby started complaining.

"He's complaining now," Rose told Mr. Jefferson.

"I heard."

I started laugh and everyone turned to look at me. "What's so funny?" Toby asked.

"I have no idea. This situation is just funny to me; it's either laugh or cry. So I choose to laugh."

"Danny, is that you?" Rose asked all of the sudden.

"I'm not exactly happy."

"I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's gonna feel worse."

We heard rattling from somewhere in the tunnel. Mr. Jefferson turned to point his gun the way we had come from.

"What was that?" Danny asked. He was getting on my nerves a bit.

"Mr. Jefferson, what was that?" Rose asked.

"What was that noise?" Toby said.

"Captain, what was that?" Mr. Jefferson asked Zack.

"The junction in Habitation 5 has been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels."

"Oh that's just great!" I said.

"Open the gate!" Danny said.

"He needs to get the air in!" I said trying to keep everyone calm.

"Just open it, sir!" Danny said.

"Where are they? Are they close?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms."

"Who thought that was a good idea?" I asked the same time Rose asked, "Whose idea was that?"

"Open the gate!" Danny screamed and then Zack opened the gate.

"Danny, turn left, immediate left!"

"The Ood sir, can't you trap them? Cut off the air?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Not without cutting off yours. Danny, turn right, go right. Go faster. They're gonna catch up."

"I'll maintain defensive position." Mr. Jefferson said as he stop and turn the other direction.

"NO!" I yelled and Rose said, "you can't stop!"

"Miss Tyler, Miss Harper, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it."

"You heard what he said, now shift!" Toby said pushing Rose and I forward.

"8.2, open 8.2! Zack, open 8.2!" Danny yelled.

"I've got to aerate it."

"Open it now!"

"I'm trying!"

Danny started to bang on the gate so I reached over Rose and slapped Danny, "calm down now! Freaking out is not helping anything!"

"Zack, get it open!" Toby said and I gave him a look that said 'really you're gonna start now?'

"Jefferson, I've got to open 8.2 by closing 8.1. You've got to get past the junction, now move! That's an order, now move! I'm gonna lose oxygen, Jefferson. I can't stop the automatics!"

Finally the gate started to open. "That's it, come on, come on!"

"Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one. Jefferson, you've got to move faster! John! Move! Move!"

I turned around and saw Mr. Jefferson was almost there, "Mr. Jefferson, come on. Just a bit farther!"

"Keep going!" Toby said pushing me forward. I really wanted to punch him for pushing me again.

"I regret to inform you, sir, I was a bit slow. Not so fast these days," we heard Jefferson say.

"I can't open 8.1, John. Not without losing air for the others."

"And quite right, too, sir. I think I bought them a little time."

Rose, Danny, Toby, and I all remained quiet listening to them. But I was crying a little at it.

"There's nothing I can do, John. I'm sorry."

"You've done enough, sir. Made a very good Captain under the circumstances. Might I ask if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, if I might choose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well… let's say, death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir."

"Godspeed, Mr. Jefferson."

"Thank you, sir."

We all remained quiet for a second then Zack said, "Report Officer John Maynard Jefferson, PKD… deceased, with honours, 43K 2.1."

"Zack, we're at the final junction, 9.2," Danny said quietly. "And, uh, if my respects could be on record, he saved our lives."

"Noted, opening 9.2"

Just as 9.2 was opening we saw Ood on the other side. "Lower 9.2!" Rose yelled, "Zack, lower it!"

"Back, back, back!" Danny said as we tried to get away.

"We can't go back. Look, 8.2's sealed off. We're stuck!" Toby said.

"Come on! Up!" Rose said as she took off the grate above her. Danny and I quickly followed her, but Toby was taking his time. "Come on. Toby, come on! Toby, get out of there!"

"Help me. Help me!" He yelled.

I still didn't trust Toby; he was up to something.

More Ood start for us; "It's this way!" Danny said and off we went.

"Hurry up!" Zack said.

We finally made it to Ood habitation and Rose said, "get it in!"

"Danny, get it done," Toby said.

I was still sad that they were so willing to kill these poor creatures just to save themselves.

"Transmit!" Rose said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. I'm getting it in…"

"Stop them!" Toby said.

"Danny, get that thing transmitting." The Ood that were in the room with us were getting dangerously close. I stepped in front of Rose trying to keep her safe.

The Ood suddenly grabbed there heads and fell to the ground, "you did it," Rose said. "We did it!"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" They cheer hugging each other. I just watched from over to the side.

"Zack, we did it. The Ood are down! Now we've got to get the Doctor," Rose said.

"I'm on my way."

I wasn't sure what it was, but we were missing something. Something big.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

As I abseil into the Pit I explained the history of the 'Beast' to Ida.

"You get representations of the horned beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Vel Consadine. Daemos, the Kaled god of War. It's the same image over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. A thought at the back of every sentient mind."

"Emanating from here?" Ida asked.

"Could be."

"But if this is the original, does that make it real? Does that make it the actual Devil, though?"

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the Devil is in the end, an idea."

I stopped going down and Ida said, "That's it. That's all we've got. You getting any sort of read out?"

"Nothing." I looked around but there was nothing to see. "Could be miles to go yet. Or" I stopped for a second, "it could be 30 feet. There's no way of telling. I could survive 30 feet."

"Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you back up." Ida said started to bring me back up, but I stopped it before I got any farther. "What are you doing?"

"You bring me back, we're just gonna sit there and run out of air. I've got to go down."

"But you can't. Doctor, you can't."

"Call it an act of faith," I said unhooking one of the clamps.

"I don't want to die on my own."

"I know." I thought back to Harper and how she will be alone as I unhooked another clamp.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We ran back to the room where the drill shaft was and Rose went straight to the comms.

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?"

"The comms are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute," Zack said coming over to us.

 _'Doctor, please, please be okay!'_

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

As I unhooked one clamp I asked, "I didn't ask. Have you got any sort of faith?"

"Not really. I was brought up Neo-Classic Congregational. Because of my mum, she was… my old mum. But, no, I never believed."

"Neo-Classics. Have they got a devil?"

"No, not as such. Just, um… the things that men do."

"Same thing in the end."

"What about you?"

"I believe… I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know. It's funny, isn't it? The things you make up, the rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it, but before the universe? Impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still that's why I keep traveling. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida."

"Don't go!" She said suddenly.

"If they get back in touch… if you talk to Harper, just tell her… tell her…oh, she knows." This is not the way to tell Harper that I love her; no it has to be from me.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me? Are you there, Doctor?" Rose called.

"He's gone," we heard Ida say quietly. My heart stopped for a second when I heard that.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He fell… into the Pit. And I don't know how deep it is, miles and miles, and miles."

"He didn't fell on accident, did he?" I asked where Ida could hear me.

"I couldn't stop him," she said. "He said your name, Harper." At this I broke. I fell to my knees as tears flowed freely.

Zack gently took the comm. out of Rose's hand saying, "I'm sorry. Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no backup. You're ten miles down. We can't get there."

"You should see this place, Zack. It's beautiful. I wanted to discover things, and here I am."

"We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was," Ida argued.

"Well, maybe that's best."

"Yeah."

"Officer Scott…"

"It's all right. Just go, good luck," Ida said.

"And you. Danny, Toby, close down the feed-links. Get the retrotopes online. Then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We've leaving."

"I'm not going," Rose said.

"Rose, there's space for you and Harper."

"No, I'm gonna wait for the Doctor, just like he'd wait for me."

I slow stood up; Rose and I may not get along all the time, but she is all I have left. "And I'm not leaving without Rose. We stick together no matter what."

She grabbed my hand in thanks as Zack said, "I'm sorry, but he's dead."

"No he's not. Trust me I'd know," I said. I just had to believe that.

Rose agreed with me saying, "You don't know him. 'Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not. And even if he was, how could we leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No, I'm… we're gonna stay."

"Then I apologise for this. Danny, Toby, make them secure."

Danny grabbed Rose's arms while Toby grabbed mine. We were both struggling to get free. "No! No! No! Stop, no! Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving! No!" Rose kept yelling while I stayed quiet.

Zack used some kind of medicine that knocked Rose out. "I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you two behind."

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Nothing harmful, but you said you would stay with Rose, now that she is going with us you will too. Let's get her on board." Zack picked Rose up in a fireman's lift while Toby kept a tight hold of my arm.

As we walked through the hallways we had to step around the Ood that were on the ground. "Did that one just move?" Toby asked suddenly.

We watched as the Ood slowly started to move, "It's the telepathic field. It's reasserting itself," Danny said.

"Move it," Zack said. "Get to the rocket! Move!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

When I woke up I was laying facedown on the ground. My helm was broken and for a second I freaked out thinking I would have no air to breathe, but somehow there was air down here.

"I'm breathing." I pulled off my broken helm. "Air cushion to support the fall. You can breathe down here, Ida. Can you hear me, Ida?"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I sat in the set next to Zack on the rocket, while Rose, Toby, and Danny sat behind us. I had my arms crossed in anger.

"Dislocating B clamp, C clamp. Raising Blu-Nitro to maximum. Toby, how's the Negapact feed-line."

"Clear, ready to go, sir. Get us out of here!"

"Yippee," I said sarcastically. "I'm so glad I get to travel with you up standing citizens."

"Are you going to be this way the entire ride home?" Zack asked.

"Yep, get used to it!"

"Captain, I think we're gonna have another problem passenger," Danny said.

"Keep an eye on her."

"Rosie, you okay?" I asked turned to look at her as much as I could.

"It's all, right, Rose. We're safe," Danny said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She kept trying to get herself unbuckled. "Get me out of this thing. Get me out!"

"And lift out!" Zack yelled, and I felt the tears start to come down. I was leaving behind my Doctor.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I heard a noise from far above me and stood up, "the rocket."

I knew Rose and Harper were on the rocket and I thought back to the last time I saw Harper. I didn't even hug her goodbye, and now… now she is gone.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose suddenly grabbed the bolt gun in front of her "take me back to the planet. Take me back!"

"Or what?" Zack asked not turning around to look at her.

"Or I'll shoot."

"Rose" I said in shock.

Zack turned to look at her, "Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?"

"Rose give me the gun," I said softly, and after a moment of hesitation she handed it to me.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right?" Zack said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"History of some big battle," I said as I looked at the cave painting down here. "Man against Beast. I don't know if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it."

I turned around seeing two vases on top of small pillars. "And maybe that's the key. Or the gate or the bars."

When I touch the first one both started to glow. I walking in between them and saw what could only be describe as… "the Beast."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Toby started to laugh lightly making us very confused.

"What's the joke?" Danny asked.

"Just… we make it. We escaped. We actually did it."

"Not all of us," Rose said.

"We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole," Zack informed. "Toby, read me the stats."

"Gravity funnel holding, sir. Oh, it's holding."

Something was wrong with him, I just didn't know what.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"I accept that you exist," I told the Beast who was gigantic and chained up. "I don't have to accept what you are. But your physical existence, I give you that. I don't understand I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for?"

The Beast just kept growling and not saying anything. "Have I got to… I don't know, beg an audience or… is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real? Speak to me! Tell me!" I yelled.

The Beast never said a word, just growled.

"You won't talk or… you can't talk. Hold on, hold on. Wait a minute. Just let me… oh! No, Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before, I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant! But looking at you now, all I can see… is beast. The animal, just the body. You're just the body, the physical form. What's happened to your mind, hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence?" That's when it hit me, "Oh, no."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Stats at 53. Funnel stable at 66.5. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir. All the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth," Toby said.

 _'Come on Harper, work it out. What is so bad about Toby? Think, think… oh no!'_

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"You were imprisoned a long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, it doesn't matter. The prison is perfect. It's absolute. It's eternal, oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole. You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The Devil is an idea. In all those civilizations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea can escape. The mind, the mind of the great Beast, the mind can escape."

"Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did! They set this up all those years ago. They need me alive. Because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you!" I picked up a larger rock to smash the vases.

'If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed, your mind with it." But I stopped dropping the rock.

"But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection, falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Harper."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could have killed us," Rose said. "It could have ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape."

"Hey, Rose, do us a favor. Shut up," Toby said.

"Hey, be nice!" I yelled back at him.

He ignored me and looked back to the screen, "almost there. We're beyond the reach of the black hole in 40, 39…"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"So that's the trap or the test or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her. Except that implies in this big, grand scheme of gods and devils, that she is just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her."

I reached down grabbing the rock again smashing the first vase.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The rocket started to shake violently.

"What happened? What was that?" Danny yelled.

"What's he doing?" Toby asked confusing me on who he was talking about.

"We've lost the funnel! Gravity collapse."

"What does that mean?" Rose yelled.

"We can't escape," Zack answered.

"We're headed for the black hole," I said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I smashed the other vase and yelled to the beast, "This is your freedom, free to die! You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you!"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"It's the planet. The planet's moving," Rose said. "It's falling."

"I'm the rage and the bile and the ferocity!" I turned and saw that Toby once again had the strange letters on his face and his eyes were red.

"It's Toby!" Rose yelled.

"I am the prince and the fool and the agony!"

"I knew it!" I yelled holding onto the gun tighter.

"I'm the sin and the fear and the darkness."

"It's him!" Danny said.

"Stay where you are," Zack said. "The ship's not stable."

When fire came out of Toby's mouth Zack yelled, "What is he? What is he?"

"I shall never die! The thought of me is forever. I'm the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust! Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing."

While Toby/the beast was talking I looked at Rose and motioned for his seat belt. Thankfully she knew what I meant.

"Then try this on for size," I said as I shot out the glass from the front of the rocket. Alarms started to go off and Rose quickly unbuckled his seat belt. Toby was pulled from the rocket and Zack immediately fix the glass. "Emergency shield!"

"We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole," Zack said.

"But we stopped him," Rose said. "That's what the Doctor would have done."

I reached behind me and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Some victory," Zack said. "We're going in."

"The planet's lost orbit. It' falling. The planet's gone, I'm sorry," Danny said to us.

"Accelerate. I did my best," Zack said.

"And you did fantastic with everything that happen," I told him. He gave me a small smile and said, "But hey, the first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History."

The shaking suddenly stopped, "What happened?" Rose asked.

I could feel us being turned around, "We're turning?"

"We're turning around," Zack agreed but was just as confused as me. "We're turning away."

"Sorry about the hijack, Captain," I heard the Doctor say over an intercom. I wanted to cry I was so happy to hear him. "This is the good ship TARDIS. Now first things first, have you got Harper and Rose on board?"

"I'm here!" Rose yelled. "We're here! Oh, my! Where are you?"

"I'm just towing you home. Gravity shmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact they did. Couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain can we do a swap?"

 _'Shamvity?'_ I asked in my head hoping I would be able to connect with him again.

 _'Fun word don't you think?'_

I laughed as the Doctor said, "Say, if you give me Harper and Rose, I'll give you Ida Scott. How about that?"

"She's alive!" Zack cried.

"Yes!" Danny cheered from the back.

"Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I mean not that fair of a trade, two for one."

"You can have them back!" Zack said.

"Oi!" I cried hitting Zack on the shoulder.

"I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet."

 _'I'm sorry, Harper. I couldn't save them.'_

 _'I know. Maybe one day we can help them somehow.'_

"Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed," the Doctor said once we were far enough away from the black hole.

* * *

Rose and I entered the TARDIS and ran up to the Doctor hugging him in turn.

 _'I was so worried I would never see you again.'_

 _'Oh, now don't worried about that, you can't keep a good man down,'_ the Doctor thought back confidently.

 _'I was talking to the TARIDS,'_ I almost started to laugh at the Doctor face and could hear the TARDIS laughing inside my head.

The Doctor, pouting, went to the console and spoke to Zack.

"Zack, we'll be off now. Have a good trip home, and the next time you get curious about something… oh, what's the point? You'll just go blundering in. The human race!"

"But, Doctor," Ida said, "what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?"

"I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good. The day I know everything, I might as well stop."

 _'Stop everything, call the press, alert the media the Doctor just said he doesn't know everything!'_

 _'I think I liked it better when I couldn't hear your thoughts.'_

 _'I'm just making up for missed time, and you know you love it! What was blocking us from hearing each other?'_

 _'I don't know, maybe something to do with the Pit and the prison's design.'_

"What do you think it was, really?" Rose asked, unaware of our conversation.

"I think we beat it. That's good enough for me."

"It said I was going to die in battle."

"Then it lied," the Doctor said firmly. "Right! Onwards, upwards. Ida, see you again, maybe."

"I hope so."

"And thanks, boys!" Rose said.

"Bye!" I called.

"Hang on though, Doctor," Ida said stopping us. "You never really said. You three, who are you?"

"Oh, the stuff of legend," was all he said and off we went.

* * *

 **So there you have it! The Doctor and Harper really need to stop dancing around their feeling, right? Thanks again for read. Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys. Until next time my fellow Whovians, have a fantastic week!**


	23. Chapter 23: Fear Her

**So here is 'Fear Her'. I skipped the episode 'Love and Monsters' because one it's not my favorite episode, and two it doesn't have a lot of the Doctor and Rose in it. But anyways… I really like how this chapter came out. It ended up being pretty long so sorry if you don't like long chapters and your welcome if you don't. ;) Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"So, Doc where are we headed to?" I asked as the Doctor ran around the console.

"It's a surprise, but you two are going to love it," the Doctor said as we finally landed and he ran to the door. "Ah," he almost sounded disappointed when he looked outside. The Doctor quickly shut the door and ran back to the console. "Wrong place, just fixing it really quickly."

Rose and I looked at each other in confusion, but the TARDIS helped clear it up, **_'he can't parallel park.'_**

I almost busted out laughing at this and Rose could tell, "What's so funny?" She asked quietly.

I whispered back, "We are in the right place, someone just can't parallel park the TARDIS."

Rose covered her month with her hand to stop from laughing. The Doctor was trying to ignore us and once we landed again, he ran to the door opening them, "AH!"

Rose and I followed, still laughing lightly, and looked around. She walked over to a wall with posters on it saying, "So, near future, yeah?"

"I had a passing fancy. Only, it didn't pass, it stopped." We walked down the street a bit and when we saw a banner saying 'London 2012', the Doctor announced, "30th Olympiad."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

And Rose said, "No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great." Rose grabbed onto his arm as we walked.

"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wresting with each other in the sand, as the crowds stood around baying…" He stopped talk and then said, "No, wait a minute, that was Club Med."

I busted out laughing at his craziness.

"I wish you would have told me, I could have worn something more patriotic. You know the stars and stripes," I said motioning to my clothes.

"Well, that wouldn't have been good. You're in England; you can't go around looking like an American flag," Rose said with a laugh.

"Hey! I will support my country whenever and where ever I want!" I started singing 'American the Beautiful', but the Doctor put his hand over my month, laughing.

"We are just in time for the opening doodah ceremony tonight. I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite."

The Doctor still had his hand over my month so I licked his hand causing him to let go. "Aw! You just licked my hand."

"Yeah, and now I regret doing that, yuck!" Rose laughed at us and the Doctor just rolled his eyes. He kept on talking like nothing had happened, "Wembley 1948. I loved it so much I went back and watched it all over again."

As the Doctor walked down the street talking, Rose and I went over to a light pole; where poster of missing children were posted.

"Fella carrying a torch. Lovely chap. What was his… Mark? John, Mark? Legs like pipe-cleaners, but strong as a whippet…"

"Doctor," Rose said trying to get his attention.

"And in those days, everyone had a tea party to go to…"

"Doctor," I tried.

"You ever have those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?"

"You should really look at this!" Rose said and he finally started our way.

"You know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy has ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius!" Once he finally looked at the posters he asked, "Who's taken them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this."

"Don't underestimate an ordinary street. I used to live on a street I considered ordinary," I warned him.

He gave me a looked that said, 'true' and asked, "And why is it so cold? Someone reducing the temperature?"

"Says here he went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?" Rose asked.

"What makes you think it's a person?" The Doctor said.

We all looked back the way we had come from as a lady came out taking out the trash. She looked rather nervous to me.

"Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death," Rose said. "Doctor, what…"

We both turned at saw him running down the street and round the corner.

"And they he goes… running… again!" I said with an exasperated sigh.

Rose laughed at me and took my arm say, "come on, lets go before he gets himself into to much trouble."

* * *

As Rose and I walked down the street a car came to a stop beside us. The driver kept trying to get it to start up again with no luck.

"There you go," A street worker said walking over to the car. "Fifth today. That's not natural, is it?"

"Dunno what happened. I had it serviced less than a month ago," the driver said getting out of his car.

"Nah, don't even try and explain it mate. All the cars are doing it, and you know what? It's bonkers, bonkers!" The workers said, "Come on them, pal, I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on your way, happier you'll be." As they started to move the car he said, "There we go."

The worker looked as if he was having a hard time of it so Rose asked, "Do you want a hand?"

"No, we're all right, love."

"Well, you're not," She said with a laugh. "We're tougher than we look, honest."

We both got on each side of the worker and started to push the car. All at once the car started back up; Rose and I stood back up but the worker fell to the ground.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked.

"Cheers, mate!" The driver called as he pulled away; I gave him a small wave in return.

"Been doing it all week."

"Since those children started going missing?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, suppose so."

"I'm Harper by the way, and this is Rose. And you are?"

"Kel."

"When then, Kel. Why don't you tell us what's going on."

"Every car cuts out. Council are going nuts. I mean they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pothole. Look at that, beauty, innit? Yep. And all this is because that Olympic torch comes right by the end of this close," Kel pointed behind us. "Just down there. Everything's gotta be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't."

"It takes 'em when they're playing," an older lady said coming up to us.

"What takes them?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Danny, Jane, Dale, snatched in the blink of an eye."

"Liar! You're a liar!" We heard a man yell and then we found the Doctor.

"I am a… I'm a Police officer!" The Doctor said backing up to us. "That's what I am. I've got a badge and a police car. You don't have to get… I can prove it. Just hold on…"

Since the Doctor was right in front of me, I slipped my hand into his pocket to find the psychic paper.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking round here and you don't look or sound like any of 'em," the man said.

"I'm so sorry about him, sir. My name's Detective Inspector Harper Jones. These are my colleagues Smith and Lewis," I said holding out the psychic paper and then pointing to the Doctor and Rose. "Office Smith just got taken off desk duty and is still a bit rusty in the field."

"Well, you two look less like a copper than he does."

"I find people are more welling to talk when not in uniform and she is training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing. So…" I said with a smile.

 _'Oh you're good!'_

 _'Why think you. I came up with that one rather quickly if I do say so myself.'_

"What are you going to do?" A lady asked that had joined the group.

"The police have knocked on every door," the older lady said. "No clues, no leads, nothing!"

"Look, look, kids run off sometimes, all right?" The man said, "That's what they do."

"I saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden playing with your Tommy, and then…" the older lady made a disappearing motion with her hands, "right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us!"

"Why don't we…" the Doctor started but a very angry lady who had just joined our group said, "Why don't we start with him. There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night…"

"Fixing things up for the Olympics!" Kel said.

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it!" Tommy's dad said.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is…" the Doctor tried again.

"That woman who just said… that's slander!" Kel yelled.

"I don't care what it is!"

"I think we need to just…" the Doctor tried once more.

"I want an apology off her!"

"Stop picking on him!" The older lady said.

"Yeah! Stop picking on me!"

"And stop pretending to be blind, it's evil," the older lady continued.

"I don't believe in evil," the angry lady said.

"Oh, no! You just believe in tarmarkers with sack-loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van," Kel said still very offended.

"Hey, hey, that's not what she's saying," Tommy's dad said.

"Would you stop ganging up on me?"

"Feeling guilty, are we?"

"Fingers on lips!" The Doctor all of a sudden yelled over everyone. I did as he said but Rose was just standing there until the Doctor motioned for her to do it to. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen, snatched out of thin air, right?"

"Uh… can I…" the older lady said. When the Doctor nodded yes she said, "look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

I saw Rose was looking at something so I followed her gaze and saw a little girl looking out the window at all of us. I looked away when I heard someone walk away and go towards the house.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Rose, Harper, and I were in Tommy's dad's front yard; I started to sniff the air, smelling something odd.

"Want a hanky?" Rose asked.

"You smell it?" I asked and Rose and Harper started to sniff the air too. "What's it remind you of?"

"Metal?" Harper asked and Rose agreed, "yeah, sort of metal."

"Mmm-hmm," I made a sound of approval because they got it right.

"Oh!" Rose looked happy as we walked away from the yard.

* * *

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other," I said as we walked down the ally. "Whoa!" I stopped holding up my hand. "There it goes again. Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand."

"And there's that smell," Rose said.

"Yeah, almost like a burnt fuse plug or something," Harper said.

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

"Oh, aren't you a beautiful boy!" Rose said and Harper added, "oh yes you are!"

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with backcombing," I said turning around but saw they were both petting a cat, "oh."

Harper started to laugh at me and Rose ignored me saying to the cat, "I used to have one like you," then she looked at me and asked, "what?"

"No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, kind of takes the joy out of it."

"Oh your just jealous that Rose and I were talking about the cat and not you," Harper said with a laugh as she walked over to me.

"I am not jealous! Especially of a cat."

"Ha, you so are!" Harper laughed again, but before I could say anything Rose said, "Doctor!"

Harper and I went over to where Rose was holding a box the cat had just gone into. I picked the box up and immediately smelled the smell again.

"Whoa! Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, 'I'm having some of that!' I'm impressed."

"Oh, it stinks," Harper complained. "What happened to the cat?"

"Has it been transported?" Rose asked.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you two can see, keep 'em peeled, Lewis." I said to the girls, making them laugh.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Rose and I were walking around the street trying to find anything helpful when we heard a noise coming from behind a garage door.

"That you, puss cat? You trapped?"

"Rose…" I warned.

"Not gonna open it," she said. "Not gonna open it. Not gonna open it…"

But then she went and opened it. Something came flying out and I had just enough time to push Rose out of the way before it came at her. Unfortunately it came straight for me then causing me to fall down.

Rose was trying to help but not doing a great job and then I heard, "Stay still!"

It was the Doctor. I heard his sonic screwdriver and the strange thing fell down shrinking to the size of a small ball. I caught it as a reflex.

"Okey dokey?" The Doctor asked pulling me up.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"No probs," he pulled me in for a hug. I pulled away and Rose gave me a hug saying, "thanks for pushing me out of the way."

"Anytime."

We all looked at the ball and the Doctor said poking at it with his sonic, "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what it is. 'Cause I haven't got the foggiest."

 _'Like you have a fiver,'_ I thought with a laugh to the Doctor.

"Well, I can tell you, you just killed it," Rose said.

"It was never alive," I said.

"Harper's right, it's animated by energy. The same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go-anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket. Makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Oh. Hi-oh, there we go. Let's have a look," I said. We were back on the TARDIS and I was running a scan to figure out what the creature was. "Get out of here!"

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

I picked up the ball and grabbed a pencil out of my jacket pocket, erasing some of it. "It is. It's graphite."

"Graphite? Like what's in a pencil?" Harper asked coming back into the main room.

"Basically, yeah. Did you change?" She was now wearing a blue skirt, white shirt, with a red hat.

"Yep, it's a subtle way showing my support for my country."

I shook my head in amusement as Rose asked, "Harper was attacked by a pencil scribble?"

"Wow, is it sad that that sentence sounds normal to me?" Harper asked.

I just shook my head at her, again, and said, "a scribble creature. Brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?"

"Maybe it was a mistake," Harper offered.

"Yeah, you scribble over something when you wanna get rid of it," Rose said. "Like a drawing. Like a… child's drawing. He said it was in the street."

"Probably," I said wanting to know where her mind was going.

"The girl," both of them said at the same time.

"Of course!" I agreed with the immediately.

 _'You have no idea who we are talking about do you?'_

 _'No, not a clue.'_ So I asked, "what girl?"

"Something about her gave me the creeps," Rose said.

"Even her own mum looked scared of her," Harper explained.

"Are you deducting?" I asked Rose.

"I think I am."

"Copper's hunch?" Harper asked

"Permission to follow it up, Sarge," Rose asked.

We all laugh and Harper started to fake cry saying, "Oh my little trainee is all grown up."

* * *

Rose, Harper and I all stood at the door of the girl's house. I rang the doorbell and we waited for someone to answer it. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Harper. Can we see your daughter?" I said once the girl's mum opened the door.

"No, you cant."

"Okay, bye," was all I said and we turned to start to walk away.

"Why?" She asked and we stopped turning to look at her. "Why do you want to see Chloe?"

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought…" I stopped and pointed at Rose and Harper saying, "well, we thought that she might like to give us a hand."

"Sorry to bother you," Rose said.

"Yeah, very sorry," Harper added.

"We'll let you get on with things, on your own. Bye again."

We started to walk away again only to stop once more. "Wait, can you help her?"

"Yes I can," I answered.

Once we were finally in the house we went into the living room. The TV was on showing footage of the torchbearer making his way to the stadium.

"She stays in her room most of the time." Trish, Chloe's mom, said. "I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."

"Sounds like she's a teenage not a little girl," Harper said with a laugh. "But most of the time they grow out of that."

Trish smiled lightly asking Harper, "Do you have any kids?"

"Me? No, but maybe someday. You know if the right guy comes along at the right time."

My blood started to boil just thinking about Harper with someone else, but at the same time my heart fell. I couldn't be the one to give her kids. She deserved better than me.

"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose asked. Thankfully getting off of the current subject.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago."

"I'm sorry," Rose said.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him."

"Well, let's go and say hi," I said.

"I should check on her first, she might be asleep," Trish said nervously.

"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" Harper asked.

"I want you to know, before you see her, that she's really a great kid."

"I'm sure she is," I said.

"Yeah, she's never been in trouble at school. You should see her report from last year. A's and B's." I smiled at Trish, you could feel the love and worry she had for her daughter.

"Can I use your loo?" Rose asked.

Trish nodded her head and started talking about Chloe again. "She's in the choir. She sings in an old folk's home."

"You must be very proud of her," Harper said with a smile.

"Any mum would be proud, you know? I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor, because right now, she's not herself."

* * *

We heard someone moving around the kitchen and went to have a look. As Harper and I looked around the corner we saw Chloe getting the milk out of the Refrigerator.

"All right there?" I walk into the kitchen leaning against the table. "I'm the Doctor and this is Harper."

"I'm Chloe Webber."

"How you doing, Chloe Webber?" I asked.

"I'm busy. I'm making something, aren't I mum?"

"And like I said, she's not been sleeping…" Trish said.

"But you've been drawing, though," Harper said coming up beside me, "he's rubbish. You should have seen his drawing of a dog the other day. I thought it was a helicopter."

"You were looking at it upside down," I defended. "But she's right, stickmen about my limit. I can do this, though." I held up a live long and prosper sign. "Can you do that?"

"They don't stop moaning," Chloe said suddenly.

"Chloe…" Trish said.

"I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning."

"Who don't," I asked.

"We can be together," Chloe said not making any sense.

"Sweetheart," Trish said coming over to Chloe, but Chloe said, "Don't touch me, mum."

Harper and I shared a look of shock.

"I'm busy, Doctor, Harper," Chloe said before turning to go back up to her room.

"Come on, Chloe, don't be a spoilsport," I called after her. "What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What you making up there?"

"Doctor!" I heard Rose scream and went running passed Chloe and up the stairs followed closely by Harper.

I saw Rose standing in front of Chloe's closet, a sinister voice was saying, "I'm coming to hurt you…" so I quickly shut the doors.

"Look at it," Rose said.

"No, ta," I said.

"What was that?" Trish asked coming into the room.

"Drawing, face of a man…" Rose said.

"What face?" Trish asked trying to open the door. I was busying looking at the drawings on the walls.

"Best not," Rose said stopping her.

"What have you been drawing?" Trish turned and asked Chloe.

"I drew him yesterday."

"Who?"

"Dad." I looked over at them at that, why would she draw him?

"Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

"I dream about him staring at me," Chloe said.

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together," Chloe said.

"Yes, we do."

"No, not you. Us," Chloe said.

 _'Who is she talking about, us?'_ I heard Harper ask.

 _'Don't know. Maybe it's whoever is taking the children.'_

"We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right," Chloe said.

"Trish, the drawings, have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?" Rose asked.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house."

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe," I said ignoring Trish.

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Trish said sounding scared.

"But that drawing of her dad… I heard a voice, he spoke," Rose said.

"He's dead, and these? They're kid's pictures. Now get out!"

"Chloe has a power, and I don't know how," Rose said, "but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids."

"Get out."

Rose tried again, "Have you seen those drawings move?"

"I haven't seen anything."

"Yes, you have, Trish." Harper said laying a calming hand on her arm. "Out of the corner of your eye."

"No," Trish said firmly.

"And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "When you see something you can't possibly explain, you dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry. So it's never spoken of ever again."

"She's a child."

"And you're terrified of her," I said. "But there's no one to turn to, 'cause who's gonna believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm help."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We all gathered in the kitchen to talk things through. I watched as the Doctor, in deep thought, grabbed a jar of jam and used his fingers to get some. Rose cleared her throat to get his attention, and he looked up at us with his fingers still in his mouth. I took the jar out of his hand and placed it back on the counter, laughing lightly.

"Those picture, they're alive," Rose said. "She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures."

"Ionic energy," the Doctor started, "Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kind of holding pen made up of ionic power."

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's dead," Trish said.

"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke," Rose mumbled to me cause me to let out a giggle.

"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things," the Doctor said with a shudder.

"Chloe's real dad is dead, like you said Trish," I said. "But not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real."

"That's the dad she's drawn," the Doctor kept going with my thought process. "And he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world."

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive," Trish said sadly.

"Doctor, how can a 12 year old girl be doing any of this?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I slowly walked into Chloe's room followed by the girls. Chloe was sitting on her bed and when I stopped in front of her she held up the live long and prosper hand sign.

"Nice one," I said coming up to her. I got down on one knee and put my hands on either side of her face. I opened a mental link to try and cause her to fall asleep. "There we go."

"I can't let him…" Trish started but Harper stopped her, "it's okay. He's done it to me, trust him."

"Now we can talk," I said.

"I want Chloe!" The thing inside Chloe said using Chloe's voice. "Wake her up! I want Chloe!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I want Chloe Webber!"

"What have you done to my little girl?" Trish cried.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.

"I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation," I said with authority.

"I don't care about shadows or parleyses!"

"So what do you care about, sweetie?" Harper asked gently. Harper started to move closer to Chloe.

 _'Harper…'_

 _'Just let me try something,'_ she thought back.

"I want my friends," the being said.

"You're lonely," she said sitting on the bed next to Chloe, she started to lightly rub circles on one of Chloe's arms in a calming manner. "I know, it's no fun, but can you identify yourself?"

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes, but now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it!"

"Oh sweetheart. I know, I know, but we can't help you unless we know who you are. Name yourself," Harper said.

"Isolus."

"You're Isolus, of course," I said now know that it was so obvious.

"Our journey began in the realms, when we were a family," the Isolus was using Chloe to draw a picture.

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See? She jettisons millions of fledgling spores, her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotion. When they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone," I explained.

"Our journey is long."

I kept explaining the Isolus to the girls. "The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. And it takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space?" Rose asked. "Poor things, don't they go mad with boredom?"

"We play," the Isolus said.

"You… play?" Rose said.

"Their children, what else do you expect them to do?" Harper asked with a laugh. I sat down next to Harper right above Chloe on the bed.

"While they travel, they play a game," I said. "They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."

"In-flight entertainment," Rose said.

"I think it sounds fantastic," Harper said.

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy they can feed off each other's love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?" I asked.

"We were too close," the Isolus started to draw another picture.

"That's a solar flare from your sun," I said motioning to the picture. "Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone!"

"Oh you poor thing! Did your pod crash? Where is it now?" Harper asked.

"My pod was drawn to heart, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me. Alone. She needed me and I, her."

"You empathized with her," I said. "You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family! It's not fair!"

"I understand. You wanna make a family, but you can't stay in this child," I explained. "It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

"I am alone."

"I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming…" we heard a voice say from the closet. A thudding sound came from it also. Chloe started to shake on the bed.

"Trish, how do you calm her?" I asked.

"What?"

"When she has nightmares, what do you do? What do you do?" Harper asked again when Trish still hadn't said anything.

"I sing to her," Trish said.

"Then start singing," both Harper and I said at the same time moving out of the way so Trish could sit by her daughter.

"Chloe, I'm coming…"

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree," Trish started to sing. "Merry merry king of the bush is he."

"Chloe! Chloe!" The voice continued.

"Kookaburra, laugh. Kookaburra gay your life must be." Once the voice was gone Trish stayed by Chloe holding her in her arms. "It came to her because she was lonely. Chloe, I'm sorry."

* * *

We made our way back downstairs and Trish walked around picking up Chloe's color pencils. "Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper, when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed that car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Rose asked.

"I didn't want to."

"But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone, 'cause she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them," Rose explained.

"Her and the Isolus are just two lonely kids who need each other," Harper said.

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor?" Rose asked, "Just keep pulling kids in."

"It's desperate to be loved. And it's used to a pretty big family," I said.

"How big?" Harper asked.

"Say around four billion," I said.

* * *

"We need that pod," I said as we left the house going back to the TARDIS.

"It crashed, won't it be destroyed?" Rose asked.

"Hopefully not," Harper said.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can," I said.

"That's way it feels colder here," Harper agreed.

"Yes, and hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus. We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. Just need to widen the field a bit."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" Rose asked.

Rose and I were standing in front of the Doctor holding various doohickeys for him, while he built a contraction to try and find the pod.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the steino-magnetic… um… thing in your left hand," he said to Rose.

"Sounds like you're on its side," Rose said maybe a little to harshly.

"I sympathies, that's all."

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people."

"It's a child, Rose," I said. "That's why it went to Chloe, right Doctor? Two lonely mixed-up kids."

The Doctor nodded his head and Rose said "feels to me like a temper tantrum 'cause it can't get its own way."

"It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot," the Doctor said to me and I handed it to him.

"Yes! And I know what kids can be like. Right little… terrors," Rose said.

"You can't have met many good kids then," I said under my breath but the Doctor heard me and he smile just ever so lightly.

"Gum," was all the Doctor said to Rose holding out his hand.

She spit out her gum in his hand and said, "I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family."

"And what about trying to understand them?" the Doctor asked.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have kids."

"I was a dad once," the Doctor said. Rose and I stopped and looked at the Doctor in shock. I felt like I knew this, but to hear the Doctor actually say it was a completely different thing.

"What did you say?" Rose asked.

"I think we're there," the Doctor said ignoring Rose and going up to the console. "Fear, loneliness, they're the big ones, Rose, Harper. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe, warp drive, wormhole refractors."

There was a light blinking on the console so Rose pointed at it. "You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold," the Doctor looked up when he finished talking smiled and grabbed Rose hand.

We both laughed at him and Rose said, "No, no I'm pointing."

"It's the pod! It is in the street, everything's coming up Doctor. Okay, it's like, two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg, very light," the Doctor explained as we walked out of the TARDIS.

 _'I'm sorry… about your kids,'_ I thought.

 _'Thanks, it was… it was a long time ago.'_ I turned a caught up to Rose as the Doctor locked the TARDIS.

"So these pods, they travel from some sun using heat, yeah?" Rose said. "So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?"

We heard a smash and turned around, "Doctor?" Rose called but the Doctor and the TARDIS were nowhere to be found. The Doctor's device he had been making was on the ground smashed.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

I turned and started to run back to Chloe's house, "come on, Rose!" I called not stopping to see if she was following or not.

* * *

I knocked repeatedly on the door and when Trish opened it, neither Rose or I stopped to talk to her. We just ran upstairs to Chloe's room.

"It's okay, I've taken all the pencils off her," Trish called following behind.

Rose ripped the drawling away from Chloe. I looked at it in horror to see the Doctor and the TARDIS were on the page.

 _'Doctor… doctor… please say you can hear me.'_ I pleaded in my mind. He may have been able to because I still felt him there, but I could not hear him.

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber."

"Bring him back now!" Rose demanded.

"No."

"Rose your not helping," I said moving her out of the way. "Sweetie, I know you want to be with Chloe, but would you rather be with your brothers and sisters? The Doctor is the only one who can help you, but you need to bring him back. Please," I said gently.

"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber."

"We know, we know," Rose said. "Doctor, if you can hear me, we're gonna get you out of there. We'll find the pod."

We both turned to leave and Rose said to Trish, "Don't leave her alone, no matter what."

* * *

"Heat, they travel on heat," Rose said as we looked around the street.

"And it's somewhere in the street," I said. We both saw Kel and went over to him.

"Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom, not a bump or a lump," he said.

"Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Rose asked.

"I mean, you could eat your dinner off this," he kept on about his newest repair. I rolled my eyes at him and let out an annoyed sigh. "Beautiful! So, you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one."

"Well, you know what… when you've figured it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking. But before you do that, think back six days," I said, maybe with a bit too much sass.

"Six day. When I was laying this the first time round," Kel said.

"What?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time."

"Six days ago," Rose confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Hot, fresh tar," Rose said.

"Blended to a secret council recipe," Rose and I looked at each other and ran to Kel's van. "No, I don't keep it in the van. Hey! That's a council van." Rose was inside looking for a pickaxe. "Out! Whoa, wait… wait a minute!"

She handed one to me and held up one smiling, "You've just removed council axes from a council van. Put them back! No, don't wait, if it's going in the van, that's my van. Gimme the axes!"

Neither of us we're listening as we went back to the pothole ready to dig out the pod.

"Wait! No, no," Kel said as Rose hit the pothole. We were taking turns hitting it trying to break up the tar. "You… stop! You just took council axes from a council van, and now you're digging up a council road. I'm reporting you to the council!"

We stopped and looked, Rose pulled out the pod from the broken tar. "It went for the hottest thing in the street, yeah? Your tar."

"What is it?" Kel asked.

"It's a spaceship!" I said. "Mind you not a council spaceship."

* * *

"We found it," I yelled as we entered Trish's house.

"Don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." Rose said but stopped and looked at Trish. "I told you not to leave her."

"Un, what's going on here?" I heard the reporter on the TV say. I looked as saw the Olympic stadium and all the people were gone.

"I don't care if you got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging…"

I put my hand over his mouth saying, "Shut it and look!"

"The crowd has vanished. Uh, they're gone, everyone has gone," the reporter said. "Thousands of people have just gone, uh, right in front of my eyes. Um, it's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob!"

"A stadium won't be enough," I said sadly.

"The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters," Rose said.

"That would be the entire planet," I told them.

* * *

We ran to Chloe's room and Trish called, "Chloe."

When we couldn't get the door opened Rose yelled, "Chloe, it's Rose and Harper! Open the door. We found your ship. We can send you home."

"Chloe!" Trish called again.

"Oh, move," I said pushing them out of the way.

"I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming, coming to hurt you, Chloe," I heard Chloe's drawling of her dad say.

Using the axe I broke the door just enough to move the chair Chloe had used to block the door.

"Chloe," both Rose and I said at the same time.

"I'm coming to hurt you! I'm coming."

Chloe was drawling a picture of the entire planet on her wall.

"I've gotta stop her," Rose said.

But when Rose started towards Chloe the closet door shook violently making her step back.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out," the Isolus said. "We will let him out, together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair!"

"Look, I've got your pod," Rose said holding it up.

"The pod is dead!"

Why did the Isolus say it was dead? I had to figure this out.

"No, no. It only needs heat," Rose tried.

"It needs more than heat," the Isolus said.

"What then?"

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one!" Kel said pointing to the picture of the Doctor.

I picked it up to see a new part of the picture, the Olympic torch, "she didn't draw that, he did."

"But it needs more than heat, Doctor," Rose said.

"… still on its way," I heard the TV in the background. "I suppose it's much more than a torch now. It's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage, and it's a…"

"Beacon of Love," I said the same time the reporter did.

"Love," Rose said looking at me.

"The pod needs heat and love!" I said.

"I know how to charge up the pod," Rose said and we both ran from the room.

* * *

We ran as fast as we could to where the torchbearer was going to pass by. We made our way to the front of the crowd only to be stopped by a policeman, "sorry, you'll have to watch from here."

"No, we've gotta get closer," Rose said.

"no way," was all he said.

"We can stop this from happening," Rose tried again, but I could tell he was not going to let us through. I pulled her back. As the torchbearer passed by the pod started to make a beeping noise. "You felt it, didn't you?" I said.

We moved a bit away from the crowd and Rose whispered to the pod, "feel the love."

She threw the pod as high into the air as she could and we watched as it zoomed towards the pod. We both started cheering louder than any of the others because the pod had made it to the torch.

"Nice one!" Kel said coming up to us. We both took turns hugging him out of happiness. "You did it! What was it you did?"

* * *

Rose and I were standing on the street again just watching the missing children run back to their parents. There was a lot of crying and hugging going on. "Doctor?" Rose said quietly.

We had yet to see him and I knew she was just as worried as I was. I grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze of reassurance.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, both of you," the older lady said. "And thank that man from me, too."

"We will," I said with a small smile.

"Where is he? He should be here," Rose said.

"Don't worry, Rosie. He is probably just getting into trouble somewhere. All the drawings have come to life." I stopped and through about what I just said. "All of them… oh no…"

I took off running to Trish's house. I heard Rose gasp and follow behind me. I banged on the door and tried the knob with no lucky. "Trish, get out!" I said.

I could see her through the glass windows of the door and she yelled, "I can't, the door's stuck."

"Is the Doctor in there?" Rose yelled.

"I don't think so."

"Mummy!" Chloe cried looking up the stairs.

"I'm coming to hurt you!"

"Please, dad, no more."

"Chloe!" The drawling said sending chills down my spine.

"Chloe, listen to us. It isn't real like the other," Rose said and I added, "Its just energy left over by the Isolus. But you can get rid of it, Chloe."

"Help us!" Trish said still trying to open the door.

"Oh, it's 'cause you're so scared that he's real," Rose said. "But you can get shot of him, Chloe."

"Mummy!"

"You can do it, Chloe," I said.

"I can't."

"Chloe, I'm coming."

"I can't."

"I'm coming."

"I can't."

"I'm coming, Chloe!"

"Mummy," Chloe said and Trish stopped working on the door and got down on the ground with Chloe holding onto her.

"I'm with you, Chloe," she said. "You're not alone. You'll never be along again."

"I'm coming to hurt you."

"Sing again, Chloe, sing," Rose said.

"Chloe, Chloe!"

"Kookaburra sits…" Chloe started.

"Chloe."

"gum tree, merry merry king of the bush."

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you."

Then Trish joined in with Chloe, "laugh, kookaburra, laugh, kookaburra gay your life must be. Laugh, kookaburra, laugh, kookaburra gay your life must be. Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookabura, laugh, kookaburra gay your life must be."

Finally, Chloe's drawling of her dad was gone and they were safe. Both Rose and I slide down and sat in front of the door thinking about the Doctor.

Kel walked up to us, "maybe he's gone somewhere."

"Who's gonna hold his hand now?" Rose asked almost crying. I put my arm around her and we both leaned into each other out of sadness.

* * *

We were all gathered together in Trish living room watching the Olympic coverage. "80,000 athletes and spectators, they disappeared, they've come back. They've returned. They've re-appeared. It's quite incredible, but, Bob, this will certainly prompt…"

"80,000 people, so where's the Doctor? I need him!" Rose said. I made me sad to think the Rose felt she needed the Doctor to function. I needed him, yes, I loved him, but he would never want me to stop everything if he left. But I guess that was always somewhere in the back of my mind that it could happen so I am bracing myself for it.

"But hang on. The torchbearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble." We watched as the torchbearer fell to the ground dropping the torch. "This mean the Olympic dream is dead?"

"Doctor!" Both Rose and I yelled as we saw the Doctor run up to the torch and grab it. Continuing on the path.

 _'You… you… never do that again! I need to know you are safe!'_ I scolded the Doctor.

 _'Oh come on, where is your since of excitement?'_

 _'Long gone, with my patience for your dramatics,'_ I sassed back.

I heard him laugh and say _, 'missed you too.'_

"There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame, and we've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame, yes, he's carrying the flame, and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love."

We watched as the Doctor light the Olympic flame and began the 2012 Olympic games.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was back on the street just watching everyone when I heard Rose say from behind me, "cake?" I turned and saw both of my girl standing there smiling at me and Harper was holding out a cupcake.

I laughed, "Top banana!" I took a bit and said, "I can't stress this enough, ball bearings you can eat. Masterpiece!"

Rose pulled me in for a hug saying, "we thought we'd lost you."

"Nah, not on a night like this." I then pulled Harper in for a hug. "This is a night for lost things being found. Come on."

"What now?" Harper asked as we walked down the street.

"I wanna go to the games, it's what we came for."

"Go on, give us a clue," Rose said. "Which events do we do well in?"

"Oi, no! Spoilers alert!" Harper cried covering her ears.

We laughed and I pulled her hands down saying, "Well, I will tell you this, Papua New Guinea surprised everyone in the shot put."

"Really?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"You're joking aren't you?" Rose asked. "Doctor, are you serious, or are you joking?"

"Wait and see," was all I said.

"Ugh, now I really want to know and have to wait!" Harper said dramatically.

 _'And you call me dramatic!'_ I thought, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

Fireworks started to go off and I took both of their hands and we walked.

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will," Rose said.

"Never say, 'never ever'," Harper said.

"Nah, we'll always be okay, the three of us. Don't you reckon, Doctor?"

"Something in the air, something coming."

"What?" Rose asked.

"A storm's approaching," I felt Harper shudder beside me and pulled her in a bit closer. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for any of us.

* * *

 **So what do you think? There is only a little bit longer before Rose will no longer be with the TARDIS crew, which makes me sad and happy. I've got some big plans for the Doctor and Harper, so please keep reading. Thank you all so much for reading my story. And as always, until next time my fellow Whovians, allons-y!**


	24. Chapter 24: Army of Ghosts

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had time to work on it as much as I would like, so sorry for the long wait. I do try and get the chapters out as fast as I can. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was focused completely on my hand as I watched the gold light swirl around my fingers. What I was trying to do took concentration and quiet. There was no sound at all in the room other than my own breathing.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and fell out of my chair as the Doctor broke the silence.

"Don't… ever… do… that… again," I said between taking deep breaths. "You can be scarily quiet when you want to be, you know that?"

"Yes, I know. But you never answered my question… what are you doing?"

He helped me up off the floor and I was trying to find the right words to say to not make him mad.

"Well… you see… the thing is… now I know… um…" The Doctor just raised an eyebrow at my rambling. "I am attempting to control the time vortex inside me."

I took at step back quickly afraid the Doctor might start yelling.

"You're doing what?"

"Control the time vortex."

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT? Harper, are you crazy! This is not something to mess around with."

"Now listen, I have a reason for doing this." The Doctor still looked mad so I just quickly went on, "the vortex allows me to heal quickly so I thought, maybe, if I could control it then I could use it to heal other just as quickly. I mean, nothing like bring them back from the dead or anything like that. I know not to change the time lines of people's lives, but just to help in little ways."

"Listen, Harper, that's… very kind of you, but we don't even know what the vortex will do to you now much less when you're messing with it. Do me a favor and don't do that again. Okay?"

I sighed in defeat, "fine."

The Doctor beamed at me, "good. Now come on, we are heading to Jackie's." He pulled me from my room, headed for the console room, "Rose has some washing for her."

"You know, one of these days, she's gonna have to learn how to wash her own laundry."

"Well I'm not telling her that. You can do the honors."

The Doctor laughed at the look of horror on my face, "Are you kidding me, she would kill me. She likes you best, you tell her."

"Tell who what?" Rose asked when we walked into the room.

"Nothing," we both said at the same time. She just shook her head and made for the door.

* * *

"Mum, it's us! We're back," Rose called as we entered her flat.

Jackie came just complaining as normal, "Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it."

Rose just laughed, "Shut up, come here," and pulled Jackie in for a hug.

"Oh, I love you!"

"I love you so much!"

"Jackie, it good to see you," I said once Jackie let go of Rose. She pulled me in for a hug saying, "it's good to see you too, Harper."

I felt the Doctor try and slip by behind me but Jackie caught him before he could, "Oh, no you don't. Come here," She gave him a kiss and then pulled him in for a hug. "Oh, you lovely big fellow! Oh you're all mine!"

Rose and I laughed as we watched the Doctor struggle to get out of Jackie's embrace.

"Just… just put me down!" The Doctor said but Jackie just ignored him, "Yes, you are!"

She gave him another kiss on the lips before letting him go. I laughed at his face of discussed.

"I've got loads of washing for you," Rose said handing Jackie her backpack. "And I got you this."

Rose pulled a small trinket from the bag and showed it to Jackie. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of… what's it called?"

"Bazoolium," both the Doctor and I said.

"Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain. When it's hot, it's gonna be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather."

"I've got a surprise for you and all," Jackie said not even acknowledging Rose's gift.

"I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks," Rose said sarcastically.

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past," Jackie said. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Rose answered sounding annoyed.

"Oh, go on, guess."

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

"It's your granddad, Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute. Right, cup of tea." Jackie went into the kitchen as the Doctor and I walked up behind Rose.

"She's gone mad," Rose said.

"Tell me something new," the Doctor said.

"But, you told me your granddad had past away," I said very confused.

"Yeah, Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. He died like… ten years ago. Oh, my she's lost it. Mum? What you just said about Granddad…"

The Doctor and I were just standing behind Rose not sure of what to do.

"Any second now," Jackie said confidently.

"But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past, here he comes."

We watched as a gray ghost like figure appeared in the kitchen beside Jackie. "Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Hasn't she grown?"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I ran out of the flat and looked around. There were 'ghost' everywhere.

"They're everywhere," Harper said.

"Doctor, look out!" Rose called as one of the ghosts went right through me. I gave a shutter at the feeling.

"You haven't got long," Jackie said. "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, 'shift'?" I asked. "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?"

"No one's running or screaming or freaking out," I said.

"Why should we? Here we go, twelve minutes past," Jackie said and we watched the ghost fade away.

* * *

"On today's ghostwatch," we were all back in Jackie's flat watching TV. I was trying to figure out what was going on. "Claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display."

"What's going on?" Harper asked.

I changed the channel, "And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London through the north, and into Scotland." I switched the channels again, "So, basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is that you are in love with a ghost? He's my ghost and I love him, 24/7."

Harper reached over me and changed the channel mumbling, "It's just too weird."

"Well, no one needs me any more." I changed it again; "my ghost was pale and grey, until I discovered Ectoshine!"

I flipped through a couple of foreign channels, "It's all over the world," I said.

I changed it once more. A soap opera was on, "Listen to me, Den Watts, I don't care if you have come back from the grave, get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky, and vodka. So you heard me. Get out!"

"When did it start?" I asked as I turned the telly off.

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down…" Jackie was obviously talking about the show; cause Rose and Harper to laugh.

"No, I mean worldwide," I said.

"Oh, that was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning and there they all were. Ghost everywhere. We all ran around screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realize that we're lucky."

"What makes you think its Granddad?" Rose asked.

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

"Well, you've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"And the more you want it, the stronger it gets?" I asked.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Like a psychic link," Harper said.

"Yes," I answered then turned to Jackie. "'Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it," she said.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarette's. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but they're human. You can see them," Jackie said. "They look human."

"She's got a point, I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people," Rose said.

"The Doctor looks human, but he's not," Harper commented.

"Harper's right, maybe they're not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world, but a footprint doesn't look like a boot."

* * *

I was in the TARDIS getting stuff together when I heard the door open.

"According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." Harper said, "Man, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What happened to people being afraid of ghost?"

"Now, Doctor," Rose started, "don't tell us you're gonna sit back and do nothing."

I popped up wearing a backpack and asked, "Who you gonna call?"

Both Rose and Harper lost it and started to laugh. Rose was able to say, "Ghostbusters!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

I ran out of the TARDIS followed by the girls, _'you are such a dork!'_ Harper thought with a laugh.

 _'Oh, you love it.'_

"When's the next shift?" I asked as I set up cones in certain places.

"Quarter to," Jackie said. "But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin," I said.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth," Rose said.

"Nah, they were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" Jackie asked. "But just think of it, though. All the people we've lost our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I think it's horrific," I said then ran back into the TARDIS. "Rose, Harper, give us a hand!"

"Jackie, when it's time for someone to go, it's better to just let him or her go and not try to hang on," Harper said as all three of them followed me.

"Soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there," I explained to Rose and then held up the sonic screwdriver. "If it doesn't stop, setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight second and stop."

"15B, eight second," Rose repeated.

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left."

"Hang on a minute, I know," Rose look over the console and pointed, "it's that one?"

"Close," Harper said.

"That one?"

"No, you're just killed us," I said.

"Er… that one?"

"Yeah! Now, what have we got, 2 minutes to go? Harper, you are going to be at the doors. Let me know what Rose says and let Rose know what I say. Got it?"

"Aye, aye captain," she gave me a salute as I ran back outside.

"What's the line doing?" I asked as I activated the cones.

"Rose, what's the line doing," Harper, yelled inside. "Rose said it's all right, it's holding."

"Here we go!"

"Rose, it's starting," Harper called. "Rose says the scanner's working, it says, 'Delta one six'."

"Come on, then. You beauty!" I watched as a ghost appeared inside of the cones. I slipped on my 3D glasses and got the setting right to triangulate it's origin. "Look at that. Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from?"

The ghost took a swing at me causing me to jump back, "whoa! That's more like it. Not so friendly now, are you?"

"Doctor, be careful," Harper warned.

The ghost then disappeared so Harper and I ran around getting the cones as quickly as we could. Then we went back to the TARDIS.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"I said so," the Doctor said as he through his jacket over the railing inside the TARIDS. "Those ghosts are being forced into existence from one specific point and I can track down the source. Allons-y!"

The Doctor was so oblivious to what was going on around him as he flipped a switch on the console. Rose and I were having a hard time keeping a straight face as he talked.

"I like that, Allons-y. I should say Allons-y more often. Allons-y. Look sharp, Rose Tyler, Allons-y. Allons-y Harper. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso. 'Cause then I could say, 'Allons-y Alonso,' every time. You're staring at me," he finally said to Rose.

"My mum's still on board."

The Doctor got wide eyed and looked up at Jackie. I just lost it laughing so hard as Jackie said, "if we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you."

Once we finally made it, we watched on the screen as several men ran into the room and pointed guns at the TARDIS.

"Ooh, well there goes the advantage of surprise," the Doctor said. "Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie."

"I'm not looking after my mum," Rose said and I agreed, "and I'm not looking after her mom."

"Well, you two brought her."

"I didn't!" I said.

"I was kidnapped," Jackie said, but the Doctor was still headed for the doors.

Rose ran in front of him and stopped him, "Doctor, they've got guns."

"And I haven't," he easily moved her out of the way. "Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine."

"You are so stupid," I said as he walked out the door. He left it opened just a crack so we got in close to hear what was going on.

"Hold it!" A solider yelled, "Steady, lads, steady."

"Oh! Oh, how marvelous!" A woman said as she ran in front of the soldiers and started clapping. She looked like she may be the one in charge. "Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day."

Soon all the soldiers started to clap along with her.

"Um, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I should say. Hooray!" The woman said again as they all started to clap once more.

"You've heard of me, then?"

"Well, of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS."

 _'I have a really bad feeling about this place,'_ I thought, but for some reason the Doctor didn't say anything back.

"And… and… and you are?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for traveling alone." Rose and I quickly looked at each other with worried glances. "The Doctor and his companions. That's the pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So, where are they?"

"Hi, that would be me," I said stepping out of the TARDIS. "I couldn't decide on what shoes would look the best with this skirt. Anyways, hello I'm Harper."

I gave a cheery wave and fake smile. The Doctor pulled my just a little bit behind him as the woman laughed.

"Well then, that's one. Now where's the other?"

My face fell. I was hoping to keep Rose out of this.

"Yes! Sorry, good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." The Doctor said as he reached into the TARDIS and pulled Jackie out. "But here she is, Rose Tyler! Hmm, she's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. Lot of that." He made the talking motion with his hand. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the time vortex and aged 57 years, but she'll do."

"I'm 40!" Jackie said sounding offended.

"Deluded, bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on! Allons-y! But not too fast, her ankle's going."

"I'll show you where my ankle's going," Jackie hissed as we followed the soldiers and the woman. I laughed knowing the Doctor was so going to get it when we got back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"It was only a matter of time until you found us. And at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood," the boss lady said as we entered a warehouse of sorts.

"That's a Jathaa Sun Glider," the Doctor said.

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Island 10 years ago."

"What, did it crash?" the Doctor asked.

"No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace; then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroy the Sycorax on Christmas Day; that was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me."

"Um, whats that?" I asked pointing to a strange device on the wall. It looked like some kind of transmitter to me.

"Oh, that's a repressor. It stops any kind of telepathic communication. We had a nasty run in with an alien that was telepathic."

I looked over to the Doctor and saw he looked worried. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his side.

"Anyways, the Torchwood Institute has a motto, 'If it's alien, it's our'," boss lady said. I was beginning to not like her. "Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it, for the good of the British Empire."

"For the good of the what?" Jackie asked.

"The British Empire."

"There isn't a British Empire," Jackie said.

"Not yet. An, excuse me." She called one of the guards over and took his gun. "Now if you wouldn't mind. Do you recognize this, Doctor?"

"That's a particle gun," I said before he could.

The boss lady looked surprised but said, "Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work."

"It's the 21st century, you can't have particle guns," the Doctor said.

"We must defend our border against the alien." She turned back to the guard, "Thank you… Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organization. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person."

"Have you got anyone called Alonso?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

I laughed and covered my month with my hand to keep quiet.

"I don't think so, is that important?"

"I suppose not. What was your name?"

"Yvonne, Yvonne Hartman." The Doctor walked over to something that looked very much like a large suction cup, "Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magna-Clamp, found in a spaceship, buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tons of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

"I could do with that to carry the shopping," Jackie said and I nodded my head to agree with her.

"All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public's." Jackie and I looked at each other in annoyance.

"So what about these ghosts?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, yes, the ghosts. They're what you might call a side effect."

"Of what?" he asked.

"All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me."

"Oi, where are you taking that?" Jackie asked suddenly and pointed to the TARDIS that was being wheeled away.

"If it's alien, it's ours," Yvonne said.

I knew at that moment that I did not like her.

"You'll never get inside it," the Doctor said in his scary quiet voice.

"Etcetera," was all she said as she walked away. The Doctor and I looked back at the TARDIS and saw Rose looking out of the slightly open door. He gave her a small nod before following Yvonne.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you," I said as we walked down a hallway.

"Well, of course not. You're the enemy," Yvonne said. "You've actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1870, as an enemy of the Crown."

"1879? That was called Torchwood," I turned to Harper and said. "That house in Scotland."

"That's right, where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf."

"Oh, I knew that was going to come back and bite us in the butt. No pun intended," Harper complained.

"I think he makes half of it up," Jackie said causing Harper to laugh.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great and fighting the alien horde," Yvonne explained.

"Lovely," Harper said sarcastically.

"But if I'm the enemy, does that mean I'm a prisoner?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, but we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this," Yvonne said as she opened a door.

We entered and slowly walked to the large object at the back of the room. It was a large sphere and very much impossible. I felt Harper take my hand.

"Now, what do you make of that?" Yvonne asked, talking about the sphere.

"You must be the Doctor, Rajesh Singh," one of the scientists said. "It's an honour, sir."

"Yeah," I mumbled not really paying attention to him.

"What is that thing?" Harper asked.

"We got no idea," Yvonne said and Jackie asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh asked.

"I don't know, it just feels weird," she said. I pulled Harper with me to get a closer look at the Sphere.

"The Sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide. Like it's forbidden," Yvonne said.

I put on my 3D glasses taking a look at the Sphere, and then passed them to Harper to give her a look. Even without her having to say anything, I knew she was worried about this Sphere.

"We've tried analyzing it, using every device imaginable," Rajesh explained. "But according to our instruments, the Sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing. It doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass."

"I can see it," Jackie said.

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent."

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne asked.

"This is a Void ship."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Well, it's impossible for starters," Harper said.

"I always thought it was just a theory, but… it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Traveling through the Void," I explain.

"And what's 'the Void'?" Rajesh asked as Harper and I sat down in front of them.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us different dimensions, billions of parallel universes," I grabbed Harper's hand as I felt her tense up when I said this. "All stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in-between, containing absolutely nothing. Can you imagine that? Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time, without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals called it the Howling, but some people call it hell."

"But someone built the Sphere, what for? Why go there?" He asked.

"To explore, to escape," Harper offered.

"You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. Big Bang, end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation," I offered a further explanation.

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it," Yvonne said.

"Oh, yes," I agreed.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked.

"You people need to learn to leave well enough alone," Harper said.

"I agree with Harper. We don't get in! We send that thing back into hell! How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The Sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake," Yvonne said.

"Show me," I stormed out of the room turning to the left only to hear Yvonne yell, "no, Doctor," so I turned and went back to the right.

* * *

"The Sphere came through here. A hole in the world," Yvonne explained. We were in the main control room of Torchwood and were in front of a blank white wall. "Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breach opens up."

"How did you even find it?" I asked.

"We were getting warning signs for years, a radar black spot. So we built this place. Torchwood Tower. The breach was 600 feet above sea level. It was the only way to reach it."

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" I put on my 3D glasses again, trying to figure this all out.

"Enough."

"Hold on a minute, we're in Canary Wharf," Jackie said. Harper and Jackie were both looking out the windows trying to see what was around us. "Must be, this building, it's Canary Wharf."

"Well, that is the public name for it, but to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the Sphere comes through 600 feet above London, bam! It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, 'oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Should we play it safe?' Nah! You think, 'Let's make it bigger'!"

"It's a massive source of energy," Yvonne defended their actions. "If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. You can see for yourself, the next Ghost shift's in 2 minutes."

"Cancel it," I demanded.

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you, cancel it!"

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us, assuming alien authority over the rights of man."

"Let me show you," I went behind a glass wall and got out my sonic. "Sphere comes through." I used the sonic on the glass causing it to splinter. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through, that's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghost and…"

I lightly tapped the glass causing to shatter and litter the ground with glass.

"Well, in that cause, we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost shift in one minute."

"Miss Hartman, I am asking you, as a human, please don't do it!" Harper pleaded with her.

"We have done this a thousand times."

"Then stop at a thousand," I yelled.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it."

"Okay," I said suddenly.

"Sorry?" Yvonne asked.

"Never mind, as you were," I said as a grabbed a chair and sat down.

"What, is that it?"

"No, fair enough. I've said my bit, Harper's tried. Don't mind us, any chance of a cup of tea?"

"Ghost shift in 20 seconds," a worker said.

"Mmm, can't wait to see it!" I said sarcastically.

"You can't stop us, Doctor," Yvonne said.

"No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose, Harper. Come and watch the fireworks." Both Harper and Jackie came to stand next to me.

"Ghost shift in ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

"Stop the shift! I said, stop!" Yvonne yelled at the last minute.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence as soon as you've explained everything."

"I'm glad to be of help."

"And someone clear up this glass," Yvonne said. "They did warn me, Doctor. They said you liked to make a mess."

"Oh you have no idea," Harper mumbled. I elbowed her in the side to make her stop, but it only seemed to make her laugh.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the Sphere?" Yvonne asked. We were all back in her office, and the Doctor was trying to explain everything to her.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannonball," the Doctor said. I could tell he was getting on Yvonne's nerves, because she gave him a look of disapproval. Although it could have been the fact that he had his feet up on her desk and he was kicked back in the chair like it was noting.

"Yvonne, I think you should see this," We heard Rajesh said from the computer. "We've got a visitor. Don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

Yvonne messed with the computer for a second before turning it to us, "She one of yours?" And there was Rose right next to Rajesh. So much for her being a lot of help.

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Good, then we can have her shot," Yvonne said calling the Doctor's bluff.

"Oh, all right, then, it was worth a try. That's… that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry, hello," Rose said giving us a wave. Both the Doctor and I gave her a wave back.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne asked pointing to Jackie.

"I'm her mother," Jackie said proudly.

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne asked obviously trying not to laugh. I was having to hold in a laugh also.

"He kidnapped me," Jackie said.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother," the Doctor whined.

"Charming," Jackie said.

"Oh, please please put it in there! I will pay for another skyscraper if you do," I said through a laugh.

"Oi, I've got a reputation to uphold!"

"Excuse me, everyone," Yvonne got up when the Ghost shift started back up. "I thought I said stop the Ghost shift, who started the programme? I ordered you to stop. Who's doing that?" The levers started to move on their own, "Right, step away from your monitors, everyone!"

Three of the workers were still at their computers typing away like she had not ordered them to stop. They seemed to not be focused on anything but their work.

"Gareth! Adi! Stop what you're doing right now! Matt! Step away from your desk, that's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew! Stop the levers!" Yvonne yelled.

"What's she doing?" The Doctor asked as we walked over to Adi.

"Adi, step away from the deck. Listen to me, step away from the desk!"

"Doctor… her earpieces…I remember them," I whispered to him. He grabbed my hand before saying, "She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost shift. It's the earpiece controlling them. We've seen this before," he motioned to himself and I. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on her earpiece causing her to let out a scream along with both the other two workers. Then all three of them fell to their desk lifeless.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asked.

"They're dead," was all he replied with.

"You killed them?" Jackie asked accusingly.

"Oh, someone else did that long before we got here," I said as the Doctor got to work on the computer.

"But he killed them," Jackie said.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this!" The Doctor yelled.

"What are those earpieces?" Yvonne asked.

"Don't," both the Doctor and I said at the same time.

"But they're standard comms devices. How does it control them?"

"Trust me, leave them alone," the Doctor said before running to another computer.

"But what are they?" She pulled one of Adi's earpieces off, "It goes inside their brain!"

"We did worn you," I said.

"What about the Ghost shift?" The Doctor asked.

"90% and still running. Can't you stop it?" Yvonne asked.

"They're still controlling it."

"So they hijacked the system?" I asked getting a nod from the Doctor.

"Who's 'they'?" Yvonne asked.

"Might be a remote transmitter bet it's got to be close by. I can trace it." He said getting out his screwdriver. "Harper, Jackie, stay here."

"But…" I started but quickly got a "No!" from the Doctor.

"Keep those levers down! Keep them offline!" Yvonne yelled as they ran from the room.

"This is so not good," I told Jackie. She gave me a very concerned look and pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

I was watching the staff try and keep the levers down when the Doctor and Yvonne walked in with their hands up surrounded by Cybermen.

"Get away from the machines, do what they say," the Doctor said. "Don't fight them." But then the Cybermen aimed their guns at the two men keeping the levers down, "don't shoot!" But he was too late.

"What are they?" Jackie asked.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost shift will be increased to 100%."

The Doctor pulled me behind him as the levers made their way up. "Here comes the ghosts," he said.

"But these Cybermen, what have they got to do with the Ghosts?" Jackie asked.

"Don't you ever listen?" The Doctor asked. "A footprint doesn't look like a boot."

"Achieving full transfer," the Cyberman said.

"They're Cybermen," I said as the 'ghosts' started to make their way into our world, clearly Cybermen this time. "All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them. Right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet," Yvonne said.

"It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory," the Doctor said.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated," we heard the computer say over and over again.

"I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void ship. That's way beyond you," the Doctor said to the head Cyberman. "How did you create that Sphere?"

"The Sphere is not ours."

"What?"

"The Sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it?" The Doctor asked.

"Rose is down there!" Jackie said.

"Doctor, what could be inside?" I asked but the look he gave me was not reassuring. We were in a lot of trouble, probably more than we had ever been.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Only one more chapter with Rose in it; which is sad to me, but at the same time I'm excited to write different characters too! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. And as always, until next time my fellow Whovians, Geronimo!**


	25. Chapter 25: Doomsday

**Hello everyone! I was super sad writing this chapter. It's never fun to say goodbye to a character. But I am also super excited to start writing new characters. Anyways I hope you like it and thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"What's down there?" Jackie asked again, "She was in that room, with the Sphere. What's happened to Rose?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said causing Jackie to start to cry. I pulled her in for a hug and the Doctor walked over to us. "I'll find her. I brought you here. I'll get you both out, you and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me!"

When she finally looked up she asked, "Both of my daughters?" And then she surprised me by putting an arm around my shoulders.

The Doctor nodded and said, "I promise you. I give you my word."

"You will talk to your Central World Authority and order global surrender," the Cyberleader said to Yvonne.

"Oh, do some research. We haven't got a 'Central World Authority'," Yvonne sassed back.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for humankind. The Cybermen now occupy every landmass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

We watched from the windows as the city was thrown into turmoil. Fires were breaking out everywhere and smoke filled the air. We could even faintly hear the sound of gun firer.

"I ordered surrender," the Cyberleader said.

"They're not taking instructions," the Doctor said. "Don't you understand? You're on every street! You're in their homes! You've got their children! Of course they're going to fight!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was just waiting to see what the Cyberleader said after I had yelled at him, but instead he turned away and said, "Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere Chamber. Cybermen will investigate. Units 10-6-5 and 10-6-6 will investigate Sphere Chamber. Units, open visual link, visual contact established."

We were watching the computer screen when something came onto the screen that almost stopped both of my hearts.

"Doctor… that's a… that's a…" Harper whispered to me trying to find the word.

"Dalek," I whispered back pulling her closer.

"Identify yourselves," the Dalek said.

"You will identify first," the Cybermen said back.

"State your identity!"

"You will identify first."

"Identify!"

"Doctor, how? I thought…" Harper started but I interrupted her saying, "I don't know."

"…And illogical, you will modify," I caught the end of what the Cybermen had said.

"Daleks do not take orders!"

"You have identified as Daleks."

"Outline resembles the inferior species, known as Cybermen."

"Rose said about the Daleks," Jackie said. "She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?"

"Phone," I whispered quickly.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Phone," I said again and when Jackie gave me her phone I quickly dialed Rose's number. "She's answered. She's alive. But why haven't they killed her?"

Harper hit me on the shoulder as Jackie said, "Well, don't complain."

"They must need her for something. 'Genesis Ark'?" I asked hearing what the Daleks were saying.

"Why does that sound so familiar to me?" Harper asked. I watched her as she was in deep thought trying to figure it out.

"Don't try to force the memories back," I warned her.

"Our species are similar, though your design is inelegant," the Cybermen said to the Dalek.

"Daleks have no concept of elegance."

"This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible, Cybermen plus Daleks, together we could upgrade the universe."

"You propose an alliance?" the Dalek asked.

 _'No, no, no, no, no this is very not good.'_

"This is correct."

"Request denied!"

"Hostile elements will be deleted."

"Exterminate!" The Dalek killed the two Cybermen, and we lost the connection.

"Open visual link," Cyberleader said. "Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war. This is pest control!" One of the Daleks said.

"We have 5 million Cybermen, how many are you?"

"Four!"

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek! You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying! Raise communications barrier," the Dalek said.

"Lost her," I said as I gave the phone back to Jackie.

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber," Cyberleader said. "Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel."

I watched in horror as Cybermen grabbed Harper and Jackie.

"No, you can't do this!" Yvonne yelled, "We've surrendered! We've surrendered!"

"Keep this one," Cyberleader said pointing to me. "His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information."

"Oi, hands off," Harper yelled trying to get out of the Cyberman's hold.

"Stop them!" Jackie yelled to me. "I don't want to go! Doctor!"

"I demand you leave those two women alone!" I yelled.

"You promised me. You gave me your word," Jackie kept yelling.

"Do you know who you are messing with, because you're in for a world of hurt once I get free," Harper yelled.

"I won't help you unless you leave those two alone." Since Cyberleader was not listening to me I turned to Jackie and Harper. "Harper, Jackie, don't fight them… I'll think of something."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Cybermen pulled us all the way to where they were upgrading people. We stood there just waiting our turn. I was trying to concentrate on doing something the Doctor told me not to do, using the Time Vortex. It seemed strong enough to do some damage to the Cybermen.

"What happens in there?" Jackie asked, "What's upgrading mean? What do they do?"

"I think they remove the brain," Yvonne started but was having a hard time getting the words out. "Sorry. I think they remove the brain and they put it into a suit of armor. That's what these things are. They're us."

"Basically… yeah that's about it," I said.

"Next," the Cyberman holding onto Yvonne said.

"This is your fault, you and your Torchwood!" Jackie yelled at Yvonne, "You've killed us all!"

"I did my duty. For Queen and Country. I did my duty. I did my duty. I did my duty," Yvonne kept saying over and over as she walked into the upgrading area. I winched I as I heard her screams.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was trying to think of a way of saving Harper and Jackie when the Cyberleader said, "You are proof."

"Of what?"

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I am," he didn't have a clue of how true that was. But then I saw something behind him that could help. "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes!"

Out of nowhere six men appeared shooting the Cybermen, killing them.

"Doctor, good to see you again," one of them, said coming up to me and taking off his mask.

"Jake?" But how, he is supposed to be in a different universe.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we," he said proudly. _'This is so not good,'_ I thought.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"No!" Jackie panicked as the Cyberman pulled her forward.

"NO! Jackie…" I started pulled my arm to try and get away to help her but it was no use.

"Cyberleader One has been terminated," another Cyberman said, causing Jackie's to stop and let go of her arm. She looked back at me and I mouthed 'go'. She gave me a sad look and nodded before she turned running away as quickly as she could.

"Explain, download shared files," the Cybermen were talking and I was doing my best to get free while they were distracted. "I will be upgraded to Cyberleader."

I finally felt the Vortex and was able to use it to shock the Cyberman holding my arm, causing a massive headache to occur. Unfortunately, the stupid robot did not let go of my arm when it went down. I pulled as hard as I could, knowing I didn't have long before the 'upgrade' was finished and I got caught. I pulled again, yanking my arm free. I let out a scream as I felt my wrist break.

"Upgrade complete," I heard one say and, ignoring the pain in both my wrist and head, ran for it. But once again, luck was not on my side, as I was running the opposite way Jackie had gone.

I had to find the Doctor, but my head was killing me. _'Maybe the Doctor was right and I shouldn't have mess with the Vortex,'_ I thought. Everything soon became blurry and I fell to the grown.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Defend this room," Jake started giving orders. I put my glasses on to look at them and then quickly took them back off. "Chrissie, monitor communications, kill on Cyberleader and they just download into another. Move!"

"You can't just hop from one world to another. You can't," I yelled.

"We just did, with these." He tossed a large yellow button to me.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology."

"We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you wanna come and see."

I yelled, "No!" but he had already pushed the button sending us to his world.

"Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood," Jake said. "Except we found out what the Institute was doing, and the People's Republic took control."

"I've got to get back. Harper is in danger, and Rose and her mother."

"That would be Jackie," I heard from behind me and saw Pete Tyler walk into the room. "My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor. At least this time, I know who you are."

"Right, yes, fine, hooray, but I've got to get back, right now!"

 _'I had to save them, I had to save Harper!'_

"No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once. When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories."

"Except people argued," Jake added. "Said they were living, we should help them."

"And the debate went on," Pete said. "But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood. Mapped themselves onto your world and then vanished."

"When was this?" I asked.

"Three years ago."

"It's taken them three years to cross the Void, but we can pop to and fro in a second? Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once," I said.

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff," Pete said.

"Where is the Mickey boy?"

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler."

"She's your daughter, you do know that?" I said to Pete. "Did Mickey explain?"

"She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. Look at it," We were now standing at the windows looking down at the city. "A world at peace. We're calling this the Golden Age."

"Who's the President now?"

"A woman called Harriet Jones."

I made a face before saying; "I'd keep an eye on her."

"But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all of this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming is it?"

"No."

"It's the breach," Pete said.

"I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with the Sphere."

"Daleks?" Pete said in confusion.

"Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot, those discs, every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil! Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void."

"But you can stop it? The famous Doctor, you can seal the breach," Pete said with confidence.

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth?"

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world and this world only.

"Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight. Alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

"My wife died."

"Her husband died. Good match."

"There's more important things at stake Doctor, help us."

"What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?"

"Yes."

"Maybe, that's all I need. Off we go, then." I hit the button sending Jake, Pete, and myself back to my world. I pocketed the yellow button, "First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?"

"You two, guard the door," Jake yelled to two soldiers.

I dialed Jackie's number and waited to hear her answer.

"Oh my, help me!" She said over the phone.

"Jackie, your alive."

"They tried to download me but I ran away. But they still got Harper!"

I dropped my head in despair. _'No, no, no, it can't be. No! She is fine! I know it, she has to be fine.'_

"Listen, tell me where are you?"

"I don't know, staircase," she said.

"Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign, anything to identify it?"

"Yes, a fire extinguisher."

"Yeah, that helps."

"Oh, wait a minute. It says N3."

"North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, we're trying our best."

"Oh, don't leave me."

"I've got to go, I'm sorry," I hung up the phone turning to Pete. "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife."

"I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong. Jakey-boy," I took his gun, "if I could open the bonding chamber on this thing, it could work on polycarbide."

"What's 'polycarbide'?" Jake asked.

"The skin of a Dalek."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I slowly came too; my head was still spinning so I stayed on the grown. "Next time I'm going to listen to the Doctor when he says not to do something." I glanced down at my wrist and saw it looked pretty bad. "Why is it still broken? The Time Vortex normally fixes everything," I wondered out loud.

I groaned as I stood up. I looked around trying to place where I was, but then I heard some Cybermen coming my way so I just picked a hallway and ran. I didn't have time to figure out where I was. I just need to find a map, _'surely Torchwood has a map somewhere.'_

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I used a paper white flag to get the attention of the Cybermen around the corner. "Sorry, no white flag, only had a sheet of A4. Same difference."

"Do you surrender?" One of them asked me.

"I surrender, unto you… a very good idea," I said with a smile. _'I so hope this idea works,'_ I had to think.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Torchwood does not have a map! I had been making my way slowly through the Torchwood tower just trying to find someone, anyone really, that wasn't a Cybermen.

 _'Why are there so many Cybermen everywhere?'_

I turned a corner but saw two Cybermen standing there, someone was standing in front of them but I wasn't going to stick around long enough to figure out who could be that stupid. I stop running and said, "The Doctor would so be that stupid!"

I turned on my heels and ran right back but by the time I got there, neither of the Cybermen or the man, who I still believed was the Doctor, was there.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

The next stop was the Sphere Chamber. Everything else was in place.

"You will be exterminated!" One of the Daleks said.

"Oh, now, hold on, wait a minute…" I called as I walked in wearing my 3D glasses. _'I always did like a dramatic entrance.'_

"Alert, alert! You are the Doctor. Sensors report he is unarmed."

"That's me. Always," I looked over to Rose and was happy to see she was fine.

"Then you are powerless."

I pulled off the glasses saying, "Not me, never. How are you?" I asked Rose.

"Oh, same old, you know."

"Good. And Micketty-Mick-Mickey, nice to see you." I gave him a fist bump.

"And you, boss."

"Social interaction will cease. How did you survive the Time War?"

"By fighting, on the front line. I was there at the Fall of Arcadia. Some day, I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away."

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" I asked.

"Doctor, they've got names," Rose said. "I mean Daleks don't have names, do they? But one of them said…"

"I am Dalek Thay." "Dalek Sec." "Dalek Jast." "Dalek Caan," each Dalek said its name.

"So that's it, at last, The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"A secret order, above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dare to have names, all to find new ways of killing"

"But that thing," Mickey pointed to what I assumed was the Genesis Ark. "They said it was yours. I mean Time Lords, they built it, what does it do?"

"I don't know, never seen it before."

"But it's Time Lord," Rose said.

"Both sides had secrets," I said before turning to the Daleks, "what is it. What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy."

"What does that mean? What sort of 'Time Lord Science'? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up," Rose explained.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing, not feeling anything, ever." I got right in front of the eye stock of one of the Daleks, "from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage, completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

I gave a fake laugh before saying very sarcastically, "the Doctor will not."

I could almost hear Harper saying, 'this is not the time for sarcasm, Doctor.' But I lightly shook my head to get her out of my thoughts. Now was not the time, she is always a huge, and wonderful, distraction.

"You have no way of resisting."

"Well, you got me there. Although… there is always this," I said holding up my sonic screwdriver.

"A sonic probe?" The Dalek questioned.

"That's screwdriver."

"It is harmless."

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim, but I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors."

I activated the screwdriver, and the door all busted open and the Cybermen and Jake came in shooting at the Daleks.

"Delete, delete," the Cybermen said over and over again.

"Alert! Casing impaired, casing impaired," the Daleks said.

"Rose, get out," I yelled and she ran forward but ended up falling again. Thankfully Pete was there to help her up. I saw Mickey slide over to his gun and start helping take down the Daleks.

"Firepower insufficient, firepower insufficient," the Daleks yelled.

"Daleks will be deleted. Delete, delete."

I finally made it to the doorway to safety along with Jake and the others.

"Mickey, come on," Rose yelled, as he was the only one still in the room.

"Adapt to weaponry," the Daleks yelled.

I watched as Mickey got knock back by a Cyberman and his hand touched the Genesis Ark. _'Well, whatever is in there, we are about to find out.'_

"Firepower restored. Cybermen, primary target."

Once everyone was out, I closed the door with the sonic, "Jake, protect the stairwell. The rest of you, come on."

And with that we started running back down the hallway.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Why is Torchwood so big? I felt like I have been running in circles. I was running down one hallway when I saw a shadow of a Dalek. I stop immediately and hid in the closet that was there. I listen as the Daleks moved by the doorway trying to hold my breath to make as little noise as possible.

Everything here just seems so familiar and I had to figure out why. I started to do another thing the Doctor told me not to do, force my memories back. I was missing something, something big. And I had to find out what.

As I sat there my headache just got worst but soon it all came back to me. My life in my old universe, meeting the Doctor and Rose for the first time, all of the adventures we had, and all the episodes of the show I had watched.

"No," I yelled, "Rose!"

I busted out the door running to find the Doctor. No matter how bad my wrist or my head hurt, I had to save Rose!

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"I just fell, I didn't mean it," Mickey said as we ran down the hallway.

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force, and to do that, they'd have blown up the sun, so you've done us a favour." I kissed him on the forehead and yelled, "Now, run!"

We turned the corner and saw a Cyberman in front of Jackie, "You will be upgraded."

"No, but you can't," Jackie yelled and Pete grabbed Mickey's gun shooting the Cyberman. "Pete?" Jackie said in confusion.

"Hello, Jacks."

"I said there were ghosts. But that's not fair. Why him?"

"I'm not a ghost."

"But you're dead. You died 20 years ago, Pete."

I stepped up next to Pete. "It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…"

"Oh, you can shut up," Jackie said to me, so I moved back by Mickey just slightly afraid of her. "You look old."

"You don't," Pete told Jackie.

"How can you be standing there?"

"Just got lucky. Lived my life. But you were left on your own. You didn't merry again or…"

"There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though, look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"You brought her up, Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

I smiled over at Rose, knowing Jackie had done a good job with her.

"Yeah."

"In my world it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, it worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that," but then she stop and said, "how rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that… how very?" I smiled at her, same old Jackie.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean we both… you know, it's just sort of… oh, come here." He dropped the gun and both Jackie and Pete ran to each other. Jackie jumped in his arms and I knew they would stay together this time.

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

We were back at one of the main rooms of Torchwood. The Doctor had said he needed to get something out of there. When we opened the door I saw Cybermen, Daleks, and soldiers everywhere fighting. I got worried for the Doctor knowing he was going to go through that.

He slipped in and all most immediately fell down. I cringed but thankfully he got right back up and grabbed two Magna-Clamps.

"Come on, come on," I whispered as he ran back. He tripped over the head of a dead Cybermen felling once more "Come on, please."

Once he made it to the door I pulled it shut, but he had other plans. The Doctor looked back inside with his 3D glasses.

"Override roof mechanism," one of the Daleks said. We watched as the roof was opened and then it said, "Elevate!"

"What are they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" I asked.

"Time Lord science. What Time Lord science, what is it?" The Doctor asked, frustrated that he could figure it out. He closed the door and turned to us.

"Maybe you should ask Harper, she always seems to figure these things out. Where is she?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her. Is she waiting somewhere for us," I asked.

I watched the Doctor go tense, knowing this was not going to be good.

"The Cybermen got her," mum said quietly.

"What? How?" Mickey asked.

I started to tear up; my best friend was gone.

"She couldn't get away when they were taking us to get upgraded," mum explained.

"We've got to see what it's doing," the Doctor said running down the hall, and we all followed. I knew he was just shutting out the fact the Harper was gone, and it was killing him. "We've got to go back up. Come on, all of you. Top-floor!"

"That's 45 floor up. Believe me, I've done them all," mum called.

"We could always take the lift," Jake said as he stuck his head out of the lift.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I had a plan. I had found a rope and now just need one of the Magna-Clamps that Yvonne insisted was just for Torchwood used. I finally found the room that the Magna-Clamps were in and looked inside. Cybermen and the Daleks were in there fighting, along with some soldiers. I made my way around the room along the edge to get to the right crate.

"Override roof mechanism," I heard a Dalek say and stop to watch. The roof opened up and I knew this could not be good in anyway. "Elevate!"

One of the Daleks and the Genesis Ark elevated outside.

"This is so not good." I finally made it to the Magna-Clamps and grabbed one. I run out of the room and straight to the lift. I kept pushing the button but it was not coming fast enough.

"Ugh! Why are you so slow?" I yelled and bolted for the stairs. "40 something floors up, that's not too bad," I said just hoping I would make it in time.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We ran into the main hub of the tower and over to the windows. I watched in horror as the Genesis Ark opened and Daleks started coming out.

"Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside," I said finally understanding.

"The Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey asked.

"It's a prison ship."

"How many Daleks?" Rose asked.

"Millions."

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn, there's nothing we can do. We're going home, Jacks take this," Pete tossed Jackie one of the yellow buttons. "You're coming with us."

"But they're destroying the city," Jackie argued.

"Oh, I'd forgotten you could argue," Pete slipped the chain around her neck. "It's not just London. It's the whole world. But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks, and it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach, Doctor?"

I figured out what to do. I turned around with my glasses on, smiling, and said, "Oh I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here, thank you, Torchwood. Slam it down and close off both universes," I ran to one of the computers and started working.

"Reboot systems," the computer said.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Rose asked.

"They're part of the problem and that makes them part of the solution. Oh, yes. Well?" I stopped and looked at everyone. "Isn't anyone going to ask? What is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"I can see. That's what. 'Cause we've got two separate worlds, but in between the twp separate worlds, we've got the Void, that's where the Daleks were hiding, and the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. I like the, 'via the Void'. Look," I took off my glasses and put them on Rose. "I've been through it, do you see?"

"Reboot in three minutes," the computer said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Void stuff."

"Like background radiation," Rose said happily.

"That's it. Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal in her life."

"Oi," Jackie said.

I ran to the wall where the Void would open, "But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them, I just open the Void, and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in," Rose yelled excitedly.

"Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry, but what's the Void?" Mickey asked.

"The dead space, some people call it hell."

"So you're sending the Daleks and the Cybermen to hell? Man, I told you he was good," Mickey said to Jake.

"But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff," Rose said softly. She now understood the whole plan. "Me too, 'cause we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've got to go," I said softly walking up to her. I can't lose Rose like I lost Harper, I just can't.

"Reboot in two minutes."

"Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that, 'Pete's World'," I said to Pete. "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it? For good?" Pete asked.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end, it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"But you stay on this side?" Rose asked.

"But you'll get pulled in," Mickey said.

"That's why I got these," the Doctor held up one of the Magna-Clamps. "I'll just have to hold on tight. Been doing it all my life."

"I'm supposed to go?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," was all I said. I need to shut this conversation down now!

"To another world? And then it gets sealed off?"

"Yeah," I said going to work on the computer.

"Forever?" Rose scoffed and said, "That's not gonna happen."

There was a blast from somewhere in the building and the whole tower shook.

"We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going," Pete said. "You, too, all of us."

"I'm not leaving him."

"I'm not going without her," Jackie said.

"Oh my, we're going," Pete yelling.

"I've had 20 years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her!"

"But you've got to," Rose told her mum.

"Well, that's tough."

"Mum."

"Reboot in one minute."

"I had a life with you for 19 years. But then I met the Doctor. And all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us, for the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum." Pete slowly pulled out his yellow button and I pulled out the one I kept. "But not anymore, 'cause now he's got me."

I walked up behind Rose and slipped the chain around her neck. She turned to look at me but before she could do anything, Pete pushed the button and they were all gone.

I stood there just for a second before going back to work.

"I think this is the on switch," I heard and turned to see Rose standing there.

"Once the breach collapses, that's it," I said forcefully running to her. "You'll never be able to see her again. Your own mother."

"I made my choice a long time ago. And I'm never going to leave you. So, what can I do to help?"

I was shocked she would pick me over her mother, but it seemed there was no changing her mind.

"Systems rebooted. Open access."

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up," I said and we got to work.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up," Rose said suddenly.

"How many floors down?"

"Just one."

 _'Well, this is just great!'_

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was running as fast as I could. "Why are there so many stairs," I whined. There were a group of Cybermen right behind me and they were closing in fast.

"We will retreat through the breach. Regain the home world," the Cybermen said.

Made it to another landing when a Cyberman with a gun stopped right in front of me. _'Oh, this is it, I'm a goner.'_

But it surprised me by grabbing my arms and pushing me out of the way. This Cyberman had a more female sounding voice as she pointed her gun at the others saying, "You will not pass."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You will not pass," and then the female Cyberman shot the others killing them all. "I did my duty. For Queen and Country."

"Thanks Yvonne," I whispered as I made my way up the finally floor.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Levers operational," the computer said and I smiled knowing we could finish this.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile. The old team," Rose said.

"Hope and Glory," I said. "Mutt and Jeff. Shiver and Shake."

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake," I said passing Rose a Magna-Clamp. "Press the red button. When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?" I asked her as we grabbed a hold of the levers.

"So are they," she said looking over at the window where Daleks were heading our way.

"Let's do it," I yelled and we opened the breach.

"Online."

We ran to grab the Magna-Clamps as the breach started pulling things in. "The breach is open, into the Void!" I yelled.

A blast went off and the computer said, "offline." I watched as the lever on Rose's side started to go back down.

"Hold on!" I yelled as she tried to reach for the lever.

Her hand slipped from the Magna-Clamp and she almost fell but then another hand grabbed hers.

"Sorry, cutting it a little close there," Harper said with a smile. She had a rope tied around her waist and the other end connected to a Magna-Clamp that was on the back wall.

"Your alive!" I said happily, but then I had to watch helpless as Rose gave Harper a nodded and she let go of her hand. Rose held onto the lever trying to reactivate it.

"I've got to get it upright," Rose said.

The she pushed harder and the lever came back up, "online and locked."

"Rose, hold on!" I yelled.

"Rosie, grabbed my hand," Harper yelled trying to get closer to Rose, but she wasn't close enough. She started to untie the rope and holding onto the end of it to give her a few more inches, but still it wasn't long enough.

"Hold on!" I yelled to both of them.

Then Rose's hands slipped and she fell throws the Void. "No!" Both Harper and I yelled.

At the last minute Pete appeared and catching Rose, sending them both back to his world.

"Systems closed," the computer said once the breach had closed itself.

I let go of the Magna-Clamp and walk slowly down to the wall. She was gone. Rose was gone, forever.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I slowly walked over to the Doctor, he had his hand resting against the wall almost as if he stayed there long enough the Void would somehow open and Rose could come back.

"Doctor?" I said slowly.

"This is your fault," he said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Excuse me?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed. "You knew this would happen. But did you do anything about it? No!" He marched over to me and for the first time in my life I was scared of him. "You never liked Rose so is this your way of getting rid of her? Getting her out of the way. Well I hope you're happy!"

How… how could he think that? Rose and I had our differences but she was my friend. Sister even. I tried to save her.

"Doctor, I tried…"

"Let's go," he walked passed me as if I was nothing.

When we got back to the TARDIS the Doctor immediately started to go somewhere so just went to the stairs and sat down. I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want to be to close either. This seemed like a good compromise. I know he was hurting from losing Rose, so I was doing my best to not take what he said to personal.

But what hurt the most was he had me blocked. I couldn't see his thoughts and he was refusing to enter mine. I would have thought he would want that back now that we were no longer at Torchwood.

I watched from afar as he said his goodbye to Rose. He had his back to me so I could see Rose on the screen he was using. I wanted so badly to go and say goodbye too, but I knew neither of them wanted that.

Once the image of Rose faded the Doctor dropped his head in sadness. He began to mess with the console when he look up and said "what?"

I looked over where he had and saw a red headed woman in a bridal gown. The woman made a noise of shock. "What?" The Doctor said again.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked loudly. I stood up to get a better look; neither of them seemed to notice.

"What?" The Doctor asked. _'He really needs to ask a different question.'_

"What is this place?" She yelled.

"What?"

* * *

 **So what did you think? I know, I know, not the way you thought it would end. But this ending is what really got me wanting to write this story in the first place. I have had it on the notes app on my phone forever, so to actually get it out there is super exciting to me. Don't worry I have a plan! Please don't let this stop you from reading! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and please leave a review. I love hearing from you guys! Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, and remember always wear a Fez!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Runaway Bride

**Happy late Thanksgiving! I am so so so happy with this chapter. It flooded so easy for me. Writing Donna is fun and a sassy Harper is always a blast. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Doctor had just finished saying goodbye to Rose. It was sad to watch, but now I was watching him start to mess with the console controls when he looked up and said "what?"

I looked over where he had and saw a red headed woman in a bridal gown. The woman made a noise of shock. "What?" The Doctor said again.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked loudly. I stood up to get a better look; neither of them seemed to notice.

"What?" The Doctor asked. _'He really needs to ask a different question.'_

"What is this place?" She yelled.

"What? You can't do that, I wasn't… we're in flight!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That is physically impossible. How did…"

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now, where am I?" She yelled.

 _'Wow, she really likes to yell, or is that just her normal volume?'_ I thought as I just stayed to the side watching.

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor told her.

"What?"

"The TARDIS."

"What?"

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor began to fiddle with the controls trying to figure this out.

"The What?" They were both annoying the other, which made for good entertainment for me.

"It's called the TARDIS!"

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh my, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Who is Nerys?" The Doctor asked.

"Your best friend." I let out a laugh, not being able to hold it in any longer, causing the bride to look my way. "Oi! So I'm not the only one." She came over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me over to her. "He kidnapped you too, didn't he? Shame on you."

"Oh, well…" I started but the Doctor cut me off, "hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

"She's going ten-pin bowling," I said sarcastically.

"Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle," she yelled loudly. And I laughed as the Doctor slowly backed away from her. "I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something."

"I haven't done anything," the Doctor said.

"I'm having the police on you. Me, my husband, as soon as he is my husband, and" she turned to me and in a normal volume asked, "what's your name?"

"Umm… Harper?" It came out more as a question than I meant it to, but I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"And Harper, we're all gonna sue the living backside off you."

 _'Oh, so that's where she was going.'_

She turned then and saw the doors and ran towards them.

"No!" The Doctor and I both said and then the Doctor said, "wait a minute, wait a minute, don't!"

But she had already opened the doors and was looking outside. "You're in space," the Doctor said softly. "Outer space. This is my… spaceship. It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, you?"

"Donna."

"Human?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for me," the Doctor said.

"You're an alien?"

"Yeah."

"It's freezing with these doors open," Donna said.

The Doctor quickly closed the door and ran back to the console. "I don't understand it and I understand everything."

"Not conceited at all," I mumbled to Donna causing her to give a small smile.

"This can't happen," the Doctor kept on talking. "There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be…" he grabbed some kind of device and got really close to Donna's face, "there's some sort of subatomic connection, something like a temporal field. Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe it's something macrobudding your DNA with the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic…"

Donna reached back and slapped him.

"What was that for?" The Doctor said in shock.

"I don't even care what it was for! Thank you!" I said shaking Donna's hand.

"Your not helping, Harper," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Not trying too," I said smirking back at him.

"Get me to the church!" Donna yelled at the Doctor.

"Right, fine. I don't want you here anyway." He ran to the console starting it up, "Where is this wedding?"

"St. Mary's, Haven Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System."

"Good, it's better to be as detailed as possible with him," I said with a laugh.

"I knew it, acting all innocent," Donna said.

 _'What is she on about now,'_ I wondered.

"We're not the first, are we?" She held up a shirt that Rose had left hanging on the railing. "How many women have you abducted?"

I held my breath waiting for the Doctor's response.

"That's my friend's," he said sadly.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a spacewalk?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where?" Donna yelled.

"I lost her," he said looking down.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me," Donna looked as if she was in deep thought for a second and then asked, "How do you mean, lost?"

"Right," the Doctor exclaimed grabbing the shirt from Donna. "Chiswick."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Once the TARDIS had landed we walked out looking around.

"I said St. Mary's. What sort of Martian are you?"

"Obviously a bad one," Harper said.

"Where's this?" Donna yelled. _'Does this woman do anything but yell?'_

"Something's wrong with her, it's like she's recalibrating," I ran back inside to make sure she is ok. "She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?" I grabbed a stethoscope to listen to the TARDIS and called outside to Donna.

"Donna, you're really got to think. Is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contact? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you seen lights in the sky or did you touch something, like, something different? Something strange or something made out of a piece of metal? Who are you getting married to? Sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip round his forehead, is he?"

"Yeah, she's not listening to you anymore," I heard Harper say.

I turned around and Harper was standing at the door pointing out. I saw Donna walking away, "Donna! Donna."

"Leave me alone, I just want to get married," she said once Harper and I caught up with her.

"Come back to the TARDIS," I insisted.

"No way, that box is too weird."

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all," I said.

"Oh, that's all?" She asked sarcastically. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

"Why don't you phone them? Tell them where you are," I suggested.

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" I asked.

"She's in a wedding dress," Harper said as if it was so obvious.

"It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to me fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was 'Give me pockets'!" Donna yelled.

"This man you're marrying, what's his name?" I asked.

"Lance," she said all happy again.

"Good luck, Lance!"

"Oi!" Donna yelled while Harper slapped me on the shoulder. "No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married, to hell with you." Donna walked away quickly and Harper followed laughing.

"I'm not… I'm not… I'm not from Mars," I said to no one.

"Taxi!" Donna yelled trying to hale a cab, but he just drove on pass. "He had his light on!"

"There's another one," I said running to catch it.

"Taxi. Oi!"

"There's one."

"Oi!" Donna yelled as another one passed by.

"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?" I asked.

"They think I'm in fancy dress."

"Get off the sauce, darling!" A driver yelled as he went by.

"They think I'm drunk."

"You're fooling no one, mate," another driver yelled.

"They think I'm in drag," Donna said in shock.

"Oh just leave it to me," Harper said and walked up to the street. She stuck out her hand and a taxi immediately stopped. She turned around give us a smirk.

We all piled in with me being in the middle. "St. Mary's in Chiswick, just off Haven Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married, just hurry up."

"That'll cost you, sweetheart," the taxi driver said. "Double rates today."

"Oh my, have you got any money?" Donna asked Harper and I.

"No, sorry," Harper said.

"Erm… no. Haven't you?" I asked.

"Pockets?" Both girls yelled at me.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yelled at the taxi driver as he drove off. "I'll have him, I've got his number, I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" I said looking around smiling.

"Well, duh!" Donna said making Harper laugh. _'Why did she think everything Donna says is funny?'_ "Maybe not on Mars but here it's Christmas Eve. Phone box!" She ran off towards it. "We can reverse the charges."

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" Harper asked.

"Can't bear it, I hate Christmas. Honeymoon. Morocco. Sunshine. Lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial, 100?" She asked.

"Just call direct," I said using the sonic to get the phone working.

"What did you do?"

"Something… Martian. Now phone, I'll get money." I ran off and over to the ATM.

Thankfully there was only one person ahead of me but he was being slow. _'This is taking forever, how do human's put up with this?'_ I kept looking over at Donna and Harper making sure they were fine. 'I really need to apologize to Harper when I get a chance. _'What I said… well I shouldn't have.'_

Once the man left I got in close and used the sonic to get some money without anyone seeing me. But when I turned around I stopped dead in my tracks. Three Santas playing instruments, just like the once from last year, were headed my way.

"Taxi!" I heard Donna yell and turned to look over at her, "Thanks for nothing, Spaceman, we'll see you in court." She got into the taxi, pulling Harper with her, but what was so bad about that was the fact that another Santa was driving.

"Donna! Harper!" I yelled. I turned back around and saw one of the Santas had it's tuba pointed at me, so I used the sonic screwdriver on the ATM causing money to shot out. People were running everywhere to catch the money and I made a run for it. I had to get to the TARDIS to save Donna and Harper.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Donna pulled me into the taxi although I had insisted we wait on the Doctor.

"I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there," she told the driver. "Oh, I look a mess. Hurry up!"

"Donna, maybe we should pull over and wait for the Doctor. He was trying to help," I said.

"That Martian is no good, I'm telling you. Hold on a minute, I said Chiswick," she said when she looked outside. "You've missed the turning. Excuse me; we should have turned off back there. We're going the wrong way," Donna yelled.

 _'Her yelling is not doing my headache any good.'_

"What are you doing? I'm late for the wedding! My own wedding, do you get that? Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?"

"He's not human," I said reaching up and pulling the hood down showing Donna that it was a robot.

She gasped before she starting yelling for help, "Help me! Help me!" She yelled banging on the windows.

I leaned forward trying to find away of stopping the robot, but I must have hit the wrong thing because it grabbed a hold of my broken wrist, squeezing hard.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"What, what is it."

"Stupid… robot… let… go… of… my… wrist!" I yelled hitting it in the head.

"Are you ok?" Donna asked.

"Broken wrist. I'm fine, get help," I said through clenched teeth.

"Help us!" She said yelling again, "We're being driven by a robot! You are kidding me," I heard her said and looked to see the TARDIS flying down the motorway.

The Doctor somehow got the TARDIS to stop right next to us and yelled, "open the door!"

"Do what?" Donna yelled back.

"Open the door!"

"I can't, it's locked." The Doctor used the sonic to unlock the door and window so Donna pulled down the window. "Santa's a robot."

"Donna, open the door."

"What for?"

"You've got to jump," the Doctor said.

"What?" I yelled as Donna said, "I'm a blinking bit jumpy! I'm supposed to be getting married."

The robot noticed the Doctor and pushed the gas sending us ahead of him. But once again he got up next to us and used the sonic, this time, on the robot. It let go of my wrist and clamped both hands on the wheel.

"Listen to me, you've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway," she said.

"Whatever this thing is, it needs you and whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, go on," I said.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" She argued.

"Yes, you look lovely," the Doctor, said. "Come on."

Donna opened the door but when she really took a look she said, "Oh! I can't do it."

"Trust me," the Doctor said.

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend, the one you lost. Did she trust you?"

"Yes, she did, and she is not dead, she is so alive. Now jump!" He yelled.

Donna took one last look and jumped. She landed in the Doctor's arms but both of them went to the ground. They quickly got up and the Doctor motioned for me. I took a deep breath and then jumped. I almost made it but one of my feet slipped sending me out the door.

The Doctor grabbed onto my waist pulling me back in, before the door slammed shut and the TARDIS flew away.

* * *

We all quickly exited the TARDIS as she started to smoke. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher and used it while Donna and I looked around. We were on the roof of some building, and if we weren't in such a pickle I would say it was a beautiful view.

"Funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't do that much flying," the Doctor said coming to stand next to Donna and I at the edge. "We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?"

"It doesn't matter," Donna said.

"Of course it matters," I said softly putting a hand on her arm. She gave me a smile and the Doctor asked, "Did we miss it?"

I gave him a look that said 'really?' while Donna just said, "yeah," in an exasperated tone.

"Well, you can book another date," the Doctor offered.

"Of course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon," he tried again.

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," the Doctor said, as if any of this was his fault.

"It's not your fault," Donna said.

The Doctor looked surprised before saying, "oh, that's a change."

"Wish you had a time machine then we could go back and get it right," Donna said.

"Umm… yeah, that would be helpful," I said holding in a laugh.

"But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline," the Doctor said and then as an after thought said, "apparently."

Donna moved to sit at the edge and the Doctor and I followed. The Doctor took off his suit jacket draping it over Donna's shoulders.

"You're skinny," She said. "This wouldn't fit a rat."

I shook my head at her; you never have to guess what she's thinking that's for sure.

"Oh, and you'd better put this on," the Doctor said holding up a golden ring.

 _'Why does he have a ring in his pocket? I bet it was for Rose,'_ I thought miserably and said, in my best sarcastic tone, "Wow, way to go and rub it in?"

"Not now," he said to me before specking to Donna. "Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper; it should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse," Donna said as he slid the ring on her finger. "Come on then, robot Santas, what are they for?"

"Oh, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise; they're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas.

"Why, what happened then?"

"The great big spaceship hovering over London, you didn't notice?" I asked her.

"I had a bit of a hangover."

"I spent Christmas day just over there," the Doctor pointed. "The Powell Estate, with this… family. My friend, she had this family, well… still. Gone now."

"Your friend, who was she?" Donna asked.

"Question is what do camouflage robot mercenaries want with you?" The Doctor said ignoring Donna's question. "And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know, what's your job?"

The Doctor reached inside his jacket, which was still around Donna's shoulders, for his sonic screwdriver. "I'm a secretary."

"Weird," he said as he started to scan her. "I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

"This friend of yours, just before she left, did she punch you in the face?"

"No, but I wish I could," I mumbled earning a laugh from Donna before she knock his hand down yelling, "stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?" The Doctor asked ignoring both of us.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance," I noticed ever time Donna started talking about Lance she got a dream tone to her voice; it was sweet. "I was temping. I mean it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double-glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here and then he made me a cup of coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen, nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR. He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny, and it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty, too. That's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee, that was it."

"When was this?" I asked.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick to get married," the Doctor said.

"Well, he insisted. And he nagged and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and then finally I just gave in."

 _'He nagged? Yeah, ok.'_

"What does HC Clements do?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, security systems, you know… entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

"Keys…" the Doctor said trying to figure it out.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars," the Doctor said standing up. He helped Donna up and then reached down to help me but I just slapped his hand away and got up myself. He had a funny look on his face but I just turn away following Donna.

I linked my arm with Donna's and she gave a sigh saying, "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We walked in to the reception hall to a party going on. Donna was just slightly in front of Harper and I but I knew she had to be in shock. One by one everyone noticed Donna standing there and soon the music was cut off.

"You had the reception without me?" She yelled.

"Donna, what happened to you?" A man asked.

"You had the reception without me?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," I said leaning forward trying to break the tension.

"They had the reception without me!" She yelled at me.

"Yes, I gathered," I said leaning back.

"Well, it was all paid for, why not?" A blond woman asked.

"Thank you, Nerys," Donna said sarcastically.

"Oh, so that's Nerys," Harper mumbled beside me.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Another lady asked walking towards us. "I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny, but what happened? How did you do it?"

Now multiple people were asking questions and moving in on Donna when she let out a sob. Everyone let out an "oh" as a man, I'm guessing Lance, moved forward and took Donna in his arms. After a second or to of crying into his shoulder she turned her head to face us and gave a wink.

"Oh, she is good," Harper, said. "I need to take some lesson from her."

I was standing at the bar just watching when I saw a man with a cell phone beside me. I asked him to borrow it for a moment. I quickly looked up HC Clements and used the sonic screwdriver to get more information. I saw that Torchwood had owned HC Clements, and now knew something bigger was going on. I gave the phone back and looked out onto the dance floor.

I watched as Harper danced with some guy. Donna had pulled her onto the dance floor as soon as the party started again and Harper gladly went. She looked as if she was having a wonderful time out there, with all of the laughing and smiling. The guy leaned in closer to her to say something and I turned away not wanting to watch anymore. But then I saw the cameraman and when to talk with him.

* * *

"Well, I tapped the whole thing," he told me. "They've all had a look. They said sell it to 'You've Been Framed', I said, more like the news. Here we are."

I watched Donna scream and then disappear on the screen, "can't be, play it again."

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

"That looks like Huon particles."

"What's that, then?"

"That's impossible," I said taking off my glasses. "That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. It's so old that… it can't be hidden by a bio-damper."

I took off running from the room to the nearest window only to see two robo-Santas. "Donna! Donna, they've found you."

"But you said I was safe," she said and I saw Harper walk up behind Donna.

"The bio-damper doesn't work," I said.

"We've got to get everyone out," Harper said.

"Oh, it's all my family!" Donna cried.

"Out the back door!" I said and we three ran to it pushing it open and saw two more Santas. "Maybe not."

We ran to another window and saw the same thing. "We're trapped," Donna said.

"Christmas trees," Harper said sounding a little nervous.

"What about them?" Donna asked.

"They kill. Get away from the trees," I yelled to everyone stopping the party. Then it became I flurry of activity with Donna, Harper, and I trying to get everyone away from the trees.

"That man's an idiot," a woman, who I have found out, is Donna's mother, said. "What harm's the Christmas tree gonna… oh!" She stopped mid-sentence when the Christmas ornaments on the tree started to float.

I could feel Harper's jitters next to me as we both waited for the inevitable. Then it happened, the ornaments started to dive bomb the room setting off small explosion. People started to scream and run for cover. I ran for the PA system and saw Harper grab some little kids to get them out of harms way.

Once everything stopped I got up and saw all six of the robots standing there with the instruments pointed at me. "Oi, Santa, word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver," I picked up the microphone, "don't let him near the sound system."

I used the sound system to amplify the sonic screwdrivers waves cause a horrible noise to blast through it. It may have been bad for the guest but it was worst for the robots as they started to break. Once they were all down, I ran over to them to take a look.

I heard people start to move around behind me, but I paid them no mind.

"Look at that," I said showing Donna, "remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers any more. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor, people have been hurt," Donna said.

"No, they wanted you alive. Look," I throw her one of the ornaments. "They're not active now."

"All the same, you could help."

"Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!" I yelled running out of the room. Donna followed me outside and I was using the sonic to trace the signal. "There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me? What have I done?" She asked.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out," I said.

"Okay, so I check everyone out and no one is hurt to bad," Harper said coming outside, followed by Lance.

"Oh, thank you," Donna said giving her a hug.

"Oh! It's up there," I said as I founded the signal pointing the screwdriver up. "Something in the sky. I've lost the signal. Donna, we got to get to your office, HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is he Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

As we ran into HC Clements the Doctor started to explain, "To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but HC Clements was bought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Oh, of course it was," I said letting out a sigh.

"Who are they?"

The Doctor stopped working on the computer and looked at Donna, "they were behind The Battle of Canary Wharf." When Donna did make any sign she knew what he was talking about he added, "Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain," I said with a laugh.

"Scuba diving," Donna said as if it was obvious.

"That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it," the Doctor said, running to another computer. "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

"What do they want with me?"

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy and that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See, that's what happened," the Doctor said picking up a mug and a pencil. "Say that's the TARDIS and that's you. The particles inside you activated, the two sets of particles magnetize and wap!" He dropped the pencil inside the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H sums you up."

"He leaves you with a warm fuzzy feeling after he talks, doesn't he?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lance, what was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret, special operations, do not enter?"

"I don't know I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What are we talking about?"

"You make keys, that's the point. And look at this, we're on the 3rd floor," the Doctor said showing us the building plans. He ran off to the elevator and stepped in while Donna, Lance, and I looked on from outside the elevator. "Underneath reception there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look in the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'?"

"There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plan?" I asked.

"Yep, so what's down there?"

"You telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key," Donna said.

"I don't," the Doctor said holding up the sonic screwdriver. "Right then, thanks, you three. I can handle this, see you later."

"Oh, don't even start that with me," I said annoyed and got into the elevator.

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight," Donna said getting on with us.

"Going down."

"Lance," Donna said to Lance since he had yet to get on the elevator.

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside!"

"To honor and obey," the Doctor said as the doors shut.

"Tell me about it, mate."

"Oi!" Donna yelled, while I punch the Doctor in the arm.

* * *

"Where are we? What goes on down here?" Donna asked as we stepped out into a long tunnel.

"Let's find out," the Doctor said.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious HC Clements? Oh, I think he's part of it. Oh, look transport," the Doctor said spotting three segues. We got on them; Lance on one, Donna on one, and the Doctor and I sharing one. I tried to get out of sharing, saying I would walk, but the Doctor ended picking me up and up putting me on it and then getting on him self. _'How is he so strong to be that skinny?'_

After a few minutes of us riding them Donna started to laugh. The Doctor found it pretty funny also and laughed along with her. I let out a small giggle but Lance did seem to find the humor in it.

We stopped beside a door that had the Torchwood symbol on it and said 'authorized personnel only'. The Doctor immediately opened it looking up the ladder that was there.

"Wait here, just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything," he said.

"You better come back," Donna threatened.

"Couldn't get rid of you if I tried," he said before climbing up the ladder. _'How is it that he is showing Donna more attention than me? His companion!'_

"Donna, have you thought about this properly? I mean, this is serious," Lance said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I thought July," she said looking away from where the Doctor had gone.

"July is a great time for a wedding," I added and Donna smiled over to me.

"What about you and the Doctor?" Donna asked me.

"There is NO me and the Doctor. He made that clear," I said bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know. Once you two get over this little fight your having I could see something happen."

"What do you ship us together or something?" I asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean by ship?" Donna asked.

"It's when you think two people are going to end. Like as in a relationSHIP."

"OMG, yes!" Donna said a little too excitedly. "I do ship you two together."

"Oh no, I've created a monster," I said.

"Thames flood barrier," the Doctor said jumping down the last few ladder rungs. "Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath!"

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asked shocked.

"I know. I know, love," he said as he walked off.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Oh! Look at this," I said as we walked into some kind of lab. "Stunning."

"What does it do?" Donna asked.

"Particle extrusion," Harper said, sounding bored as she looking around.

"Hold on," I said running over to one of the tubes giving it a tap, deciding not to let Harper's bad mood dampen my excitement. "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Of course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance asked me.

"Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result… Huon particles in liquid form," I said holding up a tube.

"And that's what's inside me?"

I activated the particles in the tube causing them to light up, along with Donna. "Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then… Oh!" I yelled causing Donna to jump. "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married. That's it. Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Your body is a battleground! There's a chemical war inside. Adrenaline. Acetylcholine. Wham go the endorphins! Oh, you're cooking. You're like a walking oven, a pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point… Shazam!"

Then both Harper and Donna slapped me, "What did I do this time?"

"Being a total tool!" Harper said with her arms crossed.

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna yelled. "All right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes."

"Doctor…" Donna said in a calm manner which worried me. "If your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

I sighed knowing I would just have to tell her, "Because they were deadly." She was lost for words so I said; "I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else."

"Oh, she's long since lost," we heard a voice, from somewhere, say. Then the wall in front of us opened up to reveal a very deep hole. There were more robots on either side with guns pointed at us. "I have waited so long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe. Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken me."

"Someone's been digging," I said looking over the edge. "Oh, very Torchwood, drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down. All the way to the centre of the Earth."

"Really? Seriously, what for?" I asked.

"Dinosaurs," Donna suddenly said.

"What?" Both Harper and I asked at the same time.

"Dinosaurs," she said again, but this time it was more of a question.

"What are you on about? Dinosaurs," I asked.

"That film under the Earth with dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping."

"Such a sweet couple," the voice said.

"Only a mad man talks to thin air. And trust me, you don't want to make me mad."

"To late," Harper mumbled but I heard her.

"Where are you?" I yelled ignoring what Harper said.

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you."

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart."

I was surprised to see what happened next. With in seconds a giant spider-like creature appeared up above us.

"Oh, nope! No, no, no, no!" Harper said getting behind Donna. "I don't do spiders!"

 _'Really, she can face down anything and a spider is what she tries to get away from?'_ I thought with a laugh. "Racnoss," I said not believing it. "That's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss."

"Empress of the Racnoss."

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind," the Empress hissed.

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times," I started to explain to the girls. "Billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores. Omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?"

"They eat people?" Donna said in shock.

"HC Clements, did he wear those, uh, black and white shoes?" I asked.

"He did! We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats."

I motioned up and Donna let out a gasp when she saw the same shoes in the web above our heads.

"Aye! Christmas dinner?" The Empress said.

Harper gave a shudder and said, "This is why I don't like spiders. They're so creepy!"

"You shouldn't even exist," I said. "Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out."

"Except for me." I saw Lance emerge behind the Empress motioning for us to be quiet.

"That's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi, look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you. Look me in the eye and tell me," Donna yelled at the Empress.

"The bride is so feisty." Lance was getting closer to the Empress and I now saw he had and axe in his hands.

"Yes, I am. And I don't know what you are, you big thing." _'Yep, that will work. It is a big thing.'_ "But a spider's just a spider. And an axe is an axe. Now, do it!" Donna yelled at Lance.

He had the axe raise high and the Empress turn to look at him. But he stopped and looked at us then laughed.

"That was a good one, your face," Lance said.

"Lance is funny," the Empress said.

"What?" Donna asked. Harper put a hand on her shoulder and I said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Lance don't be so stupid. Get her!"

"She's thick," Lance said with disgust. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand," Donna said sounding so sad.

"How did you meet him?" I asked.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee," Harper said gently.

"What?"

"Every day I made you coffee."

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months," I explained.

"He was poisoning me."

"It was all there in the job title. The head of human resources," I spat out.

"This time it's personnel," Lance said as he and the Empress laughed.

"But… we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavored Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant? X Factor. Atkin's diet. Feng shui. Split ends. Text me, text me, text me. The never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Harper said marching forward. "You no good, spineless…" I catch her around the waist bring her back to me, but she slapped my hand and I let her go, "no, you don't get to do things like that anymore," she snapped at me.

Lance had a smirk on his face when I turned around but I ignored both him and Harper and asked, "Is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss. What are you? Her consort."

"It's better than a night with her."

"But I love you," Donna said quietly.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor, the big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me, the chance to… go out there, to see it, the size of it all. I think you understand that don't you Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?" The Empress asked.

"She said Martian."

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, innit?"

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance mocked.

"I think so, too."

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna," Lance said.

"Kill this chattering little doctor man, and his assistant," the Empress ordered.

"I'm not his assistant," Harper complained and Donna stepped in front of us and said, "don't you hurt them."

"No, it's all right," I said.

"No, I won't let them."

"Ah! Now, except…" I started.

"Take aim!" The Empress yelled and the robots got ready.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious."

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots," the Empress said.

"Just hold on. Hold on just a tick, just a tiny little, just a … tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it," I activated the small tube of particles I had. "The spaceship comes to her."

"Fire!" The Empress yelled, but it was too late. The TARDIS had already materialized around us.

"Off we go, then. Oh, do you know what you said before about a time machine? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it," I said as I ran around the console flying the TARIDS. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, then it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, I'm going further back than I've ever been before."

I looked over to Donna and saw she was silently crying. Harper had her in a hug trying to comfort her.

"We've arrived," I said softly. Donna had stopped crying but still looked very sad. "You want to see?"

"I suppose," she said.

I pulled the scanner over to look and said, "The scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best. Come on. No human's ever seen this. You two will be the first."

"All I wanna see is my bed," Donna said.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the Creation of the Earth," Harper said as I opened the door. We stood there looking out and I had to say, it was beautiful.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system. Not yet," I explained. "Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the sun, over there. Brand-new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked.

"All around us. In the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right, we're just tiny."

"No, but that's what you do," I said. "The human race; make sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful. But only if it is being observed."

"So we came out of all this," Donna said pointing to Harper and her self.

"Me… sort of. But isn't it brilliant?" Harper said with a laugh.

Donna looked confused at what Harper said but just looked back outside not asking what she meant. A large rock floated by and she said, "I think that's the Isle of Wight." To which Harper and I laughed.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled, everything piling in until you get…"

"The Earth," Donna finished for me.

"Now, the question is, what was the first rock?" I said.

"Look," Harper said pointing.

"The Racnoss," a Racnoss ship was flying through the clouds towards the other rocks. "Hold on," I said running back to the console, "the Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

"Exactly what you said," Donna said so I came back to look.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something in the centre of the Earth. They became the centre of the Earth. The first rock."

"Yep, I'm never going back to Earth," Harper said and before I could comment the TARDIS started shaking.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"Trouble," both Harper and I said.

"What is it doing?"

"A little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse, and they're pulling us back."

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna asked. "Hasn't it got a hand brake?"

"Yes, and it's on all the time," Harper said, _'I need to remember to ask her what she means by that.'_

"Well, then can't you reverse or warp or fade or something?" Donna kept going.

"Back-seat drivers," I mumble and then I remember something, "Oh! Wait a minute, the extrapolator."

"Why in the world do you still have that?" Harper yelled. "It's never brings anything good with it."

"Oi, it can help. It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump! Now!" I yelled as I hit the extrapolator with the mallet. Once the TARDIS stopped we all got out and looked around. "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on."

I stopped at a door and started to work on getting it open. "What do we do?" Donna asked.

"I don't know I'm making it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got history. Ask Harper."

"I still don't understand," Donna, said, "I'll full of particles, but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source," I said not looking away from the door. "If Huon particles cease to exist, the Racnoss will stop. They just stayed in hibernation for billions of years, frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand-new particles, living particles. They need you to open it and you two have never been so quiet," I turned around only to find both Harper and Donna gone. "Oh!"

I turned back to the door and quickly opened, but luck was not on my side as one of the robots stood there.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"I hate you," Donna spat at Lance.

"Yeah, I think we've gone bit beyond that now, sweet heart," Lance said.

"Well I hate spiders and heights, so can you two please shut it," I said. We were currently in the Racnoss web, on the roof, right above the giant whole leading to the centre of the Earth. _'Yep, not the best day ever.'_

"My golden couple, together at last! Your awful wedded life!" The Empress hissed. "Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes," they both yelled at the same time.

"You're supposed to say, 'I do'."

"No chance," Lance said.

"Say it!" She commanded.

"I do," Lance said after a minute.

"I do!" Donna cried.

"I don't!" The Empress yelled.

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming," I said sarcastically. "Hey, giant spider lady thing, I understand why these two but why am tied up here?"

"My children will be hungry," she said.

"Yeah, that not creepy at all."

"Activate the particles," both Donna and Lance started to glow. "Purge every last one! And release! The secret heart unlocks and they will waken from their sleep of ages."

"Who will? What's down there?" Donna asked.

"How thick are you?" Lance asked.

"Oi, don't talk to her like that!" I yelled.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh. The web star shall come to me. My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

"No, use one of them, not me," Lance cried. "Use her!"

"On, my funny little lad, but you were quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."

She cut the web and Lance feel down the hole. I shut my eyes but still heard Donna yelled, "Lance!"

"Harvest the humans, reduce them to meat. My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them. So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man."

"Oh, well, nice try," the Doctor said taking off a costume that looked like one of the robots. "I've got you, Donna, Harper," he said as he soniced the web around Donna.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna said.

"You're gonna swing," the Doctor said. "I've got you." Unfortunately for Donna, the Doctor did not take into count the length of the rope and Donna swing right under him and fell down. She was fine but she did not look happy. "Oh, sorry."

"Thanks for nothing," Donna said put out with him.

"Look I don't know if I want your help of not," I said.

"Oh, don't be a big baby," the Doctor told me and soniced the web around me. And just like with Donna, my web was to long. Thankfully Donna helped catch me.

"The doctor man amuses me," the Empress said.

Once the Doctor saw I was back on the ground he turned to the Empress, "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny," was her reply.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh! I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Then what happens next is your own doing," the Doctor said.

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms!" She yelled at the robots once again had their guns pointed at us. "Take aim! And…"

"Relax," the Doctor said and the robot all shut off.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Guess what I've got, Donna. Pockets," he said pulling out the remote control for the robots.

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside," Harper said.

"Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars."

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone. But it's name lives on," as the Doctor talked I could see him becoming the On Coming Storm and that scared me. "Gallifrey."

The Empress let out a hiss as if she was in pain, "they murdered the Racnoss."

"I warned you. You did this," the Doctor pulled out several of the ornaments for Donna's reception.

"No, no. Don't!" The Doctor though the ornaments in the air activating them, "No, no, no!" The Empress screamed as water started to flow into the room and down the hole. "My children! My children!"

Donna and I were soaked to the bone as we watched everything. The Doctor looked like a different man standing there. "Doctor, you need to stop this," I yelled but he didn't even flinch.

"Doctor! You can stop now," Donna tried and the Doctor looked down at us. If my heart wasn't broken before, now it certainly was. _'He won't listen to me, someone who has been with him for a long time, but he will listen to a woman he just met?'_

"Come on, time to find a way out," he said.

"Transport me!" The Empress yelled as we ran for it.

* * *

"What about the Empress?" Donna asked while climbing up a ladder.

"She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenseless."

We finally made it to the top of the flood barrier and looked out. The Doctor and Donna started laughing while I just sat there thinking about everything.

"There's just one problem," Donna said after a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"We've drained the Thames," this time I joined them with laughing not being able to help my self. The Doctor and Donna's laughs were just too contagious.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"There we go. I told you she'd be all right," I said stepping out of the TARDIS in front of Donna's house. "Survive anything."

"More than I've done," Donna said.

I gave her a quick scan and said, "Well, all the Huon particles are gone, no damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, apart from that. I missed my wedding, I lost my job, and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"I couldn't save him," I said sadly.

"He deserved it," I raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "no, he didn't. How's your wrist," she asked Harper.

I turned sharply to look at her, _'when had she hurt her wrist?'_

"Oh, it's fine. I'm all good, just fine," she said with a forced smile. "Listen, I'm going to head in and dry off. Merry Christmas, Donna, hope to see you again!" Harper gave Donna a hug before returning to the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I better get inside, too. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have," I said before adding, "Oh, no, I forgot, you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do."

"Even if it's snowing?" I asked reaching into the TARDIS. I push a button and it started to snow.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna said happily.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation."

"Merry Christmas," Donna said.

"And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?" I asked.

"Not getting married, for started. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I don't know, travel, see a bit more of planet Earth; walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always…" I stopped to really think about what I was about to say.

"What?" Donna asked.

"… Come with me and Harper."

"No," she said almost immediately.

"Okay."

"I can't."

"No, that's fine," I said trying to brush it off.

"No, but really, I mean, everything we did today, do you live your life like that?"

"Not all the time," I said stretching the truth a bit.

"I think you do, and I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there," I said not understanding why she didn't want to come. "It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooded and burning and they were dying, and you stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow! I mean, you scare me to death," Donna said.

"Well then."

"I'll tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner." When I hesitated she said, "Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because mum always cooks enough for 20."

"All right then," I said with a plan forming in my mind. "But you go first, better warn them, and don't say I'm a Martian. I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute."

I walked into the TARDIS getting ready to leave when I heard Donna yelling, "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Blimey, you can shout," I said opening the door.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"If I'm lucky," I said with a smile.

"Just promise me one thing, find someone," she said.

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes, you do. 'Cause sometimes I think you need someone to stop you."

"I have Harper," I said.

"Who, the girl you have ignored the whole day? Did you know she most likely has a broken wrist? Find someone."

I was in shock. _'I didn't ignore Harper all day… did I?'_ "Yeah," I cleared my throat. "Thanks then, Donna. Good luck, and just… be magnificent."

"I think I will, yeah." I stepped back in only to hear her call me again.

"Doctor?"

"Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours, what was her name?"

"Her name was Rose," and with that I shut the door and piloted the TARDIS out of there.

* * *

I needed to find Harper. We needed to have a talk.

"I know it's broken, but why is it still broken?" I heard Harper say, in frustration, from the infirmary. "Oh this is so not good."

"Care to explain anything to me?" I asked from the doorway.

She turned around quickly looking at me with big eyes. "Nope. I'm good, but thanks for asking," she said with attitude.

"Oh, cut the attitude, Harper. When did you break your wrist?" I asked coming over to her gently taking her wrist looking it over.

"During the Battle of Canary Wharf and I think, again in the taxi with Donna."

"What? Why have you not said anything before now?" I asked.

"Because someone was being a complete douchebag," she said ripping her hand away only to hiss in pain.

I quickly took her wrist and began to cast it. "Why isn't the Time Vortex fixing it?"

"When… um… you see… it's recharging. Or at least that's how the TARDIS explained it to me in simple terms."

I just blinked at her waiting for further explanation.

"I may have used the Vortex, like you told me not too, to get free from the Cybermen."

"What!" I yelled jumping up. "Harper that was incredibly stupid of you!"

She jumped up also getting right in my face, "well it was either that or become a Cyberman. But maybe that's what you wanted me to do!"

I flinch at her words, "I didn't say that," I said calmly. "I'm just worried about you. And I'm sorry. I never should have blamed you for what happened with Rose."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," she said crossing her arm, which was difficult with her new cast.

"Am I forgiven then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are forgiven," she said finally.

I beamed at her, "good! I'm glad everything between us can go back to normal.

"No," she said which shocked me. "You don't get to come in here say your sorry and magically everything is back to normal. I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I am not mad at you."

"But… but… why?" I asked.

"You hurt me Doctor," was all I got for an exclamation. "Now I'm going to bed."

She left the room without even a goodnight and I felt as if both my heart were torn to shreds. I don't know how, but I'm going to fix this. I have to fix this!

* * *

 **So… what did you think? I am super excited for future chapters and already have plans in mind for them. I hope you guys had a happy Thanksgiving and thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment; I love reading them. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, and always be on the look out for a mad man and a blue box!**


	27. Chapter 27: Smith & Jones

**And my dear readers, here you have Smith and Jones. I really like this chapter and had a lot of fun writing it. I know many people don't like Martha's character but I like her! She is smart and can keep up with the Doctor. Anyways… I guess I will stop rambling and let you guys read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

I was doing my best to listen to Mr. Stoker as we made the morning rounds. But family problems were on my mind today.

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked when we got to the next patient. He was a younger gentleman with brown hair that looked as if it could defy gravity. But what was so strange was the fact that he was the same man I saw this morning on my way into work. _'How did he get here so fast?'_

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know… blah," Mr. Smith said.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains," Mr. Stoker said. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

"It wasn't very clever running around outside, was it?" I asked him as I got my stethoscope out.

"Sorry?" He asked looking truly confused.

"On Chancellor Street, this morning; came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me. I was here in bed. Ask my wife," he said nodding his head over to the left. I looked over and saw a woman reading a newspaper. She was a very pretty brunette, a little on the short side. They made a cute couple.

"Trust me when I say this, he's been here all day. I've basically had to sit on him to get him to stay put. Not one for setting around this one," Mrs. Smith said.

"Well, that's weird 'cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not anymore. Just me," Mr. Smith said.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones…" Mr. Stoker said.

"Sorry, right." I started listening to his heart but it sounded different. I looked up at him and Mr. Smith had a smirk on his face. I moved my stethoscope to the other side only to hear another heart beat. _'Two heart beats?'_ I look back up to Mr. Smith and he winked.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss. Jones?"

"Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" I said standing up. For some reason, and I'm not sure way, but I felt the need to not tell anyone about his two hearts.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart," Mr. Stoker said going to the end of the bed picking up Mr. Smith's chart. But when he touched the metal on it a small shock was sent out and he dropped the chart.

"That happened to me this morning," I said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," another resident said.

"And me, in the lift," said another.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Mrs. Smith put her newspaper down leaning forward to listen to what was going on.

"Well, it's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by… Anyone?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Benjamin Franklin," both Mr. and Mrs. Smith said at the same time.

"Correct."

"My mate Ben," Mr. Smith said, "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off the kite. And then I got soaked."

"Quite," Mr. Stoker said not believing a word Mr. Smith was saying.

"And then I got electrocuted!" Mr. Smith said with a smile.

"Moving on," Mr. Stoker said. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next, we have Mr…" I looked back at the Smiths and saw Mrs. Smith laughing while Mr. Smith had a small pout on his face. They definitely looked like a happy couple.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Doctor and I were wondering the halls of the hospital trying to find out what was going on. "I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be the patient. I'm the one with the broken wrist, you know; I could have done it," I said as I followed him.

"Oh well, yes you could have, but what would I have done?" The Doctor asked.

"The same thing I have been doing. Sitting around being bored… on second thought it may be better for you to be the patient. I don't like when you get bored. Bad things tend to happen."

He laughed and stopped walking looking into a room. I looked in also seeing the resident from earlier.

"Why do you think she didn't say anything about your two hearts?"

"I don't know; she's smart that one. I guess we got lucky," he continued on as she looked our way.

"When did it start raining?" I asked when we passed a window.

"This is not good." The Doctor grabbed my hand pulling me back to where his hospital bed was. We almost made it but then the whole building started to shake violently. I went flying into a wall, hitting in pretty hard.

 _'Harper!'_ The Doctor yelled in his mind. _'Harper, are you alright?'_

 _'I'm fine. Don't make a fuss!'_ I thought back, rolling my eyes.

He helped me up once the shaking had stop and said, "I'm always going to make a fuss when it comes to you. Your important to me." My heart fluttered when he smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. But in typical Doctor fashion, he ran off to save the day.

"He's making it so hard to be mad at him," I said then quickly followed after.

* * *

We are on the moon. How we end up here I'm still not sure, but here we were.

"All right now, everyone, back to bed. We've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out. Don't worry," the resident, Jones I think, said. We had made it back to the room and patients and staff were freaking out. I watched her and another resident walk up to the windows looking out. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on."

She started to reach for the window to open it when the other resident stopped her, "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straightaway, but it didn't. So, how come?"

"Very good point!" The Doctor said opening the curtain, back in his normal suit and converses.

"I'd say brilliant," I said smiling over at her. "What was your name?"

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" The Doctor asked. "Well, Martha Jones, question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" The other resident cried.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time," the Doctor said.

 _'Be nice,'_ I warned.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?" The Doctor asked getting back to the issue at hand.

"By the patient's lounge, yeah."

"You fancy going out?"

"Okay," Martha said quickly.

"We might die," the Doctor said.

"We might not."

"Good. Come on, not her, she'd hold us up," the Doctor said pointing to the other resident making her cry. _'Oops sorry, it slipped out,'_ he thought. I just shook my head at him.

 _'What am I going to do with you?'_

* * *

We all took a second at the doors to take a deep breath before opening them stepping outside, "We've got air. How does that work?" Martha asked.

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor said.

We were looking out at the Earth in front and the moon all round us. "I've got a party tonight," Martha said. 'It's my brother's 21st. My mother's gonna be really… really…"

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you want to go back in?" The Doctor asked.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same it's beautiful."

"Do you think?" The Doctor asked happy that she had said that.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earth light," I said.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked us.

"What do you think?" The Doctor countered.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be," Martha said and I smiled at her for not knowing the Doctor was technically extraterrestrial, too. "I don't know, a few years ago that would've sounded mad, but these days… that spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor, said, both of us knowing exactly who her cousin was.

"Yeah," was Martha reply.

"We were there, in the battle. It was…" the Doctor couldn't keep going, and I felt as if it was my fault he was so sad.

"I promise you, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we will find away out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be away."

"It's not Smith," the Doctor said as he walked around the small balcony. "That's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me, too, if I ever pass my exams. What is it then, Dr. Smith?"

"Just the Doctor," I said.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor," he repeated me.

"What people call you 'the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, it's weird but you get used to it. I once tried calling him David… he didn't take to it very well."

"That's because that's not my name," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm not. Far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title," Martha said.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look," the Doctor picked up a small rock and through it as far forward as he could. But the rock hit something and bounced off it. "There must be some sort of… force-field. Keeping the air in."

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked

"How many people in this hospital?"

"Don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people, suffocating," the Doctor said solemnly.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked shocked.

"Heads up! Ask them yourself," I said as we watch three large spaceships fly over the hospital and land in front.

"Aliens," Martha said as we watch them walk out of the spaceships. They were in sort of a military form as they walked towards the hospital. "That's aliens, real, proper aliens."

"Judoon."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We had to see what the Judoon were up to, so the girls and I snuck into the main lobby area looking down at the Judoon. But as I was watching I spotted something else, "Aw, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Doctor…" Harper said sighing while Martha said, "never mind that. What are Judoon?"

"They're like police. Well, police-for-hire," I explained. "They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked.

"Neutral territory," Harper said.

"According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it. That rain and lightning, that was them using an h2o scoop."

"Why are you on about, galactic law? I mean, where did you get that from?"

"I think he makes half of it up," Harper said when we had moved to the other side with Martha following us.

I watched as the Judoon scanned each person and categorized him or her as human.

"If they're police, are we under arrest?" Martha asked, "Are we trespassing on the moon or something."

"No, but I like that! Good thinking," I said. "No, wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" And both Harper and I turned to look at her, "Oh, you're kidding me? Don't be ridiculous, stop looking at me like that."

"Two hearts," Harper said. "Come on!"

* * *

I was in a room trying to find the patient records, and using the sonic on one computer but having no luck. Harper wasn't being much help either as she was just sitting there flipping through a book she found.

"They've reached the third floor," Martha said coming in. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic Screwdriver," both Harper and I said at the same time.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

"No, really, it is!" I said stopping working and turn to her. "It's a screwdriver and it's… sonic. Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha asked as I got back to work.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman."

"She didn't still it. You're just rubbish at poker," Harper said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with this computer?" I yelled hitting the computer for good measure. "Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon."

"That's a lot of double O's there, Doc," Harper said. "You almost sound Scottish."

I smiled at her before telling Martha, "We were just travelling past, I swear, we were just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble. Honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital; that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now. So I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"What are they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't," I said.

"Like you, apparently."

"Like me, but not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked.

"Might be a shape-changer," Harper said.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," I explained.

"All of us?"

"Oh, yes, but if I can find this thing first…oh!" I yelled causing Martha to jump a little.

"Yeah, that another thing you get used to," Harper said.

"Do you see? They're thick. Judoon are thick. They are so completely thick; they've wiped the records! Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup."

"Just keep working, I'll go and ask Mr. Stoker. He might know," Martha said running from the room.

"I've just got to fix this computer," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Oh, move," Harper, said rolling my chair away. "Let the pro show you how it's done."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The Doctor and I ran from the room, once the backup had been restored, to find Martha. When we found her the Doctor said, "I've restored the backup."

"Hey!" I cried.

"Fine, Harper restored the backup."

"That doesn't matter, I found her!" Martha said.

"You did what?" Then a man busted down a door and the Doctor grabbed Martha's and my hand yelling, "Run!"

* * *

We ran through the hospital until we came around the radiology department. The Doctor pushed Martha and I into an x-ray room and soniced the door shut behind him self. He then quickly got us behind a wall and said, "When I say 'now', press the button."

"But I don't know which one," Martha cried.

"Then find out!" He yelled and when to mess with the equipment. Martha started looking through the operator's manual to figure it out when the man busted down the door and the Doctor yelled, "Now!"

I just took a guess and hit the large yellow button. It must have worked because a bright light flashed and then the man fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Martha asked neither of us moving from behind the wall.

"Increased the radiation by 5,000% killed him dead."

"But isn't that gonna kill you?"

"Nah," the Doctor answered. "It's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you two to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. See, if I concentrate," the Doctor started to grunt and hop, looking very weird. "Shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot. Say, my let shoe. Here we go. Here we go, easy does it."

Then he started jumping on his right foot shaking his left, "out, out, out, out, out, out, out… ow, ow, ow! Itches, itches, itches, itches! Hold on. Done!" He said as he pulled off his left shoe and throwing it into the trash bin.

 _'I… I don't even know what to say about that…'_ I thought as Martha said, "you're completely mad."

"You're right, I look daft with one shoe," the Doctor said pulling off his right shoe and throwing it away. "Barefoot on the moon!"

"Aww, I liked those shoes," I pouted causing the Doctor to smile.

"So what is that thing?" Martha asked pointing to the man. "And where's it from, planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a slab. They're called slabs. Basic slave drones, you see. Solid leather all the way through, someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant," Martha said, but the Doctor was not paying her any attention.

"My sonic screwdriver!" He cried as he pulled it from the x-ray equipment.

"She was one of the patients, but…"

"Burnt out my sonic screwdriver!"

"She had this straw, like some sort of vampire," Martha said still trying to get the Doctor to listen.

"I love my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" Martha and I called at the same time.

"Sorry," he said throwing the sonic over his shoulder. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway… Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack," I said. "You'd think she'd be hiding."

"Unless…no! Yes! That's it! Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer, like you said Harper, only an internal shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood; she was assimilating it. If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the biology she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come one!"

* * *

We were hiding behind water cooler as another slab walked by.

"That's the thing about slabs. They always travel in pairs," the Doctor said.

"What about you two?" Martha asked.

"What about us what?" The Doctor questioned.

"Are you two you know… a couple or was that just an act like the name John Smith."

I stayed really quite letting the Doctor handle this one, but he looked as if he was having trouble on what to say. Finally he said, "Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions. Come on."

"I like that, 'humans!' I'm still not convinced you're an alien," Martha said as we stood up.

But right then a Judoon scanned the Doctor saying, "Non-human!"

"Oh my, you really are!" Martha cried.

"And again," the Doctor said grabbing our hands running away from the Judoon as they started shooting at us.

* * *

"They've done this floor, come on," the Doctor said as we walked down the hallway. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked. The Doctor and I turned around to see her talking with one of the residents, who was holding an oxygen mask to a patient.

"Not enough for all these people. We're gonna run out."

"How you feeling? You all right?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Running on adrenalin," she said with a smile.

"Welcome to my world. Harper?" He turned to me.

"I'm fine," I said with a halfhearted smile. The Doctor frowned but Martha stopped him from saying anything by asking, "What about the Judoon?"

"Great bug lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way," Martha said leading the way, but when we entered the office the alien was gone. "She's gone. She was here."

"Drained him dry," the Doctor said when we saw Mr. Stoker on the ground behind his desk. "Every last drop, I was right, she's a plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked.

"Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio De Janeiro," the Doctor said.

"But what is she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could executed us all," I said getting a little worried.

The Doctor looked at me with a frown before saying, "Come on."

"Wait a minute," Martha said and then she went and closed Mr. Stoker's eyes before following us out of the office.

* * *

"Think, think, think," the Doctor said. "If I was a wanted plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do? Oh! She's as clever as me, almost.

"Find the non-human! Execute!" The Judoon leader said as they started down the hallway.

"Martha, Harper stay here. I need time, you've got to hold them up."

"What? How?" I asked the same time Martha asked, "How do we do that?"

"Just forgive me for this," He said take hold of my shoulders.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Harper, it could save a thousand lives and it means nothing… well, not nothing… anyways," and before I could say anything the Doctor kissed me. It was a quick kiss one that I didn't even have time to kiss back before he ran off.

"Oi, you can't just go around kissing someone then run off!" I yelled after him.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I ran down the hallways trying to get to the MRI room and as I went, I was focused on getting the kiss out of my mind. It had to be done, but it sure made for a big distraction. Flashes of light were coming from the room and I knew that meant nothing good.

I entered the room slowly and I watched the plasmavore work on the machine. The machine its self was letting off the light and bussing with a strange sound.

"Have you seen? There are these things!" I said getting her attention. "These great, big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space, and we're on the moon! Great, big space rhinos with guns! On the moon! I only came in for my bunions! Look," I said holding up my barefoot. I was making this all up on the spot.

"All fixed now, perfectly good treatment, the nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, 'I'd recommend this place to anyone'. But then we end up on the moon! And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him," the plasmavore said walking up to me and the other slab came out from behind me grabbing my arms.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Find the non-human! Execute!"

I really hope the Doctor's plan works. I didn't know if having the time vortex in me would mess with the Judoon's scans, but one could only hope it wouldn't.

"Now, listen," Martha, said standing in their way. "I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

The Judoon didn't listen to her and scanned her, "Human." It then came up to me and scanned. "Human, wait. Non-human trace suspected." The other Judoon got out there guns. "Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan," the leader pushed my up against the wall saying, "what are you? What are you?"

I hope this works.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"That big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" I asked. The slab still had a hold of my arms as the plasmavore worked.

"You wouldn't understand," she said.

"But isn't that a Magnetic Resonance Imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same.

"A magnet with its setting now increased to 50,000 Tesla."

"Ooh, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brainstems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except for me. Safe in this room," the plasmavore said.

"But hold on, hold on. I did geography GCSE; I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little bit out of my depth," I said acting human. "I've spent the past 15 years working as a postman, hence the bunion. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine to make my escape."

"No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"Quite so."

"No!"

"Oh, yes!"

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien, in a hospital? What, has this place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place," she was telling everything to me far to easy. "Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast. And all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you!"

"Yes, but I'm hidden," she said holding up her hand showing the X that marked her as human.

"Oh, right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?" She asked stopping working.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, 'no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two'."

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honored, we can have cake."

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw," she said holding up a straw.

"That's nice, milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man, and yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him."

The slab grabbed on tighter and bringing my head down to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

That last thing I thought was, _'I'm sorry, Harper.'_

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Confirm, human, traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search! You will need this," the leader said handing me something.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Compensation," he said as he walked away.

"Well I hope that gave the Doctor enough time," Martha said.

"Me too, now…" I stopped talking when I heard, _'I'm sorry, Harper.'_

 _'Doctor… DOCTOR!'_

"Come on!' I said pulling Martha after the Judoon.

* * *

"Scan him! Confirmation, deceased," the Judoon said.

"No!" I yelled and Martha said, "No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him," Martha and I tried to get through but they weren't letting us.

"Stop, case closed," the Judoon said.

"But it was her! She killed him; she did it. She murdered him!" I yelled pointing at the plasmavore.

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human!" Martha cried.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued," she said holding up her hand.

"But she's not. She assim… wait a minute," Martha said, having the same thought as me. "You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood!"

Martha grabbed one of the Judoon's scanners and scanned the plasmavore.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like."

"Non-human!" The Judoon said.

"But… what?" The plasmavore didn't know what to think.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but there's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you," I said softly.

"Confirm, plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine."

"Well, she deserved it!" The plasmavore spat. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and the simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore!"

"Then you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" The slab didn't last long as the Judoon shot, killing it.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution."

The plasmavore finished what ever she was doing to the machine causing it to go into overload. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Because you're going to burn with me!" The plasmavore yelled as the Judoon shot her, too. Killing her.

"Case closed."

"But what did she mean, burn with me?" Martha asked as I went to the Doctor. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse," the Judoon said.

"Well, do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction had ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What? You can't just leave it," Martha said. "What's it gonna do?"

"All units withdraw!" The Judoon said leaving the room.

"You can't go! That thing's gonna explode, and it's your fault," Martha said.

"Martha!" I yelled getting her attention. "Save him," I said pointing to the Doctor getting up off the ground.

"But his dead and…"

"I don't care, save him!"

I ran to the controls wishing I had paid more attention to the part in the TV show. I could hear Martha counting as she gave chest compressions to the Doctor. It was getting hard to breathe as we ran out of air.

"Two hearts Martha, two hearts."

She began to count again and I reached for one of the plugs but then everything went black.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I took a deep breath and Martha fell to the side. She weakly said, "the scanner… she did something."

I made my way there slowly. We were almost out of air. I saw Harper behind the wall and checked to make sure she was already. She had a pulse but a light one, must have passed out from lack of air. I had to stop the machine, so I reached inside my pocket only to remember, "Oh! The sonic!"

I turned to look at Harper again and saw two plugs a red and a blue. I wasn't sure which to unplug but Harper had a hold of the red so I went with it.

 _'Harper was right, that's my girl.'_

The machine shut down so I picked Harper up to carry her out of the MRI room. I walked slowly, having difficultly breathing, to a window. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it."

Then it started to rain and I smiled. "It's raining, Harper! It's raining on the moon," I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She was going to be safe, they all were.

* * *

Once we were back on Earth Harper and I headed back to the TARDIS. I looked back and saw Martha giving her a wave. I shut the door of the TARDIS and quickly went to set the controls to get us out of here. I looked over at Harper out of the corner of my eye and saw she looked upset.

"Harper," I called softly. She looked up at me and I felt myself almost get lost in her deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I lost you today," she said quietly. "I… I don't know what I would do if… well anyways. I wanted to say sorry. For Rose…"

I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. "No, no, no, it's not your fault. I blamed you for what happened to Rose after I told you not to interfere with the time lines that you knew. I treated you unfairly, and I am so so sorry."

She looked at me with a sad smile, "it's okay. You loved her, and then lost her. I should have tried harder to be there faster and maybe I could have taken her place."

"WHAT?" I yelled, and Harper jumped a little at my shouting. "No! Never say that." I got closer to her and put a hand one either side of her face making her look at me. "I… I can't lose you. Yes I'm sad about Rose. But if you…" I just couldn't finish that sentence.

She closed her eyes, "I know. I don't know what I would have done if I had… you know." I let my hands drop and we both stood there in silence.

"Well, as much fun as today has been I think I am going to go and try to wash off this Judoon smell. See you in a bit, Doctor."

"Yep, see you soon." I sat down in the jump seat and watched her walk away. "Harper wait!" I jumped up and ran over to her, "I don't think I can be friends anymore."

"What?" She looked sad and confused.

"I don't want to be just friends but more than friends. It's crazy and stupid and… not right, but I love you."

"Doctor…"

"And not just as a friend or companion or sister or anything like that. I am hopeless in love with you!"

"Doctor."

"Hold on, let me finish. I know you don't fell the same, but I needed you to know."

"Doctor… I…"

"I will do my best to try and just be friends if that what you want."

"I…"

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. I messed this…"

Harper stopped me from talking by pulling my tie bringing me in for a kiss. I was in too much shock to do anything at first, but soon returned the kiss.

We broke apart when we need to breathe. "I love you too, you silly alien! I always have and always will." I smiled widely at her and pulled her in for a hug. I kissed the top of her head not wanting to let go. "I got to ask, how long have you felt this way?"

I pulled way and said, "not sure, but if I had to guess I would say since our date on Christmas."

"You know I think that's when I know also. I guess Mickey was right; he always did say you loved me. I just never believed it."

"If I must agree… Mickey was right."

She laughed at me, "how did that taste come out?"

"Like bitter fruit," I said sticking out my tongue in disgust.

Harper suddenly became a little withdrawn, "so there was never anything between you and Rose?"

"What? No, why would you think that?" I asked a little shocked she would even think that.

She rolled her eyes at me, "you are the dumbest genius ever. Rose, she liked you, maybe even loved. I never wanted to cause tension. Well… at least at first."

"She felt that way? Wow, I never knew," I smiled a bit.

Harper shook her head at me. "Don't go and get a big head, Doc."

"Never," I leaned down to give her another kiss. "But I guess your right."

"I am always right," she mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away with a smirk and said, "Oh, now who has the big head?" She just smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss, I could get used to this.

* * *

Harper made me promise I would go and get Martha for one 'thank you' trip. I really didn't want to, but I can't say no to her. So I watch Martha's family argue from the alleyway across the street. When I finally caught Martha's eye, I turned to go back to the TARDIS knowing she would follow.

"I went to the moon today," Martha said once she got to where I was.

"Bit more peaceful than down here."

"You never even told me who you are."

"The Doctor," I said.

"But what sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Right, not pompous at all, them," Martha said with some sass.

"We, Harper and I, just thought, since you saved my life and I've got a brand-new sonic screwdriver," I said pulling it out. "Which needs road-testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What into space? I can't, I've got exams. I've got thing to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent. I got my family going mad."

"If it help, I can travel in time as well."

"Get out of here," she said not believing me.

"I can!"

"Come on now, that is going too far."

"I'll prove it." I got back in the TARDIS and set the time for this morning. Once there I quickly walked down the road stopped right in front of Martha, from this morning, and took my tie off. Then I walked back to the TARDIS going back to where Martha was waiting. "Told you!" I said as I walked out of the TARDIS holding my tie.

"No, but… that was this morning. But… did you… oh my, you can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS." Martha walked up to it. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room, we'd be a bit tight."

"Take a look," I said opening the door. I followed her in only to watch her run back out.

"No, no, no… but it's just a box. But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just crammed in. It's bigger on the inside!" I mouthed along with her.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." I took off my jacket tossing it over one of the rails and going to the console. "All right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just me."

"All on your own?" Martha asked.

"Well, me and Harper," I said smiling. "Well, sometimes we have guests. I mean, some friends travelling alongside us. We had… it was recently… this friend. Rose, her name was, Rose and… she was traveling with us. Anyway…"

"Where is she now?" Martha asked.

"With her family. Happy, she's fine. She's… not that you're replacing her!"

"Never said I was," Martha said holding up her hands.

"Just one trip. To say thanks. You get one trip then back home. I'd rather it be just the two of us."

"Specking of you two, where is Harper?"

"Oh she went to change. She said something about getting rid of Judoon smell."

Right after I said that we heard an ear-shattering scream. Martha and I both looked over to the hallway as a very angry Harper with green hair come into the room.

"Oh my!" Martha said covering her month with her hands.

"My hair is green!"

"Yes, I see that!" I said with a smirk. I had been planning this for a while now.

"My hair is BLOODY GREEN!" She yelled

"Good to know you know your colors. Are you ready to go?"

"Why? Why my hair?" She is a little scary when she gets mad.

"You painted my sonic screwdriver pink!"

Martha was looking back and forth between the two of us not sure whose side to take.

"Your sonic…? Your BLOODY SONIC SCREWDRIVER! That paint came off after you washed it. I have washed my hair six, SIX, times and this bloody hair dye is still there!"

"Oh," _'I think I've messed up!'_

"Yeah, you bloody messed up. What kind of hair dye did you uses?"

"I don't know I just got some, how was I supposed to know there was different kinds?" I could see out of the corner of my eye Martha laughing at us. "Martha you're on my side right? I didn't mean to get permanent dye."

"Sorry, but I'm on Harper's side. You don't mess with a girls hair."

"Why thank you Martha! Now take me somewhere I can buy some brown hair dye."

"Nope, sorry, to late, off we go!" I pulled the last lever sending us away. Martha and I were laughing while Harper yelled "Doctor!"

"Blimey! It's a bit bumpy," Martha said.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," I said sticking out my hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith," Martha said shaking my hand.

This was bound to be an interesting adventure; I just hope Harper will not stay mad at me for long.

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Harper and the Doctor are finally together! Yay! I'm going to go ahead and let you guys know, Martha will not feel the same way for the Doctor that she did in the show. I just didn't wait that interaction to happen between her and the Doctor and her and Harper. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, and off we go!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Shakespeare Code

**Hello, hello, hello! So here is 'The Shakespeare Code'. I had fun with this chapter and really ended up liking it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked as we all tried to hang on to the console. The Doctor was taking Martha on a thank you trip after I persuaded him to do so.

"Oh, lets take the fun and the mystery out of everything," the Doctor said with sass. "Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight!" With one of his feet on the console pushing a button and both hands flipping switched, turning wheels, and pressing do-hickeys we finally landed. Both the Doctor and I stayed upright but Martha fell to the ground.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked.

"Yes, and he failed," I said laughing as I helped her up. The Doctor had his coat half on as he handed Martha and I our own coats.

"Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world," the Doctor said.

"Where are we?"

"Why don't you take a look," I said nudging her forward.

"After you," the Doctor said opening the door. We followed behind her hand in hand.

"Oh, you're kidding me. You're so kidding me!" Martha said looking around the city street. We were somewhere in the 15 hundreds. "Oh my, we did it! We travelled in time! Where are we? No, sorry, got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

Before the Doctor or I could say anything a man opened the window above us causing the Doctor to pull both Martha and I back, "Mind out! Somewhere before the invention of the toilet, sorry about that."

"Well, that is just… gross," I said.

"I thought you were a nurse, surely you've seen something like this," the Doctor asked.

"I worked in surgery. This was never my forte."

"Well, I've seen worse," Martha, said. "I worked the late-night shift, A&E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can," the Doctor said as he started to walk away from the TARDIS pulling me alone with him. "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race," Martha said following us.

"Tell you what, then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

"What if… I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"Are you planning to?" I asked Martha.

"No."

"Well, then," the Doctor said as we continued on.

"And this is London?" Martha asked.

"Think so. Round about, um, ooh, 1599," the Doctor said.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor stopped walking and asked, generally confused.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, they'll have to go through me first," I said linking my arm with Martha's.

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me."

"Well, not always," I told Martha causing her to laugh.

"Oh, stop it," the Doctor said before getting back to his point, "Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there, they've got recycling… a water cooler moment…"

"…And the Earth will be consumed be flame!" A crazy looking man said as we past by.

"Global warming," I said laughing.

"Oh, yes, and entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses, if I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark. Right next to…" We turned the corner and what a sight there was before us. "Oh, yes! The Globe Theatre, brand-new, just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe. It's a…"

"Tetradecagon," I said interrupting the Doctor. I looked up at him smirking only to see him pouting. "Oh, don't pout!" I got on my tippy toes giving him a light kiss making him smile brightly. "You can continue."

"It has 14 sides, containing the man himself," He said finishing.

"Whoa, you don't mean… is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked getting as excited as the Doctor and I.

"Oh, yes. Miss. Jones, Love, will you two accompany me to the theatre?" The Doctor asked offering us his arms.

"Mr. Smith, I will!"

"I go where you go, Sweetie," I said.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," the Doctor said to Martha.

"Then I could get sectioned," she said and we all laughed as we walked to the Globe Theatre.

* * *

 **The Doctor POV**

"That's amazing, just amazing," Martha said as we clapped for the actors. "It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes," I said and Harper nodded while laughing.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare! Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout 'author'?"

Then one by one, the people around us started shouting 'author' like Martha did. "Well, they do now," Harper, said smiling and looking around.

A man walked out onto the stage and the people started to cheer louder, I could only guess he was Shakespeare. "He's a bit different to his portraits," Martha said.

"Genius. He's a genius, the genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now, we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Aww, look at you. You look like a little boy who is about to meet his hero," Harper said with a laugh.

"Oh, shut your big, fat mouths!" Shakespeare yelled.

"Oh, well," I said frowning a bit.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha said and Harper started to laugh.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that," Shakespeare told the crowd. "Oh, that's a wig. I know what you're all saying; 'Love's Labor's Lost,' that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle. You'll find out soon."

"When?" Someone yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, all in good time. You don't rush a genius. When? Tomorrow night," Harper looked at me in concern when Shakespeare said that. "The premier of my brand-new play, a sequel, no less. And I call it 'Love's Labor's Won."

Martha, Harper and I were walking out of the theater when Martha said, "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Love's Labor's Won."

"Exactly, the lost play," I said. "Doesn't exist. Only in rumors, it's mentioned in lists of his plays, but never ever turns up, and no one knows why."

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it; we can flog it. Sell it when we get home, make a mint," Martha said.

"No."

"That would be bad," Martha said.

"Just a bit, yeah," Harper agreed. "How come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well… oh, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS," Harper, seeing my thoughts, started bouncing on her toes in excitement. "But I suppose we could stay a bit longer," I said earning a squeal of delight from Harper as she pulled Martha in for a hug.

* * *

"Hello!" I said as I entered the room where Shakespeare was. "Excuse me. Not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…" Shakespeare stopped his rant and look to the right of me. "Hey, nonny, nonny! Sit right down here, next to me."

He motioned for Martha and Harper to sit in the two chairs that were being occupied by two men. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads," the innkeeper, Dolly Bailey, said. "I think our William's found two new muses."

"Sweet ladies, such unusual clothes, so fitted, and the most extraordinary color of hair."

 _'I don't like this,'_ I thought.

 _'Why, you were so excited to meet him before.'_

 _'I just don't. That's why.'_

Martha tried to sound as if she was from this time. "Erm, verily, forsooth, egceds!"

"No, no, don't do that, no. We're Sir Doctor and Lady Harper of TARDIS and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones." I pulled out the psychic paper showing him.

"Interesting, that bit of paper, it's blank."

"Oh, that's… very clever. That proves it, absolute genius."

Martha was very confused. "No, it says right there, "Sir Doctor, Lady Harper, and Martha Jones.' It says so."

"I say it's blank."

I quickly put the psychic paper away and got a bit closer to Harper. "Psychic paper, um… long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"I'll explain later," Harper, whispered to Martha.

"Psychic? I've never heard that before, and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More to the point, who are your delicious blackamoor lady and delightful lady in green?"

Harper started to laugh and Martha looked shocked, "What did you say?"

"Whoops, isn't that a word we use nowadays? An ethiop girl, a swarth, a queen of afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad. Martha and Harper are from a far off land, Freedonia."

"Excuse me. Hold hard a moment," a man said storming into the room. "This is abominable behavior, a new play with no warning. I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As master of the revels, every new script must be registered at my office, and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't!"

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha said.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labor's Won will never be played," and with that he stormed out of the room.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labor's Won over and done with. I thought it might be something you know, more mysterious."

Then a woman screamed, "Help me" and we all jumped up, Harper and I leading the way. "Oh, you just had to say that, didn't you," Harper said as we went down the stairs.

"It's that Lynley bloke," Martha pointed out, and indeed it was the same man who wanted to stop the play. He looked as if he was chocking and spitting out water.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me, I'm a Doctor," I pulled Harper with me to help.

"So am I, near enough," Martha came up beside us. But then he collapsed, dead. "Can't get the heart going. Mr. Lynley! Come on, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She opened his month and more water came out. "What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned."

"And a blow to the heart," Harper add. "A visible blow."

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours, a natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call the constable, have him taken away," I told Dolly.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll do it, ma'am," one of the chambermaids said running off.

When I got back over to the girls, Martha asked, "why are you telling them that?"

"This lot have still got one foot in the dark ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it, then?"

"Witchcraft," Harper and I said at the same time.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"I've got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and the ladies are just across the landing," Dolly told me before leaving the room.

We had made it back to Shakespeare's room and now were trying to figure out what was going on around here. "Poop Lynley, so many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor."

"Where a woman can be what she likes," Martha countered.

"And you, Sir Doctor and Lady Harper, how can two people so young have eyes so old?"

"We do a lot of reading."

"And traveling," Harper said. She put her head on my shoulder and I rapped my arm around her waist. Shakespeare gave us a knowing look before saying, "A trite reply, yeah? That's what I do. And you, you look at them like you're surprised they exist. They are as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say goodnight," Martha said leaving the room.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"Don't work to hard, Shakespeare," Harper said grabbing my hand pulling me to the door.

"All the world's a stage," I said before we left.

"Hmm, I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor, Lady Harper."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

* * *

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Martha said opening the one cabinet that was in the room.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse."

"You've taken me to worse," Harper said poking my in the chest with a laugh.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Ooh, um…" and I pulled one out of my coat pocket. "Contains verusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where? I mean there's only one bed." Martha was right, there was only one… very small bed in the room.

"We'll manage, come on," the Doctor flopped down on the bed and then pulled me on top of him.

 _'This can't be comfortable for you.'_

 _'Oh, I don't know. You are like my own personal mini heater. I quiet like it.'_ I shook my head at his silliness.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a bit Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried!"

"Wait you have the seventh book! And didn't tell me!" I screeched. "I'm so reading that as soon as we get back."

"You two are just the cutest couple ever, did you know that?" I beamed up at Martha happy she thought so. "But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"No, it's just easier to say witchcraft," I explained.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. It can't be," the Doctor mumbled. "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

"Well then budge up a bit, sorry, there's not much room. Just think about what people must think. Us three in the same bed."

"Oh my word! This looks so bad," I said with a laugh.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that," the Doctor said to far gone to understand why Martha and I found this funny. "Not without a generator the size of taunton, and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing. Something really close, it's staring me right in the face and I can't see it."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," I said softly.

"Well, either way, I'll take you back home tomorrow, Martha."

"Great!" Martha said sarcastically turning over and blowing out the light. I knew she was upset at the Doctor. She was having fun and wanted to stay. What was a girl to do?

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at the Doctor. He still had his eyes open and was thinking hard about everything. "You should be asleep," I whispered to the Doctor. Martha was asleep but neither of us had followed her lead.

"So should you," he said with a light chuckle.

"You are worried I can see it in your mind and now I can't fall asleep because I can't help but worry."

"Sorry love," he gave me a kiss. "I'll try to keep my thoughts about the play to myself. Just go to sleep." A scream pierced the night then and both of us jumped up running from the room. We ran into Shakespeare's room and saw Dolly Bailey on the ground and Shakespeare waking up from the desk. The Doctor and I leaned down to check on Dolly as Martha ran to the window.

"What? What was that?" Shakespeare asked.

"Her heart gave out, she died of fright," the Doctor said confused.

"Doctor?" He got up and ran quickly over to Martha, "what did you see?"

"A witch," was all Martha said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage, against the dying of the light," I quoted.

"I might use that."

"You can't," Harper told Shakespeare, "it's someone else's."

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you," Martha point to Shakespeare.

"You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

Harper shook her head no and I quietly said, "Not… not quite yet."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?" Both Martha and Harper asked at the same time.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans for the Globe."

"The architect? Hold on. The architect. The architect! The Globe! Come on!" I jumped up and grabbed Harper's hand running to the Globe.

* * *

"Columns there, right, and 14 sides." We were now at the Globe and Shakespeare, Martha, and Harper were on the stage watching me try to figure this all out. "I've always wondered, but I've never asked. Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. He said it carried the sound well."

"14? Why does that ring a bell? 14?"

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet," Martha offered.

"So there is. Good point; words and shapes following the same design."

"14 lines…" Harper said following my thought process the best she could.

"14 sides…"

"14 facets…"

"My head!" I was getting frustrated.

"Tell me about it," Harper said rubbing her temples, and I was instantly more worried about her than the problem at hand. "It's all to much."

"Tetradecagon, think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre!" Shakespeare said.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. You stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…"

"It's like your police box," Martha interrupted me. "Small, wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh! Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, he lost his mind."

"What happened?" Harper asked.

"He started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam," Martha asked.

"Bethlem Hospital, the madhouse," Harper said before Shakespeare could.

"We gotta go there, right now, come on!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand. Ralph," Shakespeare stopped when on of the actors came into the theater. "The last scene, as promised. Copy it, hand it around, learn it, speak it! Back before curtain up, and remember, kid, project! Eyes and teeth. You never know, the queen might turn up."

* * *

"So tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors," Shakespeare said to Martha and Harper.

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha said.

"Ah, she's royal, that's God's business. Though you two are royal beauties."

I stopped in my tracks as Harper started to laugh. _'Did he really just say that?'_

"Whoa, nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is town."

"But there is two of us," Harper said.

Shakespeare smirked and was about to say something when I interrupted him, "Come on, we can all have a good flirt later!"

"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!" Shakespeare and Martha followed behind me as I pulled Harper away.

* * *

Bedlam was not a place for the weak. A madhouse, that's exactly what it was. "Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" The jailer asked. "I can whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Bandog and bedlam."

"No, I don't," I snapped.

"Well, wait here, my Lords, while I, uh… make him decent for the ladies." He wink at Harper and put his hand on her backside. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away, making sure to make it painful.

"I would think long and hard about what you are doing, although that maybe hard for you with that little brain of yours. Never, and I mean never, touch her again. Now go!"

He scurried away and Harper was immediately in front of me, "Hey, look at me. I'm ok, you need to calm down."

I leaned my forehead against hers and thought, _'he touched you.'_

 _'I know, but it's fine. I could have handled that myself.'_

 _'I know that. It's just… my job to take care of you.'_

She smiled a knowing smile, _'you are cute went you get all over protective, and maybe a bit sexy.'_

 _'Umm… you think?'_

"Doctor, everything okay?" Martha asked and I kiss Harper quickly before pulling away.

"Fine, fine, fine."

"Okay… anyways, so this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patient's are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia."

"But you're clever? Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha argued.

"I've been mad, I've lost my mind, fear of this place set me right again. Serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son," I said quietly.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Martha said.

"Made me question everything, the futility of this fleeting existence, to be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down," I offered as Harper gave a light chuckle.

"Hmm, maybe not. A bit pretentions?"

"This way, my Lord." We followed the jailer, me with a tight hold onto Harper's hand, into the cell where Peter was. "They can be dangerous, my Lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them," Harper said forcefully, "Now, get out!"

"Peter, Peter Streete," I said quietly as I got closer to him.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

"Peter," went I put my hand on his shoulder he brought his head up to look at me. "Peter, I'm the Doctor," I put my hands on either side of his face, concentrating, "Go into the past, one year ago, let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It's just a story, a winter's tale. Let go, that's it. That's it, just let go," I slowly laid him down. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered, they whispered… got Peter, to build the Globe to their design, the 14 walls, always 14. When the work was done… they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Well, where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me! You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words!" I quickly jumped up as a witch appeared beside Peter and I. Harper got in front of me, which I was not too happy with. "Just one touch of the heart."

"NO!" Harper and I shouted as the witch touched Peter's chest killing him.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare said out of disbelief.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just on touch. Oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out!" Martha shouted, "Let us out!"

"That's not going to work, the whole building's shout that," Harper said sarcastically.

"And who would die first, hmm?"

 _'I've got a plan,'_ I heard Harper tell me in her mind.

 _'I already don't like this plan.'_

 _'You don't even know what it is. Just trust me, I'm giving you time to think.'_

"If you're looking for volunteers…" Harper said stepping up.

 _'Yep I don't like this plan.'_

"No, don't! Harper!" Martha cried.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked, although I'm not sure if he was talking about Harper or the witch. And one of those would be a no; unfortunately that one would be Harper.

"Come on then, give it you best shot," Harper said.

"No mortal has power over me! Just one little touch," the witch reached forward and touched Harper, the same way she had with Peter, killing her.

"NO!" I shout rushing forward to catch Harper as she fell. _'No, no, no, Harper? Don't do this to me. This couldn't have been your plan?'_

"No, Harper!" Martha cried.

"See, just one little touch," the witch gloated.

And now I was mad, "No mortal has power over you, but there's power in words. If I can find the right one, if I can just know you…"

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here. Now, think, think, think. Humanoid, female, who uses shapes and words to channel energy, ah, 14! That's it, 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel Planetary Configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The witch screamed and disappeared so I got on the ground pulling Harper into my arms.

"What did you do?" Martha asked.

"I named her. The power of a name, that's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." Right after Martha said that Harper took in a big breathe of air. "What!"

"Witchcraft!" Shakespeare cried.

I pulled her in for a hug, knowing we would be having a conversion about this later on, but now was not the time. "No, that was not witchcraft, that was sheer dumb luck, and a run in with an otherworldly item," Harper said with a laugh. "But the Carrionites, it's just a different sort of science."

"She right, you lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. The Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the world."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We were once again at the inn. Shakespeare was getting ready for the play and the Doctor was explaining everything. "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare, said.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words," Martha and I turned to look at Shakespeare.

"Me? But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though, what were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Oh, good thought Martha," I praised.

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asked.

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That would be the witches," I said and the Doctor finished my thought, "They used you. They gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code. Love's Labor's Won, it's a weapon! The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play is the thing! And yes, you can have that."

"All Hallows Street, there it is," I said looking over a map. The Doctor, Martha, and Shakespeare joined me looking at it.

"Okay, Martha, Harper, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it." Shakespeare shook the Doctor's hand and said, "All these years, I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

The Doctor look quite happy with that and Martha laughed saying, "Well, don't complain."

"I'm not! It's marvelous. Gook luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!" Then the Doctor pulled Martha and I from the room.

"I like that! Wait a minutes, that's one of mine."

"Oh, just go," I said poking my head back around the corner.

* * *

"All Hallows Street, why did it have to be All Hallows Street? I was really hoping for something like… I don't know… H Street."

"Oh stop your complaining," the Doctor told me as we looked around All Hallows Street. "Which house?"

"Thing is, though, am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599, it just didn't. Look at me, I'm living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know, Back to the Future! It's like Back to the Future."

"Well, you've had worse ways of explaining it," I said as Martha asked, "The film?"

"No, the novelization. Yes, the film! Marty Mcfly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away… oh my, am I going to fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race," I said.

"It ends right now, in 1599, if we don't stop it. But which house?" We started looking again but didn't have to look long as a door opened by its self, leading to a creep looking house. "Make that witch house."

"This is not the time for puns Doctor," I shook my head as Martha and I followed him into the house.

"I take it we're expected?" The Doctor said when we saw one of the Carrionites standing in the middle of the room. She was the young chambermaid I had seen around the inn.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time. Hmm, you're still alive," the Carrionites looked right at me but I just smirked back knowing she could do anything.

"Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite!" Martha pointed her finger at the Carrionite but nothing happened. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"Power of a name works only once. Observe, I gaze upon this bag of bones, and now I name thee, Martha Jones."

Martha fell backwards and both the Doctor and I caught her.

"What have you done?" The Doctor yelled.

"Only sleeping, alas, it's curious, her name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time, and as for you Sir Doctor. Fascinating," she had her finger pointed to the Doctor but stopped to think. "There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with a power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me."

"But your heart grows cold, the north wind blows and carries down the distant… Rose."

I froze when she said that, but it would seem as if it had more of an effect on me than the Doctor, "Oh, big mistake. 'Cause that name doesn't have an effect on me anymore. The Carrionite vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"Then how did you escape?"

"New words, new and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare," I said.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius, grief without measure, madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Mmm, busy schedule. But first, you've got to get past me." The Doctor and the Carrionite were far to close for my liking. Not that I was jealous.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure. Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me."

"Never truer words have been spoken. He's bloody oblivious to female advances," I mumbled but neither of them seemed to hear me.

"Oh, we'll see," the Carrionite, said before sniping a bit of the Doctor hair off.

"What was that for? What did you do?" The Doctor definitely didn't like when people mess with his hair.

"Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!" He tried to get it back but the Carrionite flew out the window, floating in mid-air. "Well, that's just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets."

"A voodoo doll?" I asked as I watched the Carrionites wrap the Doctor hair around it.

"Now, you might call that magic, I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" She stabbed the doll with a pin and the Doctor fell to the ground.

"Doctor!" I heard the Carrionite cackling as she flew away but I had other things to worry about.

"Oh my, Doctor!" Martha was finally awake and came over to us. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Martha…"

"Hold on, mister."

"Martha…"

"Harper I'm trying to save… wait a minute. Two hearts?"

"I'm making a habit of it."

"You two are going to kill me with your death scares. I'm going to have a heart ache before this is over."

"Oh now that's where all the fun is," I said helping the Doctor stand up, only to have him fall down again yelling out in pain, "Doctor?"

"I've only got one heart working! How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Martha did as he asked. "Other side! Now, on the back, on the back! Left a bit!" He shot straight up when she finally hit the right spot. "Lovely, there we go, by-da-boom-ba! Well, what are you standing there for? Come on, the Globe."

"Oh fun times indeed," Martha said sarcastically. I just laugh following the Doctor.

* * *

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha yelled as the Doctor ran to the left.

"No we're not!" I stopped waiting for him to come back this way but Martha followed him. "We're going the wrong way!" He yelled coming back by me. I followed this time as Martha and I laughed at him.

* * *

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said stop the play!" The Doctor yelled at Shakespeare, who looked as if he had just woken up.

"I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." We heard screams from the stage and the Doctor said, "I think that's my cue."

The wind was blowing heavily as we ran out onto the stage. People were screaming and trying to get out the doors. Then the Carrionites started to make their appearance into our world.

"Come on, Will, history needs you," the Doctor pulled Shakespeare up to the front of the stage.

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!" I said coming up beside them.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith. The one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it."

"But what word? I have none ready."

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor yelled.

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision."

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever! That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it, improvise!"

Shakespeare looked uncertain but then he started talking, "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains; consider me your toy, my doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show, between the points…."

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" I yelled out when Shakespeare looked back at us.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…" Shakespeare stopped talking not knowing what word to use.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha suddenly yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor and I joined in.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Good old JK!" I laughed at the Doctor. Then the back door opened and every copy of the play was sucked out and disappearing with the Carrionites. "Love's Labor's Won, there it goes."

Once the wind stopped and all the Carrionites were gone it was silent in the theater, but slow the audience started to clap.

"They think it was all special effects?" Martha said in disbelief.

"Your effect is special, indeed." I busted out laughing at Shakespeare while Martha said, "It's not your best line."

* * *

"And I say, a heart for a hart, a dear for a deer."

"I don't get it."

"I get it, but its just not that funny," I said. Martha, Shakespeare and I were on the stage of the Globe telling jokes, while the Doctor was back stage raiding the prop store. "Don't worry Martha, you're not missing that much."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub, and the landlord says, 'Oi mate, you're bard'."

"Wow you two are both horrible at this."

"I think it's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Come here."

"I've only just met you," Martha said.

"The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?"

"He bloody better not!" I mumbled under my breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this, o great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

I was laughing when the Doctor walked back onto the stage wearing a ruffled collar and holding a skull of some type, "Good prop store back there! I'm not sure about this, though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax, nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this," the Doctor took off the collar and put it on Shakespeare. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days until it's better."

"Although you might want to keep it, it suits you," I said standing up and going over to the Doctor.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone, I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labor's Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again," Martha offered.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I write about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked.

"That's him."

"Ham-net?" I was laughing at her now.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Shakespeare. Noting is wrong with the name Hamnet," I said through laughter.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS, where this lot can scream for all eternity," the Doctor shook the snow globe the Carrionites were in. "And I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space?"

"You what?" The Doctor said shocked that Shakespeare would know this.

"You two are from another world, like the Carrionites. And Martha here's from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible. You are incredible," the Doctor gushed.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you with a new verse, a sonnet for my dark lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" My mouth dropped open in shock while the Doctor was trying not to laugh. "Thou art more lovely, more temperate…"

"Will! Will!" Two of the actors came running into the theater. "Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up! We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her majesty. She's here!"

Horns started to go off and in walked the Queen. "Queen Elizabeth I," the Doctor said happily.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"My sworn enemy."

"What?"

"Off with his head!"

"What?"

"Oh, learn a new word!" I said grabbing his hand and Martha added, "Never mind what, just run! See you, Will. And thanks!"

"Bye-bye Shakespeare," I called as we ran from the guards.

"Stop him! Stop that pernicious Doctor!" The Queen yelled.

"Stop, in the name of the Queen!"

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asked as the Doctor push both of us into the TARDIS.

"How should I know? I haven't met her yet! That's time travel for you." The Doctor stopped outside of the door looking back, "Still, I can't wait to find out. That's something to look forward to, ooh!"

He slammed the door shut and we heard to light thud of an arrow hitting it. Well that's going to be interesting when we figure that one out.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


	29. Chapter 29: Gridlock

**Ok everyone, here is Gridlock. It's kind of short, so sorry about that. Anyways here you go… enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Just one trip, that's what I said, one trip in the TARDIS and then home. Although, I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into the past, one trip into the future. How do you fancy that?"

"No complaints from me!"

"Oh, yay! I'm so excited now," I said bouncing on the jump sit a bit. Martha and I watched as the Doctor started to work with the controls.

"How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" I watched as the Doctor tensed up when Martha asked this. He never likes talking about Gallifrey.

"No, there's plenty of other places."

"Come on, I mean, the planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

Martha and I got up and I went of to the Doctor, worried about him. "It's beautiful, yeah," he said softly.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"I suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals?"

"Yeah," he was hurting I knew it, but I didn't know how to help.

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange," the Doctor said and I could see it in his mind. "With a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Can we go there?"

"Nah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home." He bounced to the other side of the console setting the coordinates for our destination. "Instead… this is much better. Year 5000000053. Planet New Earth."

I scrunched up my nose at that, _'New Earth? I don't have the most fond memories of that place.'_

 _'Oh, but it will be different this time around. Trust me.'_

"It's the second home of mankind," I told Martha.

"50,000 light years from your old world, and we're slap-bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically, it's 15 New Yorks since the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." I shook my head at the Doctor for repeating himself; this was going to end up just like last time I just knew it. "One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

We all stepped outside into the pouring down rain, "Oh, that's nice. A Time Lords version of dazzling!"

"Oh, I'm getting soaked!" I said agreeing with Martha.

"A bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover," the Doctor grabbed my wet hand in his pulling me along.

We were most definitely not in the same part we were in last time. This area was far more run down and just a bit on the dirty side.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon," Martha complained.

"Hold on, hold on, let's have a look," the Doctor walked under an awning to a computer. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver to get it to work."

"…And the driving should be clear and easy, with 15 extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway."

"That's more like it! That's the view we had last time. Remember Harper?"

"No, I have blocked out any and all memories of New Earth."

"Why, what happen?"

"Let's just say I got into a fight with a trampoline with an attitude."

Martha looked confused but the Doctor started talking again stopping her from asking any more questions, "This must be the lower levels. Down at the base of the tower. Some sort of undercity."

"You've brought me to the slums?"

"It could have been worse… I have been to worse," I said after thinking about it for a second.

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city," the Doctor said excitedly.

"You'd enjoy anything," Martha said laughing at him.

"That's me. An, the rain's stopping, better and better!"

We walked out from under the awning and Martha asked, "When you say last time, was that you too?"

"Rose and us, yeah," I said.

"You're taking us to the same planets you've already taken Harper, too?"

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked not sure why that would be a problem.

"Nothing, I guess."

I was about to say something when a stand opened its window and a man looked out, "Oh, you should have said! How long have you been there? Happy, you want happy? Happy."

"Customers, customers!" Another one opened and the woman shouted, "We've got customers!"

"We have business," there were three of them now.

"Happy, happy, lovely happy!"

"Anger, buy some anger!"

"It's mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them, they'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks," the Doctor said before taking my hand.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha asked, and I had to agree with her on that one.

"Over here, sweetheart!" One of the sellers said to a young girl walking this way.

"Hey you, over here! Over here!" Another one tried.

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy forget," the young girl said.

"I've got forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

 _'What?'_ I thought.

 _'I don't know.'_

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this, forget 43; that's 2 credits."

The young girl paid and the seller handed her a patch that said forget 43 on it. She then turned to leave but the Doctor stopped her, "Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off."

"Yeah, but they might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"They can't have gone far," I said softly. "You could find them."

"No, no, no don't!" But the Doctor was to later; the young girl put the patch on and instantly looked more calm and happy.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Your parents, your mother and father, they're on the motorway," the Doctor said slowly trying to understand everything.

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you."

We watched her walk away in confusion.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future? Off their heads on chemicals," Martha said.

Martha screamed and we turned quickly to see a man hold her with a gun and a woman pointing a gun at us. "Sorry, I'm really sorry. We just need three, that's all," the man said.

"Martha!" I yelled as the Doctor said, "Let her go! I'm warning you!"

"I'm sorry, it's not our fault!" The woman said.

"Whatever you want, I can help. We can help," they were moving away from us, but we tried to get closer. "But first you've got to let her go!"

"Sorry," the woman shut a door in our face and we ran to it quickly. It was stuck so it took a couple of tries and the sonic screwdriver to get it open.

I was so worried about Martha; we had to get to her. We kept running and busted out a door, only to see a hover car take off with Martha inside.

"Martha!" The Doctor yelled as I sank down to me knees. I can't keep losing people like this.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Come on, Harper. We've got to find Martha," I pulled her up off the ground and saw her watery eyes; my hearts both broke right then and I pulled her in for a tight hug. "Don't worry, Love. I promise you we will find Martha, safe and sound. Okay?"

I felt her nodded her head against my chest. I gave her another tight squeeze and pulled away grabbing her hand.

We made our way back quickly to where we had began. I banged my fist against one of the stand windows, and it opened quickly, "I thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy-happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" I spat out.

"They've taken her to the motorway," another seller said.

"Looked like carjackers to me."

"I'd give up now, darlings. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" Harper asked.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway, how do we get there?" I asked.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it." We started that way when the seller stopped us. "Tell you what, buy some happy-happy. Then you'll be smiling, my loves."

"A word of advice to all of you. Cash up, close down, and pack your bags," I said forcefully.

"Why is that, then?"

"Because as soon as we've found her alive and well, and we will find her alive and well, then I'm coming back. And this street is closing, tonight!" I grabbed Harper's hand pulling her away.

* * *

We followed the directions and ended up in an underground motorway of some type. There were millions of cars, all running, in there. Horns were beeping and the cars were barely moving. The exhaust fumes from the cars were making it hard to breath and soon Harper and my self were coughing.

"Hey!" The car, next to the platform we were one, open up and a man yelled out, "You daft little street struts! What are you two doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" We both ran for the car and he shut the door. "Did you ever see the like?"

"Here you go," a woman said hand me an oxygen mask. I quickly held it up to Harper.

 _'You need it too,'_ she thought.

 _'I will use it in a minute. First you.'_

We looked at the man, he took off the scarf he was wearing and we saw he was a cat person. Just like the cat nuns from the hospital.

 _'He's a cat! He is a CAT! This is going to end up just like before!'_

 _'Well, maybe a little. But he seems nice. And there is a human with him.'_ I thought referring to the woman in the car.

"They were just standing there, breathing it in. There's this story. It says back in the old days, on junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid 20 minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to 50 feet."

"Oh, you're making it up," the woman said with a laugh.

"A 50 foot head. Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting."

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

I felt Harper move and looked down at her. She took the mask from my hand and held it up to me. I smiled down at her but we both looked up when then woman said, "Bran, we're moving."

"Right, I'm there. I'm on it." The car moved from just a second before it stopped again. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you two be, sir? Very well dressed for a couple of hitchhikers."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is Harper."

"Hello," Harper said with a small wave.

"Medical man? My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," Valeria said.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you."

Harper and I turned, moving a curtain out of the way, to see kittens. "Oh, that's nice. Hello," I picked one of them up petting it.

"Oh, they are so cute," Harper, said also picking up one of the kittens, "How old are they?"

"Just two months," Valerie said.

"Poor little souls," Brannigan said. "They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?" Harper asked.

"We couldn't stop," Valerie explained. "We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"You've been driving for 2 months?" I asked.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for 12 years now."

"Sorry," both Harper and I said.

"Yeah, started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like 12 years to me," Valeria said with a laugh.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" I asked.

"Battery park. It's five mile back."

"You travelled five miles in 12 years?" Harper asked. "I can walk five miles faster than that."

"I think they're a bit slow."

I set the kitten I was hold down as Valeria asked, "Where are you from?"

"Never mind that. We've got to get out! Our friend's in one of these cars; she was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS." But when I opened to door I was hit by the fumes and started coughing again.

Harper pulled me back in, shutting the door and Brannigan said, "You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You two are passengers now, sonny Jim."

"When's the next lay-by?" Harper asked.

"Oh, six months."

I looked at Harper and saw a look of panic flash in her eyes. This was not good.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was going to kill the Doctor; we were stuck inside a car with Martha in a different car, most likely in trouble. I knew he was worried about Martha and that was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"They seem to like you. Do you have kids?" Valeria asked me as I played with the kittens.

"No, I just love kids," I said with a laugh.

"Well, you would make a good mother."

"Thanks, but I… I don't think that's in the future for me. We all make chooses, some just lead to these ends."

She looked confused and I saw the Doctor look at me out of the corner of his eye. He looked sad but I ignored it because now was not the time to talk about this.

"I need to talk to the police," the Doctor said into an intercom system, getting back to the problem.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The system said back to him.

"You're the police!"

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Is there anyone else? I once met the duke of Manhattan. Is there anyway of getting through to him?" The Doctor asked, turning back to Brannigan and Valeria.

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan said with a laugh.

"I've got to find our friend!"

"You can't make outside calls," Valeria explained. "The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?" I offered.

"We've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them anyway. They've got to be on you friend's list," Brannigan leaded forward to make the call. "Now, lets' see, who's near by? Ah, the Cassini Sisters! Be still your hears, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace," We all heard over the speaker.

"Come on now, sisters, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

"Ooh! Stop that modern talk; I'm an old fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor."

"Hello, sorry, I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute. Could I ask what entrance did they use?"

"Where were we?" The Doctor asked Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town."

"Pharmacy Town," the Doctor told the Sisters. "About 20 minutes ago."

"Let's have a look," one of the woman said when the other complained, "just my luck to marry a car-spotter."

"In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

"Anything more specific?" The Doctor asked.

"All in good time. Was she carjacked by 2 people?'

"Yes, she was. Yeah."

"There we are! Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And the car number is 4-6-5-diamond-6."

"That's it! So how do we find them?"

"Ah, now there I'm afraid I can't help," she said.

"We can call them on this thing," I said. "We've got their number, diamond-6."

"Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class," Brannigan explained.

"You could try the police," one of the Cassini Sisters said.

"They put me on hold."

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

"Thank you," the Doctor said before hanging up. He grabbed my hand and I knew he was running out of ideas.

"We've got to go to the fast lane," the Doctor said after a couple of minutes of no talking. "Take us down."

"Not in a million years," Brannigan said immediately.

"You've got four passengers."

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't even belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take us down."

"That's a no, and that's final. I'm not risking the children down there," Valeria said firmly.

"Why not?" I asked. "What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed," Valeria said ending the debate.

"So we keep on driving?" The Doctor said.

"Yes, we do."

"For how long?"

"Till the journey's end," Brannigan said.

The Doctor grabbed the intercom again, "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been 23 years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Cassini sounded a little nervous.

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official, ever?" The Doctor was pushing; this was not going to end well.

"I can't keep a note of everything."

"What if there's no one out there?"

"Stop it," Brannigan pulled the intercom away from the Doctor. "The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

"Someone's got to ask," I said and then the Doctor added, "'Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there, in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us," Brannigan said. "The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway? With the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valeria screamed.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again," the monitor in the front of the car came on and a woman appeared on the screen. "The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic. The perfect settling for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, you two. We are not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry, drive safe," Sally Calypso, said and then the song 'Old Rugged Cross' started to play. Brannigan and Valeria started to sing along, but the Doctor and I stayed quite. I noticed something on the floor of the car and tapped the Doctor on the shoulder showing it to him.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Once the singing stopped I started my plan, "If you won't take me, I'll go there on my own." I went to the door on the floor of the car that Harper had showed me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked.

"Finding our own way," Harper said. "We usually do."

'Capsule open,' rang out in the car as I opened the door.

 _'Stay here, Harper. It's safer for you.'_

 _'Yeah, that's not going to happen.'_ She thought back and I let out a sigh.

 _'No convincing to stay is there?'_

 _'Nope.'_

"Here we go. Look after this," the Doctor took off his jacket and tossed it to Valeria. "I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump."

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now I'm having kittens."

"This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to both of you," Brannigan said.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. I couldn't help it, just lied. Bye, then!" Then the Doctor dropped down out of the car.

"He's completely insane," Valeria said.

"That, and a bit magnificent."

"Yep, he is both of those things and more," I said and quickly took my own jacket off. "Well, see you two later." And with that I dropped out of the car, following the Doctor.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I catch Harper as she jumped down onto the car. We were both coughing horrible so I quickly opened the car letting Harper jump in first.

"Who the hell are you?" The drive asked. He was very pale and wearing a white suit. In fact the entire car was white and covered in bubble wrap.

"Sorry, motorway foot patrol," Harper said as I worked on the bottom door. "We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

"Well, not very much. Junction 5's been closed for 5 years."

"Thank you, your comments have been noted," I said getting ready to jump. "Have a nice day!"

Both of us jumped down to the next car and started it all over again, this time it was two women, with an interesting taste of clothing.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if we borrow this?" I took two bandannas, a pink one for Harper and a purple one for myself. "Not my color, but thank you very much!" We tied the bandannas to cover our noses and months, and then jumped down onto the next car.

The next car had a man and a woman in it. Both without clothes on, "Oh, don't mind us." I quickly got the door opened and we jumped out with Harper laughing the whole time. She thought something about me being awkward with humans showing too much skin, but I just ignored her.

Then we entered a car that was complete red, including the driver. When just kept going, talking less and less to the people in the cars. We were getting close to the end. We finally made it to the last layer before the fast lane and entered quickly, as the bandannas weren't doing any good now.

"Excuse me! Is that legal?" The driver, a man in a black pinstriped suit and a bowler hat, asked.

"Sorry, motorway foot patrol. Whatever," I said giving up on that story. I looked at Harper and saw she was on the ground coughing. "Have you got any water?"

"Certainly," I got a small cup of water for both Harper and I. "Never let it be said I've lost my manners."

"Is this the last layer?" I asked.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down? There are three of us."

"No, there's only two. I think I'm going to die right here in this car," Harper said very dramatically.

 _'You're being a bit dramatic there, love.'_

 _'But it's true!'_

 _'You can't die. Did you forget that?'_ She didn't answer back but I saw a small pout form on her face. I let out a small chuckle before turning back to the driver.

"So can we go down?"

"I would rather not," he said nervously.

"Okay then," I went over to the door moving Harper foot out of the way and opened it up.

"You can't jump its 1,000 feet down," the driver said.

"No, I just want a look. What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights?" Harper asked.

"What's down there? I just need to see." I went to the computer and started to work on it. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze. That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit. Give us a good look."

"Doctor?" Harper said finally getting up and looking down below.

"What are those shapes?" The driver asked looking down also.

"They're alive," Harper said.

"What are they?"

"Macra," I answered. "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas, they feed off gas, the filthier, the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders," the driver said.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry, and my friend's down there."

Someone started to cut the door above and the driver said, "It's like New Times Square in here. For goodness sake."

"I've invented a sport!"

A cat nun jumped down holding a gun, "Doctor! You're a hard man to find."

"No guns! I'm not having guns!" The Driver cried.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?"

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me," the nun said.

"Novice Hame!" I pulled her in for a big hug but then pushed her away. "Whoa, hold on. Get off! Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"Ugh, this is just like last time," Harper complained.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"He's not going anywhere!" Harper said coming over beside me. "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra!"

"If our friend's still alive," I continued, "she's stuck down there!"

"You've got to come with me right now!"

"No, you're coming with me," I told her. "We're got more than three passengers."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but the situation is even worse than you can imagine. Transport."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

Novice Hame grabbed my arm and at the last minute I felt Harper grabbed my other arm. We were transported away.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Oh, I hate teleports," I said. "That was rough."

I knew the Doctor was mad by the look on his face, "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha!"

"I only had the power for one trip."

"Then get some more! Where are we?"

I felt something was off with this place and as the Doctor and Novice Hame talked I walked around.

"High above, in the overcity."

"Good, 'cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word." The Doctor said, "They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!"

"This is the Senate," I said and Novice Hame turned on the lights saying, "May the goddess Santori bless, thee. They died, Doctor. They city died."

Everywhere we could see skeletons of the Senate, everyone there was dead.

"How long has it been like this?"

"24 years."

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical, a new mood. They called it 'bliss'. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the undercity. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

I walked around the corner and stopped at what I saw, "Jack?"

 _'It's been a long time since I heard that name.'_ I smiled running forward to Jack… well the Face of Boe now.

"Jack, it is you." I hugged the glass tank he was in, so happy to see him again. "I've missed you."

 _'And I you, my dear petal. You look as pretty as the day we first met. Although, the green hair is a bit different.'_

I laughed through my tears, "You think? It's kinda growing on me. I think I will keep it."

 _'You should. It suits you.'_

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic," I heard the Doctor say.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you these long years."

"You're a good man Jack Harkness." I said as Jack called out to the Doctor.

 _'Doctor.'_

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor cried as he came around the corner seeing us and immediately coming over. "Harper, you know the Face of Boe?"

"Yes, we are old friends."

 _'I knew you would come,'_ Jack said.

"But in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sin," Novice Hame said.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

 _'A failing.'_

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the city's power died. The undercity would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them," I said proudly.

"The Face of Bow wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help," the Doctor said.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe," Novice Hame explained. "The automatic quarantine lasts for 100 years."

"So the two of you stayed here. On your own all these years."

"We had no choice."

"Yes, you did," the Doctor said.

 _'Save them, Doctor. Save them.'_

I looked at the Doctor and he looked back at me, both of us giving a nod knowing we had to do it.

* * *

"Car 4-6-5-diamond-6, it still registers," I said looking at the screen.

"That's Martha," point at me. "I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Take the residual energy, convert it, feed it through the electricity system."

"But there isn't enough power," Novice Hame said.

"Oh ye of little faith. We have power! We have him," I said pointing to the Doctor.

"I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Harper, every switch on that bank up to maximum!" I quickly got to work on what the Doctor said. "I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

"So what are you going to do?"

"This!" The Doctor flipped a switch but nothing happened. "No, no, no, no, no, no! The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through!"

 _'Doctor.'_

"Yeah, hold on, not now."

I ran over to Jack afraid of what he was about to do. _'I give you my last…'_

Everything started up and the Doctor yelled, "Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on my, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!"

The Doctor then got on the intercom system saying, "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor, and this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on, throttle those engines, drive up. All of you, the whole undercity, drive up. Drive up, drive up! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oi, car 4-6-5-diamond-6. Martha! Drive up. You've got access above, now go!"

I then heard Brannigan's voice, "did I tell you, Doctor, you're not bad, sir? You're not bad at all."

The Doctor walked up to a window looking out of the cars fly around. "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget, I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir."

"Car 4-6-5-diamond-6, I've sent you a flight path, come to the Senate."

"On my way!" Martha sounded over the system.

I smiled loving hearing her voice; I knew she was safe now.

"Quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones."

"Doctor!" Novice Hame and I called. The Face of Boe's tank was cracking.

* * *

"Doctor?" We heard Martha calling.

"Over here," he said quietly.

"Doctor! What happened out there?" She came around the corner and stopped, not that I came blame her. I was crying holding onto a giant head with the Doctor next to me while on the other side sat a cat nun. Not something you see everyday. "What's that?" She asked pointing to Jack.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right, come say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat, don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My Lord gave his life to save the city. And now he's dying."

 _'You can't leave just yet Jack. I just got you back,'_ I cried in my mind to where only Jack could hear me.

 _'It is time, my dear petal. But don't worry, this won't be the last time you see me.'_

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe, plenty of life left," the Doctor said not wanting he to go also.

 _'It's good to breathe the air once more,'_ Jack thought to the group.

"Who is he?"

"I don't even know," the Doctor said. "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

 _'Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most.'_

"The legend says more."

"Don't," the Doctor warned Novice Hame. "There's no need for that."

But Novice Hame ignored him, "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

 _'I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor.'_

I took a hold of the Doctor's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

 _'I must, but know this, Time Lord. You are not alone.'_

And with that Jack was gone. Both Novice Hame and I broke down crying. I laid my head down on Jack crying hard. But soon felt the Doctor pulling me in a hugged to which I accepted willingly. Martha soon came over and put a hand on my shoulder and no one said anything.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Martha, Harper, and myself made our way back to Pharmacy Town after leaving the Senate. I was worried about Harper and kept a tight grip on her hand. The lost of the Face of Boe was hard on her, but I'm not sure why. We walked to where the mood sellers were only to find no one.

"All closed down."

"Happy?" Martha asked with a laugh.

"Happy-happy," I said laughing back. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame.

"Just what every city needs, cats in charge," Harper said.

"Come on, time we were off," I said leading the way to the TARDIS.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You are not alone?" Martha asked.

"I don't know."

"You've got me and Harper. Is that what he meant?"

I gave her a small smile for trying, "I don't think so, sorry."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter, back to the TARDIS, off we go." I turned to leave but stopped when Harper pulled back on my hand. I looked back only to see Martha sitting on a chair watching me with her arms crossed. "Right, are you staying?"

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said, 'last of your kind.' What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say, why not?" She stopped talking when we heard singing. The 'Old Rugged Cross' could be heard everywhere. "It's the city. They're singing."

I felt Harper let go of my hand and watch as she picked up another chair to sit beside Martha.

 _'Harper?'_

 _'She deserves to know.'_

I gave a sigh then follow their lead by grabbing a chair sitting down in front of them. "I lied to you. 'Cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive. Underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong, there's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha asked as Harper grabbed my hand in comfort.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost, everyone lost. They're all gone now, my family, my friends, even that sky. You should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a breeze would blow through the branches. It sounded like a song…"

We stayed like that for a while, both girls just listening to me. I haven't talked that much about Gallifrey in a long time. It felt good to talk about it again. Maybe having Martha Jones around was not the worst thing in the whole world.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Sorry again for how short it was! I still hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians!**


	30. Chapter 30: Daleks in Manhattan

**Happy 2018 everyone! I can't believe I started this story back in 2016 and now here I am in 2018 still going. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you. Thank you for reading my story and all of your kind words. You guys are the reason I still write this story.**

 **Anyways, here is Daleks in Manhattan. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Where are we?" Martha asked as we stepped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor had decided to take Martha on one more trip since New New York turned out to be a bust. Or in his words, 'not what I was planning but still kinda fun, right?'

"Ah! Smell that Atlantic breeze, nice and cold, lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" The Doctor looked up, so Martha and I did the same.

"Is that… oh my, that's the Statue of Liberty!"

"That it is," I said proudly. "Gateway to the new world. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, yearning to breathe free.' There's nothing like the splendor of the USA."

"Harper, getting very patriotic when it comes to the United States," the Doctor explained.

"That's become we're awesome!"

"Your American?" Martha asked with a laugh.

"Yep!"

"Well, I think this is so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean, the real New York, not the new, new, new one."

I laughed as the Doctor turned saying, "Well, there's the genuine article; so good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was,"

"New Amsterdam, originally," I said quickly.

"Stop, it!" The Doctor pointed at me but I just smirked back at him. "Anyways, it's harder to say twice, no wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"Wonder what year it is? 'Cause look, the Empire State building's not even finished yet," Martha point at the building.

"Work in progress, they've still got a couple of floors to go," I watched Martha walked over and pick up a newspaper, "and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around…"

"November 1st, 1930," she said interrupting the Doctor.

"You're getting good at this," I laughed at the Doctor and pointed to the newspaper Martha was holding.

"That's nearly 80 years ago." The Doctor took the new paper and we both started to read the front page. "It's funny, 'cause you see those old newsreels, all in black and white, like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on, you two. Where do you want to go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer," the Doctor showed Martha the newspaper.

"Of course it has. When do we ever just go somewhere to be tourist and look around," I complained.

"'Hooverville mystery deepens,'" Martha read. "What's Hooverville?"

* * *

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then, New York was a boom town, the roaring twenties, and then…"

Martha answered the Doctor, "the Wall Street crash, yeah. When was that, 1929?"

"Yeah." We three were making our way to Hooverville and the Doctor was explaining everything to us. "The whole economy wiped out overnight, thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

"What, they actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Martha asked but neither the Doctor or I answered just kept walking.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Ordinary people lost their jobs, couldn't pay the rent, they lost everything. There are place like this all over America," Harper told Martha as we walked into Hooverville. "No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

"You thieving low life!" A man yelled and punched another man, "All morning I wait in the bread line for a single loaf…"

"I didn't touch it," the other man said.

"Somebody stole it from me…"

They were fighting before another man walked over stopping them, "Cut that out! Cut it out, right now."

"He stole my bread!"

"That's enough, did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened, he just went crazy." The first man tried to attack him again but was stopped.

"That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me."

"I'm starving, Solomon." Then he pulled out the bread and handed it to Solomon, clearly the man in charge.

Solomon then took the bread and gave half to each man, "We all starving. We all got family somewhere. No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did, and the only reason we got through because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

"Come on," I whispered to the girls. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor, she's Harper, and I'm Martha."

"A doctor? Well, we got stockbrokers, we've got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. The neighborhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" Martha asked.

"Anyone time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville, we a truly equal society, black, white, all the same, all starving. So your welcome, all three of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." Solomon walked over to where we could see the Empire State building, "that there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

Solomon walked away but we followed and I pulled out the newspaper, "So, men going missing. Is this true?"

"It's true all right," he entered his tent but we stayed at the door.

"But what does missing mean? I mean, people must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"Come on in," we three walked in and sat down. "This is different."

"In what way?" Harper asked.

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help; by the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" I asked.

"Doctor, when you've got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got. Knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, a fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So the question is who's taking them," I said and Harper added, "and what for?"

"Solomon!" I young boy stuck his head inside the tent. "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here."

We followed Solomon outside the tent to a group of people all standing around a man in a black suit. "I need men, volunteers. I've got a little work for you. And you sure look like you could use the money."

"Yeah, what is the money?" The young man asked.

"A dollar a day."

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

 _'You're going to have to pay me a lot more that a dollar to go into the sewers,'_ Harper thought.

 _'It is the 1930s, a dollar's not the worst payment.'_

 _'Sweetie, it's the sewers! Enough said.'_

"A dollar a day is a slave wage," Solomon said.

 _'See, Solomon agrees with me.'_

I almost replied to her but what Solomon said next stopped me, "And men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen," Mr. Diagoras smirked.

"What do you mean," I asked, "what sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work, that's fine. Anybody else?" I raised my hand and Mr. Diagoras looked irritated. "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm volunteering. I'll go."

Harper groaned then raised her hand and Martha raised her hand also saying, "I'll kill you for this."

"Anybody else?" Mr. Diagoras asked.

I laughed at the girls and watched as Solomon and the young man raised their hands also.

 _'I see a rat and I'm so out of there!'_ Harper thought as we followed Mr. Diagoras.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Turn left, go about half a mile, follow tunnel 273, the fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it," Mr. Diagoras told us when we were in the sewers.

"And when do we get our dollar?" The young man, whose name we found out is Frank, asked.

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked and I grabbed his hand in worry.

"Then I got no one to pay."

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Solomon said.

"Let's hope so," Martha mumbled.

Solomon, Martha, and Frank walked on down the tunnel while the Doctor and I stayed back just for a second before following along.

"We gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost," Frank said. "It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

"That's what I'm worried about," I whispered to the Doctor. He looked down at me and pulled me in tight, very protective like.

* * *

"So, what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked.

"Oh, you can talk. No, I'm Tennessee, born and bred."

"So how come you're here?" I asked.

"Oh, my daddy died, momma couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me. From all over, Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas, Solomon keeps a look out for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher, too."

"You stick with me, you'll be all right," Frank told Martha.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he, then?" The Doctor asked Solomon.

"Couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How'd he manage that, then?" I asked.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being the king of the hill to the lowest of the low overnight. Guess for some folks, it works the other way around."

"Whoa!" The Doctor said suddenly pointing his torch down. There on the ground was a weird green glowing blob.

"Is it radioactive, or something?" Martha asked before she gagged and said, "It's gone off, whatever it is."

The Doctor picked it up and I reached out feeling of the side of it.

"And you two have got to touch it," Martha complained. "You really do make the best couple."

"Shine your torch through it," the Doctor told Martha.

"Composite organic matter," I said and the Doctor asked, "Martha, medical opinion?"

"It's not human, I know that."

"No, it's not," I said agreeing with her.

"And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in, I don't see any signs of a collapse; do you?" The Doctor asked.

"So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?" I offered.

"Where are we now? What's up above?" Martha asked.

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan," the Doctor said.

* * *

We continued walked for a bit long and Solomon said, "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it," the Doctor said while I nodded yes.

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank asked.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

Before I could tell the Doctor off for trying to do this on his own we heard a loud squealing sound.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon said as the Doctor pulled me closer to him.

"Hello?"

Martha quickly told Frank to shh and Solomon wanted him quiet also, "Frank!"

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half mad down here on your own."

"You think they're still alive?" I asked Frank.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

Another squealing sounded through the tunnels around us, "I never heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon said.

"Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them," Frank and the Doctor were looking down one tunnel, Solomon another, and Martha and I another.

"This way?" The Doctor guessed.

"No, that way," Solomon said pointing down a different tunnel.

Martha and I saw a figure down our tunnel and I made my way slowly to it while Martha whispered, "Doctor."

 _'Harper stop!'_ I heard the Doctor say urgently in my mind, and for once I didn't hesitate to stop as he said.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked and then Frank said, "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down here."

"It's all right, Frank, just stay back. Let me have a look," the Doctor said moving up closer to the figure and I. _'Harper stay!'_

 _'I'm not a dog,'_ I thought back, but didn't move any closer.

"He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us," the Doctor got down on its level and shined his torch at it. "Oh, but what are you?"

The figure was the size and shape of a man but with a face of a pig. _'Guess that explains the squealing noise,'_ I thought.

"Is that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real." I watched the Doctor carefully as he talked to the pig man but I backed away closer to Martha and the others. "I'm sorry, but listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

I saw next to the Doctor more pig men come into view. Martha grabbed my hand pulling me the rest of the way back to them and said, "Doctor, I think you'd better get back here."

"Doctor," I said wanting him to come back here now.

He stood up and said, "Actually, good point."

"They're following you," she said.

"Yeah, I noticed that thanks. Right then, Harper, Martha, Frank, Solomon…"

"What?" Martha asked.

"I think, um, basically…"

"Run!" I yelled.

We all turned and ran as fast as we could away. Unfortunately, the pig men were following us. Martha was in the lead and yelled, "where are we going?"

"This way!" The Doctor yelled getting in the front and pulling me along behind him. We kept running but then I saw a ladder. We had just past it and I pulled back telling the Doctor to follow me.

"There's a ladder, come on," I called to the others.

The Doctor went first, using the sonic screwdriver to open it, and then Martha and I followed. Solomon came up after I did but Frank was still down there trying to fight off the pig men, "Frank. Come on, Frank," Solomon yelled.

"Come on," the Doctor said. Both him and Solomon were trying to help Frank up the ladder.

"I got you."

"Come on, come on," the Doctor said.

"Frank!" Solomon yelled.

"No!" I heard the Doctor yell as the pig men pulled Frank back down.

Solomon push the Doctor out of the way and closed the opening, "we can't go after him."

"Are you crazy," I said. "We've got to go back down. We can't just leave him."

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from hell. From hell itself! If we go after him, they'll take us all. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"All right then, put 'em up!" I quickly turned and saw a young lady point a gun at us. We all put our hand up not sure at what was going on, and I slow slipped in front of Martha trying to keep her safe. "Hands in the air and no funny business. Now, tell me, you shmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

"Who's Laszlo?"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We followed the young lady into a dressing room of some kind. I had Harper behind me and she was keeping Martha behind her, both of us concerned about the gun.

"Laszlo's my boyfriend, was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing," she said waving the gun around. "And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mom before he vamooses?"

"Might… might just help if you put that down," I pointed to the gun.

"Huh? Oh, sure," she tossed it onto a chair beside her and I pushed Harper back even further. "Oh, come on, it's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

 _'Well, that's good to know,'_ Harper thought sarcastically.

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip, vanished."

"Listen, what was your name?" I asked.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah," I started but she interrupted me.

"Three 'L's' and an 'H'."

Harper let out a giggle as I continued, "right. We can try and find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creature," Solomon said. "Such creatures…"

"What do you mean, creatures?" Tallulah asked.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," I pulled out the green blob from my pocket. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yeuch!" Tallulah made a face and I left to get look around the props room.

* * *

"How about this? I found it backstage."

I took the old radio from Solomon taking a look, "perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude, little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from."

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I been all over, I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just sort of passing by."

"I'm not a fool, Doctor," Solomon said and I immediately felt bad for dismissing him like that.

"No, sorry."

"I was scared, Doctor. I let 'em take Frank 'cause I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. And no one else gonna help us."

"Good luck," I said as he started for the door.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes," and with that Solomon left.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Laszlo, he'd wait for me after the show." Martha and I were still in Tallulah's dressing room listening to her talk about Laszlo. "Walk me home, like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Everyday, just a single rosebud."

"Haven't you reported him missing?" I asked.

"Sure, but he's just a stagehand, who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha offered.

"Okay, so then they fire me."

"But they'd listen to you, you're one of the stars," Martha said.

"Oh, honey, I got one song in a back-street revue, and that's only 'cause Heidi Chicane broke her ankle, which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says." Both Martha and I looked at each other trying not to laugh. "I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Okay, we get it," Martha said.

"That's the depression for you," I said. "It's depressing isn't it?"

"Your right, your heart might break, but the show goes on. 'Cause if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's gonna come back."

Tallulah looked as if she was going to cry so Martha pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're lucky, though," Tallulah said still looking at Martha. "You got yourself a forward-thinking guy, with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

Martha looked panicked and looked back at me. I was doing my best to not laugh; Tallulah thinks Martha and the Doctor was a couple. "Oh, he's not… we're not together."

"Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious."

"Not to him," I said not helping the situation, but I was enjoying this too much not to keep it going for a bit longer. Martha on the other hand did not look happy with me.

"Oh, I should have realized. He's into musical theatre, huh? What a waste." And when Tallulah said that I lost it, laughing hard. She smiled over at me before saying, "Still, you gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going, 'cause well look," she held up a single rosebud. "On my dressing table everyday still."

"Do you think its Laszlo?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret, like he doesn't want me to see him?"

This mystery was getting more and more involved.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I shined a stage light onto the green blob we found. "That's it, just need to heat you up."

I was hoping the DNA scanner was going to work. We needed to find out whom we were up against.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Girls, it's show time!" Tallulah called to the other dancers.

"Lois, you spoil my sashay tonight, I'm gonna punch you," a dancer complained as she walked by.

"Quit complaining, Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses," Lois, I'm guessing said.

"Come on, you two, take a look. Ever been on stage before?"

"Oh, little bit," I said and Martha added, "you know, Shakespeare."

"How dull is that?" Tallulah laughed, "Come and see a real show!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"This is artificial." I said as the scan did its thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" I heard the announcer say.

I ignored them looking at the scan. "They genetically engineered it. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

"With heaven and hell," the announcer said and the music started.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three, my bad, bad angle, the devil, and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angle, you put the devil in me."

Martha and I stood backstage watching Tallulah sing. She was a good singer; to bad she was in a place like this.

"Harper you know I don't feel anything for the Doctor, right?" Martha asked me.

"Martha, chill. I know. I was just messing with you. Besides, if you're around the Doctor long enough you find out most girls fancy him. I'm just used to it by now. Plus I know his mine."

She smiled over at me and then we turned to walk the show.

Tallulah and the others were in the middle of their dance when Martha pointed to something across the stage. A pig man was standing there watching. He didn't look like all the others; he still looked more man than pig.

Before I could suggest us to go around back Martha went out onto the stage. I watch helpless as she hide behind one of the dancers, "what are you doing?" The dancer hissed.

"Martha," I whisper shouted.

She was making her way slowly across the stage but ended up pulling a dancer down by the tail she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asked.

"You're on my tail," the dancer said. "Get off my tail!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989 hold on, now that means planet of origin…" I stopped think for a second, "Skaro!" I got up and ran as fast as I could. I had to find Harper.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Get off the stage, you're spoiling it," Tallulah said.

"But look, over there!" Martha pointed to the pig man. Tallulah screamed and the pig man ran for it; I ran on to the stage grabbing Martha's hand pulling her along, following the pig man.

"Hey you stop!" I yelled.

"Wait! But you're different to the others," Martha yelled. "Just wait."

We ran back to the room where we entered and I knew he was back in the sewers. But before we could go anywhere else, both Martha and I were grabbed from behind.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Where is she?" I asked as I ran up to Tallulah. "Where's Harper."

"I don't know. Both her and Martha ran off the stage."

Then I heard Martha scream and Harper shout "Doctor!"

"Harper! Martha!" I was back at the sewer entrance; it was open. I quickly put on my coat and got ready to go down.

"Oh, where are you going?" Tallulah asked having followed me in here.

"They've taken her."

"Who's taken her? What are you doing?" I climbed down not answering her. "I said what the hell are you doing?"

I looked around and when I turned back Tallulah was coming down the ladder, "No, no, no, no way. You're not coming."

"Tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing you can do, go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Harper and Martha they could have taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" She asked.

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here."

"Then that's my problem. Come on, which way?"

She didn't even wait for me to answer just started walking. Why must I always find strong-headed women? "This way," I said going a different way from where she was going.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Let me go!" Martha said still struggling with the pig men that had her.

They pushed us against the wall and got right in our faces, "Oi, back off." I flicked it right in the nose making it back off for a second, but then it looked mad.

"Martha. Harper." We looked up and saw Frank in a line of people.

"You're alive," Martha said before going and hugging Frank. "Oh, I thought we'd lost you." I quickly followed her lead giving him a hug as well. But the pig men started pushing us to move forward. "All right, all right, we're moving!"

"Where are they taking us?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, can't be good," I said. "But we can find out what's going on down here."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"When you say they've taken her, who's they, exactly?" Tallulah ask, and man this woman could talk. "And who are you, anyway? I never asked."

I saw a shadow move at the end of the tunnel and Tallulah was being loud, "shh!"

"Okay, okay."

"Shh!"

"I mean you're a handsome enough…"

I quickly put me hand over her month and pulled her back into an alcove. I held my breath as a Dalek came by us. But how can they be alive. Once it had past I let Tallulah go and walked out of the alcove.

"No, no, no. They survive. They always survive, while I lose everything."

"That metal thing, what was it?" Tallulah asked.

"It's called a Dalek, and it's not just metal, it's alive."

"You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked as I turned to her. I was mad and worried, what had happened to Harper and Martha? "Inside that shell there's a creature born to hate; who's only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. They won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"But if that's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space. Yet again that's a no with the kidding. Oy! Well, what's it doing here in New York?"

I didn't know that answer, but I was determined to find out.

 _'Doctor?'_ I heard Harper in my mind, a sound that made me sigh in relief.

 _'Harper! Are you okay? Is Martha okay? Where are you two?'_

 _'We're fine. We are still somewhere in the tunnels but I don't know exactly where. Stupid pig men are keeps us here for some reason.'_

 _'I'm coming to get you, love. Just hold on.'_

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger," I said turning back to Tallulah. "I'm taking you back right now." We turned the corner and saw a pig man. Tallulah scream and I said, "Where's Harper and Martha? What have you done with them? What have you done with Harper?"

I was close to him now and was surprised when he answered, "I didn't take her."

"Can you remember your name?" I asked softly.

"Don't look at me."

"Do you know where they are?" Tallulah asked.

"Stay back!" He yelled, "don't look at me."

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?"

"The masters."

"The Daleks, why?" I asked trying to understand this.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people, so they created us, part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Harper and Martha?"

"They took them. It's my fault, they were following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"I never… yes."

"Why? Why were you there?" She demanded.

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me? What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked walking closer to the man.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry," he turned to leave but Tallulah stopped him.

"No, wait. Let me look at you." She pulled him into the light, "Laszlo? My Laszlo? What have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Laszlo, can you show me where they are?" I asked, feeling bad for the both of them, but I need to find the girls.

"But they'll kill you."

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone."

"Then follow me," Laszlo said leading they way.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked. We had been just standing in this spot for ten minutes or so and I was getting worried.

"I don't know. Got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder," Martha said.

The pig men started squealing and pushing us against one wall. "What are they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Silence! Silence!"

I blood ran cold at that voice and then I saw the owner of the voice come into view, "No," I breathed out.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asked and I got in front of both her and Frank.

"You will form a line!" The Dalek said. "Move! Move!"

"Do what it says, everyone. Now!" I said.

"The female is wise, obey!"

"Report," another Dalek said. How many of them are there?

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek," Martha said looking at me.

"Yes, Dalek. This is oh so very bad," I whispered back to her.

"What is the status of the final experiment?"

"The Dalekenium is in place," one of the Daleks said. "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." The first Dalek rolled up to one of the men in our line and its plunger went straight for his face. Thankfully not touching him but still to close for comfort. "Intelligence scan- initiate. Reading brainwaves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" The man asked.

"Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next!"

"No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them. No, let me go!" He yelled as the pig men dragged him away.

"Intelligence scan- initiate," the Dalek said going to the next person.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence," Laszlo explained. "The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves, like me."

"But that's not fair!"

"Shh!" I said quieting Tallulah.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated," Tallulah said, thankfully at a low volume.

"And the others?" I asked.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"Why? What for?"

"I don't know," Laszlo said. "The masters only call it the final experiment."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Superior intelligence," the Dalek said once it finished scanning Martha. Both her and Frank were considered 'superior intelligence' so I didn't have to worry about them being take away to became a pig man. Now it was my turn, "intelligence scan- initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the final experiment."

"You can't just experiment on people," Martha yelled and I held her back. "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I looked around the corner again only to see them moving, "look out, they're moving."

"Doctor. Doctor, quickly!" I looked over and saw Laszlo and Tallulah ready to leave.

"I'm not coming. I've got an idea. You go."

"Laszlo, come on."

"Can you remember the way?" Laszlo asked Tallulah and I knew then, he was going to help me.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then go, please."

"But Laszlo, you've got to come with me."

"Where would I go?" I felt bad for them, where would he go? "Tallulah, I'm begging you. Just save yourself, just run. Just go, go!"

Laszlo joined me at the corner and we waited until the right moment. Right as Harper and Martha were in front of us, we joined the line of people.

"Keep walking," I told them.

"About time you showed up," Harper said with a smirk.

"I am so glad to see you," Martha said.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You, too, Frank if you want."

"What about Harper?" Frank asked.

"Nope, she's off limits," I said firmly.

 _'Oh, so I'm off limits, but you're not?'_ She asked me in her mind.

 _'Yep. You're mine; you don't like it, well to bad. You're stuck with me now.'_

 _'You are such a dork.'_

 _'Yeah, well I'm your dork… FOREVER!'_

I heard her laugh in her mind and smiled, glad that she was not mad at me for that.

We entered into the laboratory and I saw three Daleks at the other end of the room, but one looked not so good.

"Report," the Dalek that had lead us here said to the others.

"Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution."

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" I said and Harper asked, "Since when do Daleks evolve?"

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked talk about the Dalek that was 'evolving.'

"Ask them," I told her.

"What, me? Don't be daft."

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on."

Martha looked uncertain for a second and then stepped out of line saying, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this final experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness," a Daleks said turning to look at her.

"To what?" Martha asked.

"This is the dawn of a new age," the Dalek said.

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve, a life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again."

Dalek Sec, the one evolving, suddenly open it's shell. And out walked a half human half Dalek. "What is it?" Martha asked.

I grabbed Harper's hand, and she held on tightly to mine. We both knew this could end badly.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

* * *

 **So what did you think? I hope you guys like it as much as I did. I will try my best to get the next part up soon, but no promises. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, and a Happy 2018 to all of you!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Evolution of the Daleks

**Hello everyone! So hear is 'The Evolution of the Daleks'. I'm sorry it took me a bit to get this one up; I have been super busy lately. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"These humans will become like me," Dalek Sec said. I saw out of the corner of my eye the Doctor slip off to the side. I was so hoping the Doctor had a plan to get us out of this pickle. Being surrounded by Daleks and their slaves had me on edge. "Prepare them for hybridization."

"Leave me alone," Martha yelled when the pig slaves grabbed onto us. "Don't you dare!"

Before anyone could do anything music began to play confusing the Daleks, "What is that sound?"

"Ah, well now, that would be me," the Doctor answered Dalek Sec as he came into view. "Hello, surprise! Boo. Etcetera."

"Doctor?" Dalek Sec asked.

"The enemy of the Daleks!" The other Daleks were all turning on the Doctor, "Exterminate!"

"Wait!" Dalek Sec stopped them.

"Well, then, a new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever," the Doctor said walking up to the Dalek.

"The cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor asked the Daleks.

"Emergency temporal shift."

"Oh, that must've roasted up your power cells, eh? Time was, four Daleks could've conquered the world, but instead, you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form," Dalek Sec said.

"But what does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it, that's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel humanity."

"Good," the Doctor said, "that's good."

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression, and war. Such a genius for war…"

 _'It is not good,'_ I thought.

 _'I'm working on it,'_ the Doctor thought back and then said, "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does! At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved, then, with this final experiment, eh? Nothing," the Doctor yelled. "'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing, a simple, little radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?" One of the Daleks asked.

"Well, exactly, it plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it," the Doctor turned to me and gave a wink. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise!"

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the radio and a shrill noise blasted through the lab. While the Daleks and pig slaves were per-occupied I yelled, "run" and grabbed the Doctor's hand pulling him from the room following the others.

We ended up back in the sewers running for our lives. Martha stopped running so the Doctor took control pulling me forward, "Come on! Move! Move! Move! Move! And you, Tallulah, run!" He yelled as we ran past her.

"What's happened to Laszlo?"

 _'Ladder,'_ I said in my mind and the Doctor nodded yes before ushering everyone up, "come on! Everyone up, come on! Come on!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares, and they want to breed?" Solomon asked.

We were back in Hooverville, and I had to get everyone out before the Daleks got here.

"They're splicing themselves on to human bodies. And, if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock, right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out," I said.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon, you've got to scatter, go anywhere, get on to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be away to reason with these things."

"There's not a chance," Martha said and Frank added, "You ain't seen 'em, boss."

"Daleks are bed enough at any time, but right now, they're vulnerable," Harper said coming up beside me. "That makes them more dangerous than ever."

"They're coming!" A man yelled running into the camp. "They're coming!"

"A sentry must have seen something," Solomon said.

"They're here, I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started," I said grabbing onto Harpers hand tightly.

"We're under attack!" Solomon yelled, "Everyone to arms!"

"I'm ready, boss," Frank said and then turned to the others, "but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything!"

"Come back, we've got to stick together," Solomon said. "It's not safe out there, come back!"

People were running all over while the pig slaves seemed to be everywhere.

"We need to get out of the park," Martha said.

"We can't," Harper said sounding scared. I pulled her into my side and said, "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us."

"We're trapped," Tallulah said.

"Then we stand together!" Solomon said. "Gather round! Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together. They can't take all of us." They men started shooting at the pig slaves, killing a few of them. Harper covered her ears with her hands not wanting to hear it.

 _'Doctor, we have to do something,'_ she thought.

 _'I know, I trying to come up with something. It's going to be ok, I promise you it's going to be ok.'_

"If we can just hold them off till daylight…" Martha started but I interrupted her.

"Oh, Martha they're just the foot soldiers." Everyone stopped as they watch one of the Daleks fly over to us.

Solomon was shocked at what he saw, "What in this world…"

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky," a man cried. "God save us all, it's damnation."

"Oh, yeah we'll see about that!" Frank yelled and shot the Dalek.

I quickly pushed his gun down, 'that's not gonna work."

"There's more than one of them." Martha whispered seeing another Dalek come our way. And then they attacked. They didn't aim for anyone but the were doing a good job of destroying Hooverville.

"The humans will surrender!"

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing to you," I yelled but then Solomon stepped forward. "No, Solomon, stay back!"

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?" He asked. "From what I hear, you're outcast, too."

"Solomon, don't," I warned.

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." He pushed me back towards the group.

"Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin? 'Cause you see, I've just discovered this past day that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely, it's got to give me hope, hope that maybe together; we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shot Solomon killing him.

"Solomon! No! Solomon!" Frank rushed forward going to Solomon. Harper followed trying her best to comfort Frank.

"They killed him," Martha cried. "They just shot him on the spot."

"Daleks!" I yelled. I was done with losing people tonight. "All right, so it's my turn. Then kill me. Kill me, if it'll stop you attacking these people."

 _'Doctor,'_ Harper thought cautiously. _'Don't do anything stupid.'_

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!" One of the Daleks said.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!" I yelled hitting my chest to show them where to aim.

"Exterminate," the Dalek yelled.

"No!" I heard Harper from behind me, but nothing happened.

"I do not understand," the Dalek, said all of the sudden. "It is the Doctor."

 _'What?'_ Harper asked.

 _'I… don't know.'_

"The urge to kill is too strong… I… obey," it finally said.

"What's going on," I asked.

"You will follow," the Dalek ordered.

"No, you can't go," Martha came running over to me.

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds, Daleks never change their minds."

"But what about us?" She said. I looked over at them all and my eyes landed on Harper who had her arms around a crying Frank.

"One condition, if I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here. Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best, people are hurt, you can help them. Let me go." I turned to leave but then turned back around grabbing her hand, "oh and can I just say thank you very much."

I had slipped the psychic paper into her hand. As I turned again I caught Harper's eye; she gave me a worried smile and a nodded of the head. I knew then she would stick with Martha and help her. So I didn't have to worry about her following me.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Martha and I were in a tent patching up people who were hurt. "Here you go, I got some more on the boil," Tallulah said coming in with more water.

"Thanks. You'll be all right; it's just a cut. Try and keep it clean," Martha told the man she was helping. He said a quick thanks before heading out.

"So what about us?" Tallulah asked. "What do we do now?"

"The Doctor gave me this," Martha said pulling out the psychic paper. "He must've had a reason."

"What's that for?"

"It's a handy little thing that gets you into places," I explained. "Buildings and such, but where?"

"You know him the best," Martha said.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can read his mind… well all of his mind." I got a weird look from Tallulah but I just waved it off.

"He must want us to go somewhere, but what are we supposed to do?" Martha asked in despair.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

The moment I got back into the lab, I marched right up to Dalek Sec and said, "Those people were defenseless, you only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for."

"The deaths were wrong," Dalek Sec said calmly.

"I'm sorry?"

"That man, their leader, Solomon, he showed courage."

"And that's good?" I asked.

"That's excellent."

"Is it me, or are you becoming a little bit more human?"

"You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine," Dalek Sec said.

"What do you want me for?"

"We tried everything to survive. When we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age, first we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments just left to die out there in the dark."

"If forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet? It's people." Dalek Sec flipped a switch and light above turned on. Above us was hundreds of cot like beds. Then he flipped another one bringing a cot down to us. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside." I pulled back the fabric to reveal a human. "This is the true extent of the final experiment."

"Is he dead?"

"Near death, with his mind wiped; ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas," I spat out.

"The human Dalek race."

"All of these people… how many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than 1,000."

"Is there anyway to restore them, to make them human again?" I was hurting for all the people who they did this too.

"Everything that they were has been lost."

"So they're like shells. You got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's gonna take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How are you going to do it?"

"Open the conductor plan," Dalek Sec told the other Daleks.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Martha can you please quiet fidgeting, you're making me more nervous just watching you," I complained.

Martha stopped walk suddenly, "wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

"I don't know, maybe like a lighting conductor, or…"

"Dalekanium," both Martha and I cried.

"Oh!" Tallulah said, although I'm sure she did know what we were talking about.

"They said the Dalekanium was in place," I said.

"In place where," Tallulah asked.

"Frank might know," Martha offered, and we all three left the tent.

"Frank my boy," I said coming up to him draping my arm over his shoulders. He looked as if he had been crying; it broke my heart to see it.

"Hmm?"

"That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, he could find a profit anywhere."

"But where, though? What sort of things?" I asked.

"You name it, we're all so desperate for work, you'd just hope Diagoras would pick you something good. Building work, that pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?" Martha asked kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Mainly building that," Frank said pointing behind him to the Empire State Building.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Empire State Building, we're right underneath that," I said looking at the screen. "I worked that out already thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor."

"What for?"

"I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and waken each body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation? What… oh, the sun, you're using the sun."

"Soon, the greatest solar flare for 1,000 years will hit the earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor. And when it strikes…"

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for," I said trying to figure out their plan.

"Your genius." Well, that's new. "Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong."

"He was what?" I asked out of shock.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

"And that is good."

"That is incorrect!" One of the Daleks cried. "Daleks are supreme!"

"No! Not anymore," Dalek Sec said.

"But that is our purpose!" The Dalek argued.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this, hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction," Dalek Sec said.

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek?" I asked.

"If you can help me."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"I've always wanted to go to the Empire State," Martha said excitedly. Martha, Tallulah, Frank, and myself were in the service elevator going up to the top of the building. "I never imagined it quite like this, though."

"Where are we headed, anyway?"

"The tip top, where they're still building," I said.

"Hey, how come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah asked. "How does that thing work?"

"Psychic paper shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and two architects," Martha answered.

"Hey Frank, I'm changing your name. For now on I'm going to call you Ted Mosby."

"Um, why," Frank asked me.

"Just 'cause," was the answer I gave as I smiled to myself.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"You knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts," Dalek Sec explained.

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"To make them even more human," I said finally understanding why I was needed.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute, though. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it," I said pointing to the Daleks behind me.

"I am their leader."

"Oh and that's enough for you is it?" I asked them.

"Daleks must follow orders. Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

"If you don't help me, nothing will change."

"There's no room on earth for another race of people," I argued.

"You have your TARDIS, take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

"When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes," Dalek Sec said.

"Right, then! Better get to work!"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Look at this place, top of the world," Tallulah said as we walked out of the elevator.

"Okay, now this looks good," Martha, said finding blue prints of the building.

"Hey, look at the date," Frank pointed out. "These designs were issued today. They must have changed something last minute."

"Oh, good find Mosby. So that means the Daleks changed something," I said.

"The one underneath, they're from before. That means whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check one against the other."

"All right," Frank said and we took the blue prints down to look at them side by side.

"The height of this place," Tallulah said as she looked out the not yet finish window. "This is amazing!"

"Tallulah please come away from there, you're scaring me," I said. "We're 100 floors up, don't go wandering off."

"I just wanna see. New York City, if aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting," I said as I worked. "It's too erratic. We need to split the genome and force the new Dalek human sequence right into the cortex."

"We need more chromatin solution," Dalek Sec said.

"The pig slaves have it," one of the Daleks said.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" I asked.

"Nothing, they're just simple beasts. Their life span is limited; none survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the line feeds," Dalek Sec said.

I made my way over to Laszlo and whispered, "Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you. But they won't do it to anyone else."

"Do you trust him?" Laszlo asked.

"I know that one man can change the course of history. The right idea, in the right place, at the right time, that's all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here," Frank said as Martha and I were looking at the blue prints. "Don't want nobody butting in."

"There's a hell of a storm moving in," Tallulah said coming over to us.

"I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for," Martha said.

"So tell me. Where did you and him first hook up?"

"It was in a hospital… sort of," I laughed at what Martha said. It was in a hospital, that hospital just happened to be on the moon.

"'Course, him being a Doctor," Tallulah said.

"Actually, she's the doctor," I said pointing to Martha.

"Well, kind of," Martha mumbled.

"You're a physician? Really?"

"I was training," Martha said with a nod. "Still am, if I ever get back home."

"You could be doctors, together. What a partnership! Ah, such a shame. If only he wasn't so different, you know what I mean?"

I busted out laughing and said, "Oh, you have no idea just how different he really is."

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough."

"He had this companion a while back, this friend. And ever since then, it's just been him and Harper," Martha said and I was worried about what else she was going to say. "But you know, sometimes, I say something, or do something, and he looks at me and I just sort of think that he's not seeing me. He's just remembering."

"Oh, Martha, that's not true. We both love having you with us," I said reaching over and putting a comforting hand on hers.

"Oh, listen, sweetheart," Tallulah said. "You want to get all sad, you want to have a contest with me and Laszlo?"

"No, but listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out," Martha said.

"And then what? Don't talk crazy, there's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it."

"I'm sorry, Tallulah, I am truly sorry," I said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"The line feeds are ready," a Dalek said.

"Then its all systems go," I said.

"The solar flare is imminent," Dalek Sec informed me. "The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"And we'll be ready for it. That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

"Start the line feeds," Dalek Sec ordered.

"There goes the gene solution," I said as we watched.

"The life blood."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Gotcha! Look," Martha said pointing to the mast. "There, on the mast, those little lines, they're new. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked.

"Dalekanium!" We all three said together.

"Aright kids, now comes the fun part," I said going over to the open part of the building.

"What are you doing? And I pretty sure I'm older than you," Martha said following me.

"I can promise you are not older than me," I chuckled. "And I'm going up to get that Dalekanium off the mast." I look down from where I was and suddenly regretted this decision, "Oh, that's really high. That's bloody to high up."

"And you are going up higher," Martha said. "Let me go, I'm not afraid of heights."

"Yeah, no. That's not going to happen. I need you to stay here and let the Doctor knew what's going on when he gets here."

"How do you know he…"

I interpret Martha and said, "I just know." And with that I started to climb.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

Alarms started to sound through out the lab, "What's that?" I asked.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me," Dalek Sec ordered.

"No, no, no," I said running over to the controls. "The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed."

"Impossible! The cannot disobey orders."

"The Doctor will step away from the controls," the Dalek closet to me said as it pointed its gun my way.

I stepped back, arms raised as Dalek Sec ordered, "Stop! You will not fire!"

"He is an enemy of the Daleks and so are you."

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec!"

"You have lost your authority."

"You are no longer a Dalek."

"What have you done? What's going into the gene feed?" I asked.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek."

"No, you can't do this," Dalek Sec said.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor."

I looked to my left and saw Laszlo had grabbed my arm pulling me back a little.

"Release me! I created you! I am your master!"

"Solar flare approaching," a Dalek said ignoring Dalek Sec. "Prepare to intercept!"

"There's the lift," Laszlo said nodding his head back.

"After you," and with that we both took off running towards the lift.

"The Doctor is escaping. Stop him! Stop him!"

But they were to late. I used the sonic to close the doors and up we went. "We've only got minute before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Laszlo, what's wrong?" I asked seeing the man breathing heavily and leaning against the wall of the lift.

"Out of breath. It's nothing. We escaped them, Doctor, that's all that matters."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder; knowing what was happening and there wasn't much else I could do.

* * *

As soon as we reached the top floor the doors opened and Martha cried, "Doctor!"

"First floor, perfumery," I said.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tallulah said going straight for Laszlo.

"No stopping me," he said pulling her in for a hug.

"We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast and it's good to see you too, by the way," Martha said smiling up at me.

"Oh, come here!" I pulled her in for a hug; glad to see she was ok. But then the elevator doors started to shut. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! See; never waste time with a hug! Deadlock seal, I can't stop it," I said after trying to use the sonic screwdriver on it.

"Where's it going?" Martha asked.

"Back down to the Daleks and they aren't gonna leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15," Frank answered.

"Six minutes to go! I've got to remove the Dalekanium, before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked.

But instead of answering her I was busy looking down, "Oh, that's high. That's very… blimey, that's high."

"Harper said the same thing," Martha said.

"Where is Harper?"

"Up there at the mast, trying to get the Dalekanium off. Now come on, there's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's no we, that's just me," I said.

"I'm not gonna just stand here and watch you two," she argued.

"No, you're gonna have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Martha but you're got to fight," I said before I started to climb.

As I got closer to the top I could hear Harper, "Come on, you stupid piece of metal. Come lose."

"Need some help there, love?"

"It's about bloody time you got here," she said. From the looks of it she had one piece half off.

"There's no need to get mad at me, I didn't make you come up here," I said in my defense, and then got to work on another piece. The storm was getting to close for comfort.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

Both the Doctor and Harper were going to kill me one of these days. I was worried sick about them and now I had to worry about us down here as well, "lift's coming up." I told the group.

Frank, Tallulah, Laszlo and myself were all standing in front of the lift ready. We each had something to defend ourselves with.

"I should have brought that gun," Frank said.

"Tallulah, stay back. You, too, Martha," Laszlo said. "If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"The Doctor needs me to fight, I'm not going anywhere," I said pushing his arm away.

"But they're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Laszlo stopped talking and the fell to the side.

"Laszlo, what is it?" Tallulah cried.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me."

"Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"One man down, we ain't even started yet," Frank complained.

"It's not looking good, Frank," I said honestly.

"No," he agreed.

"We're gonna get slaughtered. Wait a minute," I stopped looking out at the storm. "Lightning!"

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was still working on my first piece when the Doctor got off his. He then started working on the third one. I hope we get this done in time.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"You'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry," Tallulah said calmly but her tone changed when she looked at Frank and I. "What are you two clowns doing?"

Frank and I were running around connecting metal poles to each other, going from outside to the elevator.

"Even if the Doctor and Harper stop the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightning! Electricity all down the building! Connect this to the lift, and they get zapped," I explained.

"Oh, my, that could work."

"Then give us a hand," Frank told Tallulah.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I could tell Harper was getting colder and colder. Her hands were shaking making it hard for her to work. I was having a hard time also, but we had to get these off the mast. The storm was getting stronger and stronger and as the wind blow I dropped the sonic screwdriver.

Both Harper and I tried to get it, but it was to late.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah asked as I ran over to Tallulah and Laszlo.

"It's got to!"

"I got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside," Frank said.

"Come here, Frank, just sit in the middle," I pulled him down beside me. "Don't touch anything metal!"

"Okay," he said and we all wait for the inevitable.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We were both struggling to get the Dalekanium off the mast. "I can't," the Doctor cried.

He then stopped and got up. "Doctor, don't even think about it."

"I never really do," he said. "Now step back and onto the wood planking."

And then I watched him climb the mast hanging on for dear life.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

The elevator opened to the pig slaves, but before they could exit the lightning stuck the building. I watched as the lightning shocked the pig slaves.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I covered my ears and shut my eyes as the lightning stuck the mast and my Doctor. I could still hear his screams of pain that I so badly wanted to block out. Then everything stopped and was quiet.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

Once the lightning had stopped we ran over to look into the lift. All the pig slaves were dead.

"You did it, Martha," Tallulah said.

"They used to be like Laszlo," I said sadly. "They were people, and I killed them."

"No, the Daleks killed them long ago," Laszlo, said firmly.

"What about Doctor?" I asked running to climb up.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Doctor!" I heard Martha call. "Harper?"

I was kneeling beside an unconscious Doctor, "oh, I am so glad to see you guys are all right," I said seeing Martha and Frank come up where I was.

"Look what we found, halfway down," Martha held up the sonic screwdriver. "He's getting careless."

"Yeah, that he is," I said smiling down at him. "Come on wakey wakey."

"Oh, my head!" The Doctor complained.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally up," I said laughing.

"Hiya," Martha said coming over to us.

"Hi. You survived, then," he said.

"So did you, just about," she laughed. "I can't help noticing, there's Dalekanium still attached."

He sat up quickly and then we all headed back down.

* * *

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing," the Doctor said when we were back inside the building. "They'll be using the sewer system spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Laszlo asked.

"There's only one chance, I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first."

It was Martha's turn to ask a question, "Yeah, but what does that mean?"

"We need to draw fire, before they can attack New York," I said and the Doctor added, "I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. I need some sort of space somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me, three L's and an H!"

"The theatre! It's right above them, and what, it's gone midnight, can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not."

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked us.

"We came up in the service elevator," Martha said.

"That'll do! Allons-y!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator.

* * *

"This should do it, here we go," the Doctor said as we entered the theatre. He jumped onto the chairs and started sonicing the room.

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark," Tallulah said. "Listen, Doctor, I know you've got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and a place, huh?"

Laszlo fell heavily into a chair and Tallulah instantly became concerned, "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here. Doctor what's happening to him?"

"Not now, Tallulah, sorry," the Doctor said so I went over to them checking on Laszlo.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I just telling them where I am," the Doctor said activating the sonic.

* * *

"I'm telling you to go," the Doctor argued with Martha as he stepped down from the chairs. "Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you, I'm not going," she shot back.

"Martha, that's an order!"

"Who are you then, some sort of…"

"Okay, that's enough," I said stepping in between them. "Stop fighting you two, it's giving me a head ache."

Before either could say anything the door busted open and the new Daleks started walking in. "Doctor, oh my," Tallulah said pulling Laszlo closer to the group. "Well, I guess that's them, then, huh?"

"Humans with Dalek DNA?" Martha asked.

"It's all right," the Doctor said holding Frank back from matching over to them. "All right, just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what of the Dalek masters?" Laszlo asked, "Where are they?"

An explosion happened on the stage and we all got down. But the Doctor and I slowly pecked over the seats and saw two of the Daleks and Dalek Sec, who was crawling on the ground.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." We all slowly stood back up and the Doctor climbed back onto the chairs using them as a way to get to the Daleks.

 _'Doctor…'_ I started but he stopped me, _'I have too Harper.'_

"You will die, Doctor. It's the beginning of a new age. Planet Earth will become new Sharo!"

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec!" The Doctor motioned to the being in between the two Daleks. "Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks, just understand this," Dalek Sec said. "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect!" One of the Daleks cried. "We always survive. Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor."

"But he can help you," Dalek Sec said.

"The Doctor must die!"

"No, I beg you, don't…"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed but just in time Dalek Sec stood up getting shot by the blast meant for the Doctor.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness, and you destroyed him. Did you see what they did?" The Doctor asked the human Daleks. "Huh? Do you see what a Dalek really is? If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot, what do you think, eh? The Dalek humans, their first blood, go on baptize them!"

 _'If they don't kill you, I will!'_ I thought. _'You have got to stop doing this.'_

"Dalek humans, take aim." Every one of them aimed their guns at the Doctor. Martha and Frank had to hold me back from trying to get to the Doctor. _'No! Doctor,'_ I screamed in my mind.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command," the Doctor demanded.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks yelled but nothing happened. "Obey! Dalek humans will obey!"

"They're not firing, what have you done?" Martha asked.

"You will obey! Exterminate!"

"Why?" One of the Dalek humans asked.

"Daleks do not question orders," the Dalek screamed.

"But why?"

"You will stop this!"

"But why?"

"You must not question!"

"But you are not our master. And we… we are not Daleks."

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing the Doctor was safe for the moment, but it didn't last.

"No, you're not, and you never will be. Sorry," the Doctor said, but didn't sound sorry at all. "I got in the way of the lighting strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

 _'Oh, I'm going to kill you. Next time let me know the plan, you bloody…'_

 _'Language. And I love you, too,'_ the Doctor thought laughing at me.

"If they will not obey then they must die."

"Get down!" The Doctor yelled as the Daleks and Dalek humans started to fight. We dropped to the ground and I covered Martha and Frank the best I could, not worried about myself.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Some of the Dalek human were killed but in the end most of them were still standing and both of the Daleks had been destroyed.

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right," the Doctor said going over to the Dalek humans. "You did it. You're free."

Suddenly every one of them grabbed their heads, cried out in pain, and fell to the ground lifeless.

"No! They can't, they can't, they can't!"

"What happened? What was that?" Martha asked when we got to the Doctor.

"They killed them, rather than let them live," I said starting to cry.

"An entire species, genocide," the Doctor spat.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," Laszlo said. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one," the Doctor said before storming off.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Now what?" I asked the last Dalek. I had made my way back to the lab to confront it.

"You will be exterminated!" The Dalek said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what-was-your-name?"

"Dalek Caan."

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you." I stopped in front Caan. "Right now, you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide, I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency temporal shift!" And before I could do anything Dalek Caan was gone.

"Doctor!" Harper called.

"Doctor, he's sick," Martha said. I turned to see Martha and Harper carrying Laszlo as Tallulah followed behind. "It's okay. You're all right. It's his heart; it's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

The girls had to set him down and Tallulah pulled him into her lap. I kneeled down next to them as she asked, "What is it, Doctor? He says he can't breathe. What is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart," Laszlo said.

"What do you mean, 'time'? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky, I held on 'cause I had you. But now… I'm dying, Tallulah."

"No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can you do something?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three L's and an H, just you watch me. What do I need? Oh, I don't know, how about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh, look! I've got one!" I saw Harper smile widely at me and gave her a wink before getting to work. "Laszlo, just you hold on! There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died, brand-new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'll telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way, the Doctor is in!"

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"Well, I talked to them," Frank, said coming over to us. We were back in central park, Tallulah, Laszlo, Harper, the Doctor, and I. "And I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked.

"They said yes, they'll give you a home, Laszlo." Tallulah pulled him in for a hug of relief. "I mean, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace. But in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

Laszlo sighed out of relief and side, "Thank you. I… I can't thank you enough."

"Do you reckon it's gonna work? Those two?" I asked when we were back at the TARDIS.

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them," the Doctor said.

"But New York? That's what this city's good at," Harper said.

"Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses," the Doctor said causing Harper to smile brightly at him. He pulled her in tight to his side and said, "and maybe the odd pig slave-Dalek mutant hybrid, too."

"The pig and the showgirl!" I said laughing.

"The pig and the showgirl!" I agreed and Harper laughed saying, "Sounds like a good book title."

"Just proves it, I suppose," I said watching the Doctor and Harper. "There's someone for everyone."

"Of course there is silly," Harper, said bopping me on the nose. "And I know who yours is."

"What?" I asked the same time the Doctor asked, "You do?"

"Yep, but I'm not telling either of you. It's like Fort Knox in here," she said tapping her head.

I shook my head at her and laughed before saying, "I meant to say, I'm sorry."

The Doctor stopped right outside the TARDIS and asked, "What for?"

"Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you." He opened the TARDIS door and I asked, "Do you think you'll ever see it again?"

"Oh, yes. One day."

* * *

 **So what did you think? I hope you guys liked it as much as I do. Thank you so so much for reading. And if you think about it please review. I love reading your comments!** **J** **Until next time my dear fellow Whovians. P.S. if you understood the TV show reference then your awesome!  
**


	32. Chapter 32: The Lazarus Experiment

**HELLO! Here is The Lazarus Experiment. I had fun writing this one. You get to see a little bit more fun interaction between Harper and the Doctor. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Martha and I hung on tightly to the console as the Doctor worked on landing the TARDIS. It seemed to be a bit more bumpy than normal.

"There we go," the Doctor said as we stood up straight. "Perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now," Martha said causing me to laugh. "Where are we?"

"The end of the line. No place like it." My smile fell at the Doctor's words. I knew what he was doing but it didn't mean I liked it.

Martha nodded her head as if to ask should she go out and the Doctor gave her a nodded in return. She went out the doors and stopped.

"Home? You took me home?" She asked when the Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Back to the morning after we left. So you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all really," the Doctor said.

"But all the stuff we've done, Shakespeare, new New York, old New York."

"Yep, all in one night. Relatively speaking, everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry," the Doctor said holding up Martha's underwear, which she quickly grabbed and hide. "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we should probably…" The Doctor started to say but then Martha's phone rang.

"Hi, I'm out, leave a message," her answering machine said.

"I'm sorry," Martha mumbled listening to the call.

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

"It's mum, it'll wait."

"All right, then. Pretend that you're out if you like." We all laughed when her mum said that. "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV, on the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha turned on the TV and we turned to watch. "The details are top secret…"

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha wondered aloud.

"But I can tell you that tonight, I will demostrate a device which will…" An older man was standing at a press conference talking.

"She got a new job doing PR for some research lab," Martha explained.

"With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

Martha then turned off the TV and turned back to us. "Sorry, you were saying you should…"

"Yes, yes," the Doctor said sounding a little distracted. "We should. One trip we said."

"Yeah, I suppose things just kind of escalated."

"That seems to happen to us a lot," I said with a laugh.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything," Martha said.

"It was my pleasure," the Doctor said before going into the TARDIS.

I gave Martha a wink and whispered, "We'll be right back." She looked confused but I just laughed walking into the TARDIS.

I could tell the Doctor had something on his mind because he had yet to say anything just messed with the controls. I felt the TARDIS take off but then land not seconds later. The Doctor ran to the door and poked his head out, "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

I walked out of the TARDIS back into Martha living room with a smirk of victory.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I tried my best to straighten the bowtie I was wearing once more. This thing just didn't want to look right. We were all going to a party in honor of Professor Lazarus's invention; which in he's words 'will change what it means to be human'. I was ready to go but still waiting on Harper.

"Love, come on. We need to get going," I called down the hallway to where Harper was getting dressed.

"I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a twist." I heard her soft footsteps echoing down the TARDIS hallways, but when she came into view I think both my hearts stopped for a second or two.

She was in a beautiful two-piece royal blue dress. The skirt barely brushed the top of her knees showing off her tanned legs. Her, still, green hair was pulled up in a fancy up-do showing off the intricate lace of the top of the dress.

She smirked seeing me stare at her, "like what you see, sweetie?" I cleared my throat and messed with the bowtie once more. "And what is going on with your bowtie?"

She came over and straightened it for me and my hands found their way to her hips. "You look lovely, dear," I said as I pulled her in closer.

Her hands slid up around my neck as she said, "umm, you don't look half bad yourself."

I was just about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door, "Doctor? Harper? Are you guys ready to go? We need to leave," Martha called.

I groaned and let my head fall, resting on Harpers shoulder. She just laughed and yelled back, "be right out."

"Oh, come on. It's not like anything could have happened. We only had like five minutes."

She slipped out of my arms and started for the doors. "I'll have you know a lot could have happened in five minutes," I retorted.

"Okay, let me rephrase that… I spent way to much time on my hair for you to mess in up in those five minutes."

I didn't reply knowing she was right. She laughed and then kissed me lightly before leaving the TARIDS. "Oh, what am I going to do with her?" I asked no one in particular, but heard the TARDIS laughing inside my head.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens," the Doctor complained as we three walked to the event.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you," Martha said and I busted out laughing knowing how right she was. "Anyway, I think it suits you, in a James Bond kind of way."

"James Bond? Really?"

"Umm, Bond, James Bond. Now there's a man," I said and watched as the Doctor pouted. "Who's your favorite, Martha?"

"Umm, maybe Pierce Brosnan. You?"

"Who yes, I did like him. But I think I'm more of a classic Bond type of girl, Sean Connery definitely."

"Are you two done," the Doctor asked crossly. I laughed lightly and he asked, _'you love making me jealous don't you?'_

 _'What can I say? You're cute when you get jealous.'_ But before the Doctor could say anything else we arrived at the event.

* * *

Thankfully with the help of the psych paper, the Doctor and I got in with no problem. We were walking around just getting the feel of the place. We were standing next to a large machine in the middle of the room, which I can only guess is the great new invention that we are all here to see, when a waiter walked by.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" The Doctor said taking some. "I love nibbles."

"You're a child," I said shaking my head at him when a lady came up to us and said, "Hello."

"Tish!" Martha exclaimed pulling her in for a hug.

"You look great," Tish, Martha's sister, said. "So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns," Martha said jokingly.

"You might, actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers. And mum, she's coming, too. Even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo, in black tie? That I must see." Tish looked over at us, and Martha quickly said, "This is the Doctor and Harper."

"Hello," the Doctor said shaking Tish's hand.

"Hi," I gave her a small wave.

"Are they with you?" Tish asked Martha.

"Yeah."

"But they're not on the list. How did they get in?"

"He's my plus one," Martha said and the Doctor added, "and she's my plus one."

"So this Lazarus, he's your boss?" I asked getting onto a different topic.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department," Martha said.

"I'm head of the PR department actually."

"You're joking!"

"I put this whole thing together," Tish said.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor asked. "That looks like it might be a sonic micro-field manipulator."

"He's a science geek. I should've known," Tish said. "Got to get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later."

"Science geek? What's that mean?" The Doctor asked when Tish had walked away.

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it," Martha said.

"Oh, nice," the Doctor said proudly and I just laughed at him.

We were looking at the machine when we heard, from behind us, "Martha."

"Mum!" Martha said running to give her a hug.

Martha's mum looked surprised but hugged her back anyways, "all right, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all," Martha said.

"But you saw me last night."

"I know I just missed you. You're looking good, Leo," Martha said to the young man standing next to her mum.

"Yeah, if anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, I'll swing for them," Leo said with a laugh.

"You disappeared last night," Martha's mum said.

"I… just went home."

"On your own?" She asked eyeing the Doctor.

"These are two friends of mine, the Doctor and Harper," Martha said introduction us.

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor." Martha said as Leo shook our hands. "We've been doing some work together."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. Heard a lot about you," the Doctor said.

"Have you? What've you heard, then?" I was beginning to not like Martha's mum to well.

"Well, you know, that you're Martha's mother and… um… no, actually, that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat. You know, been busy," the Doctor, said sticking his foot in his month.

"Busy? Doing what exactly?"

"Oh, you know, stuff," the Doctor said and then I stepped in to save him.

"We have been working on a paper together. I'm a nurse at the hospital. So we are working on documenting to interactions between Doctors and nurses. You know how well do they communicate, how well the team works together, etc. It's been taking up a lot of our time."

Mrs. Jones was about to say something else but Professor Lazarus stopped her, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus, and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder. But tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever."

 _'He's a bit full of himself isn't he?'_ I asked.

 _'Yes, yes he is.'_

We watch as Lazarus got into the machine and it started up letting off a bright light. I turned my head away leaning into the Doctor's shoulder to block out the light.

But then alarms started to go off cause the Doctor and I to worry.

"Something's wrong, it's overloading," the Doctor said. Sparks started to fly for the equipment and the Doctor ran to the controls. He began to work to stop the machine when Lady Thaw, and older lady who helped fund this project, said "Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!"

"If this goes up, it'll take the whole building with it!" I yelled over all the noise in the room. "Is that what you want?"

The Doctor finally got the machine to turn off and he ran back to the door of the machine. Martha and I were already there as he commanded, "Get it open."

Martha pulled open the door and Lazarus slowly came out. We were all shock at what we saw, Lazarus now looked young.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus, I am 76 years old, and I am reborn!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"That can't be the same guy," Martha said as we three watched Lazarus get his picture taken by the press. "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick," I said. "I wish it were."

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Harper asked me. I just nodded my head yes with a grim look on my face.

"What just happened, then?" Martha asked.

"He just changed what it means to be human," I said.

We watched as Lazarus grabbed a tray of nibbles from a waiter and Harper and I quickly made are way to him with Martha following along. Lady Thaw looked shocked at him, "Richard!"

"I'm famished."

"Energy deficit," I said when we got to them. "Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus turned to us and said, "You talk as if you see this every day, Mr.…?"

"Doctor, and well, no not every day. But I have some experience with this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible," Lazarus said.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state for resonance, that's inspired," I countered.

"You understand the theory, then?"

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk," was all Lazarus said.

"That thing nearly exploded," Harper, said, "you might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment," Lady Thaw said.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would've exploded," I said.

"Then I think you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

 _'Ugh what a class A jerk,'_ I heard Harper say. I let out a light chuckle, but I think Harper was the only one that heard it.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha said.

"Look at me," Lazarus said. "You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"The device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," Lady Thaw said shocking us.

"Commercially?" Both Martha and Harper asked, and then Martha said, "You are joking, that'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos, change," Lazarus said. "A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving, this is about you and your customers living a little longer," I spat out.

"Not a little longer, Doctor, a lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs." Lady Thaw walked away and Larazus turned to follow before saying, "Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were."

Lazarus reach out to shake Martha's hand but instead of a hand shake he took her hand and kiss the back of it lightly and the walked away.

"Oh, he's out of his depth. He's no idea the damage he might've done," I said a little worried.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now… well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

"Lucky, I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it," Martha said holding up her hand that Lazarus had kiss.

Both Harper and I smile brightly and I said, "Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star!"

* * *

"Amazing," I said. The girls and I were in one of the labs looking at Lazarus' DNA.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Lazarus' DNA."

"I can't see anything different," she said.

"Look at it," Harper said pointing to the screen.

"Oh my! Did that just change?" Martha asked. "But it can't have."

"But it did," I said.

"It's impossible," Martha said not believing it.

"And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?"

"Only you would love that," Harper mumbled but when I looked over to her she had a smile on her face so I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," Martha said.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure. Then a metagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands," I said.

Harper quickly simplified what I said to help Martha out, "basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now," Martha said.

"Because he missed something. Something in his DNA that's been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out," I said.

"That woman said they were going upstairs," Harper offered.

"Let's go," I grabbed Harper's hand and off we went.

* * *

"This is he's office all right," Martha said as we looked around the room.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Don't know, let's try back at the… reception," Martha paused. I turned to look at her and saw both girls looking at something behind the disk. We ran over there and saw a mummified body. "Is that Lady Thaw?"

"It used to be," Harper said sadly.

"It's just a shell, had all the life-energy drained out of her. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"A little too descriptive there, Doc."

"Lazarus!" Martha said suddenly.

"Could be."

"So he's changed already."

"Not necessarily," Harper said. "You saw the DNA, it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy."

"This might not have been enough," I said.

"So he might do this again?" Martha asked before jumping up and running to the elevators. Harper and I followed quickly behind her.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We made our way back to the party looking for Lazarus. "I can't see him," Martha said.

"He can't be far, keep looking," the Doctor said.

I was about to follow him when Leo, Martha's brother stopped us. "You all right, Martha? I think mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked ignoring Leo's question.

"Yeah well, he was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

"With Tish?"

"Oh, this is not good," I mumbled as the Doctor joined us.

"Ah, Doctor," Martha mother said coming over to us.

"Where did they go?" The Doctor asked Leo.

"Upstairs, I think, why?"

We ran quickly past Martha's mum as she was speaking, "Doctor… I'm speaking to you."

"Not now, mum!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Martha asked franticly when we were back in Lazarus' office.

"The fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up," the Doctor said getting out his sonic screwdriver. "Got him," he said pointing the sonic up.

"Where? But this is the top floor," Martha said.

"The roof!" Both Martha and I yelled running back to the elevators.

* * *

We stepped out and saw Tish and Lazarus looking out onto the city. "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…"

"Falls the shadow," the Doctor said interrupting Lazarus.

"So, the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish questioned.

"Tish, get away from him."

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus," the Doctor said ignoring the two sisters. "What with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and everything."

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four," Lazarus said.

"It doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse," I said. "Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?"

 _'The only two people who have any right too,'_ I thought darkly. I felt the Doctor squeeze my hand in comfort.

"Over here, Tish," Martha said.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish complained as she walked over to us. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to try and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster."

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." As Tish was talking Lazarus was changing behind her. Then she turned around and we all watch in horror as Lazarus changed into a giant monster. "What is that?"

"Run!" The Doctor yelled. We made for the door and when all four of us were inside the Doctor slammed it shut locking it with the sonic. We ran to the elevators.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked Tish.

"I was gonna snog him!" She cried.

"Bet you're glad you didn't now?" I asked with a light laugh.

Lazarus was trying to get into the building and 'Security one,' came over the PA system as most of the overhead lights went out and alarms started to sound.

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"An intrusion. It triggers a security lock down. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits," Tish explained.

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs come on!" The Doctor grabbed my hand a pulled me along with him.

Before we got very far we head the door finally break. "He's inside," Martha cried.

"We haven't got much time!" The Doctor yelled back and we double our pace down the stairs. But once we got back to the party the Doctor asked, "Tish, is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

"Harper, setting 54, hurry." He gave me the sonic screwdriver and Martha, Tish, and I ran to the door. Then the Doctor addressed the crowd, "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger. You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive," one of the party goes said. Right after she said that Lazarus busted into the room roaring loudly. Every started to scream and run towards us.

I finally got the door open and Martha immediately said to direct the people, "Over here, this way! Everyone down the stairs now, hurry!"

"No! Get away from her!" I heard the Doctor yell and turned to she Lazarus kill one of the guest. He them turned to Martha's mum and brother but the Doctor stopped him, "Lazarus! Leave them alone."

When Lazarus turned to the Doctor, Martha and I ran to her family.

"Martha!" Her mother cried.

"Come on, stay with me," she said looking over Leo's injuries, as he had got hit by a table Lazarus had thrown.

"What's the point? You can't control it. The mutation's too strong," the Doctor said.

 _'What do you think you're doing?'_ I asked him worried about where his thoughts were going.

 _'Improvising.'_ And then he kept on talking, "Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vein old man who thought he could defy nature; only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!"

Lazarus roared and the Doctor bolted from the room, _'get those people out of here,'_ He thought.

 _'And you call me reckless. Be safe,'_ I thought back worried about him.

 _'I'm always safe.'_

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asked.

"He's trying to buy us some time," I said and then Martha added, "Let's not waste it." Martha then turned her attention on Leo, "Leo look at me. Focus on me. Let's see your eyes. Okay, he's got concussion. Mum, you'll need to help him downstairs."

I handed her a rag with ice in it, "this should keep the swelling down."

Martha smiled at me and then said to her family, "Go, we'll be right behind you. Tish, move! We need to get out of here."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"It's no good, Doctor. You can't stop me."

I was hiding from Lazarus in some kind of maintenance room, and thankfully the lights were still off because Lazarus was close to finding me. "Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore that nothing had gone wrong with your device?"

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress," Lazarus retorted.

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

We made it to the main entrance only to find everyone stuck. The lock down locked the front doors trapping everyone in. "We can't get out! We're trapped," Tish said.

"There must be an override switch. Where's the security desk?" Martha asked.

"Tish!" I said getting her attention when she didn't answer.

"There."

Martha and I ran over to it jumping over the desk. She pointed to a panel and I quickly got to work with the sonic screwdriver. After a second or two the lights came on and the doors were unlocked.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

The lights came on after that and I looked up when Lazarus said, "Peek-a-boo."

"Oh, hello." I didn't wait for a response and I ran from the room. _'Really bad timing, love.'_

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

Everyone made his or her way outside as I heard _'Really bad timing, love.'_

 _'Oops sorry, sweetie, I'm on my way.'_

I turned to go back upstairs when I heard Martha say, "I've got to go back." I turned to look at her and saw she was talking to her family.

"You can't. You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you," her mother said.

"I don't care, I have to go."

"It's that Doctor, isn't it?" Martha's mother questioned. "That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed."

"He was biding us time, Martha," Tish said. "Time for both of you to get out, too," She said to Martha and I.

"I can't leave him," I whispered and Martha took my hand and said, "and I'm not leaving him."

We turned and ran back up the stairs as Martha's mum yelled, "Martha!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I was now in one of the many laboratories. I decided to set a trap for Lazarus. I quickly rigged one of the lights to spark when the light switch was flipped and then turned on all of the gas valves.

"More hide and seek, Doctor? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" Lazarus asked entering the laboratory. I was hiding behind one of the disk just waiting.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I stood up facing Lazarus. "Why would I want to face that, hmm?" I ran as he charged and as I left the room I flipped the switch causing an explosion. I stood up quickly and ran. As I turned the corner I ran into Martha and Harper, "What are you two doing here?"

"I told you I was coming," Harper said.

"And we're returning this," Martha said handing me my sonic screwdriver. "We thought you might need it."

"How did you…"

"We heard the explosion," Harper said interrupting me. "It's always you when there is an explosion."

"I blasted Lazarus," I said happily.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked.

But then I looked over and saw Lazarus pulling the girls to away, "more sort of annoyed him, I'd say."

"What now?" Martha asked when we entered the event room again.

"We just made a big circle," Harper complained.

"We can't lead him outside," I said and Harper immediately said, "Really, wow you're so smart, I would have never thought of that."

Lazarus then came into the room so I open the door to the capsule pushing the girls to it, "come on, get in."

It was a rather tight squeeze with three of us in there; Harper was in between Martha and I and didn't look happy about it.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asked.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"You're betting," Harper said and I knew right then she was mad. "You mean to tell me that you trapped us in side the tiny little capsule on a hunch that he won't destroy it. We're trapped in here!"

"Well, yeah, that is a slight problem," I said. _'You okay, Harper?'_

 _'No! I don't do small spaces.'_

 _'Oh, OH, you're claustrophobic.'_

 _'Just slightly.'_ She closed her eyes and then leaned her head against my chest. I felt bad I put her in the situation.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Martha asked.

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here."

"Then what?"

"Well, then I'd come up with another plan," I told her.

"In your own time, then," Martha said.

I quickly reached into my jacket pocket to get the sonic but in doing so it made things even closer, and just a bit awkward for us. "Doctor!" Harper said moving away from me as much as she could.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I said. "Here we are."

"What are you going to do with that?" Martha asked.

"Improvise." I started to slide down to get to the wire underneath the capsule.

"Oi, watch!" Harper said at one point, but I really was doing the best I could in such a small space.

"Love, move your foot for a minute," I said and when Harper moved her foot I open the control box and started to work.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asked.

"No, for once, it's strictly human in origin," I answered.

"Human? How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA," Harper said and I added, "The energy field in this thing must've reactivated them. Looks like they're becoming dominant."

"So it's a throwback."

"Umm, good why of putting it," Harper agreed.

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago," I expounded on that idea. "But the potential is still there, locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box," Harper said.

"Exactly! Nice shoes, by the way Martha," I said before getting back to work.

"And you wonder why Tallulah thought he was into theater," Harper said with a laugh causing Martha to laugh also. But then they both stopped as the machine started up.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha asked.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"WHAT?" Harper screeched as Martha asked, "That's not good, is it?"

"I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out."

"I don't want to hurry you, but…" Martha said and I interrupted her, "I know, nearly done."

"What are you doing?" Harper asked frantically.

"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Will that kill him?" Martha asked.

"When he transforms, he's three times the size, cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin."

"We're going to end up like him!" Martha yelled.

"Just one more," I said and then pulled the last wire. The machine let out one last sound before all was quit. I slowly opened the door and we walked out. I heard Harper give a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were going to go through the blender then," Martha said.

"It really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice."

"Or just distracted," Harper said.

 _'Not my fault, you're the one that decided to wear the short dress, showing so much leg,' I_ thought back and turned to look at her. She was smirking at me and I realized she was setting me up for that. _'Oh be quiet.'_

 _'I didn't say anything then Doc, but I differently won't be forgetting it.'_

I rolled my eyes at her and made my way over to Lazarus. His body lay off to the side of the room, naked.

"He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful," Martha said.

"Eliot saw that, too," I said. "This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Oh, she's all right," Tish running to Martha once we exited the building. The authorities had already taken Lazarus' body away so there wasn't much left for us to do.

"Oh, Mrs. Jones," the Doctor said as Martha's mum stormed up to him. "We still haven't finished our chat."

Martha's mother didn't think for a second before slapping the Doctor hard. "Keep away from my daughter."

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asked as I checked on the Doctor.

"Always the mothers, every time," he mumbled.

"He is dangerous. I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked her mum.

"Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction."

"This isn't his fault," Martha defended the Doctor. "He saved us, all of us."

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place," Leo said. "So I'd say, technically, it's her fault."

There was a crash sound from where Lazarus' body had been taken. The Doctor and I didn't wait for a second to run towards the sound and most likely danger.

* * *

"Lazarus back from the dead," the Doctor said when we had found the vehicle smashed open and the workers dead.

"We really should've seen this coming," I said shaking my head.

The Doctor started scanning the area as Martha asked, "Where's he gone?"

"That way; the church," the Doctor said.

"Cathedral," we looked behind us and saw Tish had followed. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." We quickly made our way to the Cathedral.

* * *

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked as we walked up to the front of the Cathedral.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?"

We rounded the table at the front of the Cathedral to see Lazarus, human, kneeling on the ground. "I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then; in fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child. The sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz," I said softly.

"You've read about it," Lazarus said almost condescendingly.

"We were there," the Doctor said pointing to him and I.

"You're too young."

"So are you," the Doctor said.

Lazarus looked as if he was in pain but he still continued his story, "In the morning the fires had died. But I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again, so defenseless. I would arm myself. Fight back, defect it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?" The Doctor asked.

"That's what I did today."

"What about the other people who died?"

"They were nothing, I changed the course of history," Lazarus said.

"Any of them might've done, too," the Doctor said angrily. "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor, avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful."

"Look at yourself," the Doctor said. "You're mutating. You've no control over it. You call that a success?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human," the Doctor said kindly.

"He's going to change again any minute," Martha said.

"I know," the Doctor whispered back to us. "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow. I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" I asked. He nodded his head and started to move around Lazarus again.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older then you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a loner life isn't always a better one," he locked eyes with me and I gave him a weak smile, he knew this was all hitting home for both of us. "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying," Lazarus said.

"Is it?" I asked.

Lazarus looked at me for a second then turned to the Doctor, "I will feed soon."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

"Leave him, Lazarus," Martha said getting his attention. "He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Martha, no," the Doctor tried but it was too late. Lazarus lunged at Martha and we ran, Martha, Tish, and I.

"What are you doing?" Martha yelled at Tish.

"Keeping you out of trouble."

"Good luck with that," I said and the yelled, "Doctor, the tower!"

We were running up the stair when we heard a noise from below, "Did you hear that?" Tish asked.

"He's changed again," Martha said.

"Well keep moving," I told them pushing slightly. "And this is why I don't wear heels."

"We've got to lead him up," Martha told Tish as we kept going.

"Harper? Martha?" We heard the Doctor yell.

All three of us looked down from the openings and Martha yelled, "Doctor!"

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?"

"Up to the top?" Martha asked.

"Martha," Tish said getting my attention but not Martha's who was asking, "and then what?"

"Martha, come on!" I yelled pulling her and Tish the opposite way of Lazarus.

We ran all the way until we ended up at the top of the bell tower. It was a small room with a hole in the middle that went all the way down to the ground floor, but there was a problem.

"There's nowhere else to go, we're trapped," Tish cried.

"Calm down, Tish," I said and Martha added, "This is where he said to bring him."

"Right, so we're not trapped, we're bait."

"He knows what he's doing," Martha said.

I whispered, "Well…" but neither sister heard me.

"We have to trust him."

"Ladies," Lazarus said coming into the room. I push Martha and Tish behind me to protect them as best I could.

"Stay behind me," I told them. "If he takes me, make a run for it. Head back down the stairs. You should have enough time."

"But…"

"Just do it, Martha!"

Lazarus kept swinging his tale thing to get us. Somehow Martha got separated from Tish and I and was trying to keep out of Lazarus' way. Then we heard the organ being played loudly. Martha turned to check on us when Lazarus swung his tale hitting her, making Martha fall. Thankfully she grabbed onto the side of the railing and held on.

"Martha!" Tish yelled.

"Hold on, Martha. Lazarus get away from her!" He was to close to Martha for my liking.

Suddenly the organ got even louder, unbearably loud. Tish and I covered our ears and Lazarus looked as if he was in pain from the noise. Then Lazarus fell, down the hole in the middle of the room. The moment Lazarus fell the organ stopped.

Tish and I lunged forward when Martha's hands began to slip. "We've got you! Hold on!" Tish said and we pulled her up.

"Harper! Martha!" The Doctor yelled.

"We're okay! We're all okay!" Martha yelled pulling both Tish and I in for a hug. "Thanks," she said to us.

"It's your Doctor you should be thanking," Tish said.

"I told you he'd think of something," Martha said.

"He cut it a bit fine though, didn't he?"

"He always does," I said with a laugh. "It's more fun that way."

"Who is he?"

"He's…" Martha stopped for a second and I wondered what she was going to say. "He's the Doctor."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I went to check and Lazarus was gone for real this time. He had even turned back to the old man he was before. I closed his eyes before going to find the girls.

Right when I saw Harper I knew I could breath again. I pulled her in for a tight hug, which she returned, and kissing her on the top of the head. She pulled away so I could hug Martha. I was happy they are safe.

"I didn't know you could play," Martha said.

"Well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few thing up," I said.

"Mmm, especially about playing loud," Harper, said laughing.

"Sorry?" I said faking being deaf.

The girls laughed and we all headed out of the Cathedral.

* * *

I stuck the key into the TADIS and then turned to Martha, "Something else that just kind of escalated."

"I can see a pattern developing," Martha said. "You should take more care in the future, and the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's been fun, though, hasn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes!"

"So what do you say? One more trip?"

"No, sorry," Martha said shocking me.

"What do you mean? I thought you like it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this, 'one more trip.' It's not fair."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't want to be a passenger anymore, someone that you take along for a treat. That's how you still see me. I'd rather stay here."

I looked down at Harper and saw she was looking about my with big puppy dog eyes. So I knew what I had to do. "Okay, then, if that's what you want."

"Right, well, we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you just go." Martha turned away and walked away but then turned back to us when she didn't hear the TARDIS leave, "What is it?"

"Well, I said okay."

"Sorry?"

I could feel Harper bounding on her toes beside me as I nodded my head to the TADIS and said, "Okay."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Martha gave me a big hug before Harper pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" I said as we all entered the TARDIS.

* * *

 **So…. What did you think? Don't you love the Doctor and Harper? I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, keep being awesome!**


	33. Chapter 33: 42

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 33. I've never been a huge fan of this episode but I like how the chapter came out. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I walked into the control room to see the Doctor sonicing Martha's phone. "Well, there we go, universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again."

He tossed Martha her phone back, "no way, this is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"As long as you know the area code," I said with a laugh.

"Frequent flyers' privilege," the Doctor said happily. "Go on, try it." But before she could try it the TARDIS started to shake and alarms went off. "Distress signal. Locking on might be a bit of…" we were suddenly knocked down.

"Turbulence," I said from the ground.

"Sorry," the Doctor said giving me a hand. I let him pull me up as he said, "come on, girls, let's take a look."

"Automated distress signal transmitted," we heard as we stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Wow, now, that is hot." The Doctor was right it was boiling in here.

"Automated distress signal transmitted."

"It's like a sauna in here," Martha said as she took off her jacket.

"Venting systems working at full pelt," the Doctor said.

"Doesn't feel like they are," I said looking around.

"They're trying to cool down… wherever it is we are. Well, if you can't stand the heat…" He went through the door and instantly it was cooler, but not much. "That's better."

"Oi, you three," we heard a man yell and watched as two man and a woman ran towards us.

"Get out of there!" The woman yelled as the first man yelled, "seal that door now!"

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" The woman, who apparently is the captain, asked.

"Are you police?" The other man asked.

"Why would we be police?" The Doctor asked and I added, thinking about my hair, "do I even look like police?"

"We got your distress signal," Martha said.

Then the Doctor asked, "If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"

"It went dead four minutes ago," the captain said.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering, captain," the first man said and I thought, _'someone needs to take a chill pill.'_

I saw the Doctor let out a small smile but before he could reply we heard, "Secure closure active."

"What?" The captain said in shock.

"The ship's gone mad."

"Who activated secure closure?" A young girl asked as she ran to us. "I nearly got locked into area 27. Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, she's Harper, and I'm Martha, hello!" Martha seemed distracted as she said this and walked over to a window.

"Impact projection, 42 minutes, 27 second."

"Um… I'm sorry, but did that just say impact projection?" I asked getting a bit worried; this was feeling too much like the impossible planet to me.

"We'll get out of this, I promise," the captain said.

"Doctor," Martha said but the Doctor ignored her and asked, "42 minutes until what?"

"Doctor, look!" This time both the Doctor and I went over to her and looked out to see a sun that was far to close to us.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun," the captain said.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"How many crew members on board?" I asked the captain as I ran back to her.

"Seven, including us."

"We transfer cargo across the galaxy," one of the man said. "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…"

"Call the other," I said interrupting him. "I'll get you out!"

I ran to the door we had came in and heard, "What's he doing?"

"Doctor, don't!" The captain yelled and right when I opened the door a blast of hot air knocked me back. Harper and Martha were by my side that instead as the young girl went to shut and lock the door.

"But my ship's in there!"

"In the vent chamber?" The young man asked.

"It's our lifeboat," I said.

"It's lava."

"Temperature's going mad in there," the young girl said. "Up 3,000 degrees in 10 seconds and still rising."

"Channeling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

"We're stuck here," Martha said in anger.

 _'I could make it…'_ Harper thought, but I shut that down quickly, "No!" I said pointing right at her; she scrunched up her nose in annoyance, but thankfully didn't try to press the thought.

"Anyways, so we fix the engines," I said turning back to the crew. "We steer the ship away from the sun, simple. Engineering down here, is it?"

"Yes," the captain said as I lead the way.

"Impact in 40:26"

* * *

"Blimey," I said as I looked around. "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my!"

"The hell happened?"

"Oh, it's wrecked," it was clear to see this was not the norm.

"Pretty efficiently, too. Someone knew what they were doing," Harper said.

"Where's Korwin?" The captain asked. "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No."

"Do you mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked.

"Korwin, Ashton, where are you?" The captain called over the intercom system. "Korwin, can you answer? Where is he? He should be up here."

"Oh, we're in the toragy system," I said as I looked through the computer. "Lovely, you're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe always."

"Yeah, feels it," she said sarcastically.

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion," I said looking at the captain. "Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

"We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine reports."

"No response," one of the men, Scannell, said.

"What?" The captain asked.

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on, auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries," I said.

"We don't have access from here," the captain said. "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"There are 29 password-sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there on time," Scannell said.

"Wow, whose brilliant idea was that?" Harper said and then Martha asked, "can't you override the doors?"

"No, sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use," I said and Harper looked at me and I knew then she was worried.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time and no chance," Scannell said.

"Oh, listen to you!" I said, "Defeated before you even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I'd know most of them. Sorry, Riley Vashtee," the young man said.

"Then what are you waiting for, Riley Vashtee? Get on it," I said.

"Well, it's a two person job," Riley grabbed the equipment, "one to take this for the questions; the other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, captain?"

"Reliable and simple. Just like you, eh, Riley?"

"Try to be helpful, get abuse, nice," Riley said.

I saw Martha and Harper look at one another and then Martha said, "We'll help you. Make ourselves useful." Martha grabbed one of the pieces of equipment from Riley.

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two."

"Oi, you two be careful," I said as they walked away.

"You, too," Martha said and Harper gave me a tight smile.

 _'You okay?'_ I asked her.

 _'I'm just getting a strong feeling of déjà vu. This reminds me so much of our trip to the impossible planet.'_

 _'Maybe a little, but we will be okay. I promise. I love you.'_

 _'Love you, too. Be safe.'_ And with that I watch Harper follow Riley and Martha.

"McDonnell, it's Ashton," we heard over the intercom.

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" The captain asked.

"Get up to the med centre now!"

"Impact in 34:31."

* * *

"Korwin, it's Abi. Open your eyes. I need to take a look at you." The captain, McDonnell, and I entered the med centre to see a woman, Abi, and a man, Ashton, holding down another man, Korwin.

"Korwin!" McDonnell said, "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"Help! Help me," Korwin screamed. "It's burning me!"

"How long's he been like this?" I asked.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi said.

I took out my sonic and scanned him but McDonnell yelled, "What are you doing to him?"

"Don't get too close," I warned, but McDonnell didn't listen and said, "Don't be stupid, he's my husband."

"And he's just sabotaged our ship," Ashton said.

"What?"

"He went mad. He put the ship under secure closure," Ashton told us. "Then he sent a heat pulse to melt the control."

"No way! He wouldn't do that," McDonnell defended her husband.

"I saw it happen, captain."

"Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second," I said.

"I can't!"

"Yeah, of course you can. Go on," I tried again.

"Don't make me look at you. Please."

"All right, all right, all right. Just relax," I reached behind me and grabbed some medicine and then asked Abi, "sedative?"

When she nodded yes I gave it to Korwin knocking him out. "What's wrong with him?" McDonnell asked.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber," I said finally looking at the machine Korwin was in. "I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in thee. Regulate the body temperature. And just for fun, run a bio-scan, a tissue profile, and a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," Adi said.

"Oh, you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms."

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" McDonnell said.

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y! Back downstairs, eh? See about those engines, go. Hey," I said getting McDonnell's attention because she had yet to move. "Go. Call us if there's news. Any questions?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Abi asked.

"I'm the Doctor," I said as I ran from the room.

"Heat shield failing at 25%. Impact in 32:50."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Hurry up, will you?" Martha said impatiently.

"All right, fix the clamp on," Riley said back to her. I was looking over his shoulder to read the question.

"What are you typing?"

"These doors' trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"You thought it was smart to come up with questions and answers while drunk? Man, I hope you at a real alert drunk," I said with a laugh.

"So you type in the right answer…" Martha said.

"This sends a remote pulse to the clamp," Riley finished for her. "But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"That's comforting, you better not get it wrong," I said getting more worried.

"Okay, 'Date of SS Pentallian's first flight?' That's all right, go!" Riley said as the door opened.

"Yes!" Martha cheered.

"Twenty eight more to go!" Riley said as we ran to the next door.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Abi, how's Korwin doing?" I asked, calling from engineering. "Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know," she said. That wasn't much to go on, but it was a start.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Harper, Martha, Riley," we heard the Doctor call. "How are you doing?"

"Area 29, at the door to 28," Martha called back.

"Yeah, you've got to move faster."

"We're doing our best," I said back.

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367. What?" Riley said after he had read the question.

"You said the crew knew all the answers," Martha said.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking," I said frustrated.

"379," the Doctor said.

"What?" Martha asked the same time I asked "How?"

"It's a sequence of happy primes. 379."

"Happy what?" Martha asked.

"Just enter it."

"Are you sure? We only get one chance," Riley said.

"Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't isn't. A happy prime is a number that's both happy and prime. Now type it in!" The Doctor explained, and then mumbled, "I don't know. Talk about dumbing down. Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

"No," I said, "and we're through!"

"Keep moving fast as you can. And, girls, be careful. There may be something else onboard the ship."

I looked at Martha to see her looking scared. "Anytime you want to unnerve us, feel free."

"Will do, thanks," the Doctor said back to Martha.

"Impact in 30:50."

* * *

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz," Martha said when we got to the next door. "Is that the next one?"

"Oh, this is a nightmare. 'Classical music, who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or the Bee-atles?' How are we supposed to know that?"

Martha and I looked at each other and then laughed at Riley pronunciation of two of the most famous artist ever.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engine in time," I told McDonnell, Scannell, and Ashton. "Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?"

"Doctor?" Martha called.

"What is it now?"

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles? That's pre-download," Martha asked.

"Elvis," I said but then thought about it. "No, the Beatles! No, wait… um, um, oh, what was the remix? Um… I don't know I am a bit busy."

"Fine," Martha said. "I'll ask someone else."

"Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources, so the power's still working, the generator's going, if we can harness that… oh!"

"Use the generator to jumpstart the ship," McDonnell said.

"Exactly! At the very least, it will buy some more time."

"That is brilliant," McDonnell praised.

"I know, see? Tiny glimmer of hope…"

"If it works," Scannell said.

"Oh, believe me, you're gonna make it work."

Scannell left to get to work and I smiled over to McDonnell, "that told him."

"Impact in 29:46

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"Hello?"

"Mum," I still cannot believe I'm calling my mum from space and the future. "It's me, it's Martha. Wow!"

"Where are you? Don't you check your messages? I've been calling you."

"Actually, a bit busy. I need you to do something for me."

"No, listen to me. We have to talk about the Doctor," my mum said.

"Mum, please, not now! I need you to look something up on the Internet."

"Do it yourself. You've got a computer."

"Oh, just do it, will you?" I yelled but then turned to look at Harper and Riley. Harper was trying not to laugh while Riley looked shocked so I added, "Please."

"When did you get so rude? I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that man."

"I need to know who has more number ones, the Beatles or Elvis."

"Hang on, the mouse is unplugged." I groaned in frustration. "Okay, hang on. What is this, pub quiz?"

"Yeah, pub quiz."

"Using your mobile is cheating," mum chastised.

"Have you found it?"

"There's over 400,000 results. Give me a minute."

I looked over at Harper and rolled my eyes, this was going to take some time.

"Impact in 28:50."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me," Adi called.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, Korwin's body is changing. His whole biological make-up… it's impossible." Adi stopped talking and then we heard, "this is med centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

"Stay here! Keep working," I yelled as I ran from the room.

"Urgent assistance!"

"Burn with me," we heard over the intercom.

"Captain? I told you to stay in engineering," I said as I saw McDonnell and Scannell behind me.

"I only take orders from one person round here," Scannell said heading to med centre.

"Oh, is he always this cheery?" I asked as McDonnell and I followed him.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"What? Really? Elvis," Martha said as her mum gave her the answer. "Mum, you're a star."

We heard a loud scream come through the intercom system, "I've got to go," Martha said hanging up on her mum.

"Doctor, what were those screams?" I yelled into the intercom.

"Concentrate on those doors. You gotta keep moving forward!" He said not giving us an answer.

"Impact in 27:06."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Korwin's gone," McDonnell said looking around med centre.

"Oh my, tell me that's not Lerner," Scannell said looking over at a burnt outline of a human.

"Endothermic vaporization," I said looking it over. "I've never seen one this ferocious. 'Burn with me'."

"That's what we heard Korwin say."

"What? Do you think… no way," McDonnell said. "Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporize people. He's human."

"These bio-scan results. Internal temperature, 100 degrees, body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected. He's been overwhelmed."

"The test results are wrong," McDonnell ripped the results from my hand.

"What is it, though? A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment."

"Where's this ship been? Have you made planet fall recently?" I asked, "Docked with any other vessels? Any sort of external contact at all?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again."

"We're just a cargo ship."

"Doctor, if you give her a minute…" Scannell said and I could see then McDonnell was having a hard time.

"I'm fine. I need to warn the crew." She went over to the intercom and said, "Everybody listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think… he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him. Is that clear?"

"Understood, captain," Ashton said back.

"Impact in 24:51."

* * *

"Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell asked me as I looked over the results.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

"The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back, sorry."

"Thank you."

"Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? 'Cause it's vital that you tell me," I said.

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"The why is this thing so interested in you?" I asked McDonnell.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Doctor, we've moved to area 17," I called over the intercom.

"Keep going. You've got to get to area 1 and reboot those engines."

"Really is that what we were doing, I had no idea," I mumbled to Martha who laughed at me.

"Heat shields failing at 20%."

"Come on! Everything on this ship is so cheap," Riley said hitting the computer. We heard a bang from the way we had come and Riley asked, "Who's there?"

"Is that Korwin?" Martha asked when we saw someone walking this way. I immediately got in front of her.

"No, wait a minute. Oh, Ashton, what are you doing?"

"Burn with me."

"Well, if you want to help…"

"Burn with me," I pulled Riley behind me also. "Burn with me."

"Move!" Martha yelled as she open a door to our right. "Come on!" We ran in and Riley locked the door. Ashton appeared in the small window so we all got into the escape pod.

"What is happening on this ship?" Riley asked.

"Never mind that. Where are we?" Martha asked.

"An escape pod," I said and then the computer said, "Airlock field. Jettison escape pod."

"Does it mean us?" Martha said in panic and then screamed "Doctor!"

Riley start to work to keep us from being jettisoned, "Pod jettison initiated."

 _'Doctor! Help,'_ I thought starting to freak out just a bit.

"Doctor, we're stuck in an escape pod off the area-17 airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us, you've got to help us," Martha called.

 _'Harper, I'm coming. I will save you!'_

"Tell me you can stop it," I said to Riley. The Doctor better hurry.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

 _'Doctor! Help,'_ I heard Harper and then heard Martha call, "Doctor, we're stuck in an escape pod off the area-17 airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us, you've got to help us."

'Harper, I'm coming. I will save you!' I thought back.

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked.

"Stay here. I mean it this time," I told them. "Don't start those engines!" I had to make it to Harper and Martha in time.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"Jettison held."

"Thank you," Riley said as we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jettison reactivated."

"Come on," Riley said getting mad. "Sierpinski sequence. This'll get him."

"Jettison held. Escape pod stabilized."

"You're pretty good," I told Riley. Harper closed her eyes and let her head fall back and said, "we're not out of the water yet."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I rounded the corner and saw Ashton standing there. "That's enough!" He turned a bit towards me and I asked, "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me."

But then he smashed his fist into the controls.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Jettison activated."

"What!" I screeched.

"He's crushed the circuit. I can't stop it. I can't stop it!"

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Come on, let's see you," I said to Ashton. "I want to know what you really are."

Ashton got right in my face back then backed up howling in pain. "Airlock sealed," the computer said. He walked right past me, slamming into my shoulder in the process.

''McDonnell, Ashton's heading in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin."

"Korwin's dead, Doctor," Scannell said.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Everything's locked," Martha said banging on the door.

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod." I started to cry thinking about leaving my Doctor.

"Doctor!" Martha suddenly sounded excited. I didn't have to look to know he was there.

"Martha, it's too late," Riley, said.

"Oh, now don't say that," I replied never giving up on him.

"Doctor!" Martha tried again but then said, "I can't hear you."

Then we were jettisoned, I got up and pulled Martha into a hug. I turned to watch the Doctor. He was standing at the window mouthing something. _'I'll save you!'_

 _'I know,'_ I thought back sadly.

"Sorry," Martha said looking at the Doctor.

"Impact in 17:50."

* * *

"The wonderful would of space travel," Riley said after a couple of minutes. "The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."

"He'll come for us," Martha said.

"No, it's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute and then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything."

"No, you don't know the Doctor," I said. "I waited a couple hundred years for him and he found me."

"You waited how long? You're only like 25 at the most," Martha said in disbelief.

"What can I say, I look good for my age."

Martha shook her head at me and then said, "well, I agree with Harper. I believe in him."

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in."

"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Martha asked.

"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."

"Family, then?" I asked.

"My dad's dead. I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign on for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me. I know that, she's so stubborn."

"Yeah, well, that's families," Martha said.

"What about you two?"

"I only have the Doctor," I said. "Martha on the other hand…"

She laughed and then said, "Full works. Mum, dad, dad's girlfriend, brother, sister. There's no silence there, so much noise. They'll never know, I'll just have disappeared and they'll always be waiting."

Riley and I looked at each other and the he said, "Call them."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"I can't let you do this," Scannell said as I put on a space suit.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not gonna stop me." Nothing could stop me saving Harper.

"You want to open an airlock in-flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that."

"Oh, just you watch."

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should re-magnetize the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you've got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen. They're too far away. It's too late."

"I'm not gonna lose them."

I stepped into the chamber and waited. "Decompression initiated."

 _'I'm coming, Harper.'_

"Impact in 12:55."

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"Hello?"

"It's me again, sorry about earlier," I said to my mum.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Martha?"

"Mum… you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. What's brought this on?"

"I never say it. I never get the time or never think of it, and then… I really love you," I was doing my best not to cry. "Tell dad, Leo and Tish that I love them, too."

"Martha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, promise."

"Where are you?"

"Just out."

"With anyone nice?"

"Some mates."

"What mates?"

"Mum, can we not just talk?"

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything. What you had for breakfast, what you watched on telly last night, how much you're gonna kill dad next time you see him, just anything."

"Is the Doctor with you? Is he there now?" Mum asked harshly.

"Mum, just leave it.

"It's a simple enough question."

"I better go."

"No, Martha, wait…"

"See ya, mum." After I hung up I started to cry so both Harper and Riley brought me into a hug. How were we going to get out of this one?

"Impact in 11:15."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Heat shields failing at 10%."

I opened the outer door and felt the heat immediately. I struggled to reach the buttons. "Come on!" I finally pushed the two buttons.

"Doctor, how are you doing?" I heard Scannell ask.

"I can't… I can't reach. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Come on, don't give up now."

I reached as far as I could and pulled the door off the panel. I just had one more lever to pull and it would be done. But I was struggling to reach it.

 _'Come on, sweetie. You can do it,'_ I heard Harper and reach one last time pulling the lever.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I was staring out the window when the pod gave a big shake. "We're being pulled back," Riley said.

Martha came up beside me and said, "I told you, the Doctor!" We are laughing and I gave Martha a hug. He had done it.

"Impact in 8:57."

"Airlock recompression completed." When the doors unlock I immediately got out to find the Doctor, something was wrong. When I saw him I become even more worried. He was still on the ground and it looked as if he was in pain. But what worried me the most was that he had blocked me out.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you okay?" Martha asked.

"Stay away from me." The Doctor's eyes were glowing like the sun so I pulled Martha back, but then went to his side.

"What's happened?" McDonnell asked coming over to us.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell," the Doctor said.

"Riley, get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors, go," McDonnell ordered.

I pulled him into my side, he was burning up; I tried to make him stop talking and rest but he didn't, "You mined that sun, stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand," McDonnell said.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?"

I know then what he meant, "it's alive," I said and the Doctor added, "That sun's alive, a living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?"

"Because it's living in me," I gasp at the Doctor. That's why he blocked me out. "Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry. You should've scanned!" He screamed.

"It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal," McDonnell said.

"The get rid of them," I growled out, it was her fault my Doctor was in pain.

"Harper, Martha, you've got to freeze me, quickly."

"What?"

"Stasis chamber," I said quickly.

"Look, you've got to take me to below- 200. Freeze it out of me. It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get tot the sun, the stronger it is… med centre. Quickly! Quickly!"

Martha and I quickly started to pick the Doctor up, but as skinny as he is, he is not light so Martha turned to McDonnell and said, "Help us!"

"Impact in 7:30."

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

When we got to the med centre Harper let go of the Doctor to set up the stasis chamber.

"Harper, where are you?" The Doctor asked reaching his arm out.

"It's all right, I'm here," Harper said coming back over to him. "Martha go and set it up. Minus 200, yeah?"

I went to do that as McDonnell and Harper got the Doctor in the chamber. "But you don't know how this equipment works," McDonnell said. "You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"He's not human," I explained. "If he says he can survive, then he can."

"Let me help you, then."

"You've done enough damage," I spat out.

"Martha, now's not the time," Harper said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take, Harper."

"Doctor," Harper said calmly like she was trying to calm him down. My heart was breaking for them.

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you and Martha. I could kill you all. I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Hey now stop it," Harper said taking his hand. "I need you to just stay calm."

"You saved us, now we're returning the favor," I said grabbing onto his other hand. "Just believe in us."

"It's burning. Kill me, then it won't happen."

Harper's eyes got wide and I immediately said, "That's enough. We've got you."

"There's this process… this thing that happens if I'm about to die…"

"No!" Harper said forcefully, I've never heard her talk to the Doctor like that. "I'm not going to hear talk like that. It's not going to happen. You ready?"

"No," the Doctor said but I looked at Harper and she nodded her head yes so I started the stasis chamber up.

"Heat shields failing a 5%."

* * *

Hearing the Doctor's screams was painful. I looked up at Harper and saw her watching the Doctor. It was her eyes that concerned me; she looked as if she was in pain also. But I guess since they are so connected she was in pain. All of a sudden the power was cut from the med centre. The stasis chamber stopped before it got to minus 200.

"No, Martha, you can't stop it. Not yet," the Doctor yelled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The power's been cut in engineering," McDonnell said.

"But who's down there?" Harper asked.

"Leave it to me," McDonnell said running from the room.

"Impact in 4:47."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"Come on, you're defrosting," Martha said both of us just waiting for McDonnell to turn the power back on.

"Harper, Martha, listen, I could go at any moment. You've got to go."

"No way," Martha said instantly.

"Get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"I am not leaving you."

"Yes you are," I said and she turned to me. "I'll stay with him, but you have got to vent those engines. Give back what they took. Martha I need you to do this."

"But, what about you?"

"I wouldn't leave him in a million years. Now go!"

"I'll be back for you," Martha said to the Doctor before running from the room.

"Impact in 4:08."

* * *

"Harper, you need to leave. I can't stop it," the Doctor said and I turned around to say something but saw he was making his way out of the stasis chamber.

"I can't die, so bring it on."

"Impact in 3:43."

* * *

"I can't fight it anymore," the Doctor said walking closer to me. I had to admit I was a little frightened at this moment.

"Doctor please," I begged. I was up against a walk with nowhere to go.

"Burn with me."

Right as the Doctor's eyes started to open I closed my own.

"Impact in 2:17."

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"Primary engine critical. Survival estimate projection, 0%."

I was running. I had to make it to the front of the ship and fast.

"Martha!" I heard the Doctor over the intercom. What happened to Harper?

"Doctor, what are you doing? Where's Harper?"

"I can't fight it. Keep back, Martha. Burn with me. Burn with me, Martha!"

I wanted to go back and check on Harper but I had to keep going.

"Impact in 1:21."

* * *

"Impact in 1:06. Collision alert. Collision alert. Collision alert. Fifty eight second to fatal impact."

"Vent the engines, dump the fuel," I said running into the front of the ship.

"What?" Scannell asked.

"Sun particles in the fuel," I heard from beside me. I turned to see Harper standing there looking a bit dazed. "Um… right sorry. Get rid of them."

"Do it!" I yelled, deciding I would ask later. "Come on, Doctor, hold on."

"Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress."

"Ah, the engines are firing!" Scannell said as we were being tossed around.

"Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted."

"We're clear, we've got just enough reserves," Riley cheered.

I didn't stay around from long though, "Doctor!" I said as I ran from the room.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The moment I heard the computer say impact averted I ran from the room. I need to see if the Doctor was okay. I ran as fast as I could and then stopped when I saw him. But his eyes, well they were back to the normal beautiful space filled out I loved.

I smile and let out a sob running over to him jumping into his arms. He pulled me in for a tight hug kissing the top of my head.

"We're safe. We're safe, it's okay, we're safe," he kept saying over and over.

I only pulled away when I heard Martha come running over to us. The Doctor pulled her in for a hug also and then she gave me a hug. We were safe.

* * *

"This is never your ship," Scannell said as him and Riley looked at the TARDIS.

"Compact, eh? And another good word, robust," the Doctor said smiling. "Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel," Martha said.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough," Riley explained.

"Though how we explain what happened…" Scannell said.

"Just tell them," I said as the Doctor put his arm around drawing me into his side. "That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing."

The Doctor and I entered the TARDIS but I heard Riley stop Martha as we shut the door.

"Wanna bet they end up kissing?" I said with a laugh.

"What? No, not going to happen."

"Our usual wagers says it does," I said smirking at him.

"Oh, you're on." He laughed before looking serious. "I thought that I had…"

"You didn't. I'm fine, okay. But… I don't know what happened. One minute I was sure I was a goner and the next I'm in the front of the ship with Martha."

The Doctor had a frown on his face like he was trying to figure it out. "So you don't know how you got there."

"No, I just sorta appeared there."

"So, didn't really need you in the end, did we?" Martha asked as she walked into the TARDIS, but when the Doctor didn't smile she said, "Sorry, how are you doing?"

"Now, what do you say? Ice-skating on the mineral lakes of kur-ha, fancy it?" The Doctor asked ignoring her question.

"Whatever you like," Martha said and I let out a sigh at them. The Doctor really needs to learn to let others in.

"By the way, you'll be needing this." The Doctor walked up to her and handed her a key to the TARDIS.

"Really?" Martha asked excited.

"Frequent flyers' privilege. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Martha said but then got out her phone, "Oh, no! Mum!"

I watched dial the number to call her mum as the Doctor got the TARDIS ready to go.

"It's me again… I'm sorry about earlier. Over-emotional mad day… Yeah, tonight, do my best. Just remind me, what day is it again?" The Doctor and I looked at each other and laughed lightly. "Right, of course. I'll be round for tea, roughly… Anyway, I've got to go. See you later. Love you."

"Okay so the big question is…" I said once Martha had hung up the phone. "Did you kiss Riley or did he kiss you?"

"Oh, come on, Martha would never…"

"I kiss him," Martha said interrupting the Doctor.

"Yes!" I cheered as the Doctor groaned.

"What…?"

"We made a bet and the Doctor lost. Do you want to tell Martha what you have to do?"

He look very unhappy and said, "I… I have… I have to wear a tie with rubber ducks on it for two days."

Both Martha and I busted out laughing as the Doctor sulked watching us. It was two of the best days ever!

* * *

 **So what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I have big plans for the next two chapters and I'm really excited to get started on them. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, and as always continue to be fantastic!**


	34. Chapter 34: Human Nature

**Ok, so this chapter was challenging but extremely fun to write. I alternated between Third Person POV and Martha's POV, which made it difficult. I have read many fictions about this episode and I wanted to do something different with Harper. Well, anyways… I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _"Get down!" The Doctor yelled as Harper and Martha ran into the TARDIS. A shot was fired hitting the TARDIS' console. "Did they see you?"_

 _"I don't know," Martha said and Harper shook her head no._

 _"But did they see you?"_

"I was too busy running."

 _"Martha, it's important, did they see your face?"_

"No, they couldn't have," Harper, said, answering this time.

 _"Off we go," The Doctor took off his jacket and started to fly the TARDIS. Both girls looked at each other giving a worried look as alarms started going off. "Ah, they're following us."_

 _"How can they do that? You've got a time machine," Martha asked._

 _"Stolen technology. They've got a time agent's vortex manipulator."_

 _"Bloody time agents. They can't keep up with anything," Harper said._

 _"They can follow us whenever we go, right across the universe," the Doctor said as he stopped, trying to think of what he could do. "They're never going to stop. Unless… I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me don't you?"_

 _"Doctor…" Harper gave a warning tone as Martha said, "Of course I do."_

 _"'Cause it all depends on you. Harper and I won't be able to help you."_

 _"What does? What am I supposed to do?"_

 _The Doctor reached under the console and took out a watch. "Take this watch because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha, this watch is…"_

John Smith woke with a start. He had had another odd dream. John slow rolled out of bed trying to get the image of the girl with green hair out of his mind. Anytime he had a dream of her, he could help but feel connected to the young girl. Then there was a knock on his door, "Come in," he called.

"Pardon me, Mr. Smith," Martha said seeing him still in his sleepwear. "You're not dressed yet. I can come back later."

"No, it's all right, it's all right, put it down," He motioned to the tray she was carrying. "I was… sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

"What about, sir?" Martha asked as she walked around doing her duties.

"I dream I'm this… adventurer, this daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night, I dreamt that you were there, as my… companion."

"A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible."

"There was another girl. She had the most astonishing green hair…" Martha looked at Mr. Smith seeing him with a far off look in his eyes, but it was soon gone as he said, "I'm a man from another world, you know."

"Well, then it can't be true 'cause there's no such thing."

Mr. Smith walked up to the fireplace and picked up the old fob watch that was there. "This thing, the watch…" But then he put it back down and dismissed it as if it wasn't even there. "It's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord, 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday November 10, 1913, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."

"Mmm," John Smith said, "that's me. Completely human."

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

After I left the Doctor's room I slipped into a closet to talk to Harper. When we first got here she had give me a small device that went behind my right ear. It was small enough that no one could see it. This device let Harper and I communicate with each other easily. She could hear what was going on around me and I could hear what was going on inside the TARDIS, where she had to say.

"Harper you there?"

"What's up Martha, my beastie, my BFF, my best friend… I've been alone in the TARDIS for too long."

I laughed lightly at her, "Harper, the Doctor is still having dreams. Apparently we were in last nights."

"Does he still think they're just dreams?"

"Yes."

"Then as long as that's the case, we're fine. It's going to be bad if he starts think it maybe real. He can't open the watch just yet."

"I know, I just ready for this to be over with."

"You and me both…Martha, how is he?"

I smiled. I could hear the love and concern in Harper's voice, "He's good. Fitting in well here as a teacher. Mind you I would hate for him to be my teacher."

Harper laughed and said, "Oh, I can just imagine."

"Well, I better be off. I'll keep in touch."

"Okie dokie. Keep him safe Martha." This was something she told me every time we talked. I am now starting to think she is more worried than she lets on.

* * *

"Morning, sir," I said as Mr. Smith walked by. Jenny, another maid, and I were scrubbing the floor of the school. I was thankful to have made a friend here. Jenny was very sweet and kind.

"Yes, hi," he replied.

"Head in the clouds that one," Jenny said. "I don't know why you're so sweet on him."

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being…"

"A Londoner?"

"Exactly," I said with a laugh. "Good old London town!" We both started laughing then.

"Now then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you?" One of the students said. "Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir," Jenny said.

"You there, what's your name again?" Another student asked me.

"Martha, sir. Martha Jones."

"Well, tell me then, Jones, with hand like those, how can you tell when something's clean?"

Both of the boys laughed as they walked away and I heard Harper growl in my ear, "Why I otta come down there and teach those boys some manners."

"That's very funny, sir," I said quietly trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Careful now, don't tense about it," Jenny said.

"I'd like to smack my bucket over his head," I said.

"Oh, I wish!" Jenny said with a laugh. "Just think, though. In a few years' time, boys like that will be running the country."

"1913, they might not," I said thinking about what was going to happen next year.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Mr. Smith exited the library carrying so many books he could hardly see over them. "Oh, good morning, Mr. Smith," he heard from in front of him.

But before he could say anything he dropped one of the books, "Oh, here we go."

"Let me help you," nurse Redfern said.

"No, no, I've got it, no," Mr. Smith said trying to figure out how to the book. "Um… er… just to retrieve… tell you what if you could take these…" He gave nurse Redfern the books he was holding to pick up the fallen book. "Thank you. There we are."

"Good."

"No harm done," then he asked, "So, how was Jenkins?"

"Oh, just a cold, nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything."

"Ah, can't have that."

"He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper. I appear to be holding your books," nurse Redfern said suddenly.

It must have dawned on Mr. Smith then that she was indeed holding his books, "yes, so you are, sorry. Sorry, yes, just let me…"

"No, why don't I take half?" Nurse Redfern offered.

"Brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labor," Mr. Smith said smiling.

"We make quite a team."

"Don't we just?"

"So these books, were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes, um…" Mr. Smith paused for just a second, "this way."

* * *

"I always say, Matron, you give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out," Mr. Smith said as Nurse Redfern and himself were headed to his office.

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me. I'd much rather you call me nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather, well, matronly."

"Ah! Nurse Redfern it is, then."

"Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan."

"Joan?" Mr. Smith questioned.

"That's my name."

"Well, obviously."

"And it's John, isn't it?" Joan questioned.

"Yes, it is, yes."

"Have you seen this, John?" They had stopped by the bulletin board in the stairwell to see a flyer. "The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow? It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Mr. Smith said.

"It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me."

"Well, I should imagine that you'd be… I mean…" Mr. Smith was struggling for the right words. "I mean, I never thought you'd be one for… there's no reason why you shouldn't if you do, you may not…" John Smith started to move backwards. "I probably won't but even if I did, then I… I couldn't, um… I wouldn't want to…"

"The stairs," Joan said.

"What about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you," but she was too late. John Smith had fallen down the stairs sending books and papers flying everywhere.

* * *

"Stop it," Joan told John. She was trying to see if he had hurt anything when he fell down the stairs. "I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"But it hurts," John complained.

"Is he all right?" Martha asked as she burst into the room.

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking," Joan scolded her.

"Sorry, you're right, yeah," Martha said sarcastically before running and knocking on door. "But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, sir."

"It was just a tumble, that's all," Mr. Smith said dismissing her concern.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked nurse Redfern.

"I have, and I dare say I know a lot more about it than you."

"Sorry, I'll just tidy your things," Martha said and started to do just that.

"I was just telling nurse Redfern, Matron, um… about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. Um…" Martha was keeping a weary eye on the pair. "I keep imagining that I'm someone else and that I'm hiding."

"Hiding. In what way?" Nurse Redfern asked.

"Erm… They're almost every night and… this is going to sound silly."

"Tell me," Nurse Redfern encouraged.

"I dream, quite often, that… that I have two hearts."

"Well then, I can be the judge of that. Let's find out," Nurse Joan said taking out a stethoscope. She put it to Mr. Smith's chest and listened. Martha held her breath as Nurse Redfern moved the stethoscope to the other side. "I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular."

"I have, um, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Um… not that it would be of any interest."

"I'd be very interested."

"Yeah? Well…" Mr. Smith got up and went to get his journal. "Never actually shown it to anyone before."

Martha stopped what she was doing getting a little worried.

"'A Journal of Impossible things.'" Nurse Redfern read when Mr. Smith had given her the journal. "Look at these creatures. Such imagination."

"Oh, it's become quite a hobby."

"It's wonderful. You have quite an eye for the pretty girls," Nurse Redfern said seeing a page with two girls drawn on it.

"Oh, no, no, they're just an invention. These characters Rose and Harper, I call them Rose and Harper. Although, Rose seems to disappear later on. Oh, that's the box, the blue box. It's always there," Mr. Smith said pointing to a picture. "Um… like a magic carpet… this fun little box that transports me to faraway places."

"Like a doorway?" Nurse Redfern asked.

"Mmm, I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true."

"If only," nurse Redfern said agreeing.

"It's just a dream."

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

I raced after nurse Redfern; I had to get that book back, "Ma'am, that book."

Nurse Redfern stopped and turned to me. "Oh, I'll look after it, don't worry. He did say I could read it."

"But it's silly, that's all. Just stories."

"Who is he, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's like he's left the kettle on, like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what," nurse Redfern said.

I tried to turn the conversation in a different direction, "that's just him."

"You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

"I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me," I said the lie I had rehearsed so many times.

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position."

She turned and walked away as I said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, I really don't like her," I heard Harper say.

"Yeah well, you may have another reason to not like her soon. If the way she was looking at the Doctor was anything," I said back quietly.

"Over my dead body," she growled out.

"Jealous much," I said laughing.

"Oh shut it," she said laughing with me.

* * *

"Ooh, it's freezing out here," I complained as I brought Jenny's and my drinks back outside to our table. "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions. It's all very well those suffragettes, but that's London. That's miles away."

"Don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave? Don't you just want to tell them?"

"I don't know. Things must be different in your country," Jenny said. She was so nice, I hated she would be left behind when we left.

"Yeah well, they are. Thank heavens I'm not staying."

"You keep saying that."

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. Wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it."

"Where you gonna go?"

"Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Jenny laughed and said, "You don't half say mad things."

"That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out."

"Hmm," Jenny gave one last laugh but I was distracted by a green light shining in the sky before it disappeared.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Did you see it, thought? Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there."

"I'm on it, Martha," Harper said and I could hear her running to the console room. "Give me a second."

* * *

I was waiting for Harper to get back to me when I saw Nurse Redfern running towards us. "Matron, are you all right?" I asked.

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light."

"Anything wrong, ladies?" Mr. Smith asked walking over to us. "Far too cold to be standing round in the dark."

"There, there, look, in the sky." She pointed and we all looked up to see the green light move over the woods.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Jenny, said.

"All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite," Mr. Smith said. "Its just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"Yes, came down in the woods," nurse Redfern said.

"No, no, they always look close, but actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?"

"No, were fine, thanks," I said far to distracted to listen to him.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight," then he led nurse Redfern away leaving only Jenny and I.

"Martha, you there," Harper said, sounding rather out of breath. "I can't do much without bring attention to the TARDIS, but… Martha, just be careful. I don't like this."

"Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed," I asked.

"That's by Cooper's field." I took off running that way. "You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!"

I heard her follow me and heard Harper scold, "Martha! I said be careful, not run towards the danger. Ugh, go back to the school right now." But I didn't listen to either of them. "Martha! Martha! Blimey is this what the Doctor fells like when I don't listen to him?"

* * *

I stopped and looked out onto the field and Jenny stopped next to me. "There you are, nothing there. I told you so."

"And that's Cooper's field?"

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now, come on, I'm frozen to the bone. Let's go, as your Mr. Smith says, 'nothing to see.'"

I slowly follow Jenny back to the school, worried about what we couldn't see.

* * *

I rode my bicycle to a small shed a little ways from the school. When I got there, I looked around making sure no one was around before going in. And there it was, the TARDIS. I took out my key and opened the door. "Hello," I said quietly and then shook my head, "talking to a machine." I walked up to the console…

 _"Get down! Ah! They're following us," the Doctor said angrily. "They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never gonna stop." The Doctor then turned to Martha, "Martha, you trust me don't you?"_

 _"Doctor…" Harper gave a warning tone as Martha said, "Of course I do."_

 _"'Cause it all depends on you. Harper and I won't be able to help you."_

I walked around the console thinking about when the Doctor told me his plan…

 _"Martha, this watch is me," the Doctor said holding up a fob watch and gave it to Martha._

 _"Right, okay, gotcha. No! Hold on! Completely lost," Martha said as she followed the Doctor._

 _"Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone. And me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."_

 _"What about Harper?" Martha asked._

 _The Doctor looked at Harper sadly, "Harper, you're going to have to stay inside the TARDIS. They won't be able to find you if they can't find the TARDIS. She will hide you."_

 _"But, what about you? They can smell you?" Harper asked._

 _"Right, they can smell me, they haven't seen me, and their life supplies are running out. So we hid; wait for them to die."_

 _"But they can track us down," Martha said._

 _"That's why I've got to do it," the Doctor said and Harper started to lightly cry. "I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm gonna become human. Never thought I'd use this." They all three looked up as the Doctor lowered a device. "All the times I've wondered."_

 _"What does it do?" Martha asked._

 _"Chameleon arch," Harper said quietly and the Doctor added, "Rewrites my biology. It literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human. Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate. It can't do the same for you, Martha. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in. Harper, I'm sorry but I've got to block you out."_

 _The Doctor put a hand on Harper's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tears there. "I know, but it doesn't mean I like it."_

 _"But hold on," Martha said. "If you're going to rewrite every cell, isn't it going to hurt?"_

 _Harper let out a sob and the Doctor looked at Martha, "Oh, yeah. It'll hurt."_

I pressed buttons on the console and brought up a video the Doctor left me.

"Is this working? Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Plus Harper will take care of it. Four… no, wait a minute, three, no getting involved in big historical events. Four, you, don't let me abandon you. And five…"

"But there was a meteor," I said fast forwarding the video. "A shooting star, what am I supposed to do then?"

"And 23, if anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. 'Cause once it's open, then the family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha, your choice. Oh! And thank you."

"I wish you'd come back," I mumbled and then I heard Harper.

"MARTHA!" She came running into the console room with a big smile on her face. "You're back!" She pulled me in for a big hug. She was about to say something else but then held up a finger. She looked out of breath. "Sorry, I really should be in better shape than this. I ran all the way from deep in the TARDIS, do you know how big this ship is? It's freaking huge! Oh, Martha, I missed you. You need to come visit more often. Wait, no! You can't, because if you do then that would cause suspicion and we can't have that. How has working in the school been? And it's Jenny right? Your friend you met? How's the Doctor? Behaving? Oh, tell me everything. I'm just so excited you're here. You will never guess what I found, it's…"

"Harper!" I yelled stopping her from talking. She was very hyper. "Did… you dye you hair rainbow?"

"I really shouldn't be left alone for very long," she said and I laughed at her.

"It's different, but not bad. Did you find out anything on the meteor?" I asked.

"No, I ran a scan over the Cooper's field but nothing came up. So either it really is a meteor or it's the family and they have a way of keeping there ship invisible and blocking scans from seeing them. I'm hoping it's not the latter, but knowing our luck."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Mr. Smith walked to answer his door and opened it to see a student, Tim Latimer. "You told me to come and collect that book, sir."

"Good lad, yes, yes," Mr. Smith lead Tim into his study. "The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchinson Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough."

Tim watched as Mr. Smith looked for the book, "I'm top ten in my class, sir."

"Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book?" Mr. Smith walked behind a walk to look in the bookshelves. "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Tim said a bit distracted by the fob watch on the mantle.

"You're clever," Mr. Smith said still looking for the book.

 _'Time Lord,'_ Tim heard from the watch.

"You should be proud of it, use it," Mr. Smith was oblivious to what was going on in his study.

Tim slowly reached out and picked up the fob watch. _'Time Lord, Timothy, hide us. The secret lies within.'_ Tim opened the watch. _'I'm trapped, I'm caged, inside the cold in the dark, waiting. Reach out, boy. Reach out. Always waiting.'_

Quickly Tim shut the watch and put it in his pocket as Mr. Smith came out and saying, "Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable. Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir, fine, sir."

"Right, then. Good, and remember, use that brain of yours," Mr. Smith said holding out the book.

When Tim touched the book he had a vision of Mr. Smith. Only it wasn't Mr. Smith, it was the Time Lord. _'The Power of a Time Lord.'_

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap, anything bothering you?"

"No, sir. Thank you, sir."

Tim left Mr. Smith's office quickly and ran to his room. There he opened the watch again. He saw vision of terrible things and heard more whispers, _'you are not alone. Keep me hidden. Burn with the light. Burn and turn!'_

* * *

After Mr. Smith and nurse Redfern went on their walk, Joan wanted to see John's drawing talent. So they went back to his office and John began to draw Joan.

"Can I see?" Joan asked. John got up and sat down beside her showing a lovely portrait of her. "Oh, goodness. Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?" She asked pointing to another picture.

"No, it's certainly this page, you like it?" John asked.

"You've made me far too beautiful."

"Well, that's how I see you."

"Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?"

"That's not fair at all." Then John Smith leaned forward and kissed nurse Redfern. I've never, um…" John tried to say but Joan stopped him by kissing him once more. But then the door was opened. "Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?"

Martha didn't stick around, she quickly left the room, "Wasn't on the list," she said sadly.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

I quickly entered the TARDIS and started the video once more. "Four, you, don't let me abandon you."

I hit the fast forward button. "That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about women? Oh, no, you didn't think of that. What am I supposed to do, then?"

"The Doctor and women? No, he wouldn't think of that," I heard Harper say laughing, but when I turned to her I knew she could tell something was wrong. "Martha, what is it? Are you ok?"

"He… um… he went… he went and fell in love with nurse Redfern."

Harper gasped and then slow she fell to the ground. "Are you sure? Martha, what happened to make you think that?"

"I saw them… kissing." She looked so heart broken I went to her and rapped my arms around her, "Oh, Harper I'm so sorry."

"I… I knew he wouldn't remember me, but" she let out a sob, "But why did he have to fall in love?"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Tim sat outside on a bench listening to the watch.

 _'The darkness is coming. Keep me away from the false and empty man. The last of the Time Lords, the last of that wise and ancient race.'_

Tim looked up and watched Baines, another student, walk up to an older gentleman and a young girl. Something was wrong he just knew it.

* * *

 **Martha's POV**

"There you are," I said when I saw Jenny walked into our shared room. "Come look what I've got. Mr. Pool didn't want his afternoon tea, so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two." She was still at the door so I asked, "What are you standing there for? Are you all right?"

"I must have a cold coming on," Jenny said after she sniffed weirdly and sat down.

"Problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do."

"Thinking about who?"

"Mr. Smith and Matron," I said. "'Cause it's never gonna last, he's gonna leave in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"It's like his contract comes to an end and she's going to be heartbroken."

"Leave for where?" Jenny asked.

"All sorts of places. Oh, I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't."

"It sounds so interesting," Jenny said. Why was she acting so weird? "Tell me, tell me now."

"Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot and some mutton, or sardines and jam. How about that?"

"I like the sound of that." When Jenny said that I knew then, she was one of the Family.

"Right, hold on a tick," I said leaving the room. Once I was far enough away I ran. I had to get to the Doctor. I was running across the grounds when Jenny shot at me, just missing me.

* * *

"They've found us!" I said as I busted into Mr. Smith's office.

"This is ridiculous," nurse Redfern said as she and Mr. Smith pulled away from each other.

"Martha, I've warned you," Mr. Smith said.

"They've found us and I've seen them," I said ignoring him. "They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." I went over to the fireplace but it wasn't there. "Where is it? Oh my, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Smith asked.

"You had a watch, a fob watch, right there."

"Did I? I don't remember."

"I can't think what concern it is of yours," nurse Redfern said. She was really getting on my nerves.

"But we need it. Oh me, Doctor. We're hiding from aliens and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh, I see, cultural differences," Mr. Smith said to nurse Redfern. "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story."

"Oh, he did not just say that," Harper said. I could tell she was still upset, but so was I.

"Oh, you complete… this is not you," I yelled. "This is 1913."

"Good, this is 1913," he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this." I reached back and slapped him hard.

"Martha!" Nurse Redfern said in shock.

"Wake up!" I screamed. "You're coming back to the TARDIS with me."

I grabbed his arm but he pulled his arm out of my grasp and grabbed my arm. "How dare… how dare you! I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now, get out!"

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

I ran to the TARDIS quickly. I was running out of options. When I got there I saw Harper looking worried and pacing the console room.

"Oh, Martha! What happened? Are you alright? Is he alright?"

"He's fine but they've found us."

"Where's the watch?"

"I don't know," I said before going to the Doctor's coat and fishing out his sonic screwdriver. "I'm going to see if this will help him remember."

"I'm coming with you," Harper said going to the door.

"No, you need to stay here. I promised the Doctor I would take care of you, so stay put."

"But Martha…"

"No, stay." I didn't wait for her to answer as I run from the TARDIS.

* * *

"Oh, staff entrance I think, miss," an older man said to me as I walked into the dance hall.

"Yeah, well, think again, mate." I looked around the room and quickly spotted the Doctor at the drink table and nurse Redfern sitting at a table.

"Please don't, not again," nurse Redfern begged as I sat down.

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes, you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away, in the dark."

"I don't know what you mean," but she sounded like she did know.

"Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice and you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Oh, now, really, Martha," Mr. Smith said coming over to us. "This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave."

I stood up and held up the sonic screwdriver, "do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

"John, what is that silly thing? John?" Nurse Redfern asked.

He took it from my hand and I said, "You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real, he's you."

"You will be silent," an old man screamed and I watched as Jenny, Baines, and the old man walked in holding guns. "All of you. I said, silent!"

"Mr. Clark, what's going on?" A man asked but then he was shot and killed.

I quickly turned to the Doctor, "Mr. Smith, everything I told you, just forget it. Don't say anything."

"We asked for silence!" Baines said. "Now then, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

"No, better than that," a little girl said coming up to the Family. "The teacher, he's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form," Baines said.

"Of course I'm human," Mr. Smith said. "I was born human, as were you, Baines, and Jenny and you, Mr. Clark. What is going on? This is madness!"

"Oh, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull."

"But he's no good like this," Jenny said.

"We need a Time Lord," Mr. Clark agreed.

"Easily done," Baines then pointed his gun at Mr. Smith. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know…"

Right then Jenny grabbed me from behind I scream, "Get off me!"

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny asked. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait a minute, the maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there."

"Then lets have you," Mr. Clark said grabbing nurse Redfern.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human?" Baines asked. "Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this, which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."

* * *

 **So what do you think? I have already started on the next chapter so hopefully I will be able to post it soon. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, Geronimo!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Family of Blood

**Ok guys, I said I would post soon and here it is. I love how this chapter worked out. And… there is a big ending in this chapter! Oh I can't wait for you guys to read it. So… enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

I slow snuck into the dance hall. Anyone that knows me knows I will never stay put when my friends are in danger, and it's a good thing too. When I got into the dance hall I saw the Family had Martha and nurse Redfern, making the Doctor choose between the two. I had to do something.

I was about to intervene when I saw a young boy with the fob watch. He was at the back of the room watching everything.

"So you are the one that has the watch," I whispered, he looked scared so I continued, "I need your help. When I give the signal, open the watch. But only for a second, got it?"

"What is the signal?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you'll know," I said winking at him.

"Make your decision, Mr. Smith," the woman holding Martha said. And then a young man added, "Perhaps if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge."

"Wow, this is all just a bit dramatic don't you think?" I asked walking up front, no longer trying to hide. "I mean really guns? It's almost like we're not civilized. You know full well he has no idea what is going on. Just look at him," I said pointing back at Mr. Smith. He was wide-eyed and staring at me. I gave him a wink before turning back to the Family.

"And who are you?" The young man asked.

"That's not important, but what is important is you have my friend and… this lady with guns pointed at them. Now let them go!"

"Or you'll do what?"

"Or I'll do this!" Luckily the young boy realized the signal and opened the watch, _'Time Lord.'_

"It's him!"

Martha used the Family's distraction to get the gun for the lady's hand and point it at her. "All right, one more move and I shoot."

"Oh, the maid is full of fire," the young man said.

"And you can shut up!" Martha yelled shooting the ceiling.

"Careful, son of mine. She's all for you so that you can live forever." An older man said.

"Shoot you down," the young man then pointed his gun at Martha.

"Try it, we'll die together," she said. I was beginning to think Martha was crazy.

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun is a good combination," I said and Martha added, "Do you want to risk it?"

They put their guns down and nurse Redfern walked quickly over to the Doctor. Martha then ordered, "Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on! Do it, Mr. Smith, I mean you!"

The Doctor was a terrible human; he was just standing there so nurse Redfern start to get everyone to move. "Do what she said. Everybody out now! Don't argue, Mr. Jackson. They're mad, that's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!"

"Move yourself, boy, back to the school, quickly" the Doctor said to my new friend, the one that had helped me. I gave him a nod and a smile.

"And you, go on, just shift!" I said not planning on leaving Martha.

"What about you, two?" He asked.

"Mr. Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?" Martha said very angrily. Once everyone was out Martha pushed the lady back to the Family and I got in front of her. Then she said, "Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one," the young man said.

"I should have taken her form. Much more fun, so much spirit," the lady said.

"Be glad you didn't, or something much worse then death would be coming your way," I said.

"What happened to Jenny? Has she gone?" Martha asked as we backed up to the door.

"She is consumed. Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead?" I asked.

"Yes, and she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming."

A scarecrow creature grabbed from behind Martha and the young man said, "Get the gun! Good work, soldier."

We ran from the building only to find the Doctor and nurse Redfern still there.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Martha yelled as we ran past them. "You're rubbish as a human, come on!"

* * *

As we entered the school, the Doctor grabbed a bell and started to ring it.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together," he said and then yelled, "take arms! Take arms."

"Wow, he really is terrible as a human," I said and then I pulled his arm down yelling, "stop doing that!"

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms. Take arms."

"I say sir, what's the matter?" I student asked.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson, enemy at the door. Take arms!"

* * *

I was watching from the side, as all of the young boys got ready to fight. It made me sad because I knew the Doctor, my Doctor, would never want them to fight.

"You can't do this, Doctor, Mr. Smith," Martha said.

"Maintain position over the stable yard," the Doctor was obviously not listening to her.

"They're just boys, you can't ask them to fight," Martha tried again. "They don't stand a chance!"

"They are cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the king and all his citizens and properties."

"What in thunder's name is this?" The headmaster asked walking into the room we were in. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain, very simply and immediately, exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster," the Doctor said walking up to him. "I have to report, the school is under attack."

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir, Jeremy Baines, and Mr. Clark from Oakham farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

"Matron, is that so?"

"I'm afraid it's true, sir," nurse Redfern said.

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith. And what makes you think the danger is coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um…"

"Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir," nurse Redfern said helping the Doctor out. I didn't like her but she was helping so I was going to play nice. "Said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well, you boys remain on guard, Mr. Snell, telephone for the police. Mr. Phillips, with me. We shall investigate," the headmaster said.

"No, it's not safe out there," Martha, said.

"Mr. Smith it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir."

"Rude," I said a bit louder than I intended too.

"Who is this woman in such inappropriate clothing?" The headmaster asked but didn't wait for an answer before walking out of the room.

"Got to find that watch," Martha said and I nodded yes.

* * *

We ran from the room and nurse Redfern followed. I lagged behind just a bit because I felt something. The watch!

I looked down and saw my young friend. "Hi, I'm Harper and you are?"

"Tim," he said hesitantly.

 _'Hold me, keep me safe, keep me dark, keep me closed. The time is not right, not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger!'_

I smiled hearing the watch. "Tim, keep him safe for me okay? When the time comes bring him back, the watch will tell you when."

He nodded yes and I ran to find Martha.

* * *

"Any luck?" I asked when I found Martha and nurse Redfern.

"No, not yet." Martha said looking around. "I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch," Martha explained to nurse Redfern. "It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And 'alien' means not from abroad, I take it," nurse Redfern said.

"The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world," I said.

"A different species."

"Yeah," Martha said.

"Then tell me in this fairy tale, who are you two? Because I've seen your picture in his journal," she said pointing to me.

"Really? Is it any good?" I asked.

But Martha started talking before nurse Redfern could, "I'm just a friend. Harper's… well they are closer then him and I are."

I smiled lightly, she was trying not to lie but not tell the truth either.

"And human, I take it?"

"Mostly," I said, and then Martha said, "Human, don't worry. More than that, I don't just follow him around; I'm training to be a doctor. Not a alien doctor, a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

"Well, that certainly is nonsense," nurse Redfern scoffed. "Women might train to be doctors, but hardly the skivvy, and hardly one of your color."

"Hey now, none of that," I said. "Martha is equal to us in everyway and don't you forget."

"And I should listen to you? A woman who wears that can't have high morals," nurse Redfern said.

I raised an eyebrow at her but ignored that comment and said, "Watch… Martha bones of the hand."

She held up her hand and said, "Carpal bones, proximal row: scaphoid, lunate, triquetral, pisiform. Distal row: trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges: proximal, middle, distal."

"Well, you read that in a book," nurse Redfern said.

"Yes, to pass my exams! Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go."

"If we find that watch, we can stop them," Martha said.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me."

Nurse Redfern walked out then and I looked at Martha. This was not good.

* * *

Martha, nurse Redfern, and I waited inside watching from a window as the boys and professors stood guard. Then the scarecrows, the Family was using, busted through the doors. Immediately the boys started shooting. I covered my ears not waiting to hear the guns, but I never took my eyes off the Doctor. He was the only one not shooting. He lowered his gun and looked concerned.

Once all the scarecrows were down the headmaster walked over to them. We three stayed inside until the little girl from the dancehall came through the gate. When we saw her, Martha and I ran outside.

"You, child, come out of the way," the Headmaster said. "Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here, come to me."

"Mr. Rocastle, please, don't go near her," Martha said.

"You were told to be quiet."

"Just listen to her, that little girl's part of it," I said and then Martha added, "Matron, tell him."

"I think… I don't know," she said. "I think you should stay back, headmaster."

"Mr. Smith," Martha pleaded.

"She was with Baines in the village," he explained.

"Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me," he said once more to the child.

"You're funny," the little girl said.

"That's right, now, take my hand."

"So funny," then she raised a gun and before any of us could react she shot and killed the headmaster. "Now, who's going to shoot me? Any of you, really?"

"Put down your guns," the Doctor said suddenly.

"But, sir, the headmaster," a student said.

"Is dead," I said bluntly. "Now, listen to him."

"I'll not see this happen any more," the Doctor said. "You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But, sir…" Hutchinson argued.

"I said, lead the way."

"Well, go on then," Baines, said as he came up beside the young girl. "Run! Soldiers!"

"Come on," Martha yelled as we ran into the school.

* * *

The boys were running everywhere trying to get away. The scarecrows, which somehow came back to life, were in the school, so the Doctor, Martha, nurse Redfern, and I were trying to get the boys out of the school.

"Let's go, quick as you can," the Doctor told the boys.

"Don't go to the village, it's not safe," Martha called to them once they were out.

"Any you, ladies," the Doctor said.

"Not till we've got the boys out," nurse Redfern said.

"I insist, the three of you, just go! If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He went to the door and opened it to find more scarecrows. "I think… retreat!"

"Yeah, you think?" I asked sarcastically as we ran.

* * *

We had made our way, in the woods, to the front of the school.

"Doctor! Doctor! Come back, Doctor. Come home! Come and claim your prize," Mr. Clark yelled. He was standing in front of the TARDIS and then the rest of the Family joined him.

"No," I said and was about to go to the TARDIS but Martha pulled me back.

"Out you come, Doctor," Baines yelled. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny yelled.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Martha asked.

"Come out, Doctor! Come to us."

"I've never seen it in my life," he said.

"Do you remember its name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, John," nurse Redfern said. "But you wrote about it. The blue box, you dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not… I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be, John Smith. With his life and his job and his love." My heart hurt hearing him say that. "Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes, yes he is," nurse Redfern, said.

"Why can't I stay?"

"But we need the Doctor," Martha cried.

"And what am I, then? Nothing? I'm just a story."

I was heart broken and frustrated so I snapped at him, "We're all stories in the end, so get over it!"

He looked shocked at me and said, "And I should listen to a woman like you, dressed like that?"

"What is wrong with these pants? I figured the hair would be a bigger deal than the pants," I said to Martha. "The one time I don't wear a skirt."

"Yeah, I don't think the skirts you wear would be that much of an improvement. They're a little on the short side," she said with a laugh.

"Oi, I've never gotten a complaint."

"Of course he wouldn't complain."

Before I could say something else the Doctor ran off leaving us three girls followed after him not wanting him hurt.

* * *

"This way, I think I know somewhere we can hide," nurse Redfern said.

"We've got to keep going," the Doctor said.

"Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me." After a few minutes we came across a small farmhouse. "Here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's been a long time since I've run that far."

"You get used to it," I said before asking, "Who lives here?"

"If I'm right, no one." Nurse Redfern went to the door and opened it, "Hello? No one home, we should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?" Martha asked.

"The Cartwrights'. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon, and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then… they were vanished," nurse Redfern said and then felt of the teapot that was on the table. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

"I must go to them before anyone else dies," the Doctor said.

"You can't," nurse Redfern cried. "Martha, there must be something we can do."

"Not without the watch," Martha said.

"You two are this Doctor's companion, can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" The Doctor asked.

"Because he's lonely," I said sadly.

"And that's what you want me to become?"

Then there was a knock on the door. Nurse Redfern asked, "What if it's them?"

"Scarecrows don't knock. Well… most of the time," I said nodding yes to Martha who went to the door.

She opened it to Tim. He held up the watch, "I brought you this."

"Good lad, Timmy!" I said as he entered the room.

Martha took the watch from him and held it up to the Doctor, "hold it."

"I won't."

"Please, just hold it," she begged.

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held," Tim explained.

"You've had this watch all this time?" Nurse Redfern asked, "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because… I've seen him, he's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun."

"Stop it," the Doctor said.

But Tim didn't listen, "he's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time, and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it!"

"And he's wonderful."

"That's he is," I said lovingly, thinking of my Doctor.

"I've still got this, the journal," nurse Redfern said.

"Those are just stories."

"Now we know that's not true," she said opening to the page he had drawn me. The Doctor looked shapely at me and I gave him a sad smile. "Perhaps there's something in here…"

Before she could really look a loud explosion sounded shaking the ground.

"What is that?" Martha asked.

The Doctor and nurse Redfern ran to the window as I said, "the Family."

"They're destroying the village," nurse Redfern said.

"The watch!" The Doctor grabbed it from Martha's hand looking it over.

"John, don't," nurse Redfern said.

 _'Closer.'_

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked.

 _'Closer.'_

"Like he's asleep," the Doctor said. "Waiting to waken."

"Why did he speak to me?"

I was about to answer Tim when the Doctor, sounding much like his old self, said, "Oh, low level telepathic field, you were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram, causing…" He stop and looked scared, "is that how he talks?"

"That's him," Martha said. "All you have to do is open it, and he's back."

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Miss Redfern and I…"

"I didn't know how to stop you," Martha said sounding desperate. "He gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No," I said sadly.

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?" The Doctor said, almost crying.

"It was always going to end, though. The Doctor said the Family has got a limited life span, that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said," Martha explained.

"So your job was to execute me?" He asked Martha.

"People are dying out there. They need him, and I need him," Martha said. "'Cause you've got no idea what he's like. I've only just met him, it wasn't even that long ago, but… he is everything. He's just everything to me and Harper."

"It's getting closer," Tim said as we heard another explosion.

"I should have thought of it before," the Doctor said. "I can give them this, just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am."

"No, you can't," I said.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him," he said.

"He'll never let you do it," Martha said.

"And if they get what they want, then, then…"

"Then it all ends in destruction," nurse Redfern said holding up the journal. "I never read to the end. But, those creatures will live forever, to breed and conquer. A war across the stars, for every child."

I could tell he still didn't want to open the watch and it was killing me to see him in so much distress. "Okay, Martha listen… I've got to stop them."

"What?" Martha said turning to me.

"I've got to try and stop them. I can't let anyone else get hurt. And he's not going to open the watch. So I'm going to… come up with something on the way there."

"You can't," she said trying to stop me. "They'll kill you."

"It's a very good possible, once they find out about the time vortex. I'm betting they will try to consume the vortex, but they wont be able to stand it. I had the TARDIS check it before I left. It'll kill them if they try. But… it'll kill me too. I'm almost 700 years old, and the time vortex is really the only thing keeping me alive. Meaning once its gone, I'll die. But Martha I've got to try, it's what he would do. Now listen, once everything calms down, once the Family is gone, go back to the TARDIS and activate Emergency Program 394. I set this up to take you home."

"But Harper…"

"No, let me finish. It will take you home, back to the day we left, give or take a day. Once you're there just leave the TARDIS. It'll be lock and no one will notice it."

"But what about the Doctor?" She asked.

"He'll still be in the watch, safe. I have to do this Martha. I can't watch the man… the man I love be in pain anymore, even if it's not really him. If John Smith wants to stay John Smith there is nothing I can do to change it."

"The Doctor wouldn't want you to do this."

"Oh, I know. But that's how our relationship works; we don't listen to each other and do stupid stuff. But I love that man with all my heart and would die for him." I looked over at the Doctor and at nurse Redfern, the Doctor looked shocked while nurse Redfern looked like she was about to cry.

"Now, remember Martha Emergency Program 394. Tim!" I called turning to the young boy. "My main man, thanks for the help. You're smart use those brains of yours. Stay in school and be fantastic. And nurse Redfern, well… treat him right; you're a lucky woman to have him." I turned to the Doctor but couldn't bring myself to say anything to him so I just turned and left.

 _'Now all I need to do is think of a plan.'_

* * *

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass then shatter them all over again!" Baines said. My plan didn't work. Now I was being held captive inside the Family's ship. Jenny had her gun pointed at me and I tight hold on my arm.

We all turned to look when we heard someone walking into the ship. It was the Doctor, "Just..." He bumped into some buttons pressing some of them. "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please," Baines said.

"Please." And then they stopped the attack.

"Wait a minute," Jenny said smelling the air. "Still human." My heart sunk.

"Look, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know, I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it," the Doctor said hitting more buttons.

"He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot," Jenny said.

"Oi, watch it," I said trying to break free, but had no luck.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines asked sneered at me.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your Family, I just want you to go. So I've made my choice." He then held up the watch. "You can have him. Just take it, please, take him away!"

"No!" I shouted.

"At last!" Baines took the watch but then grabbed the Doctor by his jacket. "Don't think that's saved your life." He pushed the Doctor down causing him to hit more buttons, but I started to think that was intentional.

"No, give him back to me," I shouted trying to get the watch. Jenny just laughed and pushed me over to the Doctor, who caught me before I fell.

"Family of mine," Baines said. "Now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." He opened the watch, all of them ready to consume the Doctor, but… "It's empty!"

I turned to look at the Doctor and he asked, "Where's it gone?"

"You tell me!"

Baines threw the watch at us and the Doctor caught it with ease and stood up. "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection."

 _'He's back!'_ I cheered in my head.

"A little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the look of that hydrokinometer," the Doctor said tapping on a pipe and followed it to the center of the ship. "It seems to be indicating you've got energy feed back all the way through the retrostabilisers, feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh! 'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons."

I knew that wasn't on accident. The Doctor grabbed my hand and said, "But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run!"

We ran from the ship and the Family followed. We hadn't got far when the ship blew up.

* * *

 **Baines' POV**

 _'He never raised his voice, that was the worst thing. They fury of the Time Lord, and then we discovered why, why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind. He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, to be imprisoned there forever. He still visits my sister, once a year, every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is, can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something more behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time, and the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England as their protector. We wanted to live forever. So the Doctor made sure that we did.'_

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

I had left Harper and Martha at the TARDIS needing to talk to Joan. As I entered the house she asked, not turning to look, "Is it done?"

"It's done."

"The police and the army are at school. Parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say." She then turned to me, but I could tell it was a shock for her, "Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I… I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith."

"He's in here, somewhere."

"Like a story. Could you change back?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No," I said simple.

"I see. Well, them, he was braver than you, in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change, he chose to die."

"I'm sorry, Miss Redfern. I never thought… you see Harper and I… well I didn't think it would happen. But I guess it's because you remind me a lot of her. Both of you are passionate, brave, strong-willed. I'm sorry, so so sorry."

Instead of responding to what I said she simple asked, "Answer me this, just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, never chosen this place on a whim, would anyone here have died?" When I didn't say anything she said, "You can go."

* * *

"Right, then, molto bene," I said to the girls once I got near the TARDIS.

"How was she?" Martha asked.

"Time we moved on," I answered and Harper gave me a hug before saying, "If you want, I could go and…"

"Time we moved on."

"Oh, and Martha I never said, thanks for looking after me."

She smiled and I pulled her in for a hug. "Harper, Doctor, Martha," we heard someone call.

"Tim, Timothy, Tim!" I said seeing the young boy walk over to us.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight," Martha said.

"I think we do," was his reply.

"But you could get hurt," Harper said.

"Well, so could both of you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you."

"Tim, I'd be honored if you'd take this," I said giving him the fob watch.

"I can't hear anything."

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you for good lock."

"Bye Tim," Harper said giving him a hug. "Thanks again for all the help."

"Look after yourself," Martha said also giving him a hug.

Both girls enter the TARDIS and I turned to him and said, "You'll like this bit."

* * *

I had decided to let us fly around space for a bit. It was nighttime for the girls so I sent them to bed and walked to the doors. I opened them and looked out into space.

"Are you alright, Love?" I heard Harper asked.

"Umm..." I didn't reply but pulled her in my arms just wanting to hold her.

"I guess that's a no," she said still in my arms.

"I'm sorry for everything that happen, Harper."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't as if any of us planned that to happen," she said calmly.

"I still feel bad about it." Then I stopped to think before saying, "you know I love you right?"

She pulled away just enough to look at me, "Of course. Where is that coming from?"

"I just want you to know, it's you. It will always be you. So…" I pulled away, dug in my pocket pulling out a small box, and got down on one knee.

Harper gasped and started to cry.

"Harper, I love you with both of my hearts. I never thought I could have this with anyone and to know… to know you can be with me through all my lives. Well… I can't say how happy I am. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, yes. Yes!" She didn't give me a chance to put the ring on her finger before throwing herself in my arms. "Oh of course I'll marry you, you silly alien." I laughed and then kissed her, before pulling away to slip the ring on her finger. It was a sliver ring with diamonds all the way around it and a TARDIS blue sapphire in the middle.

I looked up at her to see she was still crying, "Why are you sad, Love?" I asked wiping a tear away.

"These aren't sad tears, their happy tears. I can't believe I'm going to get to be Mrs. The Doctor."

I laughed and soon she joined in. I will never be able to express how much I love this woman.

* * *

 **They're engaged! I was not planning on having it happen in this chapter but it just worked out so well that I had to do it. What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys. Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, happy engagement to Harper and the Doctor!**


	36. Chapter 36: Utopia

**I am so so so sorry. I have not got to post a new chapter in forever! Life has been crazy busy lately and I had a bit of writers block on this chapter. I life how it end and I've got big plans for the next two chapters. So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Cardiff!" I said as I landed the TARDIS.

"Cardiff?" Martha asked, wondering why we had come here.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space. Just like California on the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

"So it's a pit stop?" Martha said.

"Exactly! Should only take 20 seconds. The rift's been active," I said.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?"

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen," I answered Martha. "A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

 _'Aww, that was when you had big ears and wore leather,'_ Harper thought. She was still getting dressed but apparently listening in.

 _'Oi, I did not have that big of ears!'_

 _'Sure you didn't.'_

I didn't reply to her instead said, "Finito. All powered up." I looked at the monitor and saw Jack Harkness running towards the TARDIS, but quickly pulled the level to send us away. Then the TARDIS went crazy. Sparks were going off and both Martha and I fell down.

"What's that?" Martha asked as I quickly got to work controlling the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" I heard Harper yell for our room. She was mad I could tell but I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to figure out where we were going.

"We're accelerating into the future," I told Martha. "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion? What? The year 100 trillion? That's impossible."

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asked.

"We're going to the end of the universe."

* * *

"Well… we've landed," I said.

"So what's out there?"

"I don't know."

"Say that again, that's rare," Martha said with a laugh.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really… go." I looked over at Martha and then smiled running to the door.

She followed right behind me as we went out. We looked around but then Martha gasped, "Oh my!" She got down by Jack, who was lying unconscious on the ground, "can't get a pulse. Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing."

As she ran back inside I said, "Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry."

"Here we go, get out of the way," Martha said pushing me lightly. "It's a bit odd, though, not very 100 trillion. That coat's more like World War II."

"I think he came with us," I said.

"How do you mean? From Earth?"

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS. All the way through the vortex." I scoffed then said, "Well, that's very him."

"What, do you know him?"

"Friend of mine and Harper's. Used to travel with us. Back in the old days."

"But he's… I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Right when she said that Jack took a deep breath grabbing onto her arms causing her to scream. "Oh, so much for me. It's all right, just breathe deep, I've got you."

He looked up at her, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

"Oh, don't start," I said.

"I was only saying hello."

"I don't mind." Why does he have that same effect on all of my companions?

He stood up and then looked at me, "Doctor."

"Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever, although, have you had work done?"

"You can talk," he said.

I was confused for a second and then remembered, "Oh, yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me," he said and I knew he was not happy with me.

"Did I? Busy life, moving on," was all I said.

"You know it's bloody hard to get dressed with you driving like that," Harper said coming out of the TARDIS. She looked over to Jack before turning back to me, "Hi, Jack. But really, you need to be more careful… JACK!" She spun around quickly and the laughed.

"How you doing, petal? I love the hair." He opened his arms for a hug and she immediately jumped into his arms.

"Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey! Jack, it's so good to see you again!"

"Okay that's enough. Jack put her down." I said and when he did I pulled her back over to me. Jack gave me a knowing look but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf," Jack said. "I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

"Oh, no, sorry. She's alive."

He looked so happy and laughed, "You're kidding!"

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey and her mother."

"Oh, yes!" He cheered before giving me a hug.

I heard Martha mumble, "Good old Rose," and looked over at her seeing Harper put a comforting hand on her shoulder. I really needed to ask what that was about.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me, but I had this." Jack held up his hand showing Martha the vortex manipulator. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me, that is not time travel," the Doctor said, sounded put out. "It's like, I've got a sports car, and you've got a space hopper."

I laughed and Martha said, "Oh, boys and their toys!"

"All right, so I bounced. I thought, '21st century, the best place to find the Doctor.' Except I got it a little wrong, arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you," I shook my head at the Doctor. Why was he being so competitive?

"I had to live through entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"Me too, funny how I didn't complain this much. And I thought it was the woman who did all the nagging," I said.

"Well, it is Jack," the Doctor said causing me to laugh.

"But that makes you more than a 100 years old," Martha said ignoring the Doctor and I.

"And looking good, don't you think? So, I went to the time rift, based myself there, 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel, until finally, I get a signal on this," Jack said pointing to his backpack, "detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I was busy."

"Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored of us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde," Jack said.

"Oh, she was blonde! What a surprise," Martha said. I felt bad for her. I keep telling her she is just as important as Rose was but she doesn't listen to me.

"You two, we're at the end of the universe, right?" The Doctor said as he stopped walking and turned to them. "Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy… blogging! Come on."

I was about to say something when the Doctor grabbed my hand pulling me away.

We walked over to an open pit of some kind. Down below were tunnels and archways and roads.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"City," I said.

"Or a hive," the Doctor said

"Or a nest."

"Or a conglomeration," he added. "Like it was grown. But look, there, that's like pathways or roads. There must've been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time, just time. Everything's drying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burnt up and faded away, into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell," Jack said. "We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Martha and I, maybe. Harper… no. Not so sure about you, Jack," the Doctor said.

Martha then asked, "But what about the people? Does no one survive?"

"We have to hope life will find a way," I said.

"Well, he's not doing too bad," Jack, said pointing over to a man running. He was being chased by a group of people, all whom were yelling.

"Is it me or does that look like a hunt? Come on!"

* * *

We all started to run towards the man at full speed when Jack said, "Oh, I've missed this!"

"Funny, I could do without this bit," I said. Martha and I were behind the Doctor and Jack, how did they run so fast?

"I've got you. I've got you…" Jack said as he pulled the man behind him and the Doctor.

"We've got to run. They're coming," he said.

Jack raised his gun, pointing it at the people and the Doctor said, "Jack, don't you dare!" So instead he pointed it up shooting, succeeding in stopping the people. They looked human but not human.

"What are they?" Martha asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going."

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe," the Doctor told the man. "It's not far. It's over there…" but when we turned to look, more of the people were there heading towards us. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the Silo. If we get to the Silo, then we're safe," he said.

"Silo?" The Doctor asked us.

"Silo," I said.

"Silo," Jack agreed and then Martha finished up saying, "Silo for me."

We took off running, following the man. Soon we came upon a military looking base with huge gates.

"It's the futurekind," the man yelled to the guards. "They're coming! Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth," one of the guards yelled when we got to the gate. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth."

The people, or futurekind as the man had called them, were closing in fast.

"Show him your teeth," the man told us. So we all did just that.

"Human, let them in. Let them in," the guard yelled and the gate opened just enough to let us through. "Close. Close!"

The guard then shot at the futurekind, stopping them in their pursuit.

"Humans," one of the futurekind hissed. "Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from," the guard said with his gun still pointed at them. "I said go back! Back!"

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down," Jack said sarcastically.

"He's not my responsibility."

"And I am? That makes a change."

"Boys, stop," I said getting tired of their bickering.

"Kind want you. Kind hungry." The futurekind said before grunting and leaving.

"Thanks for that," the Doctor said to the guard.

"Right, let's get you inside," he said as we followed him.

"My name is Padra Fet Shafe Cane," the man whom we came here with said. "Tell me, just tell me. Can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Yes, I can."

 _'Utopia?'_ I asked looking at the Doctor. He just shrugged his shoulders and took my hand as we followed Padra and the guard.

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

"It's like a box, a big blue box," I said to the lieutenant in charge. "I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the Silo," Padra Fet Shafe Cane said cutting me off. "Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone."

"Computers are down, but you can check the paperwork. Creet," the lieutenant called and a small boy no more than 7 or 8 came over to us. "Passenger needs help."

"Right, what do you need?" Creet asked.

"A blue box, you said?" The lieutenant asked me looking confused.

"Big, tall, wooden, says 'police'," Harper told him.

"We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," I said as we followed Creet and Padra.

"Come on," Creet said.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked.

"Old enough to work. This way." He led us into a corridor. There were groups of people everywhere. "Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane. I'm looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

"The Shafe Canes, anyone?" Padra called out.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane. Anyone know the Shafe Cane family?" Creet asked. "Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

"It's like a refugee camp," Martha said.

"It's stinking," Jack added loudly but quickly turned to the people next to him and said, "Sorry, no offence, not you."

"Don't you see, though? The ripe old smell of humans," I said smiling.

"I do not smell like this," Harper mumbled beside me.

"You survived! Oh, you might've spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental human."

"Kistane Shafe Cane."

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable, that's the word! Indomitable! Ha!"

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?"

"That's me," I woman said standing up.

"Mother!"

"Padra!" Padra ran over to his family and I heard Harper give a soft 'aww' while Martha said, "It's not all bad news."

We started to work on getting a door open when I heard, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" I looked over and saw Jack talking to someone off to the side.

"Stop it. Give us a hand with this," I told him. "It's half-deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." But when the door opened, I went straight in without look and almost fall down the silo. Inside the silo was a rocket and at the bottom was the engines, which is not where I wanted to be.

"I've got you," Jack said as him pulled me back to safety.

"Thanks."

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked and Harper said with a laugh, "By counting on me, but I am getting tired of it, so I'm glad you here."

"Now that is what I call a rocket," Martha said looking in the silo.

"They're not refugees," I said and Harper finished for me, "they're passengers."

"He said they were going to Utopia," Martha said.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years and it's the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?"

"Nope, whatever it is, it's not rocket science," Jack said. "But it's hot, though."

"Boiling," I said. Jack shut the door and then Harper asked, "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

Before we could say anything else an old man ran up to us. He looked between Jack and myself before turning to Jack and asking, "The Doctor?"

"That's me," I said.

"Good!" He grabbed my hand pulling me the way he had come. "Good! Good! Good, good, good. Good!"

"It's good, apparently," I said causing Harper to laugh as they followed along.

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

The older man, who told us he was a professor, pulled the Doctor all the way to what looked like an engineering room of some kind. I didn't like being here, I knew what was going to happen and it gave me a bad feeling. "Chan, welcome, tho," an odd looking alien said to the Doctor. She had a beetle like face and was blue, but she looked friendly.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best, but it works," the older man said.

"Chan, welcome, tho," the beetle like alien said to us.

"And over here is the footprint impeller system," the professor showed the Doctor who was trying to take everything in. "Now, do you know anything about end-time gravity mechanics?"

"Hello, I'm Harper," I said to the alien. "Who are you?"

"Chan, Chantho, tho," she said.

"But we can't get it to harmonies," I heard the professor say.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said sticking out his hand.

"Stop it," the Doctor said barely looking over at him.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan, I do not protest, tho," Chantho gigged.

"Maybe later, blue," Jack said before putting down his backpack. "So what have we got here?"

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, except without a stable footprint, we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonies the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, basically…" the Doctor looked around. "Sort of… not a clue."

"Nothing?" The professor asked disappointed.

"I'm not from round these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's my fault," the professor said. I was over by Martha and she was looking in Jack backpack; I was trying not to laugh about what she would find. "There's been so little help…"

"Oh my…" Martha said loudly making the others look our way. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand, in a jar, in your bag." She had taken the jar out of Jack backpack and I let out the laugh I was holding in, knowing whose hand it was. Everyone came over to us to look at the hand.

"T-that's my hand," the Doctor stuttered out.

"I said I had a Doctor detector."

"Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?"

I shook my head no as Martha said, "Not on my street! What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story. I lost my hand, Christmas day in a swordfight."

"What, and you grew another hand?" Martha asked loudly.

"Um, yeah, yeah I did, yeah. Hello," he gave a wave.

"Might I ask what species are you?" The professor asked the Doctor.

"Time Lord, last of. Heard of them?" When the professor shook his head no I started laughing. "Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor got me to stop laughing by elbowing me in the side.

"Chan, it is said that I am the last of my species too, tho."

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho," the professor said. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside that was yours?" I asked.

"Chan, the conglomeration died, tho."

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor said.

I elbowed him this time and Jack said, "You're supposed to say sorry."

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Chan, most grateful, tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha said still not wrapping her head around the idea.

"Martha, it's fine. Really. Trust me when I say it's a perfect real, working hand. It's really him," I said and looked at the Doctor blushing lightly at what I was thinking.

I smirked and chuckled lightly as I heard, _'stop it! You're as bad as Jack.'_

 _'You weren't saying that last night._ ' His blush got darker as Martha said, "all this time and you're still full of surprises."

"Chan, you are most unusual, tho."

"Well…" the Doctor said as we laughed.

"So what about those things outside, the beastie boys? What are they?" Jack asked.

"We call them the futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia," the professor explained.

"And Utopia is…" the Doctor asked.

"Every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit." I almost laughed at the Doctor's answer.

"A hermit with friends?" The professor asked.

"Hermits united. We meet up every 10 years, swap stories about caves. It's good fun… for a hermit."

"So, Utopia," I said fearing the Doctor would keep on about hermits.

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. 'Come to Utopia.' Originating from that point."

"Where is that?" The Doctor asked as we looked at the navigation system.

"Oh, it's far beyond the condensate wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in, the last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think is out there?" I asked.

"We can't know, a colony, a city, some sort of haven. The science foundation created the Utopia project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now, perhaps they found it. Perhaps not, but it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said. "And the signal keeps modulating so it's not on automatic. That's a good sign, someone's out there. And that's a navigation matrix, isn't it?" As the Doctor was talking I saw the professor sort of space out. I knew something was wrong with him. "So you can fly without the stars to guide you, professor? Professor? Professor? Professor!"

The Doctor finally got his attention, but I was still worried. "I… um, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you."

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, and busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" I asked and the Doctor added, "This footprint mechanism thing, its not working."

"We'll find a way!" The professor said.

"You're stuck on this planet, and you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly," the Doctor said.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too. And I must say, professor… what was it?"

"Yana," he asked the Doctor.

"Professor Yana, this new science is well beyond me. But all the same, a boost reversal circuit in any time frame must be a circuit, which reverses the boost. So I wonder what would happen if I did…" he got out the sonic and started to fiddle with something, "this!"

Alarms started to go off and lights came on. Both professor Yana and Chantho looked around excitedly. "Chan, it's working, tho!"

"But how did you do that?" Professor Yana asked.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant."

* * *

 **The Doctor's POV**

We were all working fast to get the system up and running. Martha and Chantho had gone to get more circuit boards, Jack and Harper were laughing while they worked on some controls, and the Professor and I were working on the neutralino map.

I held up the piece I was working with and smelt it, "is that…"

"Gluten extract," the Professor confirmed what I was thinking. "It binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples! Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Say the man who made it work," Yana replied back.

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end. But you're stellar. This is magnificent, and I don't often say that 'cause… well, 'cause of me."

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over 1,000 years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another," Professor Yana said.

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it, throughout the galaxies," I told him.

"Oh, those damn galaxies, they had to go and collapse," the Professor chuckled. "Some admiration would have been nice, yes, just a little, just once."

"Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing… you can't activate it from on-board. It's got to be done from here." The Professor looked up at me. "You're staying behind."

"With Chantho," he said. "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

 _'Stockholm syndrome much?'_ I heard Harper mumble in her mind.

 _'What? Why do you say that?'_ But before I could see what she was thinking she blocked me out. I could feel she was worried, but I didn't know about what. I pushed it to the side for a minute and said, "You'd give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

"Professor," Lieutenant Atillo called. "Tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Ah!" I said, already thinking of a plan.

"Doctor?" Jack called pointing to a computer screen.

The Professor went over to him and Harper to see the TARDIS on the screen. "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I might just have found you a way out."

"Extra power," I said running out of the TARDIS with a cable.

"Little bit of a cheat, isn't it?" Harper asked laughing lightly.

I laughed and asked, "Who's counting? Jack, Harper, you two are in charge of the retro feeds."

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing," Martha said coming back into the room followed by Chantho.

"Chan, Professor, are you all right, tho?" Chantho asked the Professor who was sitting down looking tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as the last lot. But quicker," Jack said.

"Yes, sir," Martha said as she and Chantho went to do just that.

"Hey, Martha, let me help you out with that," Harper said following them, but I watch as she skirted around the Professor almost like she was scared of him. What was up with her?

"You don't have to keep working," I gently told the Professor. "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?"

"The sound of drums," Yana said. "More and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"I've had it all my life, every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked."

* * *

 **Harper's POV**

"So how long have you been with the Professor?" Martha asked Chantho.

"Chan, 17 years, tho."

"Blimey, long time," she said.

"Chan, I adore him, tho."

"Oh, right. And he…" I said waiting for her to answer.

"Chan, I don't think he even notices, tho."

"Tell me about it," Martha mumbled.

"Chan, but I am happy to serve, tho."

"Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with 'Chan'?"

"Martha don't be rude," I said and then thought about it. "But I'm curious also, do you?"

"Chan, yes, tho."

"And end every sentence with…" Martha said.

"Chan, tho, tho."

"What would happen if you didn't?" I asked.

"Chan, that would be rude, tho."

"What, like swearing?" Martha asked.

"Chan, indeed, tho."

"Go on, just once," I said.

"Chan, I can't, tho."

"Do it for us!" Martha pleaded.

"No," Chantho said before giggling.

Martha started to laugh also and I gasped in fake horror saying, "scandalous!"

* * *

"Professor, are you getting me?" Lieutenant Atillo called.

"I'm here!" Professor Yana called back. "We're ready. Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch. Save us, this equipment!" The Professor said and I looked over to see the computer was down again. "Needs rebooting all the time."

"Anything I can do?" Martha asked going up to him. "I've finished that lot."

"Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes." The Professor got up and let Martha sit down in his spot.

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

"Are you still there?" We heard the Lieutenant once more.

"Present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here," Professor Yana said.

After a few minutes we heard, "He's inside."

Professor Yana walked over to Jack and said, "Captain, keep the dials below the red."

"Where is that room?" the Doctor and I asked as we watched the screen.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with Stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it," the Doctor said.

"You wouldn't want to, but it's safe enough if we can hold the radiation back from here." Right after the first coupling was fixed alarms started to go off. "It's rising. O.2, keep it level."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

Everything started to go haywire after a few minutes. The lights went off and more alarms started to sound.

"We're losing power, tho," Chantho said.

"Radiation's rising," the Doctor yelled.

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled back as we were working to fix the problem.

"The chamber's going to flood," the Professor said.

"Jack, override the vents!" the Doctor told him.

"We can jump-start the override," Jack said grabbing to cables.

"Don't, it's gonna flare!" But the Doctor was to late as Jack connected the two ends shocking him with a deadly shock.

Jack screamed and then fell to the ground. I quickly made my way to him as Martha ran over saying, "I've got him."

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho," Chantho said moving them away.

"I'm so sorry," Professor Yana said.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked as we watch Martha give Jack CPR.

"Without the couplings the engines will never start. It was all for nothing," the Professor said.

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor walked over to Martha and pulled her away, "Martha, leave him."

"You've got to let me try," she tried to fight him but the Doctor held on tight.

"Come on, come on; just listen to me. Now leave him alone." Once Martha was calm the Doctor turned to the Professor. "Strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Jack took a deep breath, coming back to life. "I think I've got just the man."

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked looking at me.

I laughed and said, "don't look at me. I like you Jack, but not that much."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The Doctor and Jack ran to the control room, while Harper and Martha stayed with Chantho and the Professor.

"Lieutenant, get on-board the rocket," the Doctor told him. "I promise you're going to fly."

"The chamber's flooded," the Lieutenant argued.

"Trust me, we found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor said then turned back to Jack only to find him taking off his jacket and shirt. "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in."

"Well… by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"Well," Jack said putting back on his suspenders over his under shirt, "I look good, though." Jack stopped at the door and turn to ask, "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck."

* * *

"We lost picture when that thing flared up," Martha said still trying to get the computer to work.

"Doctor, are you there?" Harper called, hoping that he would hear.

"Receiving, yeah." Harper gave an audible sigh of relief on hearing the Doctor's voice. "He's inside."

"And still alive?" Martha asked in shock.

"Oh, yes," both the Doctor and Harper said at the same time.

"But he should evaporate," the Professor said. "What sort of a man is he?" He asked Martha.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor and Harper sort of travel through time and space and pick people up. I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"Aww, but we love our stray dogs," Harper said to Martha pinching her cheek and laughed.

Martha laughed before saying, "Don't ask me to explain it." Then she pointed behind her, "That's a TARDIS, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says."

Martha and Chantho missed the look of concern Harper was giving the Professor as he looked at the TARDIS.

* * *

"When did you realize?" The Doctor asked Jack, as he worked on fixing the couplings.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart, and then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, WWI, WWII, poison, starvation, a stray javelin."

"Ohh," the Doctor said, making a face.

"In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy, even just looking at you, Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks!" Jack said sarcastically back.

"You are, I can't help it, I'm a Time Lord, it's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is you're um…" he fixed one of the coupling, "prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that," the Doctor said with a smirk.

"Shame on you."

"Yeah."

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination. Then I came back to life, what happened?"

"Rose," was all the Doctor said.

"I thought you'd sent her and Harper back home."

"They came back. Rose opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex itself. Well, except the little that Harper absorbed."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jack asked. Harper, who was listening to the conversion along with the others, went over to Martha and put an arm around her. She knew Martha never liked it when the Doctor brought up Rose.

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack asked.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world; she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," the Doctor said looking up and away from Jack.

"What about Harper, you said she absorbed some of the vortex," Jack questioned.

"She does still have the vortex in her, but I don't know what it would do if she tried to use it like that. From what little she has used it, I fear it would be fatal."

"So, she's like me. I mean she can't die, right?"

"Yeah, she's like you." They were quite for a second before the Doctor asked. "Do you want to die?"

"This one's a little stuck," Jack said ignoring the question as he worked on the coupling.

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I don't know, but this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." They both smiled at Jacks use of the word fantastic. Jack got another coupling fixed and moved on.

"You might be out there somewhere."

"I could go meet myself."

"Well, it's the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky," Jack said bring forth another laugh from the Doctor.

* * *

Harper was watching the Professor a little worried as Martha said, "I never understand half the things he's saying. What's wrong?" She asked coming up to the Professor, whom was crying.

"Chan, professor, what is it, tho?"

"Time travel, they say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed, but what would I know? Stupid old man, never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked," the Professor said pulling out an old fob watch. "Time and time and time again, always running out on me."

Martha and Harper moved forward, "Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked.

"It's only a old relic, like me."

"Where did you get it?" Harper asked.

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the silver devastation. Abandoned, with only this."

"Have you ever opened it?" Martha asked.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" Martha asked and Harper said, "Martha," in a warning tone.

"It's stuck, it's old, it's not meant to be. I don't know."

Martha reached out and flipped the watch the other way showing the Gallifreyan on the other side. They both went wide-eyed and took a step back.

"Does it matter?" The Professor asked.

"No, it's nothing." Harper said trying to recover from the events that she knew would end badly.

"It's…" Martha started trying to think, "listen everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me."

Martha turned to Harper to see if she was coming, but Harper just mouthed 'Go', wanting to stay here and try to stop the up coming events.

* * *

"Yes," Jack cheered as he got the last coupling fixed.

"Now, get out of there, come on!" The Doctor yelled taking off running with Jack following closely behind. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting," Lieutenant Atillo said.

"Stand by. Two minutes to ignition."

"Ready to launch," the lieutenant said.

The Doctor and Jack got to work on getting the rocket set for launch. Martha came into the room and the Doctor, upon seeing her, said, "ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive, gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

"Doctor, it's the professor," Martha started. "He's got this watch, he's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours, same writing on it, same everything."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor said dismissing her.

"Harper asked him, he said he's had it his whole life."

"So he's got the same watch," Jack said not getting the importance behind the watch.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing."

"No, no, no, it's this thing… this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord in to a human," the Doctor explained.

"And it's the same watch!" Martha said.

"It can't be."

"That means he could be a Time Lord," Jack said. "You might not be the last one!"

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor yelled over the alarms.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha yelled back.

"Yes, it is. Of course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords, all of them, they died."

"Not if he was human," Jack said.

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?" The Doctor demanded.

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

"What about now?" The Doctor asked, "Can he see it now?"

* * *

Harper stayed in front of Chantho as they watched the Professor. He kept fiddling with the fob watch. Then he got up and walked to the Doctor's hand looking down on it.

"Chan, Yana, won't you please take some rest, tho?"

* * *

"If he escaped the Time War, then it's a perfect place to hide. The end of the universe," Jack said.

"Think what the Face of Boe said, his dying words. He said…" But before Martha could finish the Doctor turned the two keys activating the rocket.

* * *

Chantho looked excited as the rocket launch but Harper was looking worriedly at the Professor. He held up the watch and Harper saw what he was about to do she tried to jump forward yelling, "Stop!"

But she was too late; Professor Yana opened the watch and released the Time Lord within.

"Chan, Professor Yana, tho?" Harper stopped Chantho from going any farther towards the professor.

* * *

"Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity?" The Doctor called. "Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it?"

"Affirmative, we'll see you in Utopia."

"Good luck," the Doctor replied before taking off running back to Harper and the Professor.

* * *

Harper and Chantho watch as the Professor walk confidently to the controls, and locked the doors. "Chan, but you're locked them in, tho."

* * *

The door slammed shut right when the Doctor got to it, "Door open," he yelled, trying to use the sonic screwdriver on the door. "Door open!"

* * *

"Not to worry my dears. As one door closes, another must open," the Professor said flipping another switch.

"Chan, you must stop, tho. Chan, but you've lowered the defenses. The futurekind will get in, tho."

"What?!" Harper screeched now even more worried than before.

"Chan, Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You are destroying all our work, tho." Harper looked over at Chantho, saddened by what she saw. Chantho was holding a gun and had it pointed at the Professor.

"Oh, now I can say I was provoked." He held up one of the sparking cables.

* * *

The Doctor, Jack, and Martha finally were able to open the door but soon ran into the futerkind. They quickly ran the other way.

* * *

"Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about the watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

Harper quickly got in front of Chantho as they backed away from the Professor. "Chan, I'm sorry, tho. Chan, I'm so sorry."

"Now lets all just calm down and think for a second," Harper tried but the Professor grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way causing her to fall hard.

"And you, with your 'chan' and 'tho', driving me insane."

"Chan, Professor, please."

"That is not my name," He yelled. "The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan, then who are you, tho?"

"I am the Master."

Harper screamed, "No!" as the Master used the cable on Chantho. She was die and now Harper was alone with the Master.

* * *

"This way!" Jack yelled to the others as they ran to the TARDIS and away from the futurekind.

* * *

Harper didn't wait for the Master to turn to her, as she ran into the TARDIS to try and get to the Doctor.

* * *

"Professor!" The Doctor yelled beating on the door. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open, now! Professor, Professor, where are you? Chantho, Harper, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."

"Hurry," Martha screamed seeing the futurekind getting closer.

"Open the door. Open the door, please. I am begging you, Professor. Please listen to me. Just open the door, please."

* * *

Harper stopped what she was doing when she hear the gun go off. Chantho had shot the Master.

* * *

Jack shot the lock on the door and the Doctor ran in only to stop and look at the Master. The Master when into the TARDIS before the Doctor could stop him.

"And locked," he said locking the Doctor out.

The Doctor tried his key and then the sonic but nether could get him in. The Master had locked him completely out.

"Let me in," the Doctor called. "Let me in!"

"She's dead," Martha said leaning over Chantho.

"I broke the lock," Jack said trying to hold the door closed. "Give me a hand."

"I'm begging you, everything's changed," the Doctor said. "It's only the two of us. We're the only ones left. Just let me in!"

* * *

"Killed by an insect, a girl!" the Master mumbled. Harper was hiding off to the side, hoping she could get to the Doctor before the Master could stop her. "How inappropriate, but still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master, reborn."

Harper turned away as the Master Regenerated.

* * *

"Doctor, you'd better think of something," Jack called. He and Martha were having a hard time hold the door closed to the futurekind.

* * *

The Master jumped up laughing and ran around the console. He hit a button before talking to the Doctor, "now then, Doctor. Oh, new voice. Hello. Hello. Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me. I don't think!"

"Hold on, I know that voice," Martha said.

"I'm asking you, really properly, just stop, just think," the Doctor pleaded with him.

"Use my name."

"Master, I'm sorry."

"Tough!" The Master yelled back.

"I can't hold them much longer, Doctor," Jack yelled.

While the Master's back was turned Harper made a break for the door. She just got to it when the Master grabbed her from behind. "Oh, no you don't."

"Doctor!" She screamed.

"Harper!" The Doctor ran to the door, trying in vein to get to her. "No, let her go!"

"No, Doctor! Help! Let me go, let me go," Harper tried to get away from the Master but he held on tightly before throwing her away from the door. She came down hard once more but this time hitting her head, knocking her out cold.

The Master started up the TARDIS to get away from the Doctor when the Doctor held up the sonic. Spark flew out of the console and the Master tried to correct what the Doctor had done, "no, you don't. End of the Universe, have fun. Bye-bye."

Martha cried, "Doctor, stop him!" And the Doctor watch as the two things in this Universe he loved the most, Harper and the TARDIS, vanished.

* * *

 **So what did you think? With the Master and Harper in the same room there could be a lot of attitude tossed around. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it. Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys! Until next time my dear fellow Whovians, and remember to be fantastic!**


End file.
